Le Rodéo de la Vie
by Magdalyn88
Summary: Une jeune femme est retrouvée inconsciente dans le désert Texan. A son réveil, elle a perdu la mémoire. Elle va réapprendre à vivre entourée par ceux qui l'ont sauvé. Que va-t-il arriver quand son passé va ressurgir ? Le fait qu'elle ait été frappée avant d'être abandonnée est-il un mauvais présage ? JELLA / ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Comme promis, me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire sur notre couple adoré. Un Jasper / Bella 100% humain en plein milieu du Texas.**_

 _ **Il sera RATED M et je publierais tous les mardis soirs. Je vous laisse découvrir le premier chapitre ! RDV en bas de page !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 1**

La première chose qui affleura ma conscience embrumée fut une sensation étrange d'être dans un cocon d'ouate. Les sons étaient atténués par quelque chose et ce que je pensais être mon corps était gourd. Je tentai vainement de relever mon bras droit mais il resta inerte à côté de mon corps. La seule partie que j'arrivais à maîtriser un tant soit peu était mon visage et mes yeux surtout. J'ouvris donc mes paupières pour tenter de me situer et découvris une pièce assez petite, peinte en vert clair. Sur ma gauche, il y avait deux portes fermées et sur ma droite, une fenêtre à moitié cachée par un rideau jaunâtre.

Le plafond était fait de plaques en polystyrène d'un blanc douteux et le sol était recouvert d'un lino gris. Je terminai mon tour d'horizon en scrutant ce qui me soutenait et je découvris un lit médicalisé avec des barreaux de chaque côté. Mon corps était recouvert par un drap blanc et je n'arrivais à voir que mes bras. Mon poignet droit était bandé mais à part cela, tout semblait en ordre. Un bip désagréable émanait d'une machine à mes côtés et je l'observai durant quelques minutes, m'amusant avec ma respiration pour le modifier. La porte la plus éloignée de moi s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une petite bonne femme habillée en blanc. Elle devait avoir une cinquantaine d'années et ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient striés de blanc.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Abigail. Je suis l'infirmière qui s'occupe de vous. Vous voilà réveillée mon petit. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bonjour...

Ma voix était rauque et beaucoup trop faible à mon goût. Je me raclai la gorge avant de retenter ma chance.

-Je... où suis-je ?

-Vous êtes à l'Hôpital Pecos County Mémorial. Je vais aller chercher le médecin.

Elle ressortit de la pièce en un éclair, me laissant seule avec cette nouvelle information. Avant que je puisse envisager autre chose la porte s'ouvrit sur mon infirmière et elle était accompagnée d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, en blouse blanche. Il avait des cheveux poivre et sel plaqués en arrière et avait une peau burinée par le soleil.

-Bonjour M'dame. Je suis le Docteur Black. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Il avait un accent du sud assez lourd et je me raclai la gorge pour lui répondre.

-Ça va, je n'ai mal nulle part. Pourquoi je suis ici ?

-Le fils d'Abigail vous a trouvé inconsciente au bord de la route et vous a ramené ici. Pouvez-vous me donner votre nom pour que je puisse prévenir votre famille ?

 _Mon nom ? Ahhh mais voilà une question qu'elle est bonne ! Je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Impossible de me souvenir.  
_  
-Je ne sais pas Docteur.

Je commençai clairement à paniquer et fus surprise de sentir la main d'Abigail saisir la mienne pour me rassurer. Je tombai sur son regard bienveillant et fus happée par un mélange de gris et de vert envoutant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas M'dame. C'est certainement dû à la bosse que vous avez sur la tête. Avez-vous une idée de la date ?

J'amenai ma main vers l'arrière de ma tête pour sentir un pansement cachant des fils.

-Juin 2015. Par contre, je ne suis pas sûre du jour.

-Nous sommes le 18 Juin 2015. Il semblerait que vous vous rappeliez de certaines choses, c'est déjà ça.

-Combien de temps ai-je été dans les vapes ?

-48 heures.

J'appris finalement que je me trouvais dans l'Hôpital communal de Fort Stockton, au Texas et qu'ils m'avaient trouvé sur une petite route menant à Grandfalls. Ils n'avaient retrouvé que les affaires que je portais, c'est-à-dire un pantalon en cuir noir, un corset en dentelle clairement voyant et une paire de talons d'une hauteur démesurée. Aucune trace de voiture, ni de valise, ni de sac à main, ni de papier d'identité. J'avais une plaie à l'arrière du crâne qui avait nécessité quelques points de suture et ma main avait souffert d'avoir amorti ma chute, ce qui lui avait valu une entorse.

Le Docteur Black avait décidé de me garder en observation pendant quelques jours, espérant que ma mémoire défaillante se réactive. J'avais subi une amnésie partielle qui m'avait fait oublier tout ce qui avait trait à ma vie. Je ne me souvenais plus de qui j'étais, ni de qui étaient mes parents, ni du nom d'un éventuel conjoint, ni de ma profession. Par contre, je me souvenais de tout le reste. Je trouvai ça étrange mais cela ne choqua pas mon médecin.

Abigail Whitlock, mon infirmière, était devenue mon seul contact avec l'extérieur. Elle prenait ses repas du midi avec moi et passait du temps à mes côtés après son travail. J'appris donc qu'elle avait 55 ans et qu'elle avait deux garçons. Le plus grand, Peter, 32 ans, marié à Charlotte, vivait dans le ranch familial et s'occupait de l'élevage des chevaux. Jasper, son plus jeune fils, âgé de 30 ans, était dresseur de chevaux et participait à des rodéos. D'après Abigail, il était très connu dans le milieu. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'avait découvert dans le bas-côté, en plein milieu de la nuit. Heureusement qu'il était à cheval et que son chien avait marqué l'arrêt à mes côtés. J'appris également que mon infirmière était veuve depuis plus de 10 ans et qu'elle n'envisageait pas de retrouver quelqu'un. Elle voulait se concentrer sur sa famille et sur les petits enfants à venir, même si ce n'était pas le cas pour l'instant.

Au bout d'une semaine à trainer mes guêtres dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, il fut question de me laisser sortir car mon état ne nécessitait plus d'hospitalisation. Le seul hic pour moi était que je n'avais aucune idée d'où me rendre, ni comment payer la moindre chambre d'hôtel. Le Shérif de la ville, Jacob Black - fils du chef de l'Hôpital, Billy Black- avait pris une photo de moi pour l'envoyer à tous les bureaux de Police du territoire. Il avait dit me tenir au courant dès que quelqu'un signalerait la disparition d'une jeune femme correspondant à ma description. Après tout le Pays était vaste, peut-être fallait-il un peu de temps pour remonter les informations et peut-être qu'il y avait une bonne raison pour que mes proches prennent conscience de mon absence avec un aussi long délai.

Abigail m'avait gentiment proposé de m'héberger jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve qui j'étais ou jusqu'à ce que ma mémoire se décide à revenir. J'avais refusé avec véhémence pendant plusieurs jours mais avais finalement accepté en me rendant compte que je ne pouvais décemment pas rester dans une chambre qui serait plus utile à quelqu'un qui en avait réellement besoin.

Vu que je ne me souvenais plus de mon prénom, Abigail avait décidé de me donner un nom. M'étant réveillée le 18 Juin, elle avait choisit Osanna, le saint du jour. Prénom légèrement trop religieux à mon goût. Nous avions donc convenu qu'un diminutif serait approprié, nous avions choisi Ozzy et cela m'allait à merveille. Je terminai de m'habiller, en repensant à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé en moins d'une semaine, avec des habits ramenés par ma nouvelle amie, lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'Abigail et je l'invitai à entrer.

-Bonjour Ozzy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bonjour Abi. Je vais bien et toi ?

-Parfait ! Prête à aller voir le monde ?

-Avec plaisir, oui. J'en ai marre de ces quatre murs !

Elle attrapa mon sac en souriant et nous quittâmes l'enceinte de l'hôpital. J'avais encore mon atèle pour quelques semaines et on devait me retirer mes fils, alors je savais que j'aurais à y revenir. Elle s'arrêta devant un énorme Pick-up Ford et monta dedans avec une agilité agaçante. Je la suivis en m'y reprenant à deux fois pour monter sans me servir de mon bras droit.

Après plus d'une demi-heure de route dans un décor désertique, je découvris mon prochain lieu de résidence. Notre voiture passa sous une arche en bois supportant un panneau annonçant que nous pénétrions sur le Ranch Whitlock. Une grande barrière en bois faisait tout le tour de la propriété et j'aperçus, au loin, les parcs avec les chevaux. Ils devaient avoir pas mal de têtes dans leur cheptel. J'étais impressionnée. Je ne me souvenais pas si j'avais déjà approché des chevaux avant mais j'étais sûre que je pensais d'eux qu'ils étaient des animaux magnifiques et majestueux. Ils inspiraient le respect, la liberté et une force peu commune qui me faisait rêver.

Le chemin menant jusqu'à la maison se séparait en trois. L'allée de droite menait à une écurie massive et à un manège où se trouvaient un homme blond et un cheval. Un chien noir et blanc patientait sagement, couché sur le flanc, à côté de l'enclos. Il me semblait qu'il s'agissait d'un Border Collie, encore une information que mon cerveau dérangé avait bien voulu me donner. L'allée de gauche menait à une habitation et à une autre écurie. Le tout était fait dans un bois doré magnifique.

-Je vais te monter ta chambre et après nous pourrons faire le tour du propriétaire.

Elle gravit les marches du perron puis ouvrit la porte d'entrée en m'invitant à passer devant. Je devais avoir les yeux écarquillés devant la beauté du lieu. Le vestibule était gigantesque et donnait sur une pièce de vie avec une magnifique cheminée à l'âtre. Sur la droite, j'aperçus une salle à manger avec une table massive, entourée d'une bonne dizaine de chaises. Abigail me ramena au présent me touchant le bras et me désigna l'étage. Même l'escalier était beau, tout en bois et il sentait clairement la cire. Le palier de l'étage était tout bonnement colossal et distribuait plusieurs pièces. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extrême gauche pour ouvrir la porte de ma chambre.

En fait, toute la famille vivait sous ce toit et toutes les chambres étaient à cet étage. Je trouvais ça adorable qu'ils souhaitent vivre ensemble. J'espérais avoir la même chose dans ma vie... Il me tardait de retrouver la mémoire pour m'en assurer.

Je marquai clairement l'arrêt en découvrant la pièce qui allait accueillir mes songes pendant les prochaines nuits. Elle était tout simplement énorme. Face à moi se trouvait une baie vitrée faisant toute la largeur de la pièce. Elle me permit de voir un balcon assez large avec un sol en bois patiné par le temps et un avant-toit. Il s'y trouvait un salon en rotin pouvant accueillir 6 personnes. Cette chambre donnait sur l'arrière de la maison et me permit de découvrir à loisir la vaste étendue qui devait constituer la propriété des Whitlock. Le paysage était magnifique et je me voyais déjà assise dans un des fauteuils, les yeux perdus dans le vide.

En reportant mon attention sur la pièce, je me rendis compte que le mur de gauche était fait de la même pierre sable que les fondations qui apparaissaient sous la maison, au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais même une cheminée à disposition, si je souhaitais faire une flambée. Je trouvai cette idée plus qu'incongrue au vu de la chaleur qui régnait dans cette région. Dans le même coin, il y avait un salon composé d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils en cuir brun. Ils étaient recouverts de plaids colorés, me faisant penser à des ponchos mexicains.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, j'aperçus le lit - démesuré - avec un cadre en bois et était recouvert d'un plaid du même style que sur les sièges. Il était si haut que je n'avais pas à me pencher pour m'asseoir. Il me suffisait de pencher mes fesses en arrière, de quelques millimètres, pour m'installer. Derrière le couchage, une porte permettait d'accéder à un dressing et une salle de bain faite de tomettes et mosaïque. Tout cela avait dû couter une petite fortune... et pourtant Abigail ne portait aucune trace de richesse sur elle. C'était si étrange pour moi... Ma nouvelle amie me tira encore une fois de ma rêverie en posant sa main sur mon épaule et en souriant.

-Charlotte va te prêter quelques affaires en attendant lundi. Elle m'a dit vouloir t'accompagner en ville pour t'aider à acheter quelques habits.

-Mais je n'ai pas d'argent...

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si tu y tiens, tu pourras me rembourser quand tu auras retrouvé la mémoire.

-Tu peux compter dessus !

En ressortant de ma chambre, elle me présenta les pièces sans les ouvrir - certainement par respect pour sa famille. Je logeais juste à côté de la chambre d'Abigail. Ensuite, se trouvait celle de Peter et Charlotte. A l'exact opposé de ma porte, de l'autre côté du large palier, se trouvaient les appartements de Jasper. Nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée et j'eus le loisir de détailler la salle à manger et sa cuisine en prolongement. Il y avait aussi une bibliothèque, une salle de jeu avec un billard et un bar, un bureau qui servait uniquement à Abigail, un cellier énorme et un salon avec plusieurs canapés et une télévision grand écran. Sur l'arrière de la maison, il y avait une grande terrasse avec un barbecue en pierre et une grande table.

Toute cette demeure - si vaste - dégageait un sentiment de calme et de plénitude qui me faisait le plus grand bien. Sans savoir pourquoi j'avais le sentiment de ne jamais avoir ressenti ça.

Toujours main dans la main, nous retournâmes dehors et je vis arriver une jeune femme blonde devant nous. Elle devait avoir sensiblement le même âge que moi. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et tressés. Elle portait un jean bleu clair, une chemisette, sans manche, à carreaux rouge et avait accordé la couleur de ses santiags à son chapeau. D'un geste digne d'un western, elle retira son couvre-chef et je découvris un visage fin, marqué par le soleil. Elle avait des yeux bleus très clairs et souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Salut Ozzy ! Je suis Charlotte ! Bienvenue chez nous !

Je hochai la tête pour lui répondre, assaillie par sa joie de vivre et sa voix mélodieuse. Elle me claqua la bise sur les deux joues avant de m'attraper la main gauche.

-Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Abi ?

-Oui chérie.

Je tiquai encore une fois à leur façon de se parler. Entre ceux qui m'appelaient M'dame en mangeant les lettres et Abigail qui avait tendance à appeler toutes les femmes de son entourage Chérie, je ne comprenais pas vraiment où j'étais tombée.

-Jasper aurait besoin de toi pour le dressage de Twilight. Il l'a jeté déjà trois fois depuis de la matinée.

-J'y vais Char'. Ça ne t'embête pas Ozzy ?

-Non, c'est bon.

Elle me sourit avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le manège que j'avais aperçu plus tôt. Charlotte attrapa mon bras pour le passer sous le sien et prit la direction des parcs.

-Je vais te présenter l'idiot qui me sert de mari. Il est éleveur de pur-sang mais ça, tu dois déjà le savoir.

-Qui est Twilight ?

-C'est un jeune étalon que Jasper est en train de débourrer. Nous irons voir comment il s'en sort après.

J'opinai pour approuver et la suivis vers l'énorme écurie de gauche. Il y avait un gros pickup de stationner mais aussi des quads. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha d'un des monstres, je fronçai des sourcils. Charlotte sembla s'en rendre compte rapidement car elle m'expliqua avant que je prenne peur.

-Peter est à l'autre bout du parc. Si nous y allons à pied, nous en aurons pour deux heures. Ça ne t'embête pas de monter derrière moi ?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai déjà conduit un truc dans le genre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais conduire. Tu pourras essayer plus tard. Par contre, attache tes cheveux si tu veux éviter les nœuds.

Sans y réfléchir, je ramassai mes cheveux en une queue basse et nattai le tout parfaitement, comme si j'avais fait ça des milliards de fois. Charlotte continua à m'observer en souriant et se dirigea vers le bureau vitré pour récupérer les clés dans un tiroir. En revenant, elle le lança un chapeau du même style que le sien.

-On va éviter l'insolation pour la première balade sur la propriété…

Je le plaçai sur ma tête sans rechigner et laissai la petite blonde resserrer le lien sous ma gorge pour que le couvre-chef reste en place pendant notre équipée. Ensuite, elle démarra le monstre – ce qui me fit sursauter – et le chevaucha pour se placer derrière le guidon. Avec une aisance inconnue, je m'installai derrière elle.

-Passe ta main droite autour de ma taille et l'autre sur la sangle de l'assise.

Je m'empressai d'écouter ses conseils et elle attendit que je sois prête pour démarrer. Elle recula dans un premier temps puis enclencha la marche avant pour emprunter le chemin en gravier qui disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle fut plus qu'adorable avec moi et conduit doucement au début. Dès qu'elle fut sûre que tout allait bien pour moi, elle accéléra progressivement et se mit à rire à gorge déployée lorsque nous fûmes à pleine vitesse.

Un sentiment de liberté et d'allégresse était en train de naître au fond de mes tripes et je ne pus m'empêcher de hurler en riant. Je me sentais bien, à l'opposé de mes problèmes de mémoires. J'en arrivai même à lâcher mes attaches et plaçai mes mains à 90° de mon corps, comme si j'étais un avion. Rejetant la tête en arrière, j'eus l'impression d'être entière…

Peu de temps après, j'aperçus un autre pick-up et un grand blond, torse nu, avec un chapeau sur la tête. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes à la peau dorée. Tous étaient en train de planter des poteaux à grand renfort de coups de masse. Le grand blond – que je devinais être Peter – s'arrêta en entendant le bruit du quad et certainement mes cris de folle hystérique.

Charlotte s'arrêta à côté du pick-up et m'invita à descendre avant de le faire. Etrangement, je me sentais beaucoup moins libre devant le regard insistant des trois hommes qui me faisaient face. Je baissai les yeux, fixant le sol, en me cachant derrière mon chapeau. La petite blonde sembla prendre conscience de mon trouble et vint vers moi, la mine sérieuse.

-Ozzy, ça va ?

-Oui…

Elle attrapa ma main sans quitter son sourire et nous dirigea vers les trois hommes qui étaient en train de boire un coup en s'épongeant le front.

-Ozzy, je voudrais te présenter mon cher époux, Peter.

-Bonjour M'dame. Ravi d'voir qu'vous êtes sur pied.

Encore une fois cet accent du sud, je dus même me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire, tant il était épais. A croire qu'il avait fait exprès de le laisser sortir pour m'amuser.

-Tu veux bien arrêter tes singeries, Grand dadais ! Depuis quand tu parles comme un paysan ?

Il se mit à rire et approcha de moi encore un peu.

-Si on peut plus se marrer…. Salut Ozzy ! Bienvenue chez nous.

-Bonjour Peter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te manger. Tu apprécies le quad on dirait.

Je relevai doucement la tête pour tomber sur deux yeux gris rieurs. J'en profitai pour le détailler rapidement. Il était très grand, certainement plus d'un mètre 90 et était très large d'épaules. Il avait des cheveux blonds, longs et ramenés en queue basse sous son chapeau. Ses mains étaient tout bonnement gigantesques et recouvertes de cornes – dues au travail en extérieur.

-Je ne savais pas que j'aimais en faire mais, maintenant, je crois même devoir m'en acheter un quand ma mémoire aura décidé de réintégrer mon cerveau.

-Tu penses qu'elle a pris des vacances ?

-Comment tu as deviné ?

Il se mit à rire en tapant sur sa cuisse avant de se pencher pour embrasser Charlotte doucement. Les deux jeunes continuaient à me regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. Je gigotai, mal à l'aise, ce qui fit réagir Peter.

-Dites donc vous autres, je vous paye pas à regarder voler les mouches ! Tiens, Ozzy, je te les présente avant qu'ils se décident à travailler. Voici Embry et Seth.

Les deux jeunes me saluèrent avant de reprendre leur masse pour taper en rythme sur un nouveau poteau.

-Alors les filles, quel est le programme de la fin d'après-midi ?

-Je vais montrer à Ozzy le domaine avant de rentrer pour préparer le repas. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

-Non, nous aurons fini dans moins de deux heures.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers sa femme pour l'embrasser à nouveau, sans réellement laisser son corps recouvert de sueur la toucher puis murmura un "A tout à l'heure Babe" avant de me saluer avec un clin d'œil. En arrivant à côté du quad, Charlotte me regarda à nouveau en désignant le monstre du coin de l'œil.

-Tu veux essayer ?

-J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver avec mon atèle.

-Tu as juste besoin de te servir de ton pouce pour doser l'accélération. On va s'éloigner un peu des garçons pour que tu sois tranquille et on changera de place. En soupirant, j'opinai pour lui signifier mon accord et grimpai à l'arrière de la selle. Elle démarra doucement, comme au début de la promenade. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle s'arrêta et nous inversâmes nos places.

Finalement, j'étais énervée d'avoir été aussi inquiète. C'était facile de conduire un quad, surtout en ligne droite. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'y aller doucement et accélérai rapidement pour filer comme le vent vers la maison. J'entendais Charlotte rire derrière moi et d'un mouvement de la main, elle me demanda de contourner la maison par l'arrière. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le manège où se trouvaient toujours Abigail, l'homme blond et Twilight.

Je tentai de détendre les muscles tétanisés de mon pouce en rejoignant Charlotte. Elle fronça les sourcils en me voyant faire et avança rapidement vers moi pour m'aider à me soulager.

-Ça va Ozzy ? Tu aurais du me le dire. Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Non, non c'est bon. Ça fait bizarre d'avoir une crampe dans la main.

Du bout de ses petits doigts, elle massa la paume de ma main, en passant sous l'atèle et je soupirai d'aise quand la crampe disparut.

-Ça va Ozzy ?

Abigail était en train de marcher vers moi en retirant des gants qu'elle plaça dans la poche arrière de son jean.

-T'inquiète Abi, j'ai voulu faire la grande, c'est tout.

Les ruades de Twilight détournèrent notre attention et je me rapprochai de la grande barrière en bois. Le chien se leva pour nous accueillir et se colla dans mes jambes – manquant de me faire tomber.

C'était un spectacle étrange de regarder dans le manège. L'homme blond était au centre, calme, presque détendu, avec les deux mains dans le dos. Il tenait un lasso mais ne faisait aucun geste. Son chapeau cachait ses yeux mais j'observais tout de même qu'il scrutait les déplacements erratiques de l'animal.

Le cheval, lui, était énervé, stressé et tournait dans le manège en trottant. Ses naseaux relâchant son souffle avec bruit et ses oreilles dressées s'orientant dans tous les sens – à l'affut du danger. Je ne savais pas si je connaissais quelque chose au monde équestre mais j'arrivai à nommer la couleur de la robe du pur-sang. Elle était alezane, c'est-à-dire brune, roux foncé. Les crins étaient d'un roux plus clair. Il portait une marque blanche en forme de croissant de lune sur le front.

J'étais subjuguée par la force qui émanait de l'animal. Ses muscles ondulaient sous sa peau luisante de sueur et j'arrivai à détecter les spasmes nerveux qui affolaient ses membres par intermittence.

Un claquement de langue provenant du dresseur fit arrêter le cheval et je restai bouche bée devant cette interaction. Abigail vint se placer à mes côtés et commença à me raconter ce qu'il se passait.

-Jasper cherche à faire accepter à Twilight sa présence.

De la plus petite voix que je pouvais prendre, je lui posai une autre question.

-Et le lasso ?

-Pour aujourd'hui, c'est juste une histoire d'odeur. Twilight doit prendre l'habitude de sentir tout ces goûts.

Avec le cœur battant, j'observai Jasper avancer vers le cheval qui ne bougeait plus. Ses pas étaient lents et mesurés. Ses bottes frôlaient le sable, envoyant de la poussière dans l'air. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers, créant des raies de lumière magnifiques.

La main du dresseur se leva doucement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête du cheval. Il voulait lui laisser la possibilité de faire le dernier pas. Je fus encore plus ébahie de voir l'animal s'incliner doucement pour entrer en contact avec la main de Jasper. Charlotte sourit à mes côtés et je me surpris à faire de même. Ce que je venais de voir était tout simplement magnifique.

Le dresseur flatta la tête puis l'encolure de l'étalon avant de se détourner vers la porte. Etonnamment, l'animal suivit l'homme, comme s'ils étaient proches, connectés. Une fois Twilight retourné en parc, Jasper se rapprocha de nous en s'essuyant les mains dans un carré de tissu, tiré de sa poche arrière.

-Bien joué Jasper ! Je voudrais te présenter Ozzy. Enfin, tu l'as déjà vu mais ça ne compte pas.

-Bonjour M'dame.

-Oh, je t'en prie Jasper. Ne sois pas si strict, tu es pire que Peter.

Je n'avais encore rien prononcé et me contentai d'écouter l'échange devant moi. Charlotte ne semblait pas d'accord avec la façon de faire de son beau-frère et lui expliquait à grand renfort de gestes amples. Comme pour son frère, j'en profitai pour l'observer. Il était aussi grand et large que Peter. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts et lui arrivaient juste au-dessus des épaules. Ils étaient bouclés et d'un blond lumineux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le bord de son chapeau me laissa voir ses yeux verts magnifiques. Je tentai un sourire, pensant le mettre à l'aise, mais je n'obtins rien de plus qu'un hochement de tête strict.

-Bienvenue au Ranch, Ozzy.

Il se détourna sans un mot de plus, me laissant là, la bouche ouverte. J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir le remercier de m'avoir "sauvé". Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction… Charlotte posa sa main sur moi pour attirer mon attention.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ozzy, Jasper est un peu rustre mais il est adorable. Il lui faut un peu de temps pour se faire aux nouvelles têtes. Il a toujours mieux compris les chevaux que les hommes…

 **(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)**

 _ **Alors que dites-vous de cette mise en jambe ? Qui est cette Ozzy et qu'a-t-il pu lui arriver ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Jasper et de l'accueil des Whitlock ? J'attends vos reviews… Bonne semaine et à mardi !**_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Waou ! Quel accueil pour cette nouvelle histoire ! Je remercie toutes celles qui me suivent depuis plusieurs fictions ainsi que les nouvelles venues bien sûr !**_

 _ **Un grand merci également aux guests m'ayant laissé un commentaire. Je n'ai pas pu vous répondre en mp alors….**_ _ **Betty24**_ _ **,**_ _ **ninidezil**_ _ **,**_ _ **lili**_ _ **et**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **, merci pour vos reviews !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la nouvelle vie d'Ozzy en plein milieu du Texas.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 2**

En rentrant à la maison, j'avais appris qu'ils mangeaient tous ensembles tous les soirs, tel un rituel immuable. Chacun avait une tâche ici et ils ne se voyaient quasiment pas durant la journée. Abigail travaillait 5 jours sur 7 à l'Hôpital de Fort Stockton, Peter s'occupait de l'élevage de Mustang, d'Appaloosa ainsi que de Paint Horse et devait souvent partir pour les ventes mais aussi pour le déplacement des troupeaux. Jasper dressait les chevaux et participait à des compétitions de monte western ainsi que des rodéos. Charlotte, elle, s'occupait de l'intendance et des comptes du Ranch dans la fameuse maison que j'avais vu sur la gauche en arrivant sur la propriété.

La jeune fille blonde m'avait proposé de l'accompagner en cuisine pour l'aider à préparer le repas du soir. Espérant m'occuper et surtout voulant les remercier de m'avoir accueilli, j'acceptai avec entrain et nous passâmes plus de deux heures à préparer un plat - typique d'après Charlotte. Nous cuisinâmes donc un Chili Con Carne et une tarte aux noix de pécan. Nous eûmes à peine le temps de terminer de dresser la table que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur les deux frères Whitlock. Ils riaient en parlant du fameux Seth – que j'avais vu plus tôt. D'après ce que je compris, il s'était pris un coup de masse sur le pied à cause de son inattention.

-Ça suffit vous deux ! A la douche ! Le repas est prêt.

Les deux saisirent le bord de leur chapeau pour saluer Charlotte et disparurent à l'étage en courant. Je savais qu'ils avaient deux ans d'écart mais ils étaient si semblables qu'on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux.

-Ils vont finir par me tuer ces deux là !

-Ils ont l'air proche.

-Beaucoup trop pour ma santé ! Allez viens, finissons de tout préparer car ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. Et tu as intérêt à être prête, quand ils sont installés, si tu veux en avoir un peu. Ce sont de vrais morfals !

Abigail arriva à ce moment et se lava les mains avant de nous aider à tout mettre sur la table. Il y avait des petits pains de maïs, un énorme plat de Chili Con Carne, de la salade verte et deux pichets dont un de citronnade et l'autre de vin.

Les deux frères dévalèrent l'escalier en courant et ne se calmèrent qu'en arrivant dans la salle à manger. Ils avaient tous les deux le visage radieux mais celui de Jasper se ferma en me voyant. Je me demandai franchement ce que j'avais bien pu faire pour qu'il me déteste comme cela. Abigail s'installa en bout de table et m'invita à m'asseoir près d'elle. Elle avait certainement remarqué l'attitude de son fils car elle lui jeta un regard froid. Il prit d'ailleurs place à mes côtés en baissant les yeux et retira son chapeau pour le caler sous sa chaise. En face de moi, je retrouvai ma nouvelle amie et son mari se plaça à côté. Sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, j'observai les Whitlock joindre leurs mains et je ne pus que faire comme eux. La voix de Jasper se fit entendre et je lui jetai un regard éberlué.

\- Seigneur, bénis ce repas, ceux qui l'ont préparé, et procure du pain à ceux qui n'en ont pas.

Je répondis comme les autres "Amen" avant d'observer cette famille se servir dans les plats sur la table. Je me perdis dans mes réflexions pendant quelques instants en me demandant si j'étais ou non croyante. Encore quelque chose que je ne savais pas et cela commençait à m'énerver sérieusement. Je n'avais pas réellement faim mais plutôt sommeil. Je pris donc un peu de salade et de Chili puis le mangeai en silence. J'écoutai, sans réellement les entendre, les discussions autour de moi et me délectai des saveurs du plat typiquement texan. Je pouvais maintenant affirmer que j'aimais ce qui était relevé et épicé. Ce qui était une avancée majeure dans ma connaissance.

Le repas passa à une vitesse folle et je me retrouvai bientôt à débarrasser la table en compagnie de Charlotte. Abigail resta assise avec ses fils pour parler de l'organisation du ranch. J'étais en plein lavage des assiettes quand mon amie blonde vint essuyer les couverts.

-Ne prends pas ombrage du comportement de Jasper. Il a un bon fond mais a vécu quelques expériences malheureuses. Cela n'a rien à voir avec toi.

-Je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir.

-Ça va s'arranger, laisse-lui le temps.

Une fois la vaisselle terminée, je déposai une bise sur la joue de mon amie puis passai à la salle à manger pour saluer les autres.

-Bonne nuit à tous.

-Bonne nuit ma chérie !

-Bonne nuit Ozzy… Oh… au fait… Veux-tu venir avec moi demain ?

-Qu'as-tu de prévu ?

-Je dois aller emmener deux chevaux chez les Uley. J'en ai pour l'après-midi. Ça te plairait de voir les environs ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Charlotte puis à Abigail et les deux me regardaient en souriant, me donnant clairement l'accord d'y aller. Je reportai mon attention sur Peter pour lui répondre.

-Oui, je veux bien.

Charlotte m'accompagna à l'étage et me demanda de l'accompagner dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait à la mienne. Elle était aussi grande et avait à peu près la même disposition. La seule différence venait du motif du tissu sur son lit. Elle n'avait pas de balcon mais m'avait dit qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin sachant qu'elle était à l'extérieur tout le temps.

-Tiens voilà des habits pour dormir. Je te donnerais des habits demain pour la journée. Lundi matin nous irons faire du shopping toutes les deux.

-Merci Charlotte. Tu viens avec nous demain ?

-Non, je dois aider Jasper pour la prochaine compétition. Tu vas voir, c'est impressionnant !

-C'est quand ?

-Le week-end prochain.

Mue par une envie inconnue, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules pour l'étreindre en la remerciant doucement. Elle répondit à mon étreinte en passant ses bras autour de ma taille et déposa une bise sur ma joue. Je m'éloignai ensuite, à moitié gênée, à moitié ébahie par mon audace.

-Je vais te laisser aller te coucher. Si tu as besoin de moi ou si ça ne va pas, n'hésite pas à venir toquer.

-Merci beaucoup Charlotte !

Je me donnais l'impression d'être un disque rayé et secouai la tête en sortant pour rejoindre ma chambre. Je pris le temps de me doucher en appréciant la chaleur de l'eau puis m'affalai sur le lit en m'enroulant dans la couette. Je ne mis pas longtemps à m'endormir et tombai rapidement dans un rêve où je faisais du quad avec Charlotte et Peter. Un immense bruit de tôle froissée fit disparaître le soleil et les Whitlock. Je me réveillai, haletante et me rendis compte qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Mon cœur tapait dans ma cage thoracique sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Je me levai pour aller me chercher un verre d'eau et j'aperçus l'heure. Il était 4 heures du matin, j'avais dormi 6 heures, autant que pendant mon séjour hospitalier. Une fois mon verre récupéré, je sortis sur la terrasse pour m'asseoir et fixai l'extérieur. J'essayai vainement de me calmer et sans comprendre comment, je me mis à fredonner une chanson inconnue.

La sensation était très étrange. J'étais là, toute seule assise dans un fauteuil, sur la terrasse d'une maison que je connaissais depuis moins de 24 heures, et je m'y sentais bien, chez moi. Comme si je n'avais jamais eu de foyer avant, comme si j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Je tentai vainement de comprendre mon rêve, le regard perdu dans les étoiles. J'avais relevé mes jambes contre mon torse pour garder un tant soit peu de chaleur et tenais mon verre d'eau à deux mains. Je me faisais l'impression d'être une petite fille dans un monde de géant.

-Tu devrais t'habiller plus pour sortir en pleine nuit.

Je sursautai violemment en criant et laissai tomber mon verre qui explosa sur les tomettes de la terrasse. Je me retournai, la main sur le cœur pour découvrir Jasper debout derrière moi avec une tasse fumante à la main. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la baie vitrée, un pouce passé dans un passant de sa ceinture. Il avança vers moi lorsqu'il vit que j'avais eu la trouille.

-Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

-Ce n'est rien.

Je tentai de me relever mais il m'en empêcha.

-Non, ne bouge pas. Il y a du verre partout. Tiens-moi ça.

Il me tendit sa tasse de café et retourna à l'intérieur pour chercher un balai. Il revint pour nettoyer et me tendit une couverture.

-Tiens, mets ça sur toi.

Je m'empressai de suivre son conseil et l'observai balayer la terrasse. Il récupéra ensuite sa tasse et s'installa sur le siège à côté du mien, à ma droite. J'en profitai pour saisir ma chance.

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramassé.

Il me fixa un moment avec un sourcil relevé avant de se mettre à rire. Ce qui me vexa... Je me retrouvai en train de bouder, planquée sous ma couverture. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer les sentiments qui affluaient et encore une fois, cela m'effrayait. J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant dans un nouveau monde et je détestais ça !

-Ne fais pas la tête Ozzy. Je trouve juste marrant ta façon de présenter les choses. Dire que je t'ai ramassée me fait penser à autre chose.

Je pris conscience de mes paroles et je piquai un fard avant de rire avec lui de mes propos malheureux.

-Bon t'as compris l'idée. Merci de m'avoir sauvé du désert aride du Texas.

-A vot' service M'dame. Veux-tu un café ?

-Avec plaisir oui.

Il se releva rapidement pour aller dans la cuisine. Il revint deux minutes après et me tendit la tasse que je récupérai avidement. Il se réinstalla à mes côtés et fixa le ciel qui rosissait à l'Est. Il devait être plus de 6 heures maintenant. Nous restâmes silencieux tous les deux et encore une fois, j'appréciai ce calme et cette plénitude. Finalement, Jasper n'était pas si rustre quand il se taisait et qu'il était à mes côtés dans la pénombre de l'aube.

-Tu t'es levée à quelle heure ?

-Vers 4 heures.

-Habitude de l'hôpital ?

-Mauvais rêve...

Rien de plus ne fut ajouté et je profitai de mon café tout en regardant le soleil se lever. La rosée avait recouvert toute la végétation environnante et elle étincelait sous l'astre diurne. C'était tout simplement magnifique. Jasper se releva doucement et je le regardai sans comprendre. Il était déjà habillé pour la journée et portait un jean noir ainsi qu'une chemise rayée rouge et blanc. Comme la veille il portait des santiags marron, qui devaient s'accorder avec un chapeau.

-Passe une bonne journée.

-Merci, toi aussi.

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta la terrasse sans rentrer dans la maison, certainement pour aller travailler et je restai sans bouger, perdue dans mes pensées. Je cherchai la raison du comportement de Jasper. Il était quelqu'un d'agréable à regarder et paraissait gentil malgré son masque de froideur.

-Bonjour Ozzy !

-Bonjour Charlotte !

-Tu es bien matinale...

-J'ai fait un mauvais rêve et ensuite je n'ai pu retrouver le sommeil. Je suis donc venue ici regarder le jour se lever. C'est si tranquille.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-J'étais avec toi et Peter en quad puis il y a eu un grand bruit de tôle froissée et je me suis réveillée.

-Étrange... Tu devrais en parler au Docteur Black.

-Tu serais d'accord pour qu'on passe le voir avant les courses demain ?

-Bien sûr. Tu as trouvé le café en te levant ?

-Non, c'est Jasper qui m'a servi.

Ma révélation eut le mérite de surprendre mon amie. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se reprendre.

-Il m'étonnera toujours... Viens, allons déjeuner.

Je me levai pour la suivre et nous nous installâmes toutes les deux sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Durant ce repas, je découvris que j'adorais littéralement les pancakes et le sirop d'érable. J'en mangeai tant que je passai la matinée avec un mal de ventre carabiné. En attendant que les autres descendent, nous nous posâmes devant la télé et Charlotte me montra ce qu'était une compétition Western. Il y en avait une de prévue la semaine suivante et je savais que Jasper allait y participer. Après avoir vu ces images, j'étais pressée de découvrir la façon dont Monsieur Bougon concourait.

-Bonjour les filles !

-Salut Abi !

Peter arriva peu de temps après et embrassa sa femme avant de me faire la bise. J'avais l'impression, encore une fois, d'être en famille malgré le fait que je ne les connaissais que depuis la veille. En fin de matinée, j'aidai Charlotte à préparer un panier-repas pour mon expédition avec Peter et nous préparâmes aussi la collation pour ceux qui restaient au Ranch. Ensuite, je filai prendre ma douche puis m'habillai avec le jean et la chemisette fournie par mon amie. Elle m'avait aussi prêté des baskets en me disant qu'il faudrait absolument m'acheter des bottes. C'était le seul accessoire qu'elle ne pouvait pas me prêter car c'était très personnel, encore plus que les sous-vêtements d'après elle.

Une fois prête, elle m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau et je vis Peter en pleine lutte avec un cheval qui ne voulait pas entrer dans le van. Le deuxième était déjà rentré et mangeait son foin tranquillement. Je gardai le panier-repas devant moi en attendant que Charlotte aide son époux à faire monter l'animal récalcitrant. Au bout de 5 bonnes minutes, ils y arrivèrent à grand renfort de foin et de carottes. Une fois la porte fermée, je les rejoins, légèrement angoissé par les ruades du cheval derrière la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il va se calmer. Certains n'aiment pas être enfermés.

-Comme nous je pense...

Ma réflexion les fit me fixer, le regard songeur et interrogatif. Je ne comprenais pas mes mots, ni pourquoi je ressentais un certain malaise, comme si j'avais déjà vécu ça. Charlotte vint me prendre dans ses bras, ce qui soulagea mes craintes puis se recula pour capter mon regard.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'eux, ils ne te feront rien et personne ne t'enfermera.

J'opinai en scrutant ses yeux, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle disait vrai. Elle me lâcha pour aller embrasser son mari.

-Tu me tiens au courant de l'avancée de votre périple ?

-Bien sûr Babe ...

-Et surtout, prends soin de notre petite Ozzy.

Je ne pus que rire devant son ton maternel, Peter fit de même et claqua les fesses de sa femme avant de s'approcher de moi en me donnant son bras.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre M'dame...

Il s'inclina dans une courbette tout simplement ridicule et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, côté passager, du Pick-up. Il maintint ma main dans la sienne pour m'aider à monter sur mon siège puis ferma la porte avant de contourner la voiture. Deux minutes plus tard, nous quittions le ranch pour nous rendre à Shafter. Peter m'avait expliqué que le Ranch des Uley s'y trouvait. C'était à deux heures et demie de route, aux abords du Parc Big Bend.

Je devais ressembler à une enfant découvrant le monde. Les paysages étaient somptueux. La route brillait sous le soleil et mes yeux observaient avec avidité la terre dorée du Texas ainsi que les herbes brûlées par la chaleur et les cactus qui trônaient fièrement de chaque côté de l'asphalte noir. Peter resta silencieux durant la première heure, me laissant prendre connaissance de mon environnement. Il roulait bien et pas trop vite. Je me doutais que c'était pour préserver les bêtes dans le van.

Nous écoutions de la Country et je ne me concentrais pas sur les paroles. J'appréciais juste les airs de guitares plaintives et les mélodies lancinantes. Je décidais dès la première écoute que j'aimais ce style musical. Mon ventre grogna bruyamment et je posai la main dessus. Peter dut s'en rendre compte.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je pense, oui.

-Tu peux prendre le panier à l'arrière ?

Je me retournai, sans retirer ma ceinture de sécurité, pour atteindre la banquette arrière, et récupérai le panier-repas. Je lui tendis un sandwich avant de prendre le mien et nous mangeâmes en silence.

-Tu te plais au Ranch ?

-Oui, j'aime être au calme. C'est reposant.

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas toujours comme ça ! Attends de voir la semaine prochaine avec le rodéo. Il aura beaucoup de monde dans les parages.

Etrangement, j'étais ambivalente devant cette révélation. Je voulais voir du monde mais j'avais peu d'être trop près des gens. Encore une fois, Peter dut le comprendre.

-Si tu veux être tranquille, nous nous éloignerons, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci beaucoup Peter d'être aussi gentil avec moi. J'ai bien conscience de ne servir à rien pour l'instant.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, jeune demoiselle ! Tu as des talents culinaires très appréciés dans la famille.

-Tu parles, Charlotte m'a aidé.

-Pas tant que ça... D'ailleurs que dirais-tu de nous faire à manger pour le soir durant la semaine ? Comme ça tu ne t'ennuierais pas et tu te sentirais utile.

Je trouvais son idée excellente. J'avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour les remercier de prendre soin de moi.

-Tu pourrais aussi venir t'occuper des poulains avec moi. Il faut leur apprendre à accepter notre présence.

-Ça me plaît bien ton idée.

-Alors c'est vendu ! Tiens, regarde nous arrivons au Ranch Uley.

Je détournai les yeux pour scruter la route et découvris un muret en pierre et une arche en fer forgé où trônait une plaque avec le nom du propriétaire. La maison était jolie mais n'avait rien à voir avec la magnifique demeure de mes nouveaux amis. Il était assez évident que les Whitlock étaient riches, enfin… peut-être pas riches mais ils avaient les moyens, beaucoup plus que les autres éleveurs dans la région.

Ici, les habitations étaient faites d'un mélange de bois et de métal et les portiques des enclos étaient en fer. Etrangement, je n'arrivais pas à nommer cet endroit un ranch. Cela me faisait plutôt penser à un entrepôt industriel. Les parcs étaient remplis de vaches et veaux. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les chevaux que nous amenions allaient servir à garder le troupeau. Peter se gara devant une écurie et coupa le moteur avant de s'éjecter de la voiture. Il vint m'aider à descendre et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un homme du même âge que mon accompagnant. Il ressemblait à un Indien avec sa peau dorée et ses cheveux noirs. Il me toisa froidement avant de saluer Peter chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Peter. Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Bonjour Sam. Parfait. Je te présente Ozzy, une amie de la famille.

Il hocha la tête pour me saluer, ce qui me mit encore une fois mal à l'aise. J'avais l'impression de déranger... Je suivis le mouvement sans parler et en me faisant la plus petite possible. Dès que l'Indien disparut, Peter se tourna vers moi.

-Ils ont un peu de mal avec les nouvelles têtes ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne te fera rien.

Je me sentis soulagée par ses paroles et l'aidai à ouvrir les portes du van. Le comportement des gens était vraiment bizarre pour moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils étaient si renfermés. J'avais bien conscience de ressembler à une petite fille apeurée mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement.

Peter me confia un des chevaux, le plus sage, pour détacher le deuxième. Je fis un saut en sentant le souffle de celui que je gardais sur mon bras. Il me sentit et je restai là, sans bouger, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Je me rappelai de ce qu'avait fait Jasper la veille et je tentai ma chance en place ma main près de ses naseaux. Le Paint Horse plaça rapidement sa tête dans le creux de ma paume, ce qui me fit rire. Dès qu'il m'eut accepté, je caressais sa tête pendant un moment avant de me rendre compte que j'étais observée. Peter et Sam me regardaient, la bouche ouverte.

-Quoi ?

Peter s'approcha pour récupérer la longe. Devant mon air embarrassé, il m'expliqua.

-Ils ne se laissent pas souvent approcher. Tu as un don avec les chevaux Ozzy.

Comme pour appuyer les dires de Peter, le cheval qu'il récupéra se mit à renâcler dès qu'il s'éloigna de moi. Les deux hommes emmenèrent les bêtes dans un parc et je restai près de la voiture, m'occupant de nettoyer le sol de la remorque puis fermai la porte du van. Nous bûmes un verre avec Sam puis nous reprîmes la route vers le Ranch Whitlock.

-Merci d'avoir nettoyé le van Ozzy.

-C'est normal Peter. J'allais pas rester à côté du van sans rien faire.

-D'autres ne se seraient pas gênées ! Au fait, tu devrais t'essayer au dressage avec Jasper. Je suis sûre que tu y arriverais sans soucis.

-Je ne sais pas ... On verra.

J'étais surprise du ton employé par Peter concernant l'action ou plutôt l'inaction de certaines autres. Il semblait en colère, comme si la situation s'était déjà présentée et qu'il en avait souffert. Nous arrivâmes au Ranch vers 18 heures et je me ruai sur Charlotte pour lui raconter ma journée. Comme toujours, elle m'écouta avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Le caractère d'Ozzy vous plait toujours autant ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! Bonne semaine et à mardi prochain.**_


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis ravie de voir que Jasper le Texan vous plait autant… Un fantasme sur patte cet homme !On pourrait peut-être créer un fan-club… non ?**_

 _ **Je vous remercie mille fois pour vos commentaires et mises en alerte. Je n'oublie pas les guests**_ _ **ninidezil**_ _ **et**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **, pour leur passage.**_

 _ **Juste une petite précision… La taille des chapitres n'a rien à voir avec le nombre de mots. Je découpe mon histoire en fonction du moment. Il m'arrive de faire des cliffs mais je tente de me modérer pour éviter les "Nooooooooooooooooooonnnnn !" qu'il m'arrive de dire moi aussi. Z'avez vu, je suis sympa, hein !**_

 _ **Concernant la chanson mentionnée dans le début du chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur Youtube et de chercher "**_ _ **Heart – All I wanna do is make love to you**_ _ **" ou le cover acoustique de "**_ _ **Halestorm**_ _ **".**_

 _ **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre suivant !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 3**

Nous avions à nouveau passé un bon moment, avec Charlotte, pour préparer le repas du soir. Elle m'avait dit trouver l'idée de Peter excellente - surtout si cela me plaisait aussi. Durant le repas, je laissai Peter raconter notre journée à sa mère et à son frère puis je rougis comme une petite fille lorsqu'il parla de mon don avec les chevaux.

-Tu pourrais venir me voir en dressage si tu veux...

-Oui, pourquoi pas.

J'étais encore assez mal à l'aise en présence de Jasper. Je ne savais toujours pas comment réagir. Bien que nous ayons échangé quelques mots, il n'était pas vraiment loquace avec moi. A la fin du repas, j'aidais à débarrasser puis nous fîmes la vaisselle avant que je monte dans ma chambre. Je pris une longue douche pour effacer les courbatures de la journée. Ce n'était pas si agréable que ça de voyager assis en voiture pendant des heures. Ensuite je me couchai en fredonnant les paroles de la dernière chanson que j'avais entendue.

 _ **It was a rainy night, when he came into sight  
**_ (C'était une nuit pluvieuse quand il apparut devant moi)  
 _ **Standing by the road, no umbrella, no coat  
**_ (Attendant au bord de la route, sans parapluie, ni manteau)  
 _ **So I pulled up along side and I offered him a ride  
**_ (Je me suis donc garée au bord de la route et lui ai proposer de monter)  
 _ **He accepted whith a smile so we drove for a while  
**_ (Il accepta d'un sourire et nous roulâmes pendant un moment) 

Je perdis le fil de la chanson et plongeai dans un rêve de route, de pluie et d'un homme aux cheveux cuivrés. Son visage était flou et je tentais de découvrir qui il était en m'arrêtant pour qu'il monte avec moi. Même dans ce rêve, nous roulâmes longtemps et les paysages me rappelèrent ceux que j'avais vus avec Peter. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme aux cheveux roux disparut pour laisser place au mari de mon amie Charlotte.

Comme la veille, ce fut un bruit de tôle froissée qui me réveilla. J'hurlai encore une fois en plaçant ma main sur mon cœur pour tenter de l'apaiser. Il était 4 heures du matin. Ce bruit m'effrayait et m'agaçait car il m'empêchait de dormir. Je m'habillai chaudement, emportant la couverture qui recouvrait un de mes canapés puis me dirigeai vers la terrasse avec un verre d'eau.

J'aimais le calme de cette région. Le désert donnait l'impression de dormir et cela me réconfortait. Je recommençai à fredonner la chanson qui m'avait endormie et fus surprise d'entendre quelqu'un d'autre fredonner du fond de la terrasse, sur la droite. En tournant la tête, j'aperçus Jasper. Il était installé contre le mur, posé sur un canapé. Il était tout habillé et avait revêtu un poncho en plus. Il se leva pour me rejoindre et continua la chanson. Je dus le regarder ébahie en découvrant sa voix. Elle ressemblait à du miel ou un truc doux. Elle me réchauffait après ce cauchemar. A la fin de la chanson, il but une gorgée de son café.

-Où as-tu entendu cette chanson ?

-Dans la voiture hier, avec Peter.

-Tu as une sacrée mémoire alors...

-Je ne peux pas être d'accord avec toi. Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler de qui je suis...

-Tu as un beau brin de voix aussi...

Je reportai mon attention sur l'extérieur, trop perturbée par les questions qui me taraudaient et aussi par l'absence de réponse. De plus, je ne savais pas comment réagir devant son compliment. Je passai mon pouce sur mes doigts pour sentir la corne qui recouvrait l'intérieur de mes phalanges. Sans comprendre d'où elles venaient ni pourquoi elles étaient là, cet acte m'apaisait.

-Tu as encore fait un mauvais rêve ?

-Oui, le même bruit qu'hier. Et toi, pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?

-J'aime bien regarder le jour se lever et j'ai aussi quelques mauvais rêves à gérer.

Je fronçai les sourcils en penchant la tête pour le regarder, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait me dire mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de poser la question. Il se leva et siffla brièvement.

-Netti.

Le Border Collie que j'avais aperçu déjà plusieurs fois arriva en trombe sur la terrasse pour faire la fête à son maître puis elle vint vers moi pour me saluer.

-Passe une bonne journée Ozzy.

-Toi aussi Jasper...

Il quitta la terrasse, me laissant seul avec le jour naissant et je restai dans mon fauteuil, sans bouger pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Charlotte.

-Tu es déjà levée Ozzy ?

-Oui, j'ai encore été réveillée par le bruit de tôle. Du coup, je suis descendue.

-On va en parler au Docteur tout à l'heure. Allez, viens déjeuner et après nous partons faire du shopping.

Exactement une heure après, nous étions toutes les deux habillées et assises dans son pick-up pour aller à Fort Stockton. Nous n'allions pas y faire des courses mais juste voir mon Docteur.

Il vérifia que mon atèle n'avait pas bougé puis nous parlâmes de mes rêves. Il me rassura en me disant que mon cerveau tentait de faire la liaison entre ce que je vivais actuellement et mon passé. Le bruit de tôle pouvait provenir d'un accident ou de tout autre chose. Il me demanda de ne pas appeler ça un mauvais rêve mais plutôt une réminiscence. J'avais beau essayer de me convaincre de cela, je frissonnais à chaque fois que ce bruit envahissait mon esprit.

Nous fîmes ensuite un détour par le poste de Police pour voir si Jacob avait eu des infos sur moi mais il me dit, déçu, que personne ne l'avait encore contacté. Toutefois, il ne perdait pas espoir et m'informa qu'il m'appellerait dès qu'il aurait de bonnes nouvelles. Avant de partir nous croisâmes Seth. Il nous salua en nous proposant d'aller boire un café. Je suivis la conversation de loin. Ils parlaient de la clôture qu'ils venaient de terminer sur le ranch et aussi du rodéo à venir. Il n'avait pas encore l'âge pour y participer mais suppliait Peter quotidiennement pour s'entraîner afin d'être prêt pour l'année prochaine. Pour ma part, je bloquais sur le polo qu'il portait. C'était un T-shirt noir, à manches courtes, avec un dessin un peu étrange surmonté du nom " _ **POISON'S DOLL**_ ". Les lettres étaient faites dans un rouge sanglant dégoulinant et le dessin représentait une femme dont le visage était caché par un masque de poupée de porcelaine - d'un genre gothique - et de grosses dreadlocks noires et rouges. Elle était habillée d'une robe assez courte, laissant apparaître des bottes à lacets et à hauts talons, remontant jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Elle était installée sur un fauteuil, les jambes croisées et elle semblait reliée à des fils - comme une marionnette. Elle était entourée par 4 hommes ayant tous des tronches effrayantes. Les deux qui étaient derrière elle, tenaient les fils qui maintenaient la poupée en place.

-Tu connais ?

La voix de Seth me tira de ma contemplation et je secouai la tête sans préciser que j'avais un petit souci de mémoire...

-C'est un groupe de Métal. Ils déchirent de trop ! La chanteuse a une voix trop balèze ! Je te ferais écouter si tu veux.

-Euh, ouais pourquoi pas...

Vu les tronches qu'ils tiraient sur la photo, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de les écouter. J'imaginais bien le style de musique, certainement sombre, bruyant et dérangeant. Charlotte vint à mon secours en annonçant notre départ. Elle connaissait ce groupe parce que Seth bassinait tout le monde avec ça mais m'avait dit ne pas vraiment apprécier. Il nous fallut près d'une heure pour rejoindre Odessa. Elle m'avait expliqué que c'était une grande ville - par rapport à notre petite commune de Fort Stockton - et que nous allions y trouver tout ce qu'il me fallait. 

En y arrivant, nous allâmes manger un hamburger - dont je tombai amoureuse tellement la sauce était bonne - puis nous fîmes tous les magasins du centre- ville à la recherche d'habits. Je scrutai chaque bâtiment pour l'imprimer dans ma mémoire en tentant de savoir si je l'avais déjà vu avant. J'espérais toujours qu'un élément serait le déclencheur me permettant de retrouver mon identité.

En fin d'après-midi, nous retournâmes au Ranch avec une quantité indécente de sacs. Charlotte avait tenu à tout acheter en passant par la lingerie, les pantalons, les jupes, les T-shirts, les robes, les vestes et les chemises. Avant de partir, elle m'emmena acheter plusieurs paires de bottes qu'elle assortit à des chapeaux. J'avais donc une paire noire, une autre brune et une me faisant penser à la robe d'un Quarter Horse. J'avais cru faire un infarctus lorsque j'avais vu la facture de nos achats. J'espérais secrètement être riche pour pouvoir la rembourser. Nous nous étions également arrêtées dans une librairie et je m'étais acheté deux livres de cuisine pour pouvoir faire aux Whitlock plusieurs plats pour les remercier de leur accueil et de leur gentillesse à mon égard.

Nous arrivâmes au Ranch vers 17 heures et je posai tous mes sacs dans ma chambre en sachant parfaitement que j'aurais tout mon temps pour ranger le lendemain. Nous cuisinâmes des fajitas pour le repas et passâmes le diner à rire de notre expédition du jour.

-Que vas-tu faire demain Chérie ?

Je regardai Abi avec un grand sourire. J'adorais quand elle m'appelait comme ça. Ça me donnait l'impression d'être entourée, aimée.

-Je dois aller avec Peter le matin pour m'occuper des poulains. Ensuite j'ai une tonne d'affaires à ranger et je suis pressée de pouvoir tester de nouvelles recettes pour vous !

-C'est un excellent programme. Tu seras toute seule l'après-midi car Peter et Charlotte doivent partir pour une vente de chevaux. Jasper sera dans le manège si tu as besoin.

-Pas de soucis.

Bien trop vite à mon goût, la soirée s'était terminée et je m'étais retrouvée dans mon lit. Comme toujours, je me réveillai à 4 heures et descendis sur la terrasse pour boire un café. Jasper était déjà là mais ne fit pas un mouvement pour me regarder.

-Bonjour Jasper. Murmurais-je.

Pas de réponse de sa part... Je me dirigeai vers un canapé plus éloigné, pour le laisser tranquille et je repris ma contemplation du ciel. Nous étions fin juin et le ciel d'été palissait très tôt donnant lieu à des paysages magnifiques, que j'adorais contempler.

Netti vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et posa sa tête sur mes cuisses. D'un geste machinal, je la caressai sans baisser les yeux et me retournai le cerveau pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi Jasper réagissait comme ça avec moi. Tout à coup, j'en eus marre d'être la jeune fille amnésique et adorable. Je me levai, manquant de faire tomber mon café et dérangeant Netti puis me dirigeai vers Jasper d'un pas décidé. Je me plantai devant lui les poings sur les hanches.

-Même si tu ne m'apprécies pas, tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'être poli ! 

Il releva de grands yeux interloqués sur moi en donnant l'impression qu'il venait juste de me découvrir et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais je l'en empêchai en levant un doigt.

-C'est bon... ne me donne pas d'excuses.

Je rentrai dans la maison, énervée au possible et posai ma tasse sur le comptoir avant de monter les escalier pour m'enfermer dans ma chambre. De rage, je jetai ma couverture au sol puis me dirigeai vers ma salle de bain pour me doucher. Je sentais ma rage brûler mes veines et j'éprouvai le besoin de crier ou de frapper quelque chose. J'étais dépassée par ces sentiments inconnus et je me concentrai sur ma respiration pour me calmer.

Après dix bonnes minutes, je me décidai à quitter la cabine de douche et passai un épais peignoir avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Je sélectionnai un jean et une chemise puis m'habillai avant de m'occuper de mes cheveux. Ayant entendu du bruit dans la cuisine, je descendis pour retrouver Charlotte. Elle me fixa quelques secondes, inquiète avant de m'étreindre.

-Bonjour Ozzy. Tout va bien ?

-Salut Char' ! Ça peut aller...

-Pourquoi es-tu remontée en courant tout à l'heure ?

-Je... Il...

-Jasper m'a expliqué ce que tu lui as dit. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il t'ait vu arriver. 

-Laisse tomber, ne lui cherche pas d'excuses. S'il ne m'apprécie pas qu'il me le dise, j'éviterais de perdre mon temps à le saluer.

-Ozzy...

Je me détachai d'elle pour m'asseoir au comptoir et attendis de voir Peter pour pouvoir partir découvrir les poulains avec lui. Il apparut quelques minutes après, la mine sévère et me fit un clin d'œil avant de se servir son café. Nous sortîmes de la maison peu de temps après et je le suivis jusqu'aux écuries. Il y avait eu trois naissances, juste avant mon arrivée. Ils étaient tous de la race des Appaloosa et ressemblaient à des peluches. Bon, je vous l'accorde, de grandes peluches... mais des peluches quand même.

Le premier avait une robe léopard, c'est-à-dire blanche avec de petites taches sombres. Le deuxième avait une robe marmoréenne avec la tête, le poitrail et les deux antérieures baies et le corps ainsi que les jambes postérieures blanches. Le dernier avait une robe Flocon de neige, ce qui correspondait au négatif du premier, robe baie et taches blanches.

La matinée passa rapidement et je passai mon temps à bouchonner les poulains avec une brosse douce. C'était assez étrange de voir leur réaction. Ils avaient peur de moi au début mais m'avaient vite pris pour une des leurs. Ils voulaient jouer avec moi et me collaient en poussant de petits cris. Peter m'observa en rigolant pendant au moins 5 minutes avant de me rejoindre.

-Tu as vraiment un don avec eux. Tu serais d'accord pour devenir la marraine de l'un d'eux ?

-Cela consiste en quoi ?

-Il sera ton partenaire une fois adulte. Tu ne connais pas encore la monte western mais tu verras que la relation homme-cheval est très importante.

-Bah oui mais si je ne peux pas l'emmener en retournant à ma vie ? Imagine que je sois une citadine qui vive en appartement ? Il serait malheureux.

-Tu viendras le voir ici et tu pourras le monter durant tes vacances près de nous.

-Je veux bien alors.

-Choisis ton futur partenaire.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment faire cela, alors je choisis de me placer à l'autre bout de l'écurie et de les appeler. Ayant passé près de 2 heures à jouer avec eux, ils cherchèrent à me rejoindre. Le premier fut celui qui avait une robe marmoréenne.

-Il semblerait qu'il t'ait choisi Ozzy ! Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

-Poison.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, ce mot avait fusé et je m'en trouvais extrêmement satisfaite. Peut-être est-ce que ça venait du nom du groupe dont j'avais entendu parler la veille ? En plus ça lui allait à merveille. Le changement de couleur de sa robe donnait l'impression que du poison avait altéré la pigmentation.

-Ça lui ira à merveille. Que dirais-tu de Poison Ozzy Whitlock en nom complet ?

-J'adore ! 

-Viens, nous allons l'enregistrer.

Nous laissâmes les petits dans leur box avant de nous diriger vers le bureau pour créer la fiche de mon cheval. C'était une carte d'identité assez détaillée qui reprenait tout. La date de naissance, le nom des parents et les particularités du poulain. Peter m'expliqua que la carte serait mise à jour en fonction de son développement. Il était en train de taper sur son clavier et je fixai avec beaucoup d'attention l'écran pour ne rien louper. Peter en profita pour me parler.

-Tu sais que Jasper regrette de ne pas t'avoir entendu ce matin ?

-Tu te fous de moi ? Je lui ai dit bonjour et il ne m'a pas répondu...

-Il peut être dans la lune parfois. Tu devrais prendre le temps de lui parler...

-Tu sais, s'il ne veut pas être poli, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de lui parler.

-Je ne vais pas me faire son avocat mais sache qu'il regrette de ne pas avoir entendu ton bonjour. Il te racontera pourquoi si tu vas le voir tout à l'heure, il me l'a promis.

-On verra.

Peu de temps après, je remontai dans ma chambre pour ranger mes achats. Dès que mon dressing fut plein, je retournai en cuisine pour me préparer à manger et me décidai pour un sandwich. De la fenêtre, j'arrivai à voir Jasper dans le manège. Ma bonne conscience revint à la charge en me rappelant qu'il m'avait aidé et que je pouvais lui offrir une seconde chance. Je lui apportai donc un sandwich. 

Il était en train de travailler avec Twilight et avait franchi plusieurs étapes depuis la dernière fois. L'étalon était muni d'un licol et d'un tapis de selle. Il acceptait tous les ordres de Jasper et répondait aux appels pour changer d'allure. Je n'osai le déranger, alors je me postai à proximité du manège et attendis qu'il se retourne pour me voir. Netti aboya à mon arrivée et vint se frotter à mes jambes, comme d'habitude. Jasper se retourna et sourit en me voyant. Il claqua de la langue une fois et le cheval s'arrêta.

-J'arrive Ozzy.

Il avança vers Twilight et retira le tapis avec des gestes lents. Après avoir libéré le cheval, il se dirigea vers moi en s'essuyant les mains sur son jean. Son sourire était timide mais sincère. Il franchit les parois du manège et vint me rejoindre.

-Bonjour Ozzy.

-Bonjour Jasper. Tu as faim ?

Je lui tendis en même temps le sandwich qu'il accepta en souriant à nouveau. Il me désigna une remorque à l'ombre de l'écurie et nous nous y installâmes pour manger. Il attendit que je m'asseye avant de se mettre à ma droite. J'attaquai mon sandwich en silence, sans savoir quoi dire.

-Je suis désolé Ozzy... Je ne voulais pas te snober ce matin. Je ne t'ai même pas entendue avant que tu te plantes devant moi. Je vais t'avouer mon petit secret...

-Ce n'est pas une obligation...

-Si, j'y tiens !

C'était la première phrase aussi longue que j'entendais de sa part et aussi la première fois qu'il y mettait autant de conviction.

-J'ai eu un petit souci avec un cheval lorsque j'étais petit et j'ai perdu presque toute l'audition à droite. Certains sons n'arrivent pas jusqu'à moi. Surtout les voix féminines charmantes.

Il me fit un clin d'œil qui me fit rougir et je secouai la tête pour chasser ma gêne en l'encourageant pour qu'il continue. Il retira son chapeau puis releva ses cheveux et je découvris une empreinte de sabot courir derrière son oreille. Je dus me retenir de tendre la main pour toucher sa cicatrice. Etrangement, j'avais mal pour lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éprouvais le besoin de soulager son mal-être.

-Ce matin, tu as dû me dire bonjour doucement et je ne t'ai pas entendu. J'étais dans la lune. Je n'ai quasiment pas dormi...

-Comment se fait-il que tu aies entendu mon fredonnement la dernière fois ?

-C'était du bon côté et tu utilisais ta voix plus basse. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes mon indélicatesse ?

-Bien sûr. Je n'arrive pas à rester fâchée. C'est pour ça que tu ne me parlais pas de trop.

Il prit le temps avant de répondre cette fois-ci. Comme s'il voulait garder une partie pour lui.

-C'est une des raisons qui me font être distant avec toi. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas fâchée, je suis un rustre qui a du mal avec la compagnie féminine. Je te promets d'essayer de m'améliorer pour toi.

-Ok...

Nous terminâmes notre repas en silence et il récupéra nos serviettes en papier pour les mettre dans la poubelle de l'écurie. Il vint ensuite vers moi, tendant la main pour que je la saisisse.

-Allez viens, tu dois me montrer ta connexion avec les chevaux.

Ce Jasper-là m'était totalement inconnu, il paraissait plus jeune et insouciant. Il m'emmena dans un grand parc et siffla brièvement sur un air différent de celui utilisé pour Netti. Un magnifique cheval, à la robe sombre avec une constellation de petites taches blanches, arriva au galop. Ses crins étaient quasiment blancs et le bout de ses pieds aussi. Il vint se placer à côté de Jasper qui le flatta en lui parlant doucement. Ils semblaient dans leur monde tous les deux et je compris à cet instant ce que Charlotte m'avait dit. Jasper était plus à l'aise avec les chevaux que les hommes. Il se retourna vers moi, un sourire de bien-être collé au visage.

-Laisse-moi faire les présentations. Voici mon partenaire, Amber Flake.

Avec une voix douce et envoutante, il me demanda d'approcher doucement et de présenter ma main sous la bouche du cheval. Il m'expliqua qu'il pourrait me voir et ne prendrait pas mon approche pour une attaque. Subjuguée, j'observai l'animal faire un pas pour me sentir avant de caler ses naseaux dans ma paume.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos impressions avec impatience. Bonne semaine et à mardi !**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre de cette aventure texane. Certains d'entre vous ont plusieurs idées concernant qui est réellement Ozzy et il y en a de très bonnes ! Il faudra attendre encore un peu pour savoir ce qu'il en est. En attendant, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte qui me font chaud au cœur. Je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire vous plait. Merci également à**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **pour son petit message )**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 4**

Comme tous les matins depuis mon arrivée au ranch, je me réveillai vers 4 heures. J'aurais tant aimé dormir plus mais mon inconscient n'était pas d'accord. Comme à chaque fois, je me levai pour aller m'asseoir sur la terrasse. Netti avait pris l'habitude de me voir et m'attendait devant la porte de ma chambre. Dès que j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, elle se frotta contre moi - comme pour me dire bonjour silencieusement - et nous descendîmes toutes les deux à la cuisine. Je récupérai ma tasse favorite - achetée par Peter lorsqu'il avait compris que j'adorais boire mon breuvage pendant des heures en scrutant l'horizon - et la remplis avant d'aller m'installer.

J'avais gardé le pantalon de sport qui me servait de pyjama et j'avais rajouté un sous-pull en polaire avant de m'enrouler dans ma super couette pour ne pas avoir froid. Je ne me souciai pas vraiment de mon apparence lorsque je hantais la terrasse aux premières heures du jour. J'allais pouvoir assister à une compétition Western durant le week-end et tout le Ranch était en effervescence. Plusieurs amis des Whitlock étaient venus pour participer et avaient investi la maison secondaire. Ils restaient souvent ensemble et ne venaient jamais dans la maison principale, ce qui m'arrangeait à merveille. Je n'arrivais pas à gérer autant de personnes. Sans comprendre pourquoi, j'avais peur...

Comme cela avait été le cas avec Sam Uley, tous ceux qui logeaient sur place avaient eu du mal avec moi. J'étais considérée comme une étrangère et en bons texans, ils ne parlaient pas aux inconnus. Surtout que ladite personne ne parlait pas le même patois qu'eux. J'avais même l'impression qu'ils appuyaient sur leur accent juste pour m'empêcher de les comprendre.

Charlotte passait beaucoup de temps avec moi et laissait les frères Whitlock gérer leurs invités. Nous continuions, bien évidemment, à manger tous ensemble le soir et j'adorais ces moments, surtout parce que cela me paraissait normal dans ma vie chamboulée.

Je n'eus pas le temps de me caler dans mon siège que mon compagnon de terrasse fit son apparition. Nous en étions arrivés à rire de la situation. Jasper et moi nous levions quasiment à la même heure tous les deux. Sans réellement nous le demander, nous n'avions jamais parlé en détail de nos songes et cela me convenait parfaitement. Je trouvais que parler des bruits qui peuplaient mon inconscient était ridicule. J'avais toujours les mêmes craintes au réveil mais rien de tangible n'apparaissait. J'avais juste une appréhension. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une geignarde, alors je me taisais.

-Salut Oz' !

-Salut Jazz, alors bien dormi ?

Il attrapa ma main pour y déposer un baiser puis s'installa à mes côtés.

-Pas du tout... J'ai la trouille pour le rodéo.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. Je t'encouragerais...

Notre entente avait évolué depuis notre discussion sur une remorque en début de semaine. Nous passions du temps ensemble tous les jours, en dressage, mais ne parlions pas vraiment et échangions quelques civilités durant le repas du soir. Par contre, entre 4 et 7 heures du matin, nous parlions de tout, sans crainte et nous rigolions comme deux amis. J'aimais bien nos échanges.

-Ça te dirait d'être ma cavalière ce soir ?

Je bloquai deux minutes en le fixant et il se dandina, mal à l'aise. Il s'était installé à ma droite, comme toujours, pour s'assurer de bien entendre mes paroles et éviter le problème de la dernière fois.

-Ce serait un honneur mais je ne sais pas danser...

-Tu verras c'est assez simple. Les danses country sont assez répétitives et je te promets de te guider.

-D'accord alors. Tu veux bien me dire quel est le programme du jour ?

-Présentation de la compétition et des horaires sur le week-end. Ensuite, il y aura le rodéo jusqu'au soir. Nous mangerons tous ensemble avant de danser.

-Et demain ?

-Tu auras une représentation de toutes les épreuves dignes d'une compétition. On va déjeuner ?

-Avec plaisir.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, je mangeai en tête à tête avec Jasper. Il me fit même l'honneur de me préparer mon repas. Il gardait toujours la tête penchée vers moi, pour s'assurer d'entendre mes paroles et ce fut à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte de son handicap - malgré sa capacité à le masquer. Il s'installa face à moi, sur le comptoir de la cuisine et me tendit une assiette composée d'une omelette, de bacon et de toasts. Habituellement, je mangeais sucré le matin mais je n'allais pas refuser. Jasper portait un sourire disant qu'il était fier de lui, je ne pouvais décemment pas gâcher ça.

Son frère descendit peu de temps après et j'aperçus assez facilement son sourire goguenard. Jasper grogna à son attention avant de continuer à manger. Peter vint m'embrasser pour me dire bonjour puis se prépara un repas.

-Alors Jasper, prêt pour le rodéo ?

-Oui, j'ai vu les taureaux. Je pense que ça va être intéressant.

Jamais je ne comptais le mentionner mais j'avais la trouille de les voir monter sur ces monstres de muscles. J'avais vu une vidéo avec Charlotte et le mot qui correspondait le plus était violence. Les _riders_ finissaient souvent cassés en deux, en mauvais état. Elle m'avait assuré que les frères Whitlock étaient réputés pour ça et qu'ils étaient très doués. J'avais quand même du mal à savoir qu'ils risquaient leur vie à chaque fois.

Les garçons filèrent ensuite vers les écuries et je me retrouvai seule avec mes craintes. Je décidai de m'occuper en faisant la vaisselle puis montai récupérer un de mes livres de cuisine pour faire un gâteau. J'avais découvert que cuisiner m'apaisait. J'étais en pleine préparation d'un gâteau au sirop d'érable quand Charlotte arriva.

-Salut Ozzy ! Tu nous fais quoi de bon aujourd'hui ?

Mon amie était devenue très friande de mes préparations et m'accusait de lui faire prendre du poids.

-Gâteau au sirop d'érable mais pas pour toi. Il est trop calorique.

-Méchante !

Elle me fit un bisou avant de s'asseoir. Je lui servis une tasse de café et lui tendis son éternelle salade de fruits. Je lui avais même fait du pain perdu.

-Jasper m'a proposé d'être sa cavalière ce soir.

Charlotte me fixa la bouche ouverte et sa cuillère tomba avec bruit dans son assiette.

-J'ai dit une connerie ?

-Non... Tu vas aller au bal avec Jasper ?

-Bah oui... Il m'a proposé ça ce matin, alors j'ai accepté.

-C'est bizarre... Il n'y va plus depuis elle...

La dernière phrase avait été dite tellement doucement que j'avais eu du mal à l'entendre. Et je mourrais littéralement d'envie de savoir qui était "elle" mais me contentai d'enfourner mon gâteau, comme si de rien était.

-Tu voudras bien m'aider à choisir mes vêtements pour ce soir ?

-Bien sûr !

Je terminai de ranger la cuisine puis m'installai près de mon amie pendant qu'elle finissait son repas. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler toutes les deux, notre entente était simple et j'adorais ça. Pour nous occuper, avant le début du rodéo, nous décidâmes de ranger sommairement la maison. Les Whitlock refusaient généralement que je fasse le ménage. Ils avaient même quelqu'un qui s'en occupait mais j'arrivais quand même à faire quelques petites choses, surtout dans la cuisine. C'était devenu mon domaine de prédilection.

Le bruit caractéristique des bottes dans l'escalier me fit tourner la tête et je me retrouvai à fixer Jasper et Peter, la bouche ouverte. Ils étaient tout simplement parfaits. Ils portaient une chemise blanche avec des décorations noires et leurs initiales étaient brodées sur une des poches, à l'avant. Un Bolo Tie – une sorte de cravate pour cowboy - enserrait leur cou. Le cuir utilisait était de la même teinte que leurs bottes noires et le médaillon était le symbole du ranch, c'est-à-dire un cheval cabré et un W travaillé dans une vieille écriture.

Leurs jeans bleu clair étaient recouverts par des chaps, en peau retournée, noirs. Instinctivement, mes yeux se portèrent sur les fesses de Jasper. Elles étaient mises en valeur par le pantalon et l'accessoire ajusté au-dessus. Je pensai même être sûre d'avoir un peu de bave qui dégoutait de mon menton. Charlotte avait exactement la même tête que moi, ce qui fit rire les garçons. Ils étaient beaux et débordaient de fierté. Ils étaient à leur place dans ce monde et j'étais maintenant pressée de les voir en action.

Je tirai mon amie par la main pour monter l'escalier et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre pour nous habiller. Nous ressemblions à des jumelles avec nos tenues similaires. La seule chose qui différait était la couleur de nos cheveux. Jean bleu clair, chemisette cintrée blanche avec des broderies noires, bottes et chapeau noirs. Avant de partir, je passai par la cuisine pour sortir mon gâteau du four et je dus me retenir pour ne pas le goûter immédiatement. Il sentait terriblement bon...

Lorsque nous sortîmes de la maison, les garçons étaient déjà partis avec Abigail pour la préparation au rodéo. Je laissai Charlotte me conduire et écoutai avec application ses explications concernant les règles de la compétition.

-Le _**Bull Riding**_ , c'est-à-dire la monte de taureau, est une épreuve du rodéo dans laquelle le rider doit monter l'animal et se tenir avec une seule main pendant huit secondes. Le rider se tient à une bullrope, c'est une corde tressée à plat, munie d'une poignée renforcée de cuir. Durant la monte, le rider ne peut ni se toucher, ni toucher le taureau de sa main libre sinon il est disqualifié.

-Ça m'a l'air hyper réglementé...

-Oui. Tu verras c'est très encadré. Ils pensent vraiment à tout, y compris au bien-être des animaux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait ça qu'on veut faire du mal aux taureaux. Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'Espagne et leurs corridas.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

-Je te montrerai si tu veux.

-Comment notent-ils le rodéo ?

-À l'issue des 8 secondes de monte réglementaire, le rider doit descendre du taureau. Un pointage est ensuite attribué au couple. Une note sur 100 points est attribuée. 50 points pour le rider, où sont jugés son style, son agilité et la facilité avec laquelle il est monté et 50 points pour le taureau, où sont jugés sa force, sa manière de ruer et ses changements de direction. Si le rider ne tient pas 8 secondes, une note sur 50 points est tout de même attribuée au taureau.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous garâmes notre pick-up juste à côté du camion de Ranch. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde et je restai cachée derrière Charlotte, comme si elle pouvait me protéger de la masse qui se déplaçait vers le lieu de la compétition. Les enceintes crachaient une musique country allant parfaitement avec le cadre et en quelques secondes, j'eus l'impression d'être dans une reconstitution d'époque, genre époque du Far West. Mon amie m'attrapa la main et nous dirigeâmes vers deux grands gars qui gardaient l'entrée des participants. Elle dégaina une carte d'accès et ils s'effacèrent en inclinant la tête pour nous saluer.

-Nous avons des places au plus près pour supporter la famille. Tu vas voir, on aura la meilleure vue.

Abigail était déjà installée sous la bannière du Ranch Whitlock et trépignait d'impatience. Quand elle nous vit, elle se leva pour nous saluer.

-Salut Chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien Abi !

-Prête à voir ton premier Rodéo ?

-J'ai la trouille pour eux...

-Ne t'inquiète pas... Mes garçons sont les meilleurs.

Peter et Jasper apparurent au même moment et vinrent nous voir quelques instants. Peter posa son bras sur les épaules de Charlotte. Elle m'avait dit qu'il avait plusieurs tics qu'il répétait à chaque fois, comme pour s'assurer de gagner. Jasper vint se mettre devant moi, les mains rivées dans ses poches, l'air complètement calme.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Oui M'dame.

Il me tendit la main et je lui confiai la mienne. C'est une chose que nous faisions tous les deux, tous les jours. C'était le seul geste intime entre nous. Au début, c'était sa façon de dire qu'il était là, après mes rêves à la con et c'était rapidement devenu notre habitude. Il déposa ses lèvres sur mes doigts puis attrapa le bord de son chapeau pour me saluer en souriant.

Un signal fut donné et les frères Whitlock se dirigèrent vers leur cheval pour monter en représentation. Charlotte m'avait expliqué que toute compétition débutait par une Cérémonie d'Ouverture où tous les concurrents défilaient en portant leur drapeau. Dès que les délégations s'étaient présentées, tous chantaient l'Hymne National avant que le show débute. C'est avec les yeux écarquillés que je découvris cette cérémonie. J'étais de parti pris pour les Whitlock mais c'était obligé... Ils étaient ceux qui avaient le plus de prestance, ceux qui imposaient le silence sur leur passage. Ils étaient si sûrs d'eux que je ne pouvais qu'être fière de porter la bannière de la Famille qui m'avait accueillie comme si j'en faisais partie.

Une sorte d'électricité crépitait autour de nous et je me retrouvais à être impatiente de voir le début de la compétition. Je me surpris à chanter avec entrain l'Hymne National et ma peau se recouvrit de frissons en entendant toutes ses voix entonner ce chant. L'ensemble des participants et du public remit son chapeau à la fin de l'air puis l'espace devint silencieux. Les concurrents retournèrent dans leur quartier et mon cœur se mit à battre au rythme des mugissements des taureaux enfermés dans les cages, à l'entrée de ce qui me faisait penser à une arène.

Charlotte m'expliqua que les concurrents passaient dans l'ordre alphabétique. Les Whitlock passaient en dernier, systématiquement, ce qui arrangeait bien les organisateurs car ils étaient sûrs que les gens allaient rester pour voir les meilleurs. Il y avait 16 participants pour cette épreuve et les secours durent intervenir 5 fois. A chaque fois, le rider avait été éjecté et même écrasé par le taureau furieux. J'avais maintenant peur pour mon ami. Jasper avait beau être musclé, j'avais la trouille qu'il subisse le même sort. Charlotte me serra la main, comme pour m'assurer son soutien et je blanchis en entendant l'annonce du dernier participant.

Peter avait accompagné son frère mais ne participait pas à cette épreuve. Je savais qu'il concourrait pour la deuxième, c'est-à-dire le _**roping**_ \- la capture du veau au lasso.

C'est la lèvre inférieure coincée par mes dents que je m'approchais des hautes barrières pour observer Jasper. Il escalada les grilles métalliques qui contraignaient le taureau puis plaça ses jambes contre les flancs de l'animal. Sa main droite attrapa la corde tressée et il se dandina pendant quelques secondes pour se caler sur le dos de la bête puis s'assura que son chapeau était bien rivé à sa tête avant de prévenir le préposé à la porte. Je ne voyais plus que la ligne de sa mâchoire et il m'eut été facile de voir qu'il était tendu, prêt à résister du mieux possible.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, l'animal bondit en cherchant à éjecter Jasper et durant les 8 secondes que dura le rodéo, mon cœur sembla s'arrêter. Un frisson d'anticipation désagréable parcourut mon dos et je serrais vigoureusement la barrière, comme si cela allait aider Jasper à tenir. Son corps suivait perpétuellement les mouvements du taureau, quelle que soit la tentative de déstabilisation essayée.

Son bassin semblait avoir fusionné avec le dos de la bête et je ne pus que m'avouer qu'il était beau. Il dégageait cette aura de pouvoir qui m'obligeait à le regarder. Durant ces fameuses 8 secondes, il n'y avait plus que lui, le taureau et moi. Tous les cris et la musique avaient disparu. Je compris à cet instant pourquoi les Texans adoraient le rodéo. La collaboration de l'homme et de l'animal était enivrante. Avec grâce, il sauta du dos du taureau et frappa le sol de ses bottes, faisant s'envoler la poussière autour de lui. Pendant que plusieurs hommes tentaient de calmer l'animal, j'observai Jasper qui était d'un calme olympien. Il retira son chapeau pour saluer les juges puis fit de même avec le public qui l'acclama, comme un héros ou une rock star.

Charlotte et moi en avions mal aux mains à force d'applaudir pour saluer son exploit - car pour moi c'était un exploit colossal. Dès qu'il franchit les barrières, Abigail lui sauta dessus - dans une attitude maternelle évidente - et l'embrassa sur les joues en lui répétant qu'elle était fière de lui et qu'il avait été parfait. Il ne sembla pas s'offusquer de la proximité de sa mère et l'étreignit en souriant. Il donnait l'impression de planer, comme s'il avait consommé une drogue ou de l'alcool. Il était euphorique.

Peter fut le deuxième à venir le féliciter puis Charlotte lui sauta dessus en vantant ses qualités exceptionnelles de Rider. Il encaissa toutes les félicitations en souriant et se montra patient devant la volubilité de sa belle-sœur. Pour ma part, je patientais en retrait, souriant devant cette scène familiale. Secrètement, j'espérais avoir le même genre d'interaction avec ma famille et me trouvais impatiente de les retrouver pour m'en assurer. Cela faisait exactement une semaine que j'étais là et je commençais à trouver bizarre que personne ne se soit lancé à ma recherche. La main de Jasper prenant la mienne me fit revenir au temps présent et je sursautai brièvement avant d'afficher un sourire heureux.

-Bien joué Jazz !

-Tu m'as vu ? Jusqu'au bout ?

-Oui, je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

Je l'étreignis brièvement avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue puis me reculai, timide. S'il fut surpris de ma réaction, il le masqua mais ne lâcha pas ma main pour autant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'estrade où se trouvaient les juges et je pus observer tous les autres participants. Cela faisait beaucoup de monde et un silence quasi religieux accueillit les résultats. Comme me l'avait garanti Abigail, les Whitlock arrivèrent premiers avec 93.8 points. Il restait encore plusieurs épreuves mais Jasper m'expliqua que grâce à ce classement, ils avaient de l'avance. Un prix de cinquante mille dollars serait accordé au gagnant de la compétition. S'ils gagnaient le prix, je savais déjà qu'ils avaient prévu de tout réinvestir dans le ranch. Cet argent ne servait jamais pour leur plaisir personnel.

Le sable fut ratissé pour l'épreuve suivante et ce fut au tour de Peter de se diriger vers les chevaux. Il y avait tout autant de participants et le frère de Jasper fut le dernier à passer. Durant les premiers tours, j'eus peur pour les pauvres veaux qui se faisaient ficeler comme des rôtis prêts à cuire. Jasper me rassura en m'expliquant que cette épreuve n'était qu'une version sportive de ce qu'il se déroulait tous les ans dans les ranchs des alentours. Les animaux n'étaient pas maltraités. Mon ami ne m'avait toujours pas lâché la main et c'est d'une voix douce qu'il m'expliqua les règles de cette nouvelle épreuve.

-Le rider doit laisser une avance au veau puis il lance son cheval à pleine vitesse, tout en vérifiant qu'il ne devance pas le veau, sinon il aura une pénalité. Le cavalier lance ensuite son lasso pour atteindre le cou de l'animal. Dès que c'est fait, il stoppe son cheval, passe la corde sur la corne de sa selle puis descend de sa monture pour finir de ligoter le veau.

-Il y a une limite de temps ?

-Pas vraiment mais cela va très vite. Quand le rider a fini d'attacher les membres du veau, il doit lever les mains en criant "Time". Les juges arrêteront le chronomètre. Ensuite, le cavalier remonte à cheval puis avance de quelques pas pour relâcher la tension sur la corde. Les liens doivent tenir 6 secondes pour valider le temps.

-C'est quoi le record de temps ?

-6 secondes et quelques dixièmes. Généralement, les riders arrivent à faire entre 7 et 8 secondes.

-C'est rapide...

-Oui et tu verras que Peter est très fort !

Comme il me l'avait dit, je ne pus que constater que Peter était très doué pour cela. Il mit 7.22 secondes pour ligoter le veau et s'assurer que les liens tiennent. Je manifestai ma joie de la même manière que pour Jasper et bien que je n'envisage pas de faire ce genre de compétition, j'étais obligée d'admettre que j'aimais bien ce genre de vie.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **J'espère que le Rodéo vous a plu. Il existe de très bonnes vidéos sur Youtube si vous voulez voir à quoi ressemblent réellement les épreuves. J'espère avoir réussi à vous expliquer correctement comment ça se déroule. J'avoue que ce n'est pas forcément facile à décrire. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions et commentaires. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi.**_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Mardi soir = petit voyage au Texas … Ça vous tente ? Alors, en selle ! lol !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vous commentaires qui me font rire et me donne envie de continuer vous faire découvrir cette histoire. Je remercie aussi les guests qui pensent à laisser une trace de leur passage même si elles n'ont pas de compte. Petite pensée pour**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **et**_ _ **ninidezil**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Pour la musique du chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller voir notre amie Youtube et de chercher**_ _ **Wanted Dead or Alive**_ _ **de**_ _ **Bon Jovi**_ _ **… Je trouve qu'elle cadre très bien avec l'ambiance du moment.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 5**

La journée avait été riche en rebondissements et bizarrement, je me sentais fatiguée alors que je n'avais rien fait ou presque. J'avais juste joué la pom-pom girl avec Charlotte pour Peter et Jasper. Ils avaient tous les deux passés une excellente journée et avaient gagné pas mal de points dans la compétition. Après les deux passages, nous étions tous retournés au Ranch pour nous préparer pour le soir.

J'étais inquiète du déroulé de la soirée et surtout angoissée par la partie danse. Je ne savais absolument pas comment danser la country et malgré les encouragements de mes amis, j'avais la trouille. Déjà que je n'étais pas appréciée ici, je ne tenais pas en plus à me ridiculiser.

Après avoir pris une douche pour dénouer mes muscles crispés, j'apportai un soin tout particulier à mes cheveux. Charlotte m'avait dit que nous allions les laisser libres pour le soir et je tenais à ce qu'ils soient beaux. Hors de question de sortir avec un nid de paille sur la tête. A l'aide d'une brosse et d'un sèche-cheveux, je passai plus d'un quart d'heure à les sécher et les discipliner pour qu'ils ressemblent à une mer de vagues chocolat. Ensuite, Charlotte vint natter quelques mèches sur le dessus de la tête pour éviter qu'elles me tombent des yeux durant la soirée. Je la laissai ensuite me maquiller, car j'étais incapable de le faire.

Je ne me souvenais pas si je savais me maquiller avant mon amnésie. Abigail m'avait dit que lorsqu'ils m'avaient retrouvée, j'étais fardée comme pour sortir en soirée. Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt et, actuellement, je considérais ça comme une perte de temps. Ma peau était assez jolie avec ses petites taches de rousseur et mes cils étaient assez sombres pour former une belle ligne au-dessus de mes yeux, sans avoir besoin de rajouter 15 litres de mascara.

Une fois coiffée et maquillée, Charlotte me traîna jusqu'à mon dressing et fixa mes vêtements avec attention. Sa tête pouvait même être effrayante d'ailleurs. Elle me présenta une jupe en velours noir qui m'arrivait à mi mollet, avec une rangée de boutons sur l'avant. Ensuite, elle me présenta une chemisette sans manche et me conseilla vivement - m'obligea donc - à porter un soutien-gorge pigeonnant. Je passai donc mes sous-vêtements puis mis la jupe et le haut. Cette tenue m'allait bien et ma chemisette laissait apparaître un décolleté que je ne pensais pas avoir. Je laissai ensuite Charlotte me passer une parure de bijou turquoise puis je plaçai mon chapeau sur la tête. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon amie, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait passé une robe en jean claire et qu'elle avait chaussé des bottes brunes aux pointes dorées. Son chapeau était accordé et laissait apparaître une longue natte sur le côté gauche.

En rejoignant le rez-de-chaussée, je regardai, ébahie, Jasper qui portait un jean noir et une chemise blanche. Je compris en cet instant que Charlotte avait veillé à ce que nous soyons accordés. Abigail insista pour nous prendre en photo avant que nous puissions quitter la maison pour nous rendre au bal. Il avait lieu au même endroit que la compétition et se déroulait sous une gigantesque tente de réception blanche. Plusieurs cochons étaient en train de rôtir au-dessus d'un grill, à côté d'une des portes latérales et embaumaient l'air, ce qui fit grogner mon ventre. Nous avions pris deux voitures pour venir car je me doutais que Peter et Charlotte avaient envie d'être un peu seuls. Jasper se gara à proximité de l'entrée et se hâta de descendre de la voiture pour la contourner. Il ouvrit ma porte et tendit la main pour m'aider à descendre. J'avais toujours mon atèle et malgré l'habitude, j'avais encore du mal à monter et descendre d'un Pick-up.

Il ferma la voiture avant de mettre la clé dans sa poche arrière puis m'offrit son bras. Je posai ma main dans le creux de son coude et regardai autour de moi avec intérêt. L'entrée de la tente était marquée par une arche fleurie, qui était maintenue par des bottes de paille. A l'intérieur, il y avait une quantité impressionnante de tables alignées avec des bancs. Je dénombrai, pas moins de 30 rangées permettant d'accueillir une trentaine de personnes par ligne. C'était assez impressionnant de voir près de mille personnes regroupées au même endroit. Après les tables, il y avait une énorme piste de danse en parquet et plus loin se trouvait une estrade avec un groupe. La salle n'était pas encore remplie et Jasper navigua pour nous diriger vers notre table. Elle était à quelques pas de l'estrade et j'appris que nous allions manger avec le groupe. Ils étaient amis avec les Whitlock.

Nous dûmes nous arrêter plusieurs fois pour saluer des connaissances. Jasper était une célébrité locale et devait faire dans "la relation publique" comme une star de la pop. C'était assez étrange et je me sentis vaguement malmenée par ces groupies qui lui sautaient dessus. Je ne me voyais pas subir ça continuellement. Pendant qu'il parlait à une blonde qui semblait vouloir lui jeter son décolleté au visage, je m'imaginais bien ma vie, avant l'amnésie, comme étant rangée et calme. Vu mes réactions, je devais apprécier de vivre loin des paillettes. Peut-être travaillais-je dans un bureau, comme secrétaire... Je ne savais même pas comment me comporter devant ces personnes, ni comment poser quand ils voulaient des photos. Jasper, lui, semblait si naturel qu'il donnait l'impression d'être né là-dedans.

-Bonsoir Jasper.

Une voix chaude et envoutante me tira de ma rêverie de normalité. Elle avait une pointe d'accent hispanique dans la voix et je me détournai pour découvrir une femme aussi grande que moi avec une peau dorée sublime et un regard flamboyant. Elle ne me regarda pas une seule fois et continua à scruter Jasper. Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendu, alors je serrais doucement son bras et il me regarda en souriant. Sourire qui disparut quand il découvrit la brunette qui attendait toujours.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Maria ?

-Je suis venue te saluer.

-Eh bien, salut !

Jasper attrapa ma main et m'attira contre lui pour se diriger vers la scène et le groupe qui s'y trouvait. J'aperçus Charlotte - en mode furie - se ruer sur ladite Maria mais je ne pus continuer à regarder car je me retrouvai assise aux côtés d'un Jasper silencieux, fermé et froid. Dans mon petit monde d'amnésique, je ne savais pas comment gérer les emportements de mon nouvel ami. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il s'était renfermé comme ça. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir se cacher, comme s'il avait honte. Est-ce que c'était de moi qu'il avait honte ? Je cherchai à retirer ma main, pensant le déranger et je fus surpris de le voir me regarder, déterminé.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je ne veux pas te déranger... Si tu veux, je peux partir.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je veux être seul ?

-Je... je ne sais pas...

J'avais peur, voilà ce que je voulais lui dire mais je ne savais pas comment le formuler. Charlotte arriva au même moment et du voir nos têtes car elle attrapa ma main pour m'attirer contre elle. Peter apparut comme par magie et s'installa à côté de son frère en lui passant un bras sur l'épaule.

-Accompagnes-moi aux toilettes Ozzy...

Aucun mot ne fut prononcé jusqu'à cette petite pièce et dès que la porte fut fermée, elle souffla doucement avant de se décider à me faire part de l'histoire.

-Maria était la compagne de Jasper. Ils sont restés ensemble pendant près de 5 ans. Elle a cherché à l'éloigner de nous, allant même jusqu'au chantage. Je ne peux pas te raconter tous les détails mais ça a été plutôt mauvais. Il ne t'en veut pas à toi mais à elle et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Jasper n'est pas le plus doué dans les relations avec les femmes. Il a tendance à se renfermer, il ne faut pas que tu lui en tiennes rigueur.

-J'ai la trouille de ne pas pouvoir aider mon nouvel ami...

-Continue à faire comme tu fais tous les jours. Sans le vouloir, tu fais exactement ce qu'il faut. Tu n'as pas cherché à l'approcher pour son argent, ni pour sa soi-disant célébrité. Tu ne passes pas ta journée à te regarder le nombril et tu le fais sourire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant sa longue tirade. Elle arrivait toujours à me remonter le moral. Elle passa sa main sur ma joue avant de rajuster son chapeau.

-Allons-nous assurer qu'il ne boude plus.

-Laisse-moi juste le temps de me rafraichir et je te rejoins.

Elle sortit de la pièce pour retourner à notre table et j'entrai dans une des cabines pour me soulager. J'étais bien décidée à ressortir avec le sourire, juste pour que Jasper voie que je ne lui tenais pas rigueur de sa précédente réaction. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et j'entendis le rire d'hyène de deux femmes. Je n'y prêtai pas forcément attention jusqu'à ce qu'un détail m'oblige à écouter.

-C'était qui la brune avec Jasper ?

-Une amnésique qu'ils ont recueillie. Tu connais la "gentillesse" de cette famille.

J'avais entendu les guillemets utilisés mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Étaient-ils de mauvaises personnes ? J'avais du mal à y croire...

-Ils s'occupent un peu trop des autres... J'ai pourtant essayé de détourner Jasper de toute cette merde niaise mais il ne l'a jamais accepté.

-Tu aurais dû inventer une grossesse pour le retenir...

-Je l'ai fait mais la blonde qui est mariée à Peter s'est doutée du mensonge. Elle a toujours eu plus de poids que moi dans cette famille de merde...

Je posai ma main sur la bouche pour m'assurer de garder le silence et me forçai à rester tranquille pour entendre toute la conversation.

-Tu vas laisser la paysanne amnésique te piquer la place ?

-Oh, ça ne durera pas... J'en suis sûre. Quoique j'avoue que ça fera un titre magnifique...

-Dis-moi...

-Après la Belle et la Bête, l'amnésique et le sourd.

Les deux gourdes se mirent à rire comme des dindes et je ne pus plus me retenir. Je sortis de la cabine en trombe et me figeai devant la fameuse Maria. Elle était accompagnée d'une rouquine qui avait une tête à claques. La brunette eut la bonne idée de paraître emmerdée de ma présence mais elle se remit vite.

-Tu nous espionnais petite merde !

-Non connasse, je pissais ! Tu sais, ça sert à ça ce genre de lieu. Mais, je viens de découvrir que ça sert aussi de confessionnal pour les salopes.

J'avais l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Ma voix n'avait plus rien de fluette et jolie. Elle était devenue froide, tranchante. Je me nourris même de la crainte qui flambait dans le regard de la fameuse Maria. Je me sentis importante, dangereuse et cela me plu - un peu trop à mon goût. Je me fis une petite note pour y repenser plus tard et avançai encore un peu pour continuer à parler à la salope.

-L'amnésique va s'occuper de Jasper beaucoup mieux que toi, connasse ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de m'insulter sinon je te refais le portrait.

-Tu n'oseras pas ! Jasper t'abandonnera si tu es violente.

-C'est là que tu te trompes... Je n'ai rien à espérer ici.

Pour faire une bonne mesure, je la giflai brusquement avant de quitter la pièce. J'avais l'impression de flamber de l'intérieur, d'avoir trop d'énergie à contenir. Sans regarder autour de moi, je quittai la tente pour aller marcher un peu dans le noir. Mon altercation avait duré moins de deux minutes mais j'avais l'impression que cela faisait une heure que j'étais enfermée dans cette pièce. Je tentai vainement de calmer ma respiration et mon cœur tapant fort dans ma poitrine. La cicatrice à l'arrière de ma tête se rappela à mon bon souvenir et je grimaçai de douleur. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, je n'avais pas de lieu pour m'assoir et apprécier le calme du désert. Je rêvais d'un bon café pour me perdre dans ma contemplation, pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. La main de Jasper se posa sur mon épaule, comme tous les matins et je m'arrêtai instantanément pour lui faire face. Il semblait inquiet mais je ne saurais dire si cela venait de ma réaction ou s'il avait appris que j'avais giflé son ex.

-Tout va bien Oz' ?

-NON ! Ça ne va pas !

Sans dire un mot, il m'emmena jusqu'au pick-up et me porta pour m'asseoir sur le plateau à l'arrière. Ensuite, il s'installa à mes côtés. A droite, comme toujours et me tendit une bière.

-Je n'ai pas de café sous la main. Tu es d'accord pour une bière ?

-Merci.

J'en bus une gorgée et enregistrai que j'aimais le goût. Encore une information à noter dans mon super carnet. Comme si ça allait révéler ma personnalité d'ici peu...

-Que se passe-t-il Oz ?

-J'ai fait une rencontre malheureuse dans les toilettes.

-Qui ?

-Une sale pute qui se prénomme Maria.

Il se rembrunit et j'entendis même quelques jurons bien sentis.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi que j'étais furieux tout à l'heure.

-Je sais. Charlotte m'a raconté les grandes lignes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aux toilettes ?

Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière avant de lui raconter en détail ma rencontre avec son ex-compagne. A la fin, il se mit à rire et mon regard dut être interloqué car il se justifia.

-Tes réparties sont parfaites. Je devrais te remercier d'avoir fait ça... Je ne peux pas frapper une femme, mes bonnes manières m'en empêchent. Que veux-tu, Abigail a fait du bon travail.

-Tu es un vrai gentleman Jazz ! Je le referais pour toi, si tu en as besoin.

-Merci ! Et si nous allions montrer à cette bécasse ce qu'une amnésique et un sourd savent faire.

Il m'aida à descendre du plateau et saisit ma main pour me mener à l'intérieur. Nous retraversâmes toute la tente et j'aperçus même Maria avec l'empreinte rouge de ma main sur sa joue. Cela déclencha un sourire éclatant sur mon visage. A notre arrivée à table, Charlotte m'interrogea du regard et je la rassurai en hochant doucement la tête. Je m'installai face à elle et Jasper se positionna à ma droite sans lâcher ma main.

-Laisses-moi te présenter Ozzy.

D'un mouvement de la main, il détailla les autres personnes présentes à table.

-Le grand brun à la gueule d'ange s'appelle Garrett, c'est le chanteur du groupe. Ensuite, celui qui est à côté de lui c'est Joe. Il est guitariste. En face, tu as Alan, le bassiste et Jimmy le batteur.

Je saluai chacun d'un geste de la tête. Ils me sourirent tous, ce qui pouvait être perturbant quand on savait la façon qu'avaient les texans d'accueillir les inconnus.

C'est dans une ambiance bon-enfant que nous mangeâmes notre assiette de cochon grillé. Il y avait également des frites et de la salade verte. J'eus même du mal à terminer mon assiette. Étrangement, je me sentis à l'aise entourée par des musiciens. Je ne comprenais pas le tiers de ce qu'ils disaient car ils parlaient de lignes de basse, de tempo et d'accords, mais ils prenaient le temps de m'expliquer, ce que j'appréciais énormément. Garrett me proposa même de venir les voir en répétition pour qu'il puisse me raconter la musique. Je trouvais le terme amusant. J'avais accepté sous le regard bienveillant de Charlotte, Peter et Jasper. Dès la fin du repas, les musiciens se levèrent pour débuter la soirée et j'écoutai Jasper qui m'expliqua les règles de la danse country.

-Il s'agit d'un ensemble de règles, plus ou moins tacites, basé essentiellement sur le respect et le bon sens. La nourriture, les boissons et le tabac sont interdits sur le parquet. On ne doit pas traverser une ligne formée mais on peut la compléter en se plaçant au bout ou en créer une nouvelle à l'arrière.

Dès le premier accord joué, un grand nombre de personnes se hâta sur la piste pour se placer en ligne et tous débutèrent une danse. J'avais l'impression de regarder l'océan. Tous bougeaient en rythme, c'est hypnotisant. Jasper resta à mes côtés et nomma les danses par leur nom.

 _-Cheyenne, Coastin, Speak to the Sky, Hearts and Flowers, California Blue, Chocolate, A country boy..._ Il existe actuellement plus de 2.000 chorégraphies et je peux t'assurer que les personnes qui dansent ici les connaissent toutes.

En deuxième partie de soirée, les danseurs abandonnèrent les lignes et se placèrent par deux, en cercle, pour des danses de couple. Jasper m'invita à le suivre sur une valse puis sur un slow. L'avantage d'être entourée par des habitués était que je pouvais facilement suivre les pas. Comme il me l'avait promis, c'était assez simple à danser et il faisait un excellent travail pour m'aider. Nous dansâmes le slow sur une reprise de _**Wanted Dead or Alive**_ de Bon Jovi et sans savoir d'où je connaissais les paroles, je me retrouvai en train de la fredonner avec Jasper.

 **I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride,**

 _(Je suis un cow-boy, sur un cheval d'acier je chevauche)_  
 **I'm wanted, dead or alive.**  
 _(On me veut mort ou vif)_

 **Wanted, dead or alive.**  
 _(Recherché, mort ou vif)_

Vers 23 heures, Jasper me proposa de repartir et j'acceptais sans râler. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de veiller et mes yeux commençaient à papillonner. Je retins même un ou deux bâillements disgracieux. Il me rassura en m'expliquant qu'il n'était pas du genre à veiller et qu'il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir rentrer. En arrivant, nous nous quittâmes sur le palier et il déposa un baiser sur ma main avant que je rejoigne ma chambre. Je me démaquillai rapidement puis me couchai, en espérant ne pas me réveiller quatre heures plus tard à cause d'un bruit de tôle froissée.

Ma nuit fut peuplée de rêves de rodéo et de capture de veau au lasso. Je me vis assise dans une voiture, à côté de Jasper. Elle était rouge cerise, avec une grande bande blanche sur le capot. L'intérieur était en cuir noir et les sièges avaient une représentation d'un cobra, d'un rouge identique à la carrosserie. C'était moi qui conduisais et nous étions en train de chanter à tue-tête _**Wanted Dead or Alive**_ de Bon Jovi.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Vous savez maintenant pourquoi Jasper réagit comme cela avec les femmes. Qu'en dites-vous ? N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires… Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et vous donne rendez-vous mardi prochain.**_


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Mille mercis pour vos commentaires qui me font chaud au cœur ! Un peu plus toutes les semaines, ce qui me donne envie de continuer et aussi d'écrire d'autres histoires pour vous : ) ! Une petite pensée à Taa pour son message qui m'a lui aussi donné le sourire !**_

 _ **Dans ce chapitre, j'ai inclus une petite note à la fin pour vous aider à tout pigé au monde de l'équitation western. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas, je vous y répondrais du mieux possible dans le prochain chapitre afin que tout le monde puisse avoir ces informations.**_

 _ **Personnellement, je préfère l'équitation western à celle appelée classique. La relation homme/cheval est mille fois plus intéressante de mon point de vue.**_

 _ **Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse découvrir la suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 6**

Je me réveillai encore une fois en sursaut à cause de cette saloperie de bruit de merde mais pour la première fois, je ne criai pas. En jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je me rendis compte que j'avais grappillé une heure sur mon horaire habituel. Je soupirai en m'asseyant dans le lit et grimaçai en me rappelant de la fin de mon rêve. Nous étions toujours dans la voiture avec Jasper mais c'était Maria qui conduisait et qui emmenait la voiture dans le fossé pour nous tuer.

Je me levai doucement, ayant toujours mal à ma cicatrice, et récupérai ma couette pour aller dehors. Netti était déjà là, présente et bien réveillée. Elle me salua à sa façon en se frottant à mes jambes et nous descendîmes toutes les deux à la cuisine. Je récupérai mon café puis m'installai dans mon canapé, à l'extérieur, pour fixer le désert. Peter avait amené quelques chevaux dans le parc situé juste derrière la maison. Du coup, je passai près d'une demi-heure à les observer. Eux devaient faire pareil, se demandant surement ce que je faisais là et pourquoi je n'allais pas les voir. La main de Jasper se posa sur mon épaule, pour me prévenir et s'installa à mes côtés.

-Tu es levée depuis longtemps ?

-Une bonne demi-heure. J'ai encore fait un rêve à la con sauf que cette fois-ci, tu étais là.

-J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider à les éloigner...

Je tentai un sourire et tournai la tête pour le regarder. Ma cicatrice tira et je grimaçai, ce qu'il aperçût immédiatement.

-Que se passe-t-il Ozz' ?

-Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ma cicatrice qui m'embête depuis quelques jours.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant certainement à se rappeler où je pouvais avoir une cicatrice, puis s'approcha de moi en soulevant mes cheveux.

-Laisse-moi voir.

Je tournai la tête et le laissai écarter doucement mes cheveux pour scruter mes points de suture.

-Ta cicatrice est rouge. Il faudrait peut-être que tu retournes voir le Doc'.

-On verra ça demain. Aujourd'hui, je dois assister à une compétition. J'ai une équipe à soutenir.

Il se mit à rire puis but son café en regardant les chevaux avec moi. J'aimais bien les moments que nous passions ensemble, tout me paraissait simple. Je n'étais pas seule et cela m'empêchait de m'inquiéter sur le fait que personne n'avait encore cherché à me retrouver. Lorsque le jour émergea à l'horizon, Jasper sembla reprendre vie et se leva doucement. Je me levai aussi pour me placer à ses côtés et réamorçai la conversation.

-Que vas-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

-Il y a encore deux épreuves. Ce sera surtout de la maniabilité à cheval.

-Tu montes Amber Flake ?

-Bien sûr ! C'est là qu'il est le meilleur.

-C'est quoi les épreuves ?

-On va débuter la journée par le _**Barrel Racing**_ , puis il y aura le _**Reining**_.

-Mais c'est quoi ces noms de sauvages ?

Il se mit à rire avant de me prendre la main.

-Viens, je vais te montrer. Ce sera plus simple.

-Attends, je ne suis pas encore habillée.

-Personne ne nous verra.

J'abandonnai ma tasse et ma couette pour le suivre. Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'écurie qui lui servait à panser ses bêtes avant le dressage. Nous rentrâmes dans son bureau et il alluma son ordinateur pour récupérer des vidéos. Il me fit m'asseoir sur son siège et j'observai le cavalier à l'écran.

-Voilà un _**Barrel Race**_. 3 tonneaux sont placés en triangle et le cavalier doit les franchir en formant un trèfle. C'est une épreuve de vitesse et de maniabilité. Il faut contourner les barils sans les toucher pour éviter les pénalités.

J'observai en silence le cavalier lancer son cheval au galop pour contourner les tonneaux, en les effleurant et former un trèfle avant de retourner derrière la ligne. J'étais impressionnée par l'aisance du couple homme-cheval.

-Ensuite, il y aura le _**Reining**_. C'est un ensemble d'épreuves. On débute toujours par le _**Sliding Stop**_ , puis le _**Spin**_ , le _**Rollback**_ et on termine par un changement de pied.

Il me présenta des vidéos de chaque épreuve et je découvris un arrêt glissé, des vrilles à 360°, des demi-tours au galop et des changements de pied.

-Il faut des années pour en arriver à ça. Je te montrerais si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir. Vous concourrez tous les deux ?

-Non, je suis le seul. Peter est plus dans la maîtrise des chevaux fous et des veaux apeurés. Moi je gère bien le dressage des animaux. Ça a toujours été comme ça. Quand j'étais petit, je passais toujours plus de temps avec les chevaux qu'avec ma famille. Ça n'a fait que se développer après mon petit accident.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Je suis rentré dans le box d'une jument qui mettait bas. Je voulais voir mais elle n'était pas d'accord, alors elle a rué et ma tête a rencontré son pied.

Machinalement, il frotta sa tête, à l'endroit où il portait toujours la marque et continua son histoire.

-J'ai perdu connaissance et suis tombé dans le coma pendant plus de deux semaines. Mes parents étaient fous. Mon père fit abattre la jument. C'était la mère de Snow Dragon. Je me suis occupé de lui à mon réveil et il m'a guéri de mon appréhension. C'est le plus vieux cheval qui reste ici, c'est notre retraité. Il a 25 ans et il lui arrive encore de venir avec nous en balade.

-Tu as du être triste d'apprendre que la jument avait été abattue.

-Oui mais le mal était fait et il était impensable pour moi de remettre en cause les choix de mon père.

Il secoua doucement la tête avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur.

-Viens, nous devons rentrer. Je dois me préparer car nous partirons dans moins d'une heure.

Nous retournâmes à la maison pour découvrir que tout le monde était levé et je filai, sans demander mon reste, dans ma chambre pour me doucher et m'habiller. Charlotte vint me rejoindre dès que je fus sortie de ma douche.

-Ça va Ozzy ?

-Oui. Tu veux bien m'aider à choisir mes fringues.

-Bien sûr !

Nous ouvrîmes les portes de mon dressing pour choisir mes vêtements et j'optai pour un jean bleu et une chemisette rouge et blanche. Je passai ensuite mes bottes brunes et je pris le chapeau associé.

-Jasper m'a dit que tu avais mal à ta cicatrice.

-Oui, je voulais t'en parler. Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on aille voir le Doc' ?

-Je pense qu'il faut, oui. On ira demain matin. Je dois aller en ville chercher du matériel.

Comme la veille, nous descendîmes pour rejoindre Abigail et nous nous rendîmes sur le lieu du Rodéo. Il y avait autant de monde que la veille et le soleil était de la partie. Je n'étais pas sûre d'être originaire de cette partie du territoire car ma peau était beaucoup trop blanche, signe évident que je vivais soit la nuit, soit sous une couche permanente de nuage, à moins que je sois une geek vivant enfermée dans son bureau H24. Les parties de mon corps exposées à l'air libre depuis mon arrivée, étaient en train de prendre une teinte dorée particulièrement jolie.

Nous nous installâmes à la même place que la veille et je fus surprise d'y voir Garrett avec une belle blonde. Il me la présenta comme étant sa femme, Kate et m'expliqua être venu pour soutenir son ami. Je me posai contre la barrière, dans la même position que la veille et Charlotte vint se placer près de moi avec Peter. Abigail fit pareil et je vis Garrett se placer derrière avec sa femme. Nous ne vîmes Jasper que quelques minutes avant que ce soit son tour. D'après Charlotte, il préférait passer du temps avec son cheval pour se préparer. Il salua tout le monde d'un simple geste et s'arrêta devant moi. Amber Flake suivait docilement, le nez à quelques centimètres du dos de son partenaire.

Jasper tendit la main pour saisir la mienne et déposa ses lèvres sur le bout de mes doigts. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les miens et je lui souris pour lui monter mon soutien. Quelques secondes après son nom fut appelé et il se détourna sans un mot. J'eus peur de me retourner et de découvrir les mines choquées des autres mais je fus plus que surprise de sentir la main de Charlotte sur mon épaule. Dans un souffle, elle me rassura, comme toujours.

-Lui aussi a des habitudes pour gagner... surtout depuis qu'il te connait.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il me connaissait et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Charlotte parlait d'habitudes avec moi. Qui pouvait bien accorder de l'importance à une amnésique qui, de toute façon, retournerait à sa vie dès que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre... D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutai Garrett expliquer à sa femme le déroulement des épreuves et me concentrai sur Jasper qui se présentait à la première épreuve, le Barrel Racing. Il portait la tenue obligatoire, c'est-à-dire, pantalon recouvert de chaps, chemise à manches longues et chapeau rivé sur la tête.

Il n'était pas réellement assis sur la selle de son cheval. Il donnait l'impression de flotter à quelques millimètres de son dos. Il tenait les rênes de la main droite et au signal, il serra ses genoux en plaçant sa main à mi-course de l'encolure. Charlotte m'apprit que cela faisait partie _**des aides de la monte Western (*)**_. Amber Flake répondit immédiatement et se dirigea vers le tonneau de droite. Il le contourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre en le frôlant avant de se diriger vers celui de gauche pour le contourner dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis il se dirigea vers le haut de la piste pour contourner le dernier tonneau.

Le train arrière d'Amber Flake s'occupait de contourner les obstacles et le duo se penchait dangereusement mais sans perdre l'équilibre, ni prendre de pénalité. Dès qu'il eut fait le tour du baril dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, il revint vers nous et Jasper lui donna les rênes en plaçant sa main presque au niveau des oreilles. L'expression "A triple galop" était plus que justifiée à cet instant. Le duo termina sa figure en 13 secondes 926 et fut le premier au classement de l'épreuve. Il fut ovationné par toute l'assemblée et, comme la veille, nous nous assurâmes de faire un maximum de bruit pour lui. Lorsque je demandai à Charlotte pourquoi les temps étaient aussi précis, elle m'expliqua qu'ils étaient obligés pour pouvoir départager les concurrents.

-Bien souvent, les concurrents se suivent de quelques millièmes de seconde. Il faut donc pouvoir les départager. Regarde les résultats entre le troisième et le quatrième.

Je regardai le panneau d'affichage et détaillai les temps, en comprenant ce que mon amie voulait dire.

1 - Jasper Whitlock / 13.926

2 - John Fergusson / 13.983

3 - Andy Mc Donnell / 14.001

4 - Julian Bell / 14.002

Les organisateurs ratissèrent le sable avant que la suite des épreuves reprenne. Jasper resta avec les autres participants mais ne manqua pas de nous faire un signe. Le _**Reining**_ commença rapidement et les 10 participants se suivirent en réussissant plus ou moins bien les figures imposées. J'avouai ne pas vraiment me préoccuper des autres, je voulais juste voir Jasper et observer la connexion qui existait entre son cheval et lui.

Pour débuter son passage, Jasper se plaça en bout de piste et lança Amber Flake à pleine vitesse. Arrivé au trois quarts, il freina son cheval en tirant les rênes vers lui. Ce dernier arqua son dos en ramenant ses postérieurs sous lui et en maintenant le mouvement en trottant des antérieurs. Une gerbe de sable accompagna le dérapage. Le tout fut extrêmement rapide et bien exécuté. Sans attendre, il continua son épreuve en enchainant des _**Spins**_ , c'est-à-dire des pirouettes sur les hanches à 360° sur le postérieur intérieur. Comme il me l'avait expliqué, tout était question de maniabilité et surtout de lien entre le cheval et l'homme. Il enchaina ensuite par un _**Rollback**_ \- un demi-tour au galop en pivotant sur les postérieurs - puis termina par un parcours sur les trois allures avec des changements de pied. J'avais un peu de mal à tout détailler mais Charlotte veilla à me prévenir pour que je ne sois pas perdue.

A la fin de l'épreuve, Jasper vint nous rejoindre et me proposa de venir avec lui pour s'occuper d'Amber Flake. Je m'installai sur le plateau d'un des Pick-up du Ranch et l'observai en train de panser son partenaire. Il passa de la paille sur l'ensemble de sa peau pour le sécher avant de récupérer brosse, étrille et cure-pied. Je l'avais déjà vu faire cela et j'adorais regarder. Jasper prenait vraiment tout son temps avec son cheval et semblait communiquer avec lui sans avoir besoin de parler. Charlotte disait qu'il chuchotait à l'oreille de son partenaire. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il déposa une grande couverture sur son dos puis le dirigea vers un coin ombragé où avait été placé du fourrage et de l'eau.

-Allons-nous promener en attendant les résultats.

Il saisit ma main et me mena à travers les allées du rassemblement. A côté de la compétition, il y avait une multitude d'activité allant de l'initiation au taureau mécanique, en passant par la vente d'objets décoratifs, de vêtements, d'équipements pour l'équitation, jusqu'à des tatoueurs, un village représentant un campement de l'armée de confédérés et même des sculpteurs sur bois.

-L'objectif est de faire venir un maximum de monde, y compris les personnes ne faisant pas partie du monde équestre.

Je fus surprise de voir Seth, installé derrière un établi, en train de tailler un morceau de bois pour y faire apparaître un loup. Jasper alla le saluer et je le suivis en souriant. Ce jeune homme souriait tout le temps, ce qui était agréable.

-Salut Jasper ! Salut Ozzy !

-Bonjour Seth. Ton loup avance ?

-Oui, je pense avoir fini ce soir. Tu as fait un bon passage avec Amber Flake.

-J'ai loupé une de mes vrilles. Du coup, j'ai un doute sur le classement.

Je n'écoutais la conversation que d'une oreille et détaillai les outils présents à côté du jeune homme. Étrangement, j'étais capable de nommer tout ce qui était étalé devant moi. J'effleurai des doigts les gouges avant de prendre en main un rifloir. J'étais étonnée de connaître tous ces noms.

-Tu veux t'essayer à la sculpture Ozzy ?

-J'ai l'impression de connaître tout ça, c'est bizarre.

Les yeux de Jasper prirent un éclat que je ne sus interpréter puis il me sourit avant de serrer doucement ma main.

-C'était peut-être ton métier Ozz'.

-Tu penses ?

Seth me tendit un maillet et me désigna un bout de bois brut.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de savoir. Tu devrais essayer.

J'attrapai l'outil sous le regard bienveillant de Jasper puis je laissai mon esprit libre de toute question. Les mains caressèrent le bois avant d'agripper fermement le maillet pour débiter la buche. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'eus le sentiment de savoir ce que je faisais. Je me sentais calme, en paix et presque à ma place. En peu de temps, je réussis à débiter le bois et à lui donner une forme approchante de la sculpture de Seth. Il n'y avait aucun détail mais la forme était la bonne. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir la bouche ouverte de mon ami et du jeune homme.

-Euh, tu te rends compte que tu vas me foutre la honte ? T'es trop douée ! J'ai mis un après-midi à faire ce que tu viens de faire.

Je posai les outils, choquée et embarrassée par ce qu'il venait de me dire et retournai à côté de  
Jasper.

-Je suis désolée...

-Ne le sois pas. Il en faut plus pour me vexer. Tiens, au fait, j'ai ramené mon lecteur MP3 pour te faire écouter le groupe dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois.

Il piocha dans son sac et me présenta un écouteur que je plaçai dans mon oreille. Peu de temps après un rythme de basse agressif débuta, rapidement suivi par un riff de guitare et une descente de batterie endiablée. La voix grave d'une chanteuse annonça la couleur et je tentai de détailler les paroles à travers ses grognements.

 **You wanted to play with my heart**

(Tu as voulu jouer avec mon coeur)

 **I would have given my soul uncompromising**

(Je t'aurais donné mon âme sans concession)

 **You've finally revealed your true nature**

(Tu as enfin révelé ta vraie nature)

 **Now you're going to play with the Devil**

(Maintenant tu vas jouer avec le Diable)

 **You pervert my soul**

(Tu as perverti mon âme)

 **I'll poison your life**

(Je vais empoisonner ta vie)

 **My venom is my solution**

(Mon venin est ma solution)

 **Your death will be your redemption**

(Ta mort sera ta rédemption)

 **The pact is sealed**

(Le pacte est scellé)

 **Satan appreciated**

(Satan a apprécié)

Je retirai l'écouteur en grimaçant et frissonnai en me disant que cette femme devait avoir une vraie vie de merde pour écrire ça. J'étais même sûre que son copain devait se foutre d'elle pour qu'elle hurle ça sur de la musique. Elle devait être rancunière...

-Alors t'en dis quoi ?

-Euh... sans vouloir te vexer, je déteste.

-Ah non... Tu peux pas dire ça ! C'est leur meilleur album. Cette chanson s'appelle Unchained Heart. Tout l'album tourne autour du thème de l'infidélité, de l'abandon et de la vengeance. C'est trop bien.

La voix d'un des juges demanda la présence de tous les participants pour donner les résultats et nous abandonnâmes Seth à ses élucubrations concernant ce groupe, Poison's Doll.

-Comment peut-on aimer ce genre de musique Jazz ?

-Tu sais, tout le monde ne peut pas aimer la même musique, sinon on se ferait chier. Vaut mieux que nos goûts diffèrent. C'est comme les chevaux, si tu réfléchis bien.

-Comment ça ?

-Il y a différentes races avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Certains seront assez forts pour tracter des arbres et feront du débardage. D'autres seront assez puissants et souples pour pouvoir rassembler le troupeau. La musique est pareille, certaines mélodies réchauffent l'âme des esseulés et d'autres peuvent permettre aux personnes qui écoutent de mettre un nom sur leurs propres sentiments.

Il n'avait pas forcément tort. Nous avions tous besoin de pouvoir nous identifier à une musique. J'avais, moi-même fait pareil en cherchant à me bercer avec une chanson de country entendue dans la voiture avec Peter. Nous rejoignîmes les Whitlock et Jasper me confia à Charlotte avant de rejoindre les autres concurrents pour les résultats. Le classement débuta par le dernier puis ils remontèrent doucement en félicitant tout le monde. Mon rythme cardiaque ne fit qu'augmenter au fil des minutes et j'écoutai le nom des différents participants en croisant les doigts pour Jasper.

-4ème au classement général, Andy Mc Donnell...

-3ème au classement général, Julian Bell...

-Second au classement général, John Fergusson...

Je sautai sur place comme une gamine en prenant conscience que Jasper avait gagné son rodéo. Je tentai de rester silencieuse pour ne pas me montrer en spectacle mais je ne pus m'empêcher de crier - comme Charlotte et Abigail - quand le nom de Jasper fut scandé.

 **(*) Les "aides" de la Monte Western :**

En équitation western, le relationnel entre le cheval et le cavalier est très important. L'éducation et le débourrage du cheval se font sur ce point essentiellement. Il apprend à être respectueux, docile, disponible et indépendant. En effet, le cavalier utilise essentiellement son assiette (c'est-à-dire sa position sur le dos du cheval) et sa voix plutôt que les rênes et les aides classiques pour communiquer, donc il n'a pas de contact permanent comme en équitation classique. Sans les qualités citées ci-dessous, le travail monté n'est pas possible.

En équitation dite classique, le cavalier tiendra beaucoup plus fermement les rênes et talonnera les flancs du cheval pour avancer. Il peut même aller jusqu'à utiliser une cravache pour motiver l'animal. Il faut savoir que cette dernière est interdite en Monte Western.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Moi je craque pour leur petite habitude d'avant compétition… C'est trop mimi ! N'hésitez pas à me confier vos impressions… C'est juste en dessous… Allez laissez-vous tenter lol ! A mardi prochain )**_


	7. Chapitre 7

_**Bonsoir à tous !**_

 _ **Merci pour vos mises en alerte et commentaires qui me font sourire à chaque fois. J'aime lire vos suppositions et interrogations. Il va falloir que vous patientiez encore un peu. Il y a d'autres choses à dire avant de parler de son passé. Je remercie aussi**_ _ **fantomette**_ _ **,**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **et les deux guests pour leur commentaire auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre en MP.**_

 _ **Pour répondre à Eva concernant le nombre de chapitre, je préférais le faire ici afin que vous sachiez tous pour combien de temps nous nous retrouverions autour du feu pour suivre les aventures d'Ozzy et Jazz. J'ai prévu une vingtaine de chapitres, ce qui nous laisse encore quelques semaines de publications sur cette histoire avant de passer à une autre : ) !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 7**

Cela faisait deux mois que je m'étais réveillée au Texas et aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie n'était réapparu. Je vivais assez mal le fait que personne n'ait lancé un appel pour me retrouver. En voyant la famille qui m'entourait ici, je n'arrivais pas concevoir que j'étais seule. J'aimais trop avoir du monde autour de moi pour ne manquer à personne.

Suite à ma découverte de la sculpture sur bois avec Seth, nous avions pensé que c'était mon métier. Mes mains, et la corne qui s'y trouvait, étaient de bons indices pour confirmer cette activité, sans compter sur ma facilité à travailler le bois rapidement et avec précision.

Pour m'occuper, j'avais décidé de faire des plaques portant le nom de tous les chevaux du Ranch. Je parlais, bien sûr, des chevaux de la famille, qui avaient leur box dans les écuries. J'avais débuté par la plaque d'Amber Flake et Jasper avait été ému par mon geste.

Mon temps sur le Ranch était toujours divisé de la même manière. Le matin, j'étais avec Peter et je m'occupais de Poison, qui faisait beaucoup de progrès, ensuite je mangeais avec Charlotte dans son bureau pour "du temps entre filles" comme elle disait. Je passais l'après-midi avec Jasper et je le regardais dresser les chevaux. Je participais même de temps à autre. En fin d'après-midi, je rentrais pour préparer à manger et je tentais de faire de nouveaux plats, souvent.

J'avais aussi gardé l'habitude - pour nommer ça comme je pouvais - de me lever à l'aube, vers 4 heures du matin. Je rêvais toujours autant mais rien de mon passé ne semblait apparaitre. Je revivais souvent mes journées et j'entendais le froissement de tôle, comme s'il était le bruit de mon réveil. J'étais donc installée sur mon canapé et je scrutais le ciel nuageux. Un orage avait déjà éclaté dans la nuit mais il faisait toujours aussi lourd. Nous allions certainement en avoir un autre avant la fin de la journée.

-Salut Ozz'.

Jasper vint s'installer à ma droite et attrapa ma main pour me saluer. C'était toujours le même rituel, sauf quand il était déjà présent. Dans ces cas-là, c'est moi qui m'installais mais il restait toujours celui qui embrassait mes doigts. J'aimais bien ce petit geste intime entre nous.

-Salut Jazz', bien dormi ?

-Non, j'ai eu trop chaud cette nuit. Que dirais-tu de venir en balade avec moi cet après-midi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne vas pas faire de dressage ?

-Non, je laisse un peu de repos à Twilight. Il a bien bossé, il a droit à une journée détente. En plus, je dois vérifier les parcs, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu le faire.

-Y a souvent des dégâts ?

-Non mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir...

Il attrapa sa tasse pour la finir et continua à regarder le ciel, comme moi. Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé. J'avais appris avec le temps que Jasper n'était pas un grand causeur. Abigail m'avait dit qu'il était comme son père, un homme de peu de mot. Il m'avait remercié pour Maria mais nous n'en n'avions plus jamais reparlé. J'étais tout de même assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait exactement mais je rongeais mon frein pour ne pas poser la question. Je ne voulais pas mettre à mal notre amitié toute neuve.

Je chérissais cette relation comme si elle était la première, comme si je n'en avais jamais eu avant. C'était d'ailleurs un sentiment qui prédominait chez moi. Sans pouvoir l'affirmer, j'étais sûre que mon ancienne vie était assez solitaire. Quelle femme de moins de 30 ans travaillerait le bois pour le plaisir ? On se le demande bien... Les Whitlock avaient essayé de trouver des indices sur ma vie en me présentant un peu tout et n'importe quoi, en espérant que cela ferait tilt dans ma tête en vacances. Donc d'après eux, je devais être ébéniste, peut-être cuisinière - au vu de mes superbes qualités en cuisine - et j'aimais sortir avec des amis en soirée. Eux pensaient que j'adorais me pomponner car j'avais été retrouvée maquillée comme un camion volé...

Je ne pouvais pas être d'accord avec ça car nous avions essayé le maquillage lors d'un de nos moments fille avec Charlotte et je n'avais même pas réussi à poser du mascara sans me mettre l'applicateur dans l'œil - ce qui m'avait valu des soins pour ledit œil pendant quelques jours, déclenchant par la même occasion, les blagues de Peter par rapport à mon côté plus qu'empotée.

Jasper posa son bras sur le dossier et je me calais contre lui sans rien ajouter. Nous passions souvent notre temps du matin dans cette position et j'adorais ça. C'était calme, paisible... Dès le lever du jour, nous quittâmes notre canapé et je laissai Jasper me préparer un petit déjeuner. Il avait pris cette habitude et, au moins une fois par semaine, il s'échinait à me préparer un repas digne d'un cowboy. Peter et Charlotte nous rejoignirent peu de temps après et profitèrent des talents de cuisinier de mon ami. Charlotte était assise à mes côtés et me fit un baiser sur la joue, comme tous les jours.

-Bien dormi Ozzy ?

-Oui... J'ai rêvé que nous étions en train de nous balancer sous le grand arbre.

-On le fera ce soir si tu veux. On doit partir pour la journée. On doit livrer des chevaux et il y a plus de 5 heures de route.

Peter termina son café et me fit un clin d'œil pour me rassurer.

-Je te promets que nous serons de retour pour le repas ce soir.

Nous avions gardé cette tradition du repas du soir en famille et j'attendais ça avec impatience. C'était un moment très agréable et j'aimais leur préparer de nouveaux plats justes pour observer leurs mines réjouies. J'avais un besoin d'acceptation énorme. Je voulais qu'on me prête attention, cela me donnait l'impression d'être importante, aimée. J'essayai de ne pas trop penser à ça pour ne pas être triste.

Peu de temps après, Abi partit pour sa journée à l'Hôpital et Peter sortit pour préparer le camion pour transporter les chevaux. Charlotte m'aida à ranger la table du petit déjeuner puis nous sortîmes toutes les deux après nous être habillées pour la journée. Je verrouillai la porte et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en découvrant Jasper devant moi. Il assit sur les marches du perron et tripotait son portable, le chapeau vissé sur la tête.

Nous saluâmes Peter et Charlotte avant de nous diriger vers l'écurie pour récupérer le gros quad que j'avais déjà utilisé plusieurs fois avec Charlotte. C'était la première fois que je montais avec Jasper et j'étais un peu mal à l'aise. J'allais me retrouver proche de lui et surtout j'allais devoir m'accrocher à lui pour éviter la chute. Il le démarra puis le sortit et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je grimpai derrière lui et me plaçai en bout de selle, le plus loin possible. D'une main, il m'attrapa le bras pour que je m'approche de lui en rigolant…

-Accroche-toi Ozz', je ne voudrais pas te perdre.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi et me cramponnai à sa taille, lorsqu'il démarra rapidement. Nous fîmes le tour de tous les parcs pour nous assurer que tous les poteaux étaient en bon état. Lorsque nous arrivâmes au bout de la propriété, Jasper descendit du quad pour observer les alentours puis se retourna pour me fixer en souriant.

-Tu nous ramènes ?

-Euh...

J'adorais faire du quad et j'aimais quand Charlotte me laissait conduire. Par contre, j'avais peur que Jasper se foute de ma conduite. Impossible de savoir d'où venait ma crainte. Alors, au lieu de répondre, je fixai mes doigts sans dire un mot. Je sursautai en sentant la main de mon ami se poser sur mon genou. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder, il avait l'air soucieux.

-Que se passe-t-il Ozz' ?

-J'ai peur que tu te moques de moi.

-Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

Les discussions étaient assez simples entre nous. Il n'y avait pas de faux-semblants ou de non dits. Je pouvais lui confier le fond de ma pensée sans qu'il se moque ou me rabaisse.

-Et si tu trouves ma conduite dangereuse ?

-Alors je te montrerais comment conduire mieux. Tu sais que je ne vais pas me moquer. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Tu veux bien me montrer comment tu fais ?

-Pas longtemps alors.

-Je reprends le guidon dès que tu veux.

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis me laissa avancer pour attraper le guidon. Il monta ensuite derrière moi et s'accrocha à la lanière présente sur la selle. Je ne le sentais quasiment pas derrière moi, comme s'il avait peur de me toucher.

Je soupirai un grand coup en démarrant puis accélérai doucement, comme je l'avais fait avec Charlotte. Au bout de quelques mètres, je sentis Jasper se rapprocher et passer sa main autour de ma taille. Sa tête s'approcha de la mienne et je l'entendis me parler au-dessus du vent.

-Montres-moi ce que tu sais faire Ozz'.

J'opinai sans rien dire et accélérai à fond en riant comme une enfant. J'adorai la vitesse. Je conduis jusqu'à l'écurie à pleine vitesse et en arrivant, je ne pus louper l'air émerveillé de Jasper. Je fronçai les sourcils à son attention pour qu'il me dise pourquoi il était comme ça.

-Tu conduis super bien Ozzy ! Tu vas être obligée de venir en balade à cheval avec moi, tu verras les sensations sont encore meilleures qu'avec cet engin.

-Pourquoi pas !

Il me proposa de ranger le quad et je le laissai faire pour retourner à la maison afin de nous préparer un repas léger. Nous nous installâmes sur le comptoir, l'un à côté de l'autre pour déguster la salade que j'avais faite.

-Alors comme ça, tu veux que je monte à cheval.

-Ouép M'dame. Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire.

-Et si je tombe ?

-Pourquoi laisserais-je faire ça ?

-Bah, tu sais c'est un animal, pas une machine. Le quad, quand tu lâches l'accélérateur, il s'arrête. Le cheval n'a pas d'accélérateur, ni de frein...

-Bien sûr que si, je vais te montrer ça. Tu monteras Snow Dragon pour cet après-midi. On va commencer par les bases dans le manège et dès que tu te sentiras prête, on partira en balade. Si tu ne le sens pas, on fera ça en plusieurs séances.

-Ok, ça va.

Nous débarrassâmes la table avant de sortir pour aller chercher le cheval. Il siffla à l'entrée du parc et Snow Dragon arriva doucement, accompagné d'Amber Flake. Ce dernier m'approcha, comme à chaque fois que j'étais là et ce depuis le rodéo. Jasper ouvrit la porte et les deux chevaux sortirent puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'écurie pour les panser.

-Nous devons toujours débuter par ça. Tu verras, ça créé un lien avec l'animal et en plus, je trouve que c'est une activité plus que relaxante.

Nous passâmes un licol à nos deux compères et nous les attachâmes dans l'écurie pour aller récupérer les brosses pour les panser. Je suivis les gestes de Jasper en saisissant une étrille pour retirer la poussière et la boue des parties charnues du corps de l'animal, et j'écoutai la voix de mon ami qui m'expliquait les bienfaits de notre action.

-Le pansage, ne sert pas uniquement à nettoyer le cheval. Grâce à lui, toute la peau est massée et la circulation du sang est activée. Il permet aussi de créer un lien avec le cavalier et nous permet également de détecter d'éventuelles blessures.

Nous passâmes ensuite une brosse douce sur l'ensemble du corps et je veillai à rester en contact avec Snow Dragon, comme pour créer un lien et m'assurer qu'il allait rester calme. Il était magnifique et je n'avais aucun mal à comprendre pourquoi Jasper l'appréciait énormément. Il avait dû être un partenaire exceptionnel durant plusieurs années. La retraite lui allait à merveille et il se portait bien, il acceptait même de travailler encore de temps en temps. Nous continuâmes notre tâche sans nous parler et nous attaquâmes au démêlage des crins et de la queue, puis nous nettoyâmes les pieds avant de les graisser.

-Voilà, ils sont propres. Bien joué Ozzy ! Je vais te montrer comment seller ton cheval maintenant.

Il m'amena tout l'harnachement et me désigna chaque pièce.

-Tu dois commencer par mettre le tapis. Prends-le et place-le à l'encolure.

J'exécutai les gestes en respectant ce qu'il me disait puis il tira le tapis en arrière vers la croupe pour qu'il soit au bon endroit. Ensuite, il m'aida à mettre la selle qui était trop lourde pour que je puisse la soulever. Snow Dragon faisait 1,50m au garrot et je le dépassai d'une tête alors je vous laisse imaginer le mal que j'avais eu à passer les étrivières et la sangle sur le dos de l'animal.

La selle était magnifique, fait dans un cuir noir et brodée en surpiqure. Elle comportait une corne qui donnait l'impression que j'allais m'installer dans un siège-baquet. Une fois que les sangles furent nouées, Jasper ajusta les étrivières puis me confia le filet.

-Passe les rênes sur ton épaule gauche pour éviter de marcher dessus. Ensuite, pose le filet sur ton bras gauche et attrape le mors avec ta main droite.

Je tirai doucement sur le licol de Snow Dragon pour qu'il baisse la tête puis je plaçai ma main gauche sur le front du cheval et enfilai ses oreilles dans le filet avant de présenter la bride devant sa bouche. Il accepta le mors facilement puis je me reculai pour laisser Jasper placer le tout correctement.

-Bien joué pour une première Ozzy !

Je me mis à rougir comme une écolière et me contentai de regarder le sol. La main de Jasper vint relever mon menton et je découvris son regard inquiet.

-J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu te sens mal à l'aise dès que je te fais un compliment...

-Je ne sais pas Jazz...

-Allez, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je te confie Snow Dragon le temps que j'harnache Amber Flake et après nous irons faire un tour dans le manège.

Il le fit à une vitesse démente pour moi et nous nous retrouvâmes au centre du manège quelques minutes après. Comme toujours Amber Flake suivait sans qu'on ait à lui prendre les rênes et resta dans le dos de Jasper.

-Allez, en selle jeune fille. Place les rênes autour de la corne et mets-toi à gauche. Pour cette fois, je vais t'aider à monter. On verra plus tard pour la technique de mise en selle seule.

-D'accord.

-Place ta main gauche sur la corne et la droite sur l'arrière de la selle.

J'écoutai ses indications et me rendis compte qu'il était extrêmement pédagogue et patient. Il attrapa ma jambe gauche pliée pour me donner l'impulsion et je me cramponnai à la selle, actionnant mes bras pour me hisser. Dès que mon bassin toucha le cuir, je balançai ma jambe droite au-dessus du dos du cheval et me retrouvai assise à 1 mètre 50 du sol.

-Bien joué ! Tu as vu c'était facile. Maintenant, installes-toi bien dans le fond du baquet et bascule le bassin vers l'avant, comme si tu voulais que le bas de ton dos touche la selle.

Dans cette position, j'étais obligée de me tenir droite et mes jambes s'orientèrent toutes seules correctement. Jasper plaça mes pieds dans les étriers. Je ne les touchais pas vraiment avec la semelle de mes bottes et je m'en inquiétai auprès de mon ami.

-C'est normal pour le moment. Je veux que tu prennes l'habitude d'être bien assise avant de t'aider des étriers. Nous allons marcher un peu pour débuter, afin que tu prennes conscience des mouvements de Snow Dragon. Je reste à tes côtés, ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens la corne pour te stabiliser et suis les mouvements, tout va bien se passer.

Il attrapa les rênes puis d'un claquement de langue, il demanda au cheval d'avancer. Mon cœur tambourinait violemment dans ma poitrine et je hoquetai légèrement quand je me sentis bouger. Mes mains étaient cramponnées à la corne de la selle et j'eus l'impression de me rigidifier sur Snow Dragon.

-Détends-toi Ozzy. Nous n'allons pas trotter, ni galoper pour l'instant. Vois ça comme une prise en main, comme si tu conduisais un quad pour la première fois.

Au bout de quelques tours, je commençai à m'habituer au balancement que provoquait la démarche du cheval. Jasper avait raison, c'était facile de monter. Il suffisait de se laisser aller. La raideur provoquait une douleur dans mes jambes et me donnait l'impression de nager à contre-courant.

-Prends les rênes maintenant. Tu vas les placer dans ta main droite et gardes la gauche sur la corne. Snow Dragon va me suivre, tu n'as pas besoin de le diriger.

Je mémorisai rapidement la bonne manière pour tenir les rênes et observai Jasper monter sur Amber Flake. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de faire deux tours que les chevaux se mirent à hennir en s'agitant, comme pour répondre aux autres présents dans les parcs. Je ne peux m'empêcher de crier un peu quand mon cheval se mit à trotter pour tenter de sortir du manège. Jasper maitrisa son cheval facilement et me rejoignit au galop pour maîtriser ma bête folle. Dès qu'il eut récupéré les rênes, il sauta au sol et tendit les bras pour me faire descendre.

-Saute Ozzy. Il se passe quelque chose. N'ais pas peur, je vais te rattraper.

Je passai ma jambe droite au dessus de l'encolure puis glissai de la selle. Les mains de Jasper se placèrent sous mes aisselles. Dès que mes pieds touchèrent le sol, il me lâcha puis attrapa les rênes pour emmener les chevaux avec nous.

Un grand coup de vent nous fit tourner la tête et je me mis à trembler de la tête au pied en découvrant une tornade au loin. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper en train d'attacher les rênes à la selle puis il l'ouvrit la porte du manège en laissant les chevaux en plan. Il m'attrapa la main et commença à courir.

-Viens, nous devons nous cacher.

-Mais... et les chevaux ?

-Ils vont se débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'écurie et je l'observai ouvrir une trappe dans le plancher de son bureau. Un escalier apparut et il m'y guida pour que je puisse descendre. C'était une espèce de cave en terre battue et nous nous installâmes contre un des murs, dans le noir.

-Nous ne craignons rien ici. Tout va bien se passer.

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, trop concentrée sur mes tremblements. Le bruit devenait infernal et je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles pour l'atténuer. Jasper sortit son MP3 de la poche et me tendit les écouteurs.

-Tiens, mets ça, tu entendras moins le bruit.

Je les plaçai dans les oreilles et ne pus que sourire en entendant la chanson sur laquelle j'avais dansé avec lui. Il m'attira contre lui quand un bruit plus fort se fit entendre. Je fermai les yeux, ma joue posée contre le torse de mon ami et me concentrai sur la musique. Il se mit à me bercer doucement, comme pour me rassurer.

Cela sembla durer une éternité et j'avais l'impression de me trouver dans un avion à réaction, la tête passée par un hublot. Le vent faisait tourbillonner la poussière devant nous et mes cheveux bougeaient dans tous les sens.

Comme si la fin de la chanson avait été le signal, le bruit s'arrêta instantanément. Jasper se releva, sans me lâcher et je continuai à me recroqueviller contre lui. Ses mains balayèrent les larmes qui s'étalaient sur mes joues et j'ouvris les yeux pour le regarder.

-Tout va bien, c'est fini. Allons voir les dégâts.

Il m'aida à sortir de notre cachette et je fus surprise de voir que tout semblait en place. Hormis quelques accessoires au sol et de la paille partout, les bâtiments étaient debout. Il manquait quelques morceaux du toit de la maison principale et la vitre de la porte d'entrée avait explosé.

-Nous avons eu de la chance.

J'opinai sans répondre et fus heureuse qu'il me tienne toujours. Je ne savais pas si j'avais déjà vécu une tornade mais j'étais sûre que je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir ça. Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre et m'installa sur mon lit en souriant doucement.

-Reposes-toi un peu, je vais calmer les chevaux. Je reviendrai après. Si tu as peur, appelle-moi sur mon portable.

-Merci Jazz...

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front avant de quitter la pièce. Je me cachai sous ma couette, comme pour me protéger et surtout pour tenter de réguler mon cœur qui tapait avec vigueur dans ma cage thoracique. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir remonter à cheval tout de suite.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Petit coup de vent chez les Whitlock… Qu'en dites-vous ? Jasper prend sa place d'homme rassurant… Raah on va pouvoir rêver un peu lol ! J'attends vos impressions. Passez tous une bonne semaine et à mardi prochain.**_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **D'après vos commentaires, je vois que nous adorons toutes Jasper en mode protecteur… Qu'est-ce que ça serait bien d'en avoir un sous la main …**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me donnent la motivation pour finir cette histoire mais aussi pour les suivantes. Une petite pensée également pour**_ _ **fantomette**_ _ **,**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **pour leur commentaire auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre en MP.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir l'après tornade. Pour la chanson du chapitre, je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour sur Youtube. Voici le lien, pensez juste à enlever les parenthèses… Ça vous donnera une assez bonne idée )**_

 _ **https (:/) .com(/)watch?v= (f_M-0Wa0JzQ)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 8**

La tornade m'avait valu quelques frayeurs et quelques cauchemars supplémentaires durant les deux semaines qui s'étaient écoulées. Jasper avait été adorable avec moi et débarquait dès qu'il m'entendait crier durant la nuit, à croire qu'il dormait devant ma porte.

Après avoir calmé les chevaux et dessellé Snow Dragon ainsi qu'Amber Flake, Jasper était revenu avec moi et j'avais tenu à sortir pour l'aider à ranger ce que la tornade avait fait voler. Il avait remplacé la vitre de la porte d'entrée par un panneau de bois et nous avions balayé la paille qui trainait un peu partout.

Nous avions retenté de monter à cheval la semaine suivante et tout s'était bien passé. J'avais même réussi à maintenir les trois allures sans avoir peur. Je comprenais ce que Jasper avait voulu faire en m'obligeant à monter sans me servir des étriers pour me diriger. Nous n'avions pas encore pu progresser hors du manège, surtout parce que j'étais une trouillarde.

J'étais actuellement en cuisine, à 7 heures, au matin du Labor Day. Nous étions le premier Septembre et c'était un jour férié signalant la fin des vacances d'été et pour mes amis texans, le début d'une nouvelle saison. Une grande fête était organisée au ranch et je m'étais attribuée la cuisine, j'étais en train de préparer des gâteaux pour le dessert.

Comme toujours, je m'étais levée à 4 heures du matin et j'avais passé trois heures à regarder les chevaux dans le parc. Jasper m'avait rejoint une heure après mon réveil et nous avions discuté doucement. Je commençais à éprouver des sentiments que je n'arrivais pas à nommer. Il était si attentionné et doux avec moi que je sentais des papillons dans mon ventre dès qu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser ces pensées qui me donnaient chaud et me concentrai sur le mélange de mon sirop d'érable. En parallèle, je préparai un petit déjeuner pour les Whitlock qui allaient descendre d'ici peu. Je déposai sur la table de la cuisine une cruche de café noir, du lait frais, du jus de fruit pressé quelques secondes avant, des œufs, des toasts, de la confiture et un plateau de viennoiseries. Je terminai mes pancakes au moment où Charlotte arriva.

-Salut petite cuisinière ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Pressée que cette journée se termine.

L'organisation du Labor Day était assez stressante car Charlotte s'occupait des invités et des activités du jour. Peter et Jasper préparaient le terrain pour le repas, la danse et les jeux. Elle m'avait expliqué que tous finissaient fatigués à chaque fois. Ils étaient heureux que je sois là pour les aider et j'étais ravie qu'ils me laissent y participer.

Nous déjeunâmes tous les 5 tranquillement avant de faire des groupes pour les heures suivantes. Les filles en cuisine et les hommes dehors. Les 30 invités arrivaient pour midi. Charlotte m'avait expliqué qu'ils invitaient la famille proche ainsi que les amis - qui étaient nombreux dans les environs.

Heureusement que j'avais pris l'habitude d'être entourée par beaucoup de monde. J'arrivais mieux à gérer mes craintes maintenant. Nous continuâmes à cuisiner jusqu'à 11 heures du matin en chantant les airs qui passaient à la radio et en rigolant de tout et n'importe quoi.

Ensuite, nous allâmes mettre la table sous le grand pacanier qui était présent derrière la maison. Il devait bien mesurer 10 mètres de haut. Abigail m'avait appris qu'il était coutume dans cet état d'en faire la culture mais les Whitlock ne l'avaient pas souhaité. Cet arbre avait été planté par l'arrière arrière arrière grand père lorsqu'il avait fait construire la maison, une espèce de tradition.

La table était, en fait, un assemblage de tréteaux de bois et de planches. Nous l'avions recouvert d'une gigantesque nappe blanche faite pour correspondre au plateau, puis nous avions placé les assiettes, les verres ainsi que les couverts. Abigail apporta une touche de décoration en plaçant des vases de fleurs sauvages et de mon côté, j'observai Peter et Jasper qui étaient en train de monter dans l'arbre pour y placer des lampions.

Je retournai dans ma chambre pour passer une robe légère et oubliai volontairement de mettre des chaussures pour marcher pieds nus. C'était une sensation que j'adorais. J'aimais sentir le sol chaud sur ma peau, ce qui faisait rire mes amis d'ailleurs.

A midi tapante, j'aidai Charlotte à amener nos préparations sur la table. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de salades différentes, des épis de maïs, des petits pains, du chili, des fajitas ainsi que des pichets de limonade maison, de l'eau et nous déposâmes des bouteilles de vin dans une bassine remplie de glaçons.

Les garçons s'occupèrent d'attiser le gigantesque tonneau qui servait de grill et Peter retournait déjà quelques pièces de viande. Je m'étais donné pour objectif de ne quitter Charlotte sous aucun prétexte et j'allais avec elle pour accueillir les invités. Je ne savais pas qui allait venir réellement et je fus surprise de voir Billy Black - mon médecin – arriver, accompagné d'une magnifique Indienne d'une cinquantaine d'années. Il s'agissait de sa compagne, Sue. Il y avait aussi Jacob avec sa femme Leah, qui était enceinte d'ailleurs. Je reconnus aussi Embry et Seth. Ce dernier se chargea de me présenter ses amis Quill, Claire, Harry et Rachel.

Vint ensuite le groupe de country que j'avais vu au rodéo. Tous les membres étaient venus avec leur femme et leurs enfants, ce qui représentait 12 personnes. J'eus même envie de sortir une blague sur le fait d'affréter un bus pour qu'ils puissent venir plus souvent. Il y eut aussi un des concurrents du Rodéo avec sa femme et leur petit garçon. Une fois que tout le monde fut là, Jasper vint me rejoindre et me tendit une bière. Nous trinquâmes avant de boire et il s'approcha de mon oreille pour me parler.

-Tu es toute jolie comme ça Ozz'.

Pour ne pas changer, je me mis à rougir et mon ventre se tordit en entendant sa voix rauque et sensuelle. Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, je me contentai de déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de me concentrer sur ma bière. Je captai son sourire puis je sentis sa main se poser dans le bas de mon dos, déclenchant à nouveau une tempête dans mon ventre.

-Allons nous asseoir Darlin'.

C'était la première fois qu'il m'appelait comme ça et j'eus l'impression de faire de l'arythmie jusqu'à ce que je sois assise. Comme lorsde nos diners, Abi s'installa en bout de table et je me plaçai à sa droite. Face à moi, j'avais Charlotte et à côté de moi Jasper. Le reste des invités se plaça librement et je regardai avidement l'interaction entre chacun. Tous riaient et partageaient les dernières nouvelles de la région. J'entendis parler des prochains rodéos, de la prochaine présentation du ranch pour l'élevage des Appaloosa puis je ne pus que sourire en regardant les enfants se courir après dans le pré et je me rapprochai même de Garrett lorsqu'il sortit sa guitare.

Notre bon Docteur, son fils et toute la ribambelle d'indiens nous quittèrent en fin d'après-midi et nous restâmes avec le groupe pour profiter de la fin de journée. C'était un peu plus intimiste. Jasper alla allumer les lampions qui diffusèrent une douce lumière sur nous et se réinstalla à mes côtés pour écouter Garrett en train de nous livrer une version très personnelle de _**Knockin on Heaven's Door**_. Je me surpris même à chanter les paroles avec lui. Jasper avait posé son bras sur le dossier de ma chaise et je m'étais volontairement appuyée contre lui. J'avais passé la journée à réfréner cette envie puis j'avais abandonné lorsque j'avais vu le doux sourire encourageant d'Abigail.

Au bout d'un moment, Garrett m'interpella et me demanda de chanter _**Knockin**_ , seule, et je le fis sans aucune peur. Ma voix était claire, nette et assez mélodieuse. Tous me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, sauf Jasper qui m'avait déjà entendu chanter.

 **Mama, take this badge off o' me**  
(Maman enlève-moi cette insigne)  
 **I can't use it anymore**  
(Je ne peux plus la porter)  
 **It's gettin' dark, too dark to see**  
(Ça devient noir, trop noir pour voir)  
 **I feel I'm knockin' on Heaven's door**  
(J'ai envie de frapper aux portes du paradis)

Je fus tout de même choquée de connaître les paroles de cette chanson sur le bout des doigts. Encore une fois, cela m'énervait de me rappeler de ce genre de choses insignifiantes alors que je n'arrivais même pas à me souvenir de mon propre prénom.

Nous continuâmes à chanter jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et j'eus même la chance d'entendre tous les Whitlock. Bien évidemment, j'avais mon préféré... Jasper avait une voix magnifique qui cadrait parfaitement avec son "rôle" de cowboy solitaire. Un vrai Lucky Luke blond mais sans les flingues.

Après avoir raccompagné le groupe à leurs voitures, nous avons rangé la vaisselle avant de monter nous coucher, chacun dans notre chambre. Jasper me raccompagna jusqu'à ma porte et déposa un baiser sur mon front. Je me couchai rapidement pour rêver de chevauchée fantastique auprès de mon ami sur un air des Guns. Comme toujours, je me réveillai au bruit de tôle froissée mais je ne criai pas. Je me levai avec la ferme intention de faire du rangement pour nous avancer.

En ouvrant la porte, je faillis me prendre un coup de poing de la part de Jasper. Il allait frapper à ma porte, certainement pour voir si j'étais réveillée. J'eus juste le temps de me reculer pour éviter de me retrouver avec un nez cassé ou une pommette enflée.

-Bonjour Darlin'. J'ai vu la lumière sous ta porte.

-Bonjour Cowboy. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui. Je voulais te proposer une balade. Tu serais tentée ?

-Maintenant ?

-Oui, on aura le temps d'aller près de la rivière pour voir le soleil se lever.

-Je peux pas chevaucher durant la nuit... Les chevaux ne vont rien voir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils y voient très bien.

-Pourquoi pas...

-Habille-toi, je vais préparer le café.

Je me retournai rapidement, sans m'assurer que ma porte soit fermée puis je retournai mon dressing pour saisir un jean, un sous-pull blanc, une chemise, mon chapeau et mes bottes. Je m'habillai en quatrième vitesse puis je nattai mes cheveux avant de rejoindre Jasper à la cuisine.

Ma tasse m'attendait sur le comptoir et du café fumant réveilla mes papilles. Je lorgnais sur mon ami sans vergogne en notant que son jean lui faisait un cul parfait. Je secouai doucement la tête pour chasser les fantasmes qui étaient en train de se former derrière mes yeux.

-Tu es prête.

-Oui. On en a pour longtemps ?

-Non, il y a une petite heure de balade et le soleil se lève dans 2 heures. Tu as le temps de déjeuner tranquillement.

Il était trop tôt pour que je songe à manger quelque chose.

-Je préfèrerais manger plus tard. Que dirais-tu que je prépare des sandwichs ? On pourrait les manger sur place.

-Bonne idée Darlin'. Je vais seller les chevaux. Tu me rejoins à l'écurie ?

-Oui, à tout de suite.

J'ouvris le frigo pour récupérer le pot de beurre de cacahuète puis attrapai le pain pour préparer des sandwichs. Je les mis dans un sac, préparai un thermos de café et récupérai des parts de gâteaux qui restaient de la veille. Je quittai la maison pour rejoindre l'écurie et observai Jasper en train d'harnacher le cheval qui était devenu le mien.

C'était un Appaloosa d'une quinzaine d'années qui se prénommait Apy. Jasper m'avait expliqué qu'ils l'avaient appelé comme cela juste parce qu'ils ne trouvaient pas de nom pour lui. C'était un cheval magnifique qui mesurait 1,60 mètre au garrot. Il était capé, ce qui signifiait que sa robe était sombre à l'avant et blanche avec des taches sombres sur la croupe. Il avait un œil bleu, l'autre marron et les sabots striés.

Il était d'une gentillesse sans pareil et il était aussi patient que Jasper avec moi. Même lorsque j'avais peur de quelque chose, il ne partait pas au triple galop et répondait à toutes mes aides. J'adorais la monte Western car nous travaillions avec le cheval comme s'il était un partenaire et non comme s'il était une bête de somme qu'il fallait cravacher. Jasper attrapa mon sac pour l'attacher aux lanières derrière sa selle en me souriant. Comme d'habitude, je vérifiai mes sangles. Non pas parce que je ne faisais pas confiance à mon ami mais il m'avait dit qu'il fallait toujours s'assurer que tout était en place, comme quand on vérifiait ses rétroviseurs dans une voiture avant de partir.

Par la force de l'habitude, je n'avais plus besoin d'aide pour grimper sur ma selle. Je plaçai les rênes sur la corne puis attrapai une poignée de crins pour me stabiliser. Je plaçai mon pied gauche dans l'étrier puis d'une impulsion, je me hissai à ma place, sur la selle. J'ajustai ma position, plaçant mes fesses dans le fond de la selle en mettant mes deux pieds au-dessus de celle-ci, près de l'encolure et dès que je fus bien installée, je passai mes pieds dans mes étriers avant de caler mon chapeau et d'attraper mes rênes.

-Tu deviens une vraie pro Darlin' !

-J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rapprochement avec Jasper, je m'essayai au clin d'œil et fus ravi de le voir sourire franchement. Il monta à son tour sur Amber Flake avant de me faire signe.

-Viens à mes côtés, on va monter en carrousel, ça sera mieux.

Nous guidâmes nos chevaux en silence pendant plus d'une demi-heure et j'étais obligée d'admettre que j'avais la trouille. Je ne voyais pas à deux mètres devant moi. Heureusement que Jasper était à mes côtés, sinon j'aurais abandonné l'idée d'aller voir le jour se lever. Nous arrivâmes sur place lorsque le ciel virait au gris / rose et nous eûmes tout juste le temps d'étendre une couverture et de nous installer. Jasper croqua dans son sandwich au moment même où le soleil illumina la plaine face à nous. J'en oubliai d'ailleurs de grignoter.

L'eau, à nos pieds, se mit à scintiller, se réfléchissant sur notre peau et je tombai amoureuse du lieu. En cet instant, je ne voulais plus savoir qui j'étais réellement. Je désirais rester Ozzy, l'amie de Jasper et des Whitlock, cavalière et marraine d'un poulain s'appelant Poison. Je retrouvais la même sérénité que lorsque j'étais installée sur la terrasse à l'arrière du Ranch. J'étais bien et je sentais mon cœur léger, comme débarrassé d'un poids nocif. La main de Jasper se posa sur ma joue et je me rendis compte à cet instant que je pleurais.

-Tout va bien Darlin' ?

-C'est magnifique Cowboy... Je suis émue devant tant de beauté.

Il opina sans rien ajouter, pensant certainement la même chose et m'invita à m'allonger pour observer la nature qui se réveillait. Nous restâmes plus d'une heure dans cette position et j'appréciai de sentir la chaleur de l'astre diurne m'envelopper pendant que j'appréciai mon sandwich et un bon café. Jasper, lui, avait même fermé les yeux, comme pour apprécier le calme et le silence. Je dus me frapper mentalement lorsque j'imaginai mes mains en train de repousser les boucles blondes qui balayaient son beau visage. Je ne pouvais pas envisager de m'approcher de lui. Je ne voulais pas le faire souffrir. Que se passerait-il si j'avais déjà un engagement dans mon autre vie ? Il serait à nouveau blessé et je ne le voulais pas. Et puis... il n'avait certainement pas envie de s'enticher d'une amnésique qui ne connaissait rien à son monde. Son raclement de gorge me fit lever les yeux.

-Tout va bien ?

-Tu te répètes...

-Je sais mais tu as l'air triste. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

-Non, au contraire, c'est parfait. Je suis juste triste de ne pas me rappeler d'où je viens. J'ai l'impression d'être bien ici, grâce à toi et à ta famille. J'aimerais bien savoir si j'ai aussi bien dans ma vie. Si j'ai des personnes qui comptent autant que vous.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Darlin', je suis sûr que tu vas bientôt te rappeler. Je suis également sûr que tu as toute une famille et des amis qui t'attendent. Et tu te feras un plaisir de nous les présenter lorsque le temps sera venu. Nous ne comptons pas quitter ta vie maintenant que nous te connaissons. En plus, tu es marraine de Poison, tu te dois de t'en occuper.

Il se redressa pour se lever et je restai silencieuse devant son plaidoyer. Il pouvait être très convaincant et je fus rassurée. Il se détourna pour aller vers Amber Flake et j'entendis une phrase murmurée.

-Et je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma vie...

Mon cœur tapa plus fort et je préférai ne pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Je ne voulais pas me bercer d'illusions. Je me relevai aussi et commençai à ranger notre petit pique nique. Jasper récupéra notre sac puis tint la bride d'Apy pour que je puisse le monter.

-Prête à retourner au Ranch ?

-Oui Cowboy.

-Tu penses pouvoir tenter le galop ?

-On verra.

Il me sourit, vérifia mon placement dans les étriers puis monta à cheval pour me rejoindre. D'un claquement de langue, Apy et Amber Flake se mirent au pas et nous retournâmes sur nos traces, le soleil dans le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous mîmes à trotter et je me laissai tenter par le galop en faisant un bisou sonore. C'était l'appel du galop et Apy le savait parfaitement. Il changea d'allure rapidement et je ne pus qu'en profiter après quelques secondes d'appréhension. J'étais bien, à l'aise et libre.

Mon chapeau tomba dans mon dos, retenu par une cordelette autour de mon cou et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aux éclats, comme lors de nos balades en quad. Jasper avait raison, j'adorais ça !

A notre arrivée au Ranch, mon ami descendit avant moi puis il me tendit les mains pour m'aider à descendre. Je glissais rapidement de ma selle pour atterrir dans ses bras et commençai à babiller à toute vitesse.

-Oh, Jasper... C'était trop bien. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas obligé à le faire avant. J'avais l'impression de voler ... et puis Apy est trop bien. Il va vite. On peut recommencer ? Hein, dis ? S'il te plait ?

Il me tenait toujours dans ses bras et je le regardai rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Il me posa au sol avant de me répondre.

-Oui Ozzy, promis. On recommencera dès que tu veux.

J'avançai vers lui et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci Jasper... Pour tout. Tu m'as sauvé du désert, de la tristesse et de la solitude.

-A vot' service M'dame.

Lui aussi déposa un baiser sur mon front puis nous allâmes nous occuper de nos montures dans l'écurie. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur faisait un kilomètre de large. Il prenait toute la place autour de moi et semblait vouloir englober tout le Ranch. Je ne voulais plus partir d'ici.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Une vraie vie de cowboy, n'est- ce pas… Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain.**_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que votre semaine se passe bien malgré le temps pourri du moment. Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, nous avons dépassé les 100 et je danse la gigue devant mon écran !**_

 _ **Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire sort de mon petit cerveau et qu'elle n'est absolument pas une traduction d'un autre auteur. J'utilise juste les personnages de la grande Stephenie Meyer. Je la remercie d'ailleurs tous les jours de nous avoir proposé ce merveilleux univers où nous pouvons rêver et jouer …**_

 _ **Une petite pensée également pour**_ _ **Taa**_ _ **pour son commentaire auquel je ne pouvais pas répondre en MP. J'espère n'avoir oublié personne …**_

 _ **On retourne au Texas pour de nouvelles aventures**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 9**

Le mois de Septembre était passé à toute vitesse. Je n'avais rien vu en fait. Je gardais mes habitudes, celles qui me faisaient me sentir normale. Le Docteur Black me disait que c'était très bien que je me crée une vie. Il était persuadé que cela m'aiderait à retrouver le chemin de ma mémoire. Je continuais à me lever à 4 heures du matin, bien que je ne fasse plus de cauchemar et que le bruit de tôle ait presque disparu. J'aimais me lever avant le jour et passer du temps avec Jasper. Il ne m'avait toujours pas dit pourquoi il le faisait mais je savais que cela avait avoir avec des cauchemars.

Charlotte m'avait dit qu'il n'en parlait jamais mais elle se doutait que cela avait à voir avec Maria. Nous l'avions d'ailleurs revue lorsque nous étions sortis tous les deux un soir. Mon Cowboy avait tenu à m'inviter au restaurant pour son anniversaire, le 28 Septembre. Nous étions allés dans un Steak House et cette salope y travaillait depuis peu. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle était à sec au niveau fric. Personne ne voulait d'elle, sachant qu'elle cherchait une pompe à fric avant de s'intéresser à la personne. Peter m'avait dit qu'elle avait soutiré beaucoup d'argent à Jasper avant d'inventer cette histoire de futur bébé. Je ne connaissais pas les ressentis de mon ami mais je m'étais jurée de lui poser la question, un jour.

Nous nous étions donc installés dans un box et la connasse était arrivée avec son sourire hypocrite et les menus. Jasper avait émis la possibilité de partir mais je lui avais dit qu'il en était hors de question.

-Ce n'est pas à nous d'être gêné pas son comportement. Si tu veux, je m'en occupe.

Il avait opiné en souriant et je lui avais saisi la main au-dessus de la table, affichant clairement que je ne comptais pas me rabaisser.

-Bonsoir Jasper. Tu vas bien.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot et je m'étais occupée de la pimbêche.

-N'oublie pas que le sourd ne peut pas t'entendre Maria. Je vais m'occuper de te répondre. Il va très bien mais ne veut pas voir ta sale gueule. Nous voulons une autre serveuse. S'il te plaît.

Je lui avais fait mon plus beau sourire de salope et j'avais levé un sourcil à son attention quand je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

-Qui crois-tu être pour me parler comme ça ?

-Tu sais très bien qui je suis mais je vais être assez gentille pour te le rappeler. Je suis l'amnésique. Jasper et moi faisons un remake de la Belle et la Bête. Tu veux jouer le rôle de la théière ?

Elle était devenue rouge, se rappelant certainement qu'elle avait été celle qui avait prononcé ces mots quelques semaines plus tôt, et ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler autour de la cruche qu'elle tenait. Je m'étais assurée de parler doucement pour n'alerter personne et je fus heureuse de la voir perdre son sang froid. Elle avait fait tomber l'eau sur mes jambes et je m'étais mise à hurler en sur-jouant. Le responsable était arrivé en courant et j'avais continué mon rôle dramatique en pleurant à moitié.

-Que se passe-t-il Jasper ?

-Maria vient de vider sa cruche sur les jambes de mon amie.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Je voulais juste commander ma viande.

Le gérant, un certain Bobby, avait agrippé le bras de Maria et l'avait raccompagné à la porte en la virant. Ce soir-là, nous avions gagné notre repas gratuit, les excuses de Bobby et le plaisir de voir la fureur de Maria. Jasper m'avait remercié pour ce que j'avais fait et il avait ri quand je lui avais dit que c'était une partie de son cadeau d'anniversaire. La deuxième partie était restée à la maison et je la lui avais donnée à notre retour. Je m'étais arrangée avec Charlotte pour l'argent et je lui avais offert une paire de bottes personnalisée avec le chapeau assorti. Depuis lors, il ne les quittait plus d'ailleurs.

Le Ranch était actuellement en pleine ébullition. La télévision devait venir d'ici moins de deux jours pour faire un reportage sur le monde de l'élevage des Appaloosa. Les Whitlock étaient réputés pour avoir les meilleurs chevaux, ils devaient représenter et promouvoir la race auprès du public. Une façon certaine d'apporter des clients aux centres équestres et aussi une très bonne vitrine pour la vente des poulains.

Tout le domaine était en train de se faire faire une petite beauté. Peter avait recruté tous les amis d'Embry et Seth pour nettoyer, balayer, laver et entretenir ce qui allait être filmé. Charlotte m'avait dit qu'ils faisaient le grand ménage à chaque printemps mais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'en contenter pour la télévision. Ils y jouaient leur réputation après tout.

Pour ma part, j'étais à genoux sur le porche de l'entrée, en train de laver à la brosse les lattes de bois. J'avais les mains et le dos en compote mais j'avais promis d'aider, alors je me taisais et j'astiquais avec vigueur en espérant finir assez tôt pour aller passer du temps avec Poison. Je passais quelques heures par jour avec lui, me contentant de le bouchonner ou de me promener dans les parcs avec lui. Il était encore trop jeune pour être débourré mais Jasper m'avait affirmé que plus tôt je me liais au cheval, plus facile serait le dressage et plus fort serait notre lien.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, j'abandonnai mon seau et ma brosse dans l'écurie vide. Cela me faisait bizarre maintenant de me retrouver seule. Je m'étais habituée à avoir du monde avec moi. Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que j'étais arrivée et j'avais perdu tout espoir - et toute envie - de retrouver qui j'étais. Je m'étais faite à l'idée que personne ne me cherchait. Personne n'aurait pu attendre autant de temps pour signaler ma disparition si j'étais appréciée. Quelle genre d'amie et quelle genre de famille ne se souciait pas de l'absence de nouvelle d'un proche ?

Lorsque je regardais les Whitlock interagir, j'avais la certitude que si j'avais des amis, ils auraient déjà remué ciel et terre pour me trouver. Peter le ferait pour Jasper et l'inverse valait aussi. Ils étaient même capables de s'appeler lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas de nouvelles les uns des autres au bout de deux heures.

D'un petit sifflement, j'appelai Poison qui arriva vers moi, au triple galop, en hennissant pour m'accueillir.

-Salut mon beau, comment vas-tu ?

Je passai sous les rubans électrifiés pour aller lui caresser l'encolure et il poussa sa tête contre mon ventre, comme tous les jours. Je me décalai pour avancer dans le parc et je n'eus même pas besoin de dire quelque chose, que Poison me suivit. Nous marchâmes pendant plus d'une heure et j'assurai de modifier mon allure ainsi que ma direction pour entraîner mon poulain pour la suite. Je fis exprès de passer dans de l'eau puis sur une bâche au sol. Il contournait les éléments à chaque fois mais il entendait le bruit, si habituant petit à petit.

A notre retour en haut du parc, j'ouvris la porte pour aller bouchonner Poison dans l'écurie et nous y passâmes une demi-heure avant de le ramener "chez lui". Je retournai à la maison pour me doucher puis me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir. J'avais pris mon livre de recettes et je m'étais lancée dans la confection d'un repas italien. Depuis quelque temps, je m'essayais à l'international. Charlotte me disait quelque fois que je devais être un chef cuisinier ayant travaillé dans plusieurs palaces à travers le monde, ce qui nous faisait rire à chaque fois.

-Salut Darlin' !

-Salut mon Cowboy, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien...

Jasper contourna le comptoir pour m'embrasser la joue puis alla prendre une bière dans le frigo. Ensuite, il s'installa sur un tabouret et retira son chapeau pour boire. Il était recouvert de poussière et ses beaux cheveux avaient pris une teinte plus sombre à cause de la sueur qui les recouvrait.

-Tu as réussi à faire tout ce que tu voulais ?

-Ouép. Les écuries sont propres, les camions aussi et les allées ont été désherbées. Je viens de finir de tondre les bords. Tu as bien bossé avec le porche.

-Mon dos n'est pas d'accord avec toi ! Tu es prêt pour l'arrivée des journalistes demain ?

-Oui... j'espère que ça ira vite. Je déteste tout ce cirque. On mange quoi de bon ce soir ?

-Italiono...

Jasper adorait ce que je préparais et se dévouait à chaque fois pour goûter mes nouveautés. Il m'assurait souvent qu'il avait pris du poids à cause de moi mais revenait en cuisine à chaque fois. Je terminai de faire mes gressins en les mettant au four puis mélangeai ma sauce tomate qui était en train de mijoter sur le gaz.

-Tu sais que les autres vont revenir ?

-Dans deux bonnes heures je pense. On a le temps.

-Tu m'aides pour la table ?

Il se leva pour aller se laver les mains puis attrapa les assiettes pour les amener sur la table. C'était devenu une habitude entre nous, il m'aidait tous les soirs. Charlotte se foutait souvent de nous en disant que nous agissions comme un vieux couple. Je terminai le montage de mes lasagnes puis les plaçai au four. J'allai ensuite aider mon ami à finir la table puis nous retournâmes boire notre bière à la cuisine.

-Tu as passé du temps avec Poison ?

-Oui, nous avons été marchés. Il n'a pas encore voulu passer sur la bâche et a évité discrètement l'eau.

-T'inquiète pas, on va bientôt s'occuper de son cas.

Jasper m'abandonna quelques minutes pour aller se doucher puis nous nous installâmes sur le balcon de ma chambre pour lire. J'avais appris que mon ami était un fin connaisseur de la guerre de sécession et il m'avait tout expliqué de sa passion. J'étais, moi aussi, tombée dedans et je lisais à peu près tout ce qui avait été écrit. Il avait une bibliothèque plus que bien fournie et je pouvais y piocher quand je le voulais. Je m'étais découvert une passion pour la lecture et je dévorais toute sorte d'écrits.

Un coup à la porte nous fit lever la tête pour découvrir Abigail. Elle nous rejoignit en souriant puis s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de nous. Nous étions assis sur le canapé, mes pieds posés sur les jambes de Jasper. Il passait beaucoup de temps à faire courir ses doigts sur mes orteils et j'adorais ça.

-Comment allez-vous mes amours ?

-Bien M'man.

-Très bien Abi et toi ?

-Je suis éreintée. Dire que j'ai pris des vacances pour faire le ménage ici. Je n'en peux plus.

-Tu seras bientôt tranquille. Ils doivent rester combien de jours ?

-4, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Cela faisait trois jours que l'équipe de tournage était là et toute la famille Whitlock était au bord de l'explosion. Les 5 citadins étaient exigeants et j'avais passé beaucoup de temps à les regarder grimacer lorsqu'ils marchaient dans du crottin. C'était à en avoir mal au ventre à force de rire. Je n'avais pas été conviée à participer aux interviews. Cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas, de mon côté je m'occupais toujours de la même manière. Je passais du temps avec Poison, je cuisinais et je m'acharnais sur du bois avec les outils que Seth m'avait prêté. J'étais en train de faire une porte pour la sellerie de l'écurie quand la voix chaude et envoutante de Jasper.

-Tu sais que tu vas te flinguer le dos si tu continues ...

Je me redressai sur les genoux, passant mon avant-bras sur mon front pour ôter la transpiration qui s'y trouvait et regardai Jasper qui était accoudé au mur, un beau sourire aux lèvres. J'abandonnai ma brosse pour me redresser, tout en ayant conscience de ressembler à une grand-mère voutée par le poids du temps passé sur terre.

-Salut Cowboy ! Comment vas-tu ?

-Pressé que tout ce cirque se termine. Je voudrais reprendre mon dressage sans devoir faire attention à ne rien salir.

-Demain soir, tu seras tranquille. Ils auront fini leur tournage et tu pourras reprendre ta vie. Tu vas être triste quand même.

-Euh... pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Jessica Stanley va devoir arrêter de te lancer ses regards de biche.

-Arrête avec ça ! Je te jure que si elle me fait encore un clin d'œil, je lui gerbe sur ses godasses de luxe !

Jessica Stanley était arrivée avec toute son équipe et était celle qui menait les interviews. Dès le départ, elle avait clairement montré son intérêt pour Jasper et Peter. Charlotte l'avait remis en place en lui expliquant le principe du mariage, ce qui m'avait valu un fou rire assez long. Du coup, elle s'était jetée à corps perdu dans la séduction de Jasper, pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Je n'avais pas encore mis mon nez dans cette histoire mais je comptais bien sauver mon ami dès le soir même. Abigail avait convié l'équipe du tournage pour le repas du soir. J'allais donc sortir le grand jeu pour que la journaliste blonde laisse Jasper tranquille.

-Tu voudras bien venir avec moi demain pour le dressage ? Je sais qu'elle veut me filmer, encore...

-Bien sûr ... Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz. Je vais la remettre à sa place.

Jasper m'avait dit qu'elle lui avait demandé une bonne centaine de fois s'il était célibataire et il n'avait jamais répondu. Dès qu'elle m'avait vu, elle avait jugé que j'étais quantité négligeable. Peut-être croyait-elle que j'étais une simple employée ou une femme de ménage... Pas d'intérêt à filmer...

-On va au calme ?

-Attends. Je range mes outils.

Il m'aida sans dire un mot puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison pour grimper à l'étage. Aujourd'hui, nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa chambre et je me laissai tomber sur le canapé, fourbue.

-Tu as mal au dos ?

-Oui. Je crois que je vais attendre quelques jours avant de finir la porte.

Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et revint quelques secondes après avec une bouteille.

-Retire ta chemise, je vais te masser.

Il semblait être aussi gêné que moi. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les femmes. J'en venais à me demander ce que Maria avait pu faire pour qu'il se referme de la sorte. Il se retourna pour que je puisse me dévêtir et je me couchai à plat ventre sur le large canapé.

-C'est bon, je suis prête.

-Je peux dégrafer ton sous-vêtement ? Ça sera plus facile.

-Oui.

Je sentis ma peau rougir lorsque ses mains frôlèrent mon dos puis je sursautai en sentant mon soutien-gorge se relâcher. Je préférai fermer les yeux pour éviter ma gêne et écoutai les bruits que mon ami faisait. Je l'entendis ouvrir la bouteille puis le frottement de ses mains atteignit mes oreilles. Ses longs doigts se posèrent sur mes épaules et je pris conscience de sa peau calleuse lorsqu'il se déplaça vers ma colonne vertébrale. Il ne négligea aucune partie de mon dos et dénoua habilement toutes mes tensions. Je ne pus que soupirer d'aise sous ses mains expertes. J'aurais même pu m'endormir d'ailleurs. Bien trop tôt à mon gout, ses mains quittèrent mon dos.

-Voilà, j'ai fini.

-Ahhh merci Jazz ! C'était parfait ! Tu es un pro du massage, dis-moi.

Il referma mon soutien-gorge et replaça ma chemise sur mes épaules avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Je me relevai pour la boutonner puis avançai vers lui en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup...

Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille et posai ma tête sur son torse. Ses propres bras m'enlacèrent, me calant dans une étreinte réconfortante. Les papillons de mon ventre s'agitèrent à nouveau et je redressai la tête en entendant Jasper respirer plus fort. Sa mâchoire semblait contractée et ses beaux yeux verts étaient d'une teinte plus sombre. J'avais l'impression que son corps cherchait à m'informer de la soif qui l'animait. Je rivai mon regard au sien et sa main vint se placer sur ma joue.

-Ozzy...

Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres avant qu'elles se posent doucement sur les miennes. Je fermai mes yeux, aux prises avec une tempête émotionnelle intense. Ma cage à papillon sembla s'ouvrir pour libérer mes sentiments, cette attirance qui guidait mes pas depuis plusieurs semaines. Mes mains, mues par leur propre volonté, remontèrent pour aller caresser ses boucles soyeuses. Nos bouches, toujours fermées, dansaient un ballet, cherchant à s'apprendre et à se découvrir.

Nous prenions notre temps, comme si nous étions seuls au monde, perdus dans notre nouvelle étreinte. Mon cœur sembla prendre de plus en plus de place dans ma poitrine et je ne pus dire qu'une seule chose, j'étais heureuse et je me sentais aimée. Quel merveilleux sentiment. La langue de Jasper caressa mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma bouche et je lui offris cette possibilité en l'instant, désireuse de savourer son odeur, son essence de vie.

-Jaspeeeeeeer !

La voix criarde et agaçante de Jessica raisonna dans la maison, me faisant grimacer. Jasper arrêta doucement de m'embrasser puis posa son front sur le mien en soupirant.

-Quand je te dis qu'elle m'énerve.

-Courage, elle part demain.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres puis me libéra de ses bras. J'attrapai sa main pour attirer son attention.

-Merci Cowboy.

-A ton service Darlin'

Il me fit un beau clin d'œil puis, sans lâcher ma main, se dirigea vers la porte. Nous allâmes tous deux au salon, là où se trouvaient la famille et l'équipe de tournage. Une tornade blonde se jeta sur mon cowboy, manquant de m'arracher la main.

-Jasper. Dieu merci vous voilà. Je voudrais tourner un plan de vous à cheval dans le couchant. Il faut y aller maintenant.

Peter se retenait clairement de rire devant la mine de son frère et Charlotte me fit un clin d'œil, m'informant qu'elle savait ce que nous avions fait plus tôt. La main de Jasper attrapant la mienne me fit sursauter.

-Ça te tente une balade au couchant, Darlin' ? Ça fera de belles images pour l'émission.

Ses yeux m'imploraient et c'est en souriant que je répondis pour l'apaiser.

-Bien sûr Cowboy. Allons-y.

Je me retournai vers Charlotte pour lui parler.

-Le repas est prêt si vous voulez manger avant notre retour.

-J'ai une bien meilleure idée Ozzy. Que dirais-tu d'une balade en famille ?

-Avec joie !

Après avoir fait un câlin à Peter et Abigail, ils sortirent avec Jasper pour aller seller les chevaux. Charlotte resta avec moi quand j'avançai pour faire face à Jessica. Elle ressemblait à une gargouille tant elle faisait la gueule. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau et j'allais pouvoir mettre les choses au point.

-Vous montez à cheval avec nous ?

-Euh... je ne pense pas...

Je m'approchai encore un peu plus d'elle et rivai mon regard au sien.

-Je vais vous donner une seule mise en garde. Je vous conseille de l'écouter. Vous allez garder vos sales pattes loin de mon Jasper.

-Mais ...

-Chut ! Pas un mot ! Regardez-le encore une fois avec vos yeux pissant l'amour et je vous arrange la tronche !

Je me détournai sans dire un mot de plus et attrapai la main de Charlotte pour sortir. Elle me suivit en silence puis explosa de rire dès la porte franchit.

-Mon Jasper... Rooo Ozzy, c'était parfait ! Je pense qu'elle va se tenir tranquille maintenant.

-On verra bien. Si c'est pas le cas, je la fais tomber dans la fosse à fumier.

-Alors... raconte.

Je me mis à rougir comme une écolière et essayai d'avancer sans répondre mais c'était sans compter sur sa ténacité.

-Ozzy...

-Oui... C'était... euh... Il embrasse bien...

-Bien ? Non mais tu peux pas juste dire ça ! Ozzy ! Je t'en prie, dis-m'en plus.

Avant même de pouvoir répondre, l'équipe de tournage nous rejoignit et je passai mon bras sous celui de Charlotte pour aller vers l'écurie. Peter avait attelé une carriole pour emmener les journalistes. Jasper tenait Amber Flake et Apy.

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous étions à l'arrêt, en plein milieu de la plaine, avec le soleil couchant dans le dos et les caméras face à nous. Nous dûmes attendre le top de la peste pour reprendre notre marche. Elle nous fit recommencer une bonne dizaine de fois avant que Jasper perde patience.

-Bon, c'est bon... Vous avez assez d'images.

D'un claquement de langue, il lança son cheval au galop et je le suivis dans la seconde, laissant l'équipe de tournage en plan avec le reste de la famille Whitlock. Nous galopâmes jusqu'à la maison et je m'essayai même un sliding stop devant Jasper. Il parut stupéfait de ma prestation et vint m'aider à descendre comme toujours. A bien y réfléchir, je n'avais jamais dû descendre de la selle de façon conventionnelle.

-Bien joué Darlin' ! Tu devrais t'essayer au Rodéo...

-C'est une idée.

Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant du fait qu'il me tenait déjà contre lui. Mes pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol et il me serra plus fort contre lui pour approfondir le baiser.

-Tes lèvres sont si douces Darlin'...

Le bruit du chariot nous coupa dans notre moment intime et nous nous concentrâmes sur nos chevaux pour nous occuper. Charlotte m'attrapa la main avant que j'ai pu retirer le filet d'Apy.

-Allons mettre la table Ozzy...

Je n'eus, bien sûr, pas le temps de lui raconter quoi que ce soit car la blonde nous suivit en babillant sur la beauté du lieu et la qualité des images qu'elle allait pourvoir diffuser. Nous mangeâmes en silence après avoir prié, comme tous les soirs et je me retirai dans ma chambre rapidement, désireuse de réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui. J'étais heureuse que Jasper éprouve des sentiments pour moi. Je ne pouvais toujours pas donner un nom à ceux qui m'animaient mais je me sentais bien, libre, heureuse. Sans savoir d'où cela venait, je pris un bloc-notes et un stylo pour écrire quelques mots.

 **Fate send me an angel.  
** (Le Destin m'a envoyé un ange)  
 **You, my beautiful lonely Cowboy  
** (Toi, mon beau Cowboy solitaire)  
 **You put aside your fears  
** (Tu as mis de côté tes peurs)  
 **Before resuscitating my amnesic heart  
** (Avant de réanimer mon cœur amnésique)

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain !**_


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis super heureuse de voir le nombre de commentaires que vous me laissez à chaque fois et je vous remercie mille fois ! J'aime lire vos questionnements, vos suppositions et vos délires du moment… Toutes vos reviews me font sourire et je danse même la gigue devant mon pc régulièrement, ce qui fait bien rire mon cher époux…**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui est plus qu'important dans l'histoire. J'espère comme toujours qu'il vous plaira… Trêve de bavardage !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 10**

Cela faisait deux semaines que l'équipe de tournage était partie et le reportage venait d'être diffusé. Bien que Jessica soit une peste immonde, il était indéniable qu'elle était très professionnelle. Peter et Jasper étaient extrêmement contents de ce qu'ils avaient vu. J'avais été surprise de me voir à l'écran en train de monter à cheval dans le couchant. Le caméraman avait filmé notre fuite au galop et j'eus du mal à me reconnaître tellement je riais. Il était facile de lire sur mon visage que j'étais heureuse.

Jessica avait très bien compris le message que je lui avais transmis et n'avait pas essayé de séduire Jasper à nouveau. Notre relation n'avait pas beaucoup bougé, nous nous embrassions de temps à autre mais il n'y avait pas d'empressement. Nous avions pris le temps de discuter tous les deux et mon Cowboy avait bien conscience qu'on devait déjà savoir qui j'étais avant d'aller plus loin dans notre relation. Il était prêt à m'attendre, le temps que je puisse me connaître et découvrir mon passé. J'étais extrêmement chanceuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes à 4 heures et je m'habillai plus chaudement pour sortir sur la terrasse. Nous étions maintenant en Novembre et il faisait froid. Pas assez pour m'empêcher de sortir mais assez pour que je tombe malade.

Dans moins d'une semaine, nous allions fêter Thanksgiving et je savais déjà ce que je pouvais dire durant ce repas. J'avais une quantité énorme de remerciement à offrir. Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'un repas festif alors je m'étais documentée pour le préparer avec Abi et Char'. D'après ce qu'elles m'avaient dit, les Whitlock veillaient à respecter toutes les traditions de ce quatrième jeudi du mois de Novembre.

Je m'installai sur mon canapé en m'assurant d'être bien cachée sous mon plaid pour observer la nature se réveiller. Les arbres avaient perdu leurs feuilles et les fleurs avaient fané au sol. L'herbe avait repris une teinte un peu plus verte après les pluies du mois dernier mais nous n'avions pas encore vu de gelée ou de neige. Jasper m'avait dit que les épisodes neigeux n'étaient pas fréquents dans la région mais qu'ils pouvaient être assez intenses.

Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir une fin d'année blanche, quoique j'en rêve fortement, n'ayant toujours aucun souvenir de mon ancienne vie. Mon Cowboy s'installa à mes côtés et passa son bras sur mes épaules pour me garder au chaud. Il m'embrassa doucement avant de parler.

-Bien dormi Darlin' ?

-Très bien, oui.

Nous n'avions encore jamais dormi ensemble mais nous passions beaucoup de temps l'un avec l'autre durant la journée. Nous déjeunions tous les deux puis je participais au dressage avec lui et nous préparions le repas du soir ensemble. Il s'était révélé être doué derrière un fourneau et il m'avait épaté en me préparant de bons petits plats. Nous donnions l'impression d'être complémentaires dans toutes nos activités.

Je lui préparai un petit déjeuner assez copieux avec des pancakes, une omelette et même des muffins aux pommes. Nous nous attablâmes l'un en face de l'autre pour profiter de ce moment.

-Que veux-tu faire de beau ?

-On pourrait peut-être aller se balader ...

-Il va faire assez froid aujourd'hui. Tu es sûre de vouloir monter ?

-J'ai envie d'aller voir la plaine...

-On peut y aller avec un attelage. Nous ne l'avons pas encore fait, je suis sûr que cela va te plaire.

-Deal !

Après avoir débarrassé notre déjeuner, nous sortîmes sous le ciel gris pour atteler des chevaux les plus trapus du Ranch. Ce n'était pas des chevaux de trait mais ils en approchaient. Nous montâmes dans une carriole à deux roues, appelée sulky. Jasper entoura mes jambes d'une quantité impressionnante de couvertures pour que nous n'ayons pas froid puis il monta à la place du conducteur en attrapant les rênes.

Le jour était levé depuis peu et je m'émerveillai encore une fois de la beauté du paysage. Je plaçai ma main sur la jambe de Jasper et me collai à lui pour profiter de sa proximité et de sa chaleur. Il m'entoura de son bras gauche et nous nous laissâmes porter par notre attelage.

Au bout de deux heures, nous nous retrouvâmes devant l'écurie et Jasper m'aida à descendre. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et me collai à lui pour apprécier son odeur. Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres froides et ne me relâcha que lorsque ces dernières furent chaudes.

Le bruit d'une voiture arrivant nous fit tourner la tête et je fus surprise de découvrir le Chef de Police de Fort Stockton, Jacob Black. Nous allâmes le saluer tous les deux.

-Salut Jake, quoi de neuf ?

-Salut Jasper. J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour Ozzy. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait reconnu lorsqu'elle est passée à la télévision pour le reportage.

Ce fut un choc pour moi, j'aurais dû sauter de joie devant cette bonne nouvelle mais je n'arrivais pas à croire les paroles de Jacob. J'avais attendu plusieurs mois pour entendre ça et j'avais perdu espoir de retrouver mon passé lorsque le temps s'était écoulé. Maintenant, tout allait être remis en question et je n'étais plus si sûre de vouloir savoir qui j'étais.

Jasper du comprendre mon trouble car il s'occupa de répondre à Jacob pour obtenir plus d'informations. J'entendis parler d'un certain Edward Masen et qu'il était prêt à venir ici pour me ramener chez moi. J'étais contre cette idée, surtout parce que je ne pouvais pas donner ma confiance à un parfait inconnu. Mon ami prit encore une fois les devants en proposant que ce fameux Edward loge au Ranch durant quelques jours afin que nous puissions nous assurer du bien-fondé de ses intentions.

Je vécus le reste de la journée dans une sorte de cocon où les sons étaient étouffés. Je tentai vainement de faire le tri dans mes émotions et j'étais obligée d'admettre que la peur prédominait. Cet Edward avait mis 5 mois avant de se décider à me retrouver et n'avait jamais signalé ma disparition auprès des autorités, Jacob me l'avait dit.

Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée ici et depuis le début de notre relation, Jasper ne me quitta pas lorsqu'il fut temps d'aller se coucher. Je n'avais pas eu à le lui demander, il m'avait attendu durant ma routine du soir puis m'avait attrapé la main pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il m'avait fait m'allonger avant d'aller dans sa salle de bain pour se changer. Il revint quelques minutes après et malgré mon état étrange, je pus apprécier son pantalon porté assez bas sur ses hanches, me permettant de détailler le V musclé qui apparaissait sous son T-shirt. Il vint s'installer à mes côtés et m'attira contre lui afin que je puisse reposer sur son torse.

-Tu vas bien Darlin' ?

-Non Cowboy... j'ai la trouille. Que va-t-il se passer si cet Edward veut que je parte avec ?

-Tu es libre de tes choix ma belle. Il ne pourra jamais choisir pour toi, je m'en assurerais.

-Et si c'est mon mari ? Je ne me souviens même pas de lui et surtout, je ne veux pas te faire souffrir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ozzy, je savais pertinemment que tu avais une vie avant moi.

Ses bras entourèrent mon corps et je sus qu'il avait raison, je ne devais pas m'inquiéter. J'avais des amis, une famille et ils seraient toujours là pour me soutenir. Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jasper pour atteindre son cou et y déposai quelques baisers en suivant la ligne de sa mâchoire. Je l'entendis soupirer, comme s'il cherchait à se retenir. Je continuai mon manège, voulant clairement être le plus proche de lui possible. Je ne voulais pas aller jusqu'à l'acte car ni lui, ni moi n'étions prêts pour cela mais je voulais lui montrer qu'il comptait pour moi. De sa main, il redressa ma tête pour m'embrasser avec passion avant de me chuchoter ses pensées.

-Dès que tu sais qui tu es, je te promets de t'honorer de toutes les manières possible Darlin'.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je me calai contre lui en fermant les yeux. Je m'endormis rapidement et pour la première fois depuis mon réveil dans un hôpital du Texas, je ne fis aucun rêve. A mon réveil, je fus surprise de découvrir que la chambre était éclairée par un beau soleil. Jasper dormait toujours à mes côtés, dans la même position qu'à notre coucher.

Du bout des doigts, je traçai les courbes de son visage apaisé et je pris tout mon temps pour détailler ses belles lèvres pulpeuses. Une petite barbe était en train d'apparaître et je laissai mes ongles griffer doucement son menton. Avant même qu'il n'ouvre les yeux, j'eus le droit de voir son beau sourire puis je sentis ses bras m'étreindre avant que ses lèvres se posent sur mon front.

-Salut Chérie.

-Bonjour Jazz. Je crois que nous sommes tombés malades.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Il fait jour...

Il ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et tenta de regarder l'heure sur son réveil. Il était près de neuf heures, ce qui nous laissa bouche ouverte. Je me redressai rapidement, voulant descendre du lit et manquant de m'étaler lamentablement dans ma précipitation. Jasper me rattrapa et m'embrassa, ce qui me calma dans l'instant.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Il arrive aujourd'hui et je ne sais pas si je veux le voir...

-D'après ce que Jake m'a dit, il sera là en fin de journée, ce qui nous laisse le temps d'une balade. Tu n'auras pas à l'attendre en cogitant. Ça te va Darlin' ?

J'opinai sans dire un mot de plus et quittai Jasper quelques instants pour me préparer. Nous descendîmes ensemble et quittâmes la maison sous le regard ébahi de Peter et Charlotte. Ils n'étaient pas habitués à voir Jasper se lever tard et je savais déjà que mon amie allait vouloir avoir des précisions sur notre nuit.

Nous nous occupâmes de nos chevaux en silence et au bout d'une petite heure, nous quittâmes le Ranch pour aller à la rivière. Dès que nous l'eûmes franchi, je demandai le galop et Apy partit au quart de tour vers l'horizon. Jasper me suivit dans la seconde et nous fîmes la course pendant quelques instants. Je ne fus même pas surprise de le voir me dépasser avant que je freine mon cheval pour le ramener au pas. Je m'arrêtai sous un arbre et mon ami me rejoignit rapidement, descendant en sautant pour venir m'accueillir. Nous nous installâmes contre le tronc de l'arbre et je me calai contre lui en retirant mon chapeau.

-Dis-moi ce qui t'inquiète Darlin'.

J'étais toujours étonnée de l'empathie de cet homme. Je n'avais généralement pas besoin de parler. Il arrivait à comprendre mon humeur en moins de deux secondes. Au début, j'avais essayé de nier et d'esquiver mais je n'y étais jamais arrivée. Je m'étais fait une raison...

-Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas remué ciel et terre pour me retrouver plus tôt ?

-Et si tu lui laissais la possibilité de te dire pourquoi quand il sera là... Ne présume pas de ce qu'il est.

-Tu restes près de moi ?

-Toujours Darlin', toujours.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant un temps infini et fûmes dérangé par le potable de Jasper et sa musique country.

-Ouép.

-...

-On rentre bientôt.

Il raccrocha puis me fixa avec intensité. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et déposai un petit baiser au coin de ses lèvres puis rivai mon regard au sien. J'y vis de l'inquiétude et de la tristesse qui me donnèrent envie de fuir loin de tout cela avec lui.

-Il est arrivé Darlin'. Il nous attend sur place.

Mon cœur sembla se déchirer en deux et je laissai déborder les larmes que je tentais de retenir. Jasper les essuya avant de m'embrasser une dernière fois puis m'aida à me relever. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à Apy et m'aida à me mettre en selle, vérifiant les étrivières pour s'obliger à faire quelque chose. De sa main, il serra ma jambe avant de rejoindre Amber Flake et nous prîmes la route au pas et en silence.

Nous mîmes plus de trois heures pour rentrer et la première chose que je vis sur la propriété était une voiture sportive noire et un homme aux cheveux cuivrés sur le perron. Il était accompagné par Abigail qui avait un visage grave et triste. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas pleurer à nouveau puis me dirigeai vers l'écurie pour m'occuper de mon cheval. Je pris mon temps pour le faire, espérant retarder la rencontre. Dès que je relevai la tête, je captai le regard de Jasper. Il me sourit à chaque fois et tenta même quelques clins d'œil pour soulager mon cœur qui semblait souffrir.

Après avoir emmené les chevaux au parc, je replaçai mon chapeau et redressai les épaules pour aller rencontrer mon passé. Jasper était à mes côtés et dégageait, comme toujours, cette aura de puissance et de supériorité qui mettait tout autre homme à genoux. A mes yeux, personne ne valait autant que mon Cowboy et je me demandais si j'allais continuer à penser ça après avoir rencontré le rouquin. Quand ce dernier me vit, son visage changea, passant de l'indifférence à quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à décrire. Ce n'était pas de la joie, ni de l'impatience, ni du soulagement. C'était un mélange déconcertant de mépris, de dégout et d'autre chose rendant son visage immonde.

-Bella !

Il se mit à dévaler les marches du perron pour se ruer sur moi et je me cachais derrière le torse musclé de Jasper en baissant les yeux au sol. Mon ami passa sa main derrière lui pour que je la saisisse puis se décida à parler pour moi. Toute son avancée donnait l'impression d'avoir été scénarisée. Il aurait été parfait dans une scène de retrouvaille d'un soap-opéra.

-Bonjour, je suis Jasper Whitlock.

-Bonjour, Edward Masen. Je dois vous remercier, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit.

La tournure de la phrase ne me plaisait pas du tout et étrangement sa voix titilla ma mémoire endormie sans que j'arrive à dire pourquoi. Un mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision m'apprit qu'il s'était penché pour me voir. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour le regarder et détaillai son physique digne d'un mannequin. Il était grand - quoique plus petit que Jasper - et avait des yeux verts clairs. Son nez droit accentuait le côté arrogant de ses lèvres ourlées et son menton fier ajoutait quelque chose à cet homme. Je devinai qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de succès avec les femmes et je me demandai brièvement qui il pouvait être pour moi. Je ne me voyais pas vivre avec lui, nous étions si différents. Il portait un jean qui semblait sortir du magasin et un polo parfaitement repassé. Ses vêtements ne comportaient aucun pli malgré le trajet en voiture qu'il venait de faire. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ses chaussures parfaitement cirées et elles ne cadraient absolument pas avec le lieu dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Tu me reconnais Bella ?

Je secouai la tête pour signifier que je ne me souvenais pas de lui et priai silencieusement pour qu'il arrête de me regarder comme un merlan frit. Jasper bougea à nouveau, comme pour faire écran entre le fameux Edward et moi.

-Que savez-vous de ce qui est arrivé à Ozzy ?

-Ozzy ?

Abi vint nous rejoindre et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre la main. Elle regarda Edward pour lui parler.

-Nous avons appelé Bella, Ozzy puisqu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Installons-nous au salon pour boire un café et faire le point sur l'histoire. Cela sera plus simple.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle m'embarqua avec elle vers la cuisine et commença à préparer le café.

-Tout va bien Chérie ?

-J'ai la trouille. Je ne sais pas qui s'est et il me fait peur.

-Il est très prévenant... Laisse-lui juste le temps de s'expliquer Ozzy...

Elle me fit un de ces sourires qui soignent et nous rejoignîmes Jasper et Edward qui patientaient dans le salon. Je servis Jasper connaissant ses préférences par cœur et laissai Abi s'occuper d'Edward. Pour ne vexer personne, je m'installai sur un fauteuil à équidistance des deux hommes et me concentrai sur ma tasse.

-Bella... Ozzy. Est-ce que tu te souviens de moi ?

-Non, je n'sais pas qui vous êt' M'sieur.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant mon phrasé. Sans le savoir, je venais de prendre l'accent texan et cela me plaisait beaucoup. Je captai aussi le sourire de Jasper. Il le masqua vite avant de prendre la parole.

-Pouvez-vous nous expliquer qui vous êtes ?

-Je suis Edward Masen et je vis à Los Angeles. Je suis mannequin parfum.

Je trouvai l'idée d'être mannequin parfum complètement stupide mais me gardai bien de le mentionner, ne voulant vexer personne. A quoi pouvait bien servir un mannequin parfum ? Je relevai la tête, rivant mes yeux aux siens, vert d'eau, pour poser ma question. Je notai que son regard était beaucoup moins pénétrant que celui de mon cowboy. Le vert de ses pupilles semblait délavé, comme voulant montrer quelque chose mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi.

-Et qui je suis moi ?

-Tu t'appelles Isabella Swan mais tes amis t'appellent Bella. Pour le public, tu es Lizzy Daniels.

Il s'arrêta sur ces bonnes paroles, donnant l'impression d'avoir lâché une bombe mais je ne voyais toujours pas ce que ça voulait dire. Jasper blêmit légèrement avant de récupérer son portable. Il tapota dessus et patienta un peu. Un bip annonça l'arrivée d'un message quelques secondes après. Il regarda le téléphone puis me le tendit pour que je lise. C'était un échange entre Seth et Jasper.

 _ **Comment s'appelle la chanteuse de Poison's Doll ? ~ Jasper**_

 _ **Lizzy Daniels ~Seth**_

Je lâchai le téléphone et me levai brusquement. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas être elle, je ne voulais pas être cette poupée gothique qui vomissait des paroles sur des riffs de guitares dérangeants, je voulais être ébéniste ou cuisinière mais pas ça. Je secouai la tête sans rien regarder d'autre que le téléphone au sol puis je pivotai vers la sortie et courus pour rejoindre l'extérieur. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de réfléchir. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Pourquoi avait-il tenu à me dire ça maintenant ? Comment se faisait-il que je me sois retrouvée en plein milieu du Texas avec une plaie à la tête ? C'est ça qu'il aurait dû me dire, pas me balancer des énormités qui n'allaient pas faire avancer mon problème.

Il pleuvait mais je m'en foutais, j'avais besoin de partir. J'entrai dans le parc pour rejoindre Poison... Avais-je choisi ce nom parce qu'il me rappelait une partie de ma vie ? Je sifflai et mon poulain arriva pour se coller à moi, comme toujours. Je passai mes mains dans ses crins et posai ma tête sur son encolure. Il toisait 1,37m et devait continuer à grandir pour me dépasser bientôt. Je n'avais déjà plus à me baisser pour ce genre de caresse.

-Ohh mon Poison, j'ai peur. Tu te rends compte, je suis une chanteuse de métal...

Le cheval hennit pour me répondre et je ne pus que rire en lâchant la suite de ma pensée.

-Mais je déteste le métal... je hais tout simplement ce que j'ai entendu... Comment s'est possible ça ? C'est moi qui chante ça et je n'aime pas... Tu te rends compte, je gagne ma vie en beuglant dans un micro…

J'étais tiraillée entre différents sentiments et je ne savais pas quoi faire. D'un côté, je voulais retourner à l'intérieur pour découvrir qui j'étais auprès de cet Edward et de l'autre côté, je voulais grimper sur le dos, encore trop fragile de Poison, pour me sauver.

-Je fais quoi mon tout beau ?

Pour toute réponse, il hennit encore une fois et retourna gambader sous la pluie. J'abandonnai mon envie de rester debout et tombai à genoux dans la boue, pleurant à moitié devant ce choix cornélien. Je sursautai en sentant deux bras forts me relever. Peter me porta contre lui, comme si j'étais une mariée et se rua dans son bureau, à l'écart de la maison.

-Ozzy... que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis une chanteuse de métal et... Oh Peter... Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

-Chut Chérie... Tout va bien se passer.

Il se mit à me bercer, tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé et nous ne dîmes pas un mot de plus. J'avais juste besoin d'un câlin. Celui que je voyais comme mon frère le comprit certainement car il resta silencieux, se contentant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front pendant que je fermai les yeux pour calmer mon angoisse et mes sanglots intarissables.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Plusieurs d'entre vous aviez pensé que le reportage allait changer les choses. Est-ce que vous vous attendiez à ça ? Et que pensez-vous d'Edward ? J'attends vos commentaires et impressions. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain, bien sûr.**_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je suis contente de voir que le chapitre précédent à déclencher les passions… C'était le but ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, il était un chapitre charnière pour l'histoire. Le rythme va maintenant s'accélérer mais je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi juste en dessous.**_

 _ **Ce que je vous publie cette semaine est un peu plus court qu'habituellement et c'est normal. Je devais m'arrêter là surtout pour garder le rythme de l'histoire. Ne m'en voulez pas de trop siou plai … LOL !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie comme toujours pour vos commentaires et vos mises en alerte. Je n'oublie pas les non-inscrits bien sûr… Vos reviews comptent énormément aussi !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 11**

Nous étions au matin de Thanksgiving et je me réveillai à nouveau à 4 heures du matin avec le bruit de tôle. Je soupirai en me redressant et me dirigeai vers mon balcon pour m'asseoir. Je ne descendais plus les matins pour aller sur la terrasse. J'étais toujours aussi perdue et je ne voulais pas passer du temps seule avec Edward. Il avait tendance à ne jamais vouloir me laisser tranquille et apparaissait systématiquement dès que je faisais un pas hors de ma chambre.

Après ma mini-crise à l'annonce de mon nom et de ma carrière, j'avais fini par m'endormir dans les bras de Peter et il m'avait ramené à la maison pour me déposer dans mon lit. D'après ce que Charlotte m'avait dit, mon frère avait hurlé après Edward et Jasper en leur disant qu'ils étaient inconscients de m'avoir annoncé ça comme cela et surtout de m'avoir laissé dehors sous la pluie toute seule.

Je m'étais réveillée au matin en sentant les mains de Jasper sur mon bras. Il s'était senti coupable et je l'avais découvert blanc et soucieux. Nous avions passé près de deux heures à discuter dans l'intimité de ma chambre avant d'envisager de sortir pour que je puisse apprendre ma vie. Il était aussi perturbé que moi par l'arrivée d'Edward et par ses révélations.

J'étais maintenant en mesure de dire qui j'étais, bien que je ne m'en souvienne toujours pas. J'étais donc Isabella Marie Swan, fille de feux Charlie et René Swan. Mes parents étaient morts lorsque j'étais petite, dans un accident de voiture, me laissant seule dans un orphelinat. Je n'avais jamais eu la chance d'être adoptée et j'avais quitté le centre à mes 18 ans. Ils n'étaient pas riches et ne m'avaient rien laissé. J'avais donc dû travailler avec acharnement pour obtenir tout ce que je possédais actuellement. J'avais une amie, rencontrée à l'orphelinat. Elle s'appelait Rosalie Hale et d'après ce que je savais, elle était actrice et actuellement en déplacement en Russie pour le tournage d'un blockbuster. J'étais censée être chez elle en ce moment pour des vacances au calme, elle possédait une maison à proximité de Phoenix. J'avais eu 28 ans le 18 Juin.

C'était un fait étrange que je me sois réveillée amnésique le même jour. Cela ressemblait à une nouvelle vie...

Je vivais à Los Angeles dans une maison à Beverly Hills et j'étais la chanteuse du groupe Poison's Doll. J'avais créé le groupe 8 ans plus tôt et j'étais celle qui écrivait les paroles ainsi que les musiques. Peu de personnes m'appelaient par mon vrai prénom. D'après Edward, cela se cantonnait à lui, à mon manager - une certaine Alice et à Rosalie. Tous les autres m'appelaient Lizzy.

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi tout le monde ne m'appelait pas de la même façon. J'avais du souffrir d'un dédoublement de personnalité.

Edward avait avoué à demi-mot que nous étions en couple, ce qui m'avait brisé le cœur car j'allais faire souffrir Jasper et cela, je ne le voulais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à être proche de celui qui était censé être mon compagnon, du coup je le fuyais. D'après lui, cela faisait 4 ans que nous étions en couple et nous vivions ensemble dans ma maison. Il m'avait même montré une photo de mon domaine. C'était un truc énorme avec des arbres partout pour masquer la vue et protéger mon intimité. J'avais même pu apercevoir une gigantesque piscine sur l'arrière. J'avais du mal à me voir vivre là-dedans.

Il avait clairement annoncé qu'il n'aimait pas ma façon d'être actuellement. Il m'avait même dit que je faisais paysanne... J'avais donc décidé de continuer à m'habiller comme cela, malgré la valise qu'il m'avait ramenée. J'avais découvert, horrifiée, des pantalons en cuir, des chaussures à talons et des corsets en dentelle. Le tout noir et absolument pas adapté à ma vie actuelle. Il avait aussi ajouté une trousse de beauté avec du maquillage onéreux et des crèmes portant des noms comme Dior et La Prairie.

Nous avions décidé que nous resterions au Ranch jusqu'à Thanksgiving et qu'après, je repartirais à Los Angeles pour tenter de recouvrer la mémoire. Ce que personne ne savait c'est que dès que j'aurais fait le point sur ma vie, je comptais revenir ici, dans le Texas, près des Whitlock.

J'avais appris que j'avais disparu le soir même de la dernière date de la tournée du groupe. Je devais me rendre chez Rosalie pour me reposer un peu et personne ne s'était inquiété car j'avais tendance à vivre en ermite après la sortie d'un album, ainsi qu'à la fin d'une tournée. C'était ma façon de me ressourcer. J'étais triste d'apprendre que j'étais une solitaire. Maintenant que j'avais découvert la joie de vivre avec beaucoup de monde autour de moi, j'avais du mal à accepter de retourner dans ma tour d'ivoire, seule.

Cela me semblait si différent de ce que j'étais maintenant.

Je secouai la tête pour chasser les pensées qui étaient en train d'envahir ma tête et me levai pour aller prendre une douche. J'avais pas mal de plats à préparer pour notre repas du soir avec Charlotte et Abi. Nous avions décidé du menu et ils avaient même invité les Blacks. Mon médecin pourrait converser sur mon état avec Edward tandis que Jake pourrait s'assurer qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Histoire de faire "paysanne", je m'habillai d'un de mes jeans usé et je chaussai mes santiags marron. J'enfilai ensuite un sous-pull blanc puis le recouvris d'une chemise en flanelle rouge et blanche. J'attachai mes cheveux en une grosse natte pour être tranquille et soupirai un grand coup en me regardant dans le miroir. J'eus à peine le temps de franchir le pas de la porte qu'Edward était là, souriant, et tendant les bras vers moi pour me dire bonjour.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Tu as bien dormi ?

Il persistait à m'appeler "ma chérie" mais évitait de m'embrasser. Il m'avait dit qu'il me laissait le temps de retrouver ma mémoire avant de reprendre notre vie normale. Il était attentionné, c'était indéniable mais je restais toujours sur mes gardes. Je me donnais l'impression d'être devenue une vraie Texane avec son caractère fermé. Ce qui me fit rire...

-Bonjour Edward. Très bien et toi ?

J'évitai volontairement son étreinte et me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour rejoindre la cuisine. Edward s'installa au comptoir et je lui servis un café avant de faire le mien. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques minutes avant qu'il ne prenne le taureau par les cornes.

-Je suis heureux de t'avoir retrouvée ma Chérie. Je m'étais fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi.

-Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps ?

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais disparu. Tu étais censée être dans la maison de Rose pour quelques mois. Ça t'arrive de temps à autre... Tu disparais pour te ressourcer et tu ne donnes de tes nouvelles à personne.

-Et tu ne viens pas avec moi ? Si nous sommes ensemble, nous devons partager beaucoup de choses, non ?

-En fait, nous vivons ensemble mais je pars souvent pour mon travail. Du coup, nous avons une vie un peu étrange...

Je trouvais ce comportement égoïste et j'avais du mal à croire que j'étais comme ça en temps normal. Je décidai donc d'être un peu plus sympa avec lui, après tout il était venu dès qu'il avait su où j'étais. Jasper arriva dans l'entrefaite et vint me faire une bise sur la joue avant de serrer la main à notre invité. Je lui servis son café puis terminai le mien avant de commencer à cuisiner. J'écoutai leur discussion distraitement sur ma vie au soleil. Edward voulait savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivé et je laissai mon Cowboy lui expliquer. Après tout, il avait suivi toute l'affaire de près.

-C'est quand même étrange que tu n'aies retrouvé aucune de ses affaires.

-Oui, je sais que c'est bizarre mais il n'y avait rien, même pas une trace de lutte.

Ils étaient en mode enquête et cherchaient les causes de mon amnésie et la disparition de ma voiture, de mes habits, de mon sac avec mes papiers et de ma guitare. D'après Edward, j'étais douée à la guitare, ce qui me rappela que mes doigts étaient recouverts de corne... Due à ma pratique de cet instrument à cordes... Rien à voir avec le travail du bois. Il m'avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il ne savait pas d'où me venait ma facilité pour sculpter. Il ne semblait pas vraiment me connaître malgré nos 4 années de vie commune. Dès que le reste de la famille fut présent dans la pièce, Edward se leva pour se planter devant moi. Je relevai la tête pour le regarder en attendant qu'il se décide à me parler.

-Serais-tu d'accord pour te balader un peu avec moi ?

-Bien sûr...

Je me lavai les mains puis allai vers l'entrée pour récupérer un poncho en laine et désignai la porte pour qu'il me suive. Nous prîmes le chemin des parcs et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire en le voyant marcher en évitant les flaques d'eau. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant le pré de Poison et je sifflai pour l'appeler. Edward choisit cet instant pour parler.

-Tu ne te souviens pas du tout de moi ?

-Non Edward, je ne me souviens pas de toi. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens de rien qui touche à ma vie.

-Tu es d'accord pour rentrer avec moi demain ?

-Il me semble t'avoir donné mon accord.

Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de répéter 50 fois la même chose, c'était une perte de temps pour moi. Je ne comptais pas changer d'avis.

-Alice a déjà prévu pas mal de choses pour ton retour.

-Qui est Alice ?

Je donnais l'impression de me répéter à longueur de temps depuis son arrivée. Je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à imprimer ce qu'il me disait, ce que je trouvais étrange.

-C'est ton manager. Elle s'inquiétait aussi. Je l'ai eu au téléphone ce matin et elle m'a dit qu'elle prévoyait une grande fête pour ton retour.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... J'aimerais pouvoir réapprendre ma vie avant d'envisager des sorties.

-Je suis sûr que ça va te plaire, ne t'inquiète pas je resterais à tes côtés.

-Merci beaucoup Edward.

Mon attention se reporta sur mon poulain qui fourra son museau dans mon cou et je me redressai vers lui pour le flatter, juste au-dessous de sa crinière. Je fermai même les yeux pour éviter de pleurer. J'avais l'impression que j'allais perdre tout ça. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le mannequin se reculer comme s'il avait peur de se salir.

-Je ne comprends pas ta nouvelle lubie ma Chérie. Habituellement, tu détestes les animaux...

-Je ne suis pas celle que tu as connu Edward. J'ai dû réapprendre une nouvelle vie entourée par des chevaux. Ma vision des choses a changée et il faudra que tu t'y fasses.

J'arrêtai de discuter pour caresser une dernière fois Poison, comme pour lui dire "Au Revoir" pour le moment. Je ne savais pas encore quand je pourrais revenir. Nous retournâmes au Ranch peu de temps après et je repris mes cuissons pour le repas du soir. Edward alla discuter avec Jasper et de mon côté, je rêvai de passer un peu de temps avec mon ami pour savoir ce qu'il pensait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se renferme, je ne voulais pas perdre sa présence à mes côtés. Encore une fois, je me sentis immonde et égoïste...

Charlotte vint à mes côtés en souriant et continua à préparer ses tartes en me parlant.

-Il a l'air attaché à toi.

-Oui et ça me fait peur. Je ne me rappelle de rien le concernant...

-C'est une très bonne idée que tu retournes chez toi. Je suis sûre que cela va t'aider.

-Tu viendras me voir ?

-Bien sûr Ozz' ! Je ne compte pas t'abandonner... C'est peut-être toi qui n'auras plus le temps pour moi. Tu vas avoir plein d'autographes à signer.

Nous nous mîmes à rire comme deux petites filles et nous reprîmes nos préparations en fredonnant les chansons qui passaient à la radio. Cela me fit penser encore à qui j'étais. J'avais passé quelques heures à écouter ce que j'avais créé et je trouvais ça glauque, déprimant et triste. Je parlais toujours de mort, de rupture, de meurtre et de vente d'âme au Diable. Aucune chanson ne parlait d'amour mais plutôt de trahison et je n'avais jamais entendu le mot union mais plutôt adultère. La dernière que j'avais entendue était la pire et je me demandais si cela était mon avertissement pour Edward.

 **You wanted to play with my life**  
(Tu as voulu joué avec ma vie)  
 **As if my soul was a card game**

(Comme si mon âme était un jeu de carte)  
 **My bruised heart bleeds for your betrayal**

(Mon cœur meurtri saigne de ta trahison)  
 **I trusted you and you to have served you.**

(Je t'ai fait confiance et tu t'en ais servi.)

 **I'll use your cock like a chandelier**  
(Je vais me servir de ta queue comme d'un chandelier)  
 **You will be the toy of my vengeful nights**

(Tu seras le jouet de mes soirées vengeresses)

 **Submit yourself to the will of the devil**  
(Soumets toi à la volonté du démon)  
 **Die dirty carrion**

(Crève sale charogne)

Vers 18 heures, les invités arrivèrent et nous nous regroupâmes dans la salle à manger autour d'une table remplie de plats préparés en famille. Il y avait de la dinde farcie, de la purée de patates douces, de la sauce de canneberge, de la farce, des haricots verts en daube et pour le dessert, de la tarte aux pommes, une autre à la patate douce, ainsi qu'une aux noix de pécan et un gâteau au potiron. Abi récita la prière qui débutait tous nos repas avant de lancer le service.

Les discussions étaient joviales mais je restai légèrement en retrait, sentant mon cœur s'alourdir à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Je savais que nous allions partir dès le lendemain matin et je n'arrivai pas à m'y résoudre. A la fin du repas, Jasper m'offrit son bras puis nous installa sur la terrasse, à notre place habituelle. Il garda ma main dans la sienne mais garda son regard porté vers le lointain.

-Je voulais te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas être là demain matin.

-Mais... pourquoi ? Je ne pourrais pas te dire au revoir...

-Je dois me rendre dans le Ranch de Sam, il a un souci avec un de ses chevaux et je dois y aller pour l'aider.

-Tu ne peux pas partir après ?

-Non, je pars ce soir.

Des larmes débordèrent de mes yeux en réalisant qu'il préférait me fuir pour ne pas souffrir, j'étais un monstre... Je me devais de le rassurer...

-Tu as raison, les chevaux sont plus importants. Est-ce qu'on peut garder contact ?

-Bien sûr, tu as mon numéro et je t'appellerais.

Un gros sanglot franchit la barrière de mes lèvres et je pleurai pour de bon en ayant l'impression de perdre Jasper. Il cherchait à s'éloigner et je perdais son amitié. Lorsqu'il m'entendit pleurer, il tourna son visage vers le mien et je vis son regard dur s'adoucir instantanément.

-Oh Darlin'... je suis désolé.

Il m'attira contre lui et je pleurai tout mon saoul dans un silence devenu habituel. Il se mit à fredonner la chanson qui était devenue la nôtre " **Wanted Dead or Alive** ". Dès qu'il eut fini et que je réussis à me calmer, il me fit me redresser et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

-Je te demanderais bien de me choisir, de rester ici avec moi mais je sais que tu dois retourner là-bas pour découvrir qui tu es. Je t'ai promis que je resterais ton ami et je me rends compte que j'aimerais être plus pour toi.

-Je suis désolée mon Cowboy. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir. J'aime être avec toi... Je te promets de revenir, laisse-moi juste le temps de retrouver ma mémoire et ma vie. Je suis perdue de ne pas savoir qui je suis...

Nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre pendant longtemps et je m'endormis dans cette position tout simplement. Dans les bras de celui que mon cœur amnésique aimait...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Comme je vous l'ai dit au début… ne m'en voulez pas de trop… J'attends vos commentaires et vos impressions. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain !**_


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je voudrais rappeler certains détails à certains qui me lisent… J'ai eu un commentaire par rapport à la longueur de mes chapitres et également par rapport à fréquence de publication. Je ne compte pas poster plus souvent. Une fois par semaine me semble raisonnable même si j'ai conscience qu'on aimerait en lire plus (je réagis pareil en lisant mes chères amies**_ _ **cathy29jes**_ _ **et**_ _ **Eva Cault**_ _ **par exemple). Mais j'ai une vie IRL avec des obligations, des devoirs et des couacs qu'il faut gérer comme tout à chacun. Même si je vous adore, je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes et je m'en excuse si ça vous choque ou si ça vous dérange.**_

 _ **Concernant le nombre de mot par chapitre, je rappelle que je découpe mes chapitres en**_ _ **fonction des situations**_ _ **et uniquement comme ça.**_

 _ **Bon maintenant que j'ai dit ce qui me tenait à cœur, je vous remercie pour votre présence hebdomadaire et pour vos commentaires qui me font tant de bien. J'aime voir ce que vous pensez de cette histoire et j'adore lire vos idées. Je vous délivre environ 4000 mots par semaine, juste pour pouvoir lire votre prose et je vous remercie de jouer le jeu.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de notre aventure et je m'excuse de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps pour mon coup de GRRRR du jour.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 12**

Mon départ du Ranch Whitlock avait été une expérience atroce pour eux et pour moi aussi. J'en étais d'ailleurs malade, dans la voiture. J'avais pourtant tenté de retarder le départ mais je n'avais pas pu le faire indéfiniment.

J'avais été réveillée par un coup à la porte vers 8 heures du matin. Étrangement, je n'avais pas rêvé du bruit qui m'avait sorti du sommeil tant de fois depuis mon arrivée chez les Whitlock. Edward était entré, un énorme sourire rivé sur le visage et il m'avait dit que nous devions prendre la route sous peu avant de sortir pour emmener mes bagages.

Je regardai tout autour de moi pour me rendre compte que Jasper m'avait certainement amené ici après notre discussion sur la terrasse car j'étais toujours habillée. Il avait certainement retiré mes chaussures avant de me recouvrir de ma couette.

Je m'étais levée sans entrain, le cœur lourd et j'avais enfilé ma tenue favorite - aux couleurs du Ranch - puis j'avais récupéré mon carnet. Je tenais à laisser un petit présent à Jasper pour qu'il sache que je ne l'oubliais pas. J'étais allée toquer à sa porte et n'avais pas été surprise de ne pas entendre de réponse. J'avais touché un peu tout pour mémoriser l'environnement de mon Cowboy avant de déposer une feuille pliée en deux sur le lit. C'était les paroles que j'avais écrites pour lui.

 **Fate send me an angel.  
** (Le Destin m'a envoyé un ange)  
 **You, my beautiful lonely Cowboy  
** (Toi, mon beau Cowboy solitaire)  
 **You put aside your fears  
** (Tu as mis de côté tes peurs)  
 **Before resuscitating my amnesic heart  
** (Avant de réanimer mon cœur amnésique)

Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de prendre un des Bolo-Ties de Jasper et je l'avais fourré dans ma poche comme s'il était un rappel ou un talisman. J'avais ajouté d'ailleurs une note sur la feuille pour le prévenir.

 ** _Mon Cowboy,_**

 ** _Voici un petit présent pour te prouver que je tiens à toi. Je te promets de revenir._**

 ** _Ozzy._**

 ** _PS : Je t'ai emprunté une de tes cravates. Je te la ramènerais bientôt._**

Après avoir salué Abi, Peter et Charlotte, je m'étais installée dans la Shelby d'Edward et je m'étais cramponnée fermement à la ceinture pour m'empêcher de ressortir pour aller consoler Abi qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Comme il avait été dit, Jasper n'était pas là et mon cœur se serra devant son absence.

Rapidement, nous quittâmes la propriété pour prendre la route et je préférai restée silencieuse en me concentrant sur le paysage. Edward m'avait expliqué que nous avions à peu près 15 heures de route et que nous allions rouler toute la journée avant de faire étape à mi-chemin. En fonction de notre avancée, il était prévu que nous nous arrêtions soit à Tucson, soit à Phoenix pour dormir.

Après une pause pour faire le plein de la voiture, il m'attrapa la main et la garda dans la sienne durant tout le restant du voyage. Je préférai fermer les yeux pour ne pas trop y penser et continuai à écouter la radio qui passait de tout et n'importe quoi. Soudain, une question franchit la brume de mon cerveau.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je porte en masque ?

-C'est pour être tranquille dans ta vie de tous les jours. Ni tes fans, ni les journalistes ne connaissent ton visage. Tous ceux qui le connaissent ont signé un accord de confidentialité. Ils n'ont pas le droit de parler de toi, ni de donner des détails sur ta vie, ton physique, tes préférences et même sur tes compositions. Alice s'est assurée que tu sois la seule à prendre les décisions te concernant, avec notre avocat. Même moi j'ai dû signer cet accord en entrant dans ta vie.

-Et cela me sert à quoi ?

-A être tranquille, bien sûr. Tu es une des seules stars au monde à pouvoir te balader dans la rue sans te faire agresser par tes fans ou par des psychopathes.

Après près de 9 heures de route, nous entrâmes dans Phoenix et Edward s'arrêta devant un immeuble gigantesque fait de métal, vitre et béton. C'était un hôtel luxueux qui portait le nom de Palomar. Un homme en livrée vint m'ouvrir la porte et me détailla bizarrement en voyant mes vêtements.

-Y'a un problème ?

-Non Madame. Bienvenue au Palomar.

Je me redressai sans lui décrocher un regard, ni un sourire, puis observai Edward qui avait mis ses lunettes de soleil, espérant certainement passer inaperçu. Il vint me prendre la main et je réprimai mon envie de refuser le geste puis nous rentrâmes dans l'hôtel sous les gloussements des jeunes femmes présentes dans le hall.

Le sol était fait d'un béton ciré gris clair recouvert, par endroits, de tapis blanc énormes. Il y avait un grand nombre de canapés de différentes formes et tailles qui pouvaient accueillir beaucoup de monde - bien que l'espace soit actuellement vide.

Un grand comptoir en granit noir était dressé sur la gauche et pas moins de 3 blondes patientaient derrière, décrochant des sourires dignes de publicités pour dentifrice. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être au bord de l'évanouissement en découvrant Edward.

-Bonjour Monsieur Masen, bienvenu au Palomar. Que puis-je faire pour vous être agréable ?

Je m'étranglai clairement avec ma propre salive devant la tournure de sa phrase et me retrouvai à rire à gorge déployée devant une hôtesse rougissante. Edward, lui, ne trouva pas ça marrant et serra ma main pour me demander de me calmer. Je retirai donc ma main et m'approchai de son oreille pour lui parler.

-Je te laisse profiter de la drague bas-étage de la pouffe. Préviens-moi quand tu as réservé la chambre.

Sans un mot de plus, je me détournai pour m'asseoir dans un des canapés. Je sortis le portable de ma poche pour prévenir Charlotte de notre avancée.

 _ **Arrivée à Phoenix et premier fou rire devant la réceptionniste de l'hôtel qui bave devant Edward. Il a l'air d'apprécier en plus... ~Ozz.**_

 _ **Je veux une photo de ta chambre ma Belle. Te laisse pas faire par le beau gosse ! XO ~Char**_

Je souris devant son message avant de cadrer mon téléphone pour prendre une photo de l'entrée pour mon amie. J'aperçus Edward arriver et je remarquai la ligne dure de ses lèvres. Il semblait énervé et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Il se planta devant moi pour me parler.

-La chambre est réservée, tu viens ?

Je me levai sans un mot et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur qui nous mena au dernier étage. Je suivis docilement sans me soucier de la décoration - immonde à mon goût. Il ouvrit la porte de la suite grâce à une carte magnétique puis s'effaça pour que je puisse entrer. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'Edward m'attrapa le bras pour me coller au mur.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Bella... Tu ne me parles plus jamais comme ça, que ce soit devant témoin ou entre nous. Je suis ton compagnon, tu me dois le respect !

J'étais trop ébahie pour tenter de parler tout de suite. Je lui décochai un coup de pied dans le tibia pour qu'il me lâche et je me reculai derrière l'ignoble canapé du salon. Son visage était en train de virer au rouge et je l'observai en train de trembler.

-Tu ne me parles plus jamais comme ça Edward. Ce sera le seul avertissement, je te préviens. Ma vie d'avant ne me manque pas assez pour supporter ton caractère. Si tu continues, je retourne chez les Whitlock et tu iras faire mumuse avec Alice à cette stupide soirée où tu veux m'emmener.

Il blanchit d'un coup avant d'avancer en tendant les mains, en signe de reddition.

-Pardon, Bella... Je suis désolé de m'être emporté. J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi...

-Tout ne se pardonne pas parce que tu as peur ! Je ne me souviens pas de notre relation, ni de mon comportement à ton égard. Ce que je sais maintenant, c'est que je ne compte pas me laisser marcher dessus par le premier quidam qui passe ! Tu vas devoir me montrer que je peux te faire confiance, comme tout le monde.

Je détaillai enfin la pièce sans comprendre l'intérêt de mettre une tête de cerf au mur, ni de la peindre en rouge. Si avoir du fric signifiait avoir des goûts de merde, je préférais être pauvre et vivre dans un ranch en bois sans chichis. Je récupérai mon sac pour aller me doucher afin d'ôter toute la lassitude du voyage puis m'écroulai sur le lit sans même chercher à parler à Edward.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je me réveillai à 4 heures du matin en m'apercevant qu'il était endormi à mes côtés dans rien d'autre qu'un boxer. Je réprimai un soupir d'agacement et me levai pour aller au salon. Notre suite possédait sa propre terrasse et je m'habillai rapidement pour m'y rendre. J'étais nostalgique du désert du Texas. De ma place actuelle, je n'arrivais à voir que des immeubles à perte de vue. Même l'air n'était pas le même. Il puait la pollution.

Comme promis à Charlotte, je pris toute la suite en photo - sauf la chambre - et récupérai la carte pour aller déjeuner. Je n'avais pas envie de rester enfermée. Je pris quand même soin de laisser une note à Edward puis descendis au premier étage. Je fus accueillie par une hôtesse du type portoricain.

-Bonjour Madame. Installez-vous. Que souhaitez-vous boire ce matin ?

-Du café, s'il vous plait.

Je choisis de m'installer près d'une des baies vitrées qui donnaient sur la piscine de l'établissement et récupérai mon assiette pour aller me servir au buffet. Je pris exactement les mêmes choses qu'au Ranch, c'est-à-dire des œufs brouillés, du bacon et des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais les allers et venus des autres personnes venant déjeuner et beaucoup me regardaient - certainement à cause de ma chemise en flanelle, à moins que cela ne vienne des bottes que je portais ou encore du chapeau que j'avais déposé devant moi sur la table.

Ce fut la main d'Edward sur mon épaule qui me tira de mes pensées. Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de s'asseoir en face de moi. L'hôtesse vint lui demander ce qu'il voulait et il la congédia manu militari. Je ne le croyais pas aussi bizarre avec les autres. Je ne sus dire pourquoi mais je l'imaginais bien abordable et sociable en public, mais visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. J'étais pourtant sûre qu'une célébrité se devait d'être avenante avec les personnes autour de lui. Jasper était quelqu'un de réservé mais il savait devenir souriant et aimable avec ses admirateurs et pour sa famille ainsi que pour moi-même, crus-je bon de penser en aparté.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Je regardai mon portable avant de répondre.

-Au moins une heure.

-Tu aurais dû commander au Room Service.

-Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas éclopée, je peux marcher.

-Notre chambre est plus tranquille. Je n'ai pas à faire attention aux paparazzis.

Je ne pus que soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel à sa dernière phrase. Il ne se souciait que de ça depuis notre départ. Ne pas être vu, ne pas être dérangé, ne pas donner d'information sur notre voyage... C'était d'un chiant...

-Tu es prête à partir ?

-Si tu l'es ...

En moins de 5 minutes, nous étions installés dans sa voiture, sur la route pour rejoindre ma "superbe" énorme villa de Beverly Hills. Je ne parlai pas une fois et me concentrai sur mon portable. J'envoyais les photos de mon voyage à Charlotte et nous conversâmes pendant quelques minutes. Je lui promis de l'appeler en arrivant.

Après 7 heures de route, Edward s'engagea dans une rue bordée de gigantesques portails cachant d'énormes demeures où vivaient des stars. Nous croisâmes même un bus avec des touristes qui photographiaient tout, des poubelles aux boîtes aux lettres. Il s'arrêta devant un portail noir qui mesurait au moins 3 mètres de haut et qui, une fois ouvert, permettait de laisser passer 2 voitures. Il tapa une série de chiffres sur un boitier et j'observai l'un des panneaux s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître une allée goudronnée.

Nous serpentâmes à travers une espèce de jungle pendant plus de 3 minutes avant d'arriver devant ce qui devait être ma maison. Elle possédait au moins deux étages en plus du rez-de-chaussée et je vis même une annexe sur le côté. Les murs étaient d'une teinte ocre claire. Toutes les fenêtres et portes étaient en bois sombre. Edward contourna la fontaine qui trônait devant l'entrée et je sortis pour gravir les quelques marches du perron, découvrant la taille démesurée du porche et la porte d'entrée. C'était un truc énorme avec deux battants en fer forgé et en verre.

-Tiens, voilà la clé.

Il me tendit le trousseau et j'ouvris la serrure pour entrer. Le sol semblait être fait en marbre et le hall était trop grand, mes pas résonnaient à mesure de mon avancée. Il y avait des portes partout et un grand escalier en pierre menait aux étages. Je regardais le lustre, la bouche ouverte, en me demandant le prix qu'il coutait. C'était un lustre ancien noir qui devait bien mesurer 2 mètres et qui était suspendu à près de 3 mètres du sol. Il y avait des pampilles et des perles qui pendaient de partout. Une tête de mort noire, portant des lunettes de soleil terminait le monstre censé éclairer le hall.

-C'est un cadeau de Bolson Ninamo.

-Euh... d'accord. Et c'est qui ?

-Un de tes amis. Il est designer et t'a conçu ce lustre quand tu as acheté ici. Il est fait d'un vieux lustre qui provient de France. Les pampilles sont en cristal de Baccarat et les perles sont de vraies perles de culture noires. Elles viennent de Tahiti et sont top gemme. Le crâne en dessous est en Onyx.

J'avais l'impression de voir des dollars briller dans ses yeux et je ne pus qu'opiner pour participer. Je m'en fichais de savoir d'où venait ce lustre. Après tout, je demandais une seule chose... Qu'il m'éclaire lorsqu'il faisait nuit.

-Je peux t'abandonner ici quelques heures ? Je dois repasser à mon studio pour un contrat.

-Va... Je ne risque rien ici, à part peut-être me perdre.

Il ne rit même pas à mon trait d'humour et déposa un baiser sur ma joue avant de ressortir. Je soupirai en entendant la porte se fermer puis me décidai à naviguer dans cette monstruosité pour découvrir mon lieu de vie.

Le rez-de-chaussée était séparé en plusieurs pièces qui me semblaient servir à accueillir du public. Il y avait un grand salon, une salle de jeu avec billard et bar, une cuisine aux plans de travail en marbre, une salle à manger et une bibliothèque.

Au premier étage, il y avait pas moins de 4 chambres, une salle de sports et une autre bibliothèque. Au deuxième étage, il y avait une seule et unique chambre qui prenait toute la partie arrière de la maison et un studio sur l'avant.

Pour atteindre la chambre, il y avait un sas et un boitier électronique pour préserver mon intimité. Heureusement qu'Edward m'avait donné le code. Je fus surprise par ce que je découvris en entrant. J'avais tout simplement un appartement à disposition. Tout y était... Le hall, le salon, la salle à manger, la cuisine, une chambre, un dressing et une salle de bain.

Le style était beaucoup plus intimiste que dans le reste de la maison. Les murs étaient beiges et le sol était recouvert d'un parquet doré. Rien n'était ostentatoire dans cette partie de la maison, c'est comme si j'avais décidé de me créer un cocon loin du regard des autres. Un endroit où j'aurais la possibilité d'être juste moi et non la chanteuse Lizzy Daniels.

Le canapé du salon était recouvert d'un tissu chocolat et d'un plaid crème. Tous les meubles étaient faits dans un bois de la même couleur que le sol. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression me retrouver au Ranch dans cette partie de la maison. Les murs étaient nus, hormis quelques tableaux représentants des paysages, et j'avais un pan complet de photos d'une blonde et moi dans différentes positions et dans différents vêtements. J'avais l'impression d'être heureuse sur ces clichés. Cela me fit immédiatement penser à Charlotte et je sortis mon téléphone pour la contacter.

 _-Salut Ozzy !_

-Coucou Char' ! Ça y est je suis arrivée.

 _-Tout s'est bien passé ?_

-Oui à peu près. Edward m'a laissé seule, du coup j'ai pu faire le tour de la maison.

 _-Ça te plait ?_

-C'est beaucoup trop grand... Je vais prendre des photos pour te montrer.

Nous parlâmes pendant plus d'une heure et elle m'informa qu'elle n'avait pas encore vu Jasper depuis mon départ. Je me fis la promesse de l'appeler aussi pour lui parler et le rassurer aussi. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçus une guitare posée sur un trépied. Elle me faisait penser à celle de Garrett et je souris aux souvenirs des moments passés avec les Texans. Elle était noire et la peinture était abimée à plusieurs endroits, certainement à force d'en jouer. Les cordes étaient patinées et devaient être en place depuis un bon moment. J'abandonnai mon portable sur la table basse puis allai récupérer l'instrument pour en jouer. Je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver mais je me devais d'essayer.

Après avoir testé la sonorité, je souris encore plus en me rendant compte qu'elle était parfaitement accordée. Je plaquai mes doigts sur le manche et grattai les cordes pour jouer la chanson des Guns n' Roses, dans une version country que j'avais entendue auprès de mes amis. Une larme glissa sur ma joue pendant que je "toquais" aux portes du paradis.

-Depuis quand tu chantes en clair ?

La voix d'Edward me fit sursauter et j'abandonnai la guitare sur le canapé puis essuyai mes yeux avant de le regarder. Il était d'une arrogance sans pareille, appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur, les jambes et les bras croisés. Je relevai un sourcil en le regardant et il changea d'attitude en souriant.

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Oh... euh... excuses-moi. Tu n'as jamais chanté comme ça avant.

Je décidai de ne pas lui répondre et retournai m'asseoir sur le canapé sans le regarder. J'attrapai à nouveau mon portable pour appeler Jasper sans me soucier de celui qui devait être mon compagnon.

 _-Salut Darlin' !_

-Salut Cowboy... Comment vas-tu ?

J'entendis le soupir excédé d'Edward avant qu'il ne se décide à bouger pour sortir. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire mais je m'en foutais. Ses réactions étaient vraiment étranges et je me demandais si je devais en parler avec quelqu'un.

 _-J'ai vu ton mot sur mon lit... Merci, les paroles sont magnifiques._

-De rien. Elles ne sont que mon ressenti sincère. Tu me manques déjà Jazz...

 _-Moi aussi tu me manques. Poison aussi semble en souffrir._

-Tu sais que je devais venir ici. Je dois me retrouver avant de pouvoir envisager ma vie...

 _-Je sais. Alors dis-moi, comment est ta maison ?_

Sa dernière phrase me fit rire et je le remerciai de sa tentative pour me divertir. Je passai près d'une demi-heure à lui parler de la monstruosité qu'était ma maison et je détaillai surtout l'appartement dans lequel j'étais et où je me sentais bien.

 _-Je vais devoir t'abandonner Darlin'. Sam vient d'arriver avec Thunder._

-Oh... pas de soucis. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé chez Sam ?

 _-Thunder nous fait une crise de stress. Je vais devoir travailler avec lui pour comprendre ce qu'il lui est arrivé. Je vais avoir du boulot._

-Tu me raconteras, hein ?

 _-Pas de soucis Darlin'._

Après avoir raccroché, je repris la guitare et cherchai les accords au hasard puis je finis par trouver l'air de notre chanson. _**Wanted Dead or Alive**_. Je passai l'heure suivante à tester la musique avant de la chanter en entier. Dès que j'eus fini, je grimaçai en entendant mon ventre gronder. Je relevai la tête pour voir qu'il était tard, la nuit était tombée. Je descendis au rez-de-chaussée pour faire à manger. Edward était au téléphone, installé devant la gigantesque télévision qui occupait un des murs.

Je l'ignorai et ouvris le frigo pour récupérer de quoi faire des sandwichs. Je n'étais pas motivée pour cuisiner. Dès que j'eus tout préparé, je pris les deux assiettes pour les mettre sur le comptoir.

-Edward, j'ai fait des sandwichs. Tu viens ?

Il arriva, la mine interloquée et s'installa en scrutant ce qu'il y avait dans l'assiette.

-Depuis quand tu cuisines ? T'as pris des cours ?

-Si tu cherches à me vexer, continue comme ça ...

Je mordis rageusement dans mon sandwich sans le regarder et commençai à me poser par mal de question. Les interrogations d'Edward me laissaient penser que Bella n'était pas une femme d'intérieur mais juste une star du Rock. L'amnésie pouvait-elle changer quelqu'un à ce point ?

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Personnellement, j'ai envie de frapper Edward tout simplement. J'attends vos impressions et vos commentaires ! A mardi !**_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos messages de soutien par rapport à mon coup de greeuuuh de la semaine dernière et également pour vos avis. Vous détestez tous Edward et je suis d'accord avec vous ! C'est un enfoiré arrogant et malsain !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de la "vraie" vie de Bella. Petite pensée pour ma Tite Eva …**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 13**

Cela faisait trois semaines que nous étions arrivés à Los Angeles et mon entente avec Edward ne s'était pas arrangée. J'avais même changé le code d'accès à mon appartement pour ne plus qu'il y vienne sans que je l'y autorise.

Il cherchait à me diriger continuellement et cela m'agaçait au plus au point. Après s'être moqué de moi à cause de ma façon de chanter, il s'était carrément foutu de mes talents de cuisinière en arguant que je devais certainement changer de choix de carrière, vu que je n'étais plus capable de chanter correctement. En dehors de ces piques incessantes, il était d'une niaiserie dans pareille et tentait de me courtiser comme si nous étions retournés au XIXe siècle. Je m'attendais même à une sortie avec un chaperon ou une connerie dans le genre.

J'avais eu des discussions avec Charlotte tous les jours et elle ne cessait de me dire que je devais lui laisser du temps. Elle pensait qu'il avait eu peur pour moi et que c'était sans doute sa réaction face à l'inconnu. Jasper aussi me soutenait du mieux possible et m'avait même envoyé une photo de Poison. Il continuait à s'en occuper pour moi mais m'avait prévenu qu'il ne commencerait le débourrage qu'à mon retour.

J'avais également reçu l'appel de la fameuse Rosalie Hale. Elle était en mode panique complète, après avoir appris ce qu'il m'était arrivé et était complètement dépité de ne pas pouvoir venir me rejoindre pour m'aider. Elle me sembla être quelqu'un de confiance et surtout, elle semblait se soucier de moi, comme une vraie amie le ferait.

J'étais installée au bord de la piscine, tentant de réfréner mon envie de faire quelque chose quand j'entendis un cri venant de la maison.

-Bellaaaaaaa !

Je me retournai brusquement pour découvrir une petite femme aux cheveux noirs arriver en sautant et en tapant dans les mains, comme une gamine. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi et me détailla de la tête aux pieds en grimaçant.

-C'est quoi ce look ?

J'avais décidé de conserver mes habits texans et je ne mettais qu'eux, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Edward et qui semblait rendre malade la petite surexcitée face à moi.

-Je ne savais pas que les formules de politesse à Los Angeles différaient tant du reste du pays. Normalement tu devrais dire un truc du genre "Salut Bella, je suis contente de te voir. Je m'inquiétais tant pour toi."

Elle soupira par le nez avant de se recomposer une mine impassible. Elle se décida à me lancer un sourire avant de reprendre et elle me répéta exactement ce que je venais de lui proposer.

-Salut Bella, je suis contente de te voir. Je m'inquiétais tant pour toi. Je suis Alice, ton manager et ta meilleure amie.

Ça me saoulait que tout le monde veuille être mon meilleur quelque chose. Edward disait être mon meilleur partenaire et elle, ma meilleure amie. C'était quoi cette course au meilleur dans ma vie ? J'étais persuadée que c'était à moi de juger de leur place dans ma vie et non l'inverse.

-Salut Alice.

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi pour du shopping. Il faut que nous revoyions ton style, tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça...

-Si, je peux, et je compte le faire. Si tu as un souci avec ça, tant pis !

Je me levai du transat où j'étais installée, tout en rajustant mon chapeau et en rivant mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles puis dépassai les deux "meilleurs" pour rejoindre mon deuxième étage. Je me donnais l'impression d'être un fantôme hantant le grenier. Cette maison était censée être la mienne mais je ne m'y sentais pas à l'aise et la présence constante d'Edward n'arrangeait pas la chose.

Je savais que nous devions sortir. Alice avait prévu une grande fête pour le retour de Lizzy Daniels. Elle m'avait expliqué que mon amnésie et ma disparition avait été tues. J'étais donc censé me présenter dans mon accoutrement de chanteuse de Métal avec le masque, les dreadlocks et tout le reste. Je n'avais absolument pas envie d'y aller mais, d'après mon "meilleur" partenaire, je n'avais pas le choix si je voulais conserver mon statut. S'il savait à quel point je me foutais de mon statut... Je voulais juste retrouver la mémoire.

C'est en soupirant que je quittai mon antre pour rejoindre Edward et Alice qui discutaient au salon. La discussion me semblait intime car ils chuchotaient plus qu'autre chose. Je me collais contre le mur en silence pour écouter.

-John a quand même réussi à faire quelque chose...

-J'aurais quand même préféré qu'il arrive à faire disparaître le tout.

-Il a dit qu'il allait s'en charger.

Un frisson parcourut mon dos et je grimaçai sans comprendre puis me décidai à sortir de ma cachette. Je fis volontairement du bruit avec mes bottes et fus étonnée de voir Alice sursauter. Elle était blême et avait du mal à me regarder.

-Je dérange ?

-Non... pas du tout Bella. Tu veux que je t'aide pour t'habiller ?

-Oui, volontiers.

J'étais obligée de lui demander de l'aide car je ne me souvenais toujours pas de qui j'étais, ce qui incluait aussi de ne pas savoir comment s'habiller pour être Lizzy Daniels. J'observai Alice jeter un coup d'œil à Edward avant de me sourire en me tendant la main.

-Allons te rendre belle.

Une bulle de fureur prit place dans mon ventre et je tentai de la réfréner pour rester politiquement correcte. Alice allait m'aider, je ne pouvais pas l'envoyer chier. Nous montâmes dans ma chambre et je composai le code en m'assurant qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, ce qui sembla ne pas lui plaire du tout. Nous passâmes l'heure suivante à m'habiller d'une robe courte avec un corset et une tonne de dentelle noire. Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais espérer chanter en ayant les poumons comprimés à ce point. Dès que mon costume fut mis, Alice m'aida à chausser des bottes à talons New Rock. Le talon était une copie d'un canon de pistolet et le cuir du dessus était noir avec des arabesques rouges. A l'avant, il y avait un plateau qui faisait plus de 8 centimètres et le talon en lui-même en faisait bien 20. Elles s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse et le laçage prit bien 5 minutes.

Juste avant de partir, Alice m'aida à mettre le masque qui allait préserver mon anonymat pour la soirée. Il était fait de silicone pour épouser la forme de mon visage. Il s'attachait à l'arrière de la tête sachant que le système de fixation était caché par les dreadlocks. Lorsque je me regardai dans le miroir, je vis une représentation à l'identique de ce que j'avais vu sur le T-shirt de Seth. Je ne me sentais absolument pas à l'aise.

-Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Habituellement tu ne parles pas aux autres.

-Tu me l'as déjà dit Alice... Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai perdu la mémoire que je suis devenue stupide.

-Euh... oui... oui... bien sûr.

Elle sortit son portable pour me montrer des photos et me demanda de citer les noms des membres du groupe afin que je puisse les saluer correctement. J'étais fatiguée avant même d'avoir fait un pas et je récupérai mon portable pour le coller dans mon sac avant de me cramponner à la rambarde de l'escalier pour descendre. Heureusement que j'avais eu l'habitude de porter ce genre de chaussures, ce qui me permit d'éviter de me casser la tronche en bas des marches. Je ne pus que voir le sourire - magnifique - d'Edward lorsqu'il découvrit ma tenue.

-Tu es magnifique ma chérie !

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait retrouvé, je sentis de l'admiration dans sa voix. Ce n'était plus du tout la même personne. Il semblait amoureux... Il m'attrapa la main pour me conduire jusqu'à un Hummer portant le logo du groupe - une réplique de mon masque avec des yeux ensanglantés - et ouvrit la porte arrière pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Alice s'installa à l'avant à côté d'un chauffeur et Edward contourna la voiture pour venir à mes côtés.

-J'en profite pour te présenter ton nouveau garde du corps. Il s'appelle John Stevenson.

Je me retrouvai encore une fois à frissonner sans comprendre pourquoi et me contentai de hocher la tête pour répondre. J'ouvris mon sac pour récupérer mon portable afin d'envoyer un message à Charlotte.

 _ **En voiture pour aller à une représentation en mode poupée gothique... ~Ozzy**_

 _ **Photo ? ~Char**_

Tout en pestant contre mes faux ongles carrément trop longs, je mis en route mon appareil photo et pris rapidement un cliché sous le regard interrogatif d'Edward. J'envoyai ensuite la photo et mon portable sonna exactement 10 secondes après.

 _-Qu'avez-vous fait de ma petite Ozzy ?_

-Je suis toujours là Char...

 _-Ça change vachement !_

-A qui le dis-tu...

 _-T'es pas toute seule toi._

-Oui M'dame.

 _-Tout se passe bien ?_

-Ouép.

 _-Je t'appelle demain ? Tu me raconteras ta nuit de débauche._

-A demain Sœurette.

J'évitai volontairement le regard d'Edward et me concentrai sur l'extérieur. Nous étions à présent dans une zone industrielle et la voiture s'arrêta devant un hangar gigantesque. Un tapis rouge était étendu au sol et une nuée de photographe était retenue par des barrières. Il y avait aussi une quantité impressionnante de personnes de tout âge, de tout sexe et de tout genre qui chantait une chanson en regardant le Hummer avec adoration.

-Attends que John vienne t'ouvrir pour descendre.

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort et j'eus du mal à respirer à cause de ce foutu corset. Ma tête était à la limite de tourner et je sentais mon ventre se tordre dans une nausée foudroyante. Juste avant que la porte s'ouvre un flash m'aveugla et je me retrouvai dans ce que je pensais être un souvenir. Nous étions dans le même genre de situation et j'étais en train de marcher sur le tapis en beuglant comme une sauvage et en tendant mon bras pour que tous voient mon signe de la main. J'avais relevé l'index et l'auriculaire, dans une représentation de corne.

Je revins au temps présent lorsque j'aperçus la tête de John face à moi. Il me regardait froidement en disant "Vous êtes attendue". Je réprimais mon envie de le gifler avant de descendre de la voiture sous les cris des fans. Ils scandaient mon nom avec ferveur et je me contentai d'avancer, comme dans mon souvenir. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil qu'Edward et Alice patientaient en arrière en parlant discrètement.

Je brandis mon poing en hurlant comme je pouvais et je fus ravie de voir toutes mes groupies faire de même, heureux de me voir. Je repris mon avancée pour entrer dans le hangar et Edward me rejoignit rapidement. Il se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

-Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait faire ça ?

-Je m'en suis rappelée...

Il blêmit légèrement avant de tenter un sourire puis me proposa un verre de Jack Daniels avant de continuer. D'après lui, j'adorais cette boisson et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que mon nom de scène était Daniels. Je portai le verre à ma bouche et fus heureuse de porter un masque pour cacher la grimace que je fis.

-C'est infâme ton truc !

-Ça fait partie de ton personnage Lizzy... Assume.

Il aurait pu me mettre une claque que l'effet n'aurait pas été différent. Edward Masen était un gros con prétentieux et je ne comprenais pas du tout ce que je faisais avec. Je le laissai en plan pour visiter les lieux et n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître les membres du groupe. Ils étaient regroupés dans un coin et discutaient en rigolant.

Je leur fis un signe de tête avant de continuer ma promenade, sans me soucier de qui me suivait ou pas. Je savais qu'Edward n'était pas loin mais je comptais bien l'ignorer jusqu'à notre retour chez moi. J'étais triste de ce que j'étais en train de découvrir ici. Je ne partageais rien avec personne, les membres du groupe n'étaient pas mes amis mais juste des musiciens embauchés pour suivre mes idées et inspirations. Je n'avais pas de connaissances malgré ce que s'évertuait à dire Alice et je n'avais pas donné mon cœur à celui qui était censé être mon compagnon.

Mais qui étais-je réellement pour ne pas avoir des gens qui tenaient vraiment à moi ?

La soirée était censée être ma soirée mais je n'avais pas envie d'y être, je ne comprenais pas l'intérêt de tous ceux qui étaient présents soi-disant pour moi. Des posters gigantesques de moi tapissaient les murs, me montrant dans des positions provocantes et à connotation sexuelle. Personne ne s'approchait réellement de moi et personne ne cherchait à me parler. Je me faisais clairement chier et encore une fois, je sortis mon portable pour envoyer un message à Jasper.

 _ **Salut mon Cowboy. J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi je joue à la poupée en soirée et je me fais chier ... ~Ozzy**_

 _ **Salut Darlin'. Je suis avec Garrett à une de leur répète. Ils te donnent le bonjour. Tu as retrouvé une partie de tes souvenirs ? ~Jazz**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai eu un flash tout à l'heure. Je te raconterais demain :) XOXO ~Ozzy  
**_

Je rangeai mon téléphone et scannai la pièce pour voir où se trouvait Edward. Il était très occupé à parler et à sourire à une blonde qui bavait devant lui comme la réceptionniste de l'hôtel. Il utilisait tous les tics qu'il m'avait montrés lorsqu'il était arrivé au Ranch. Le sourire en coin, la main dans les cheveux et le coup d'œil à moitié planqué derrière une de ses mèches. Il donnait l'impression de vouloir la draguer et ses petits gestes semblaient tout droit sortis d'un mode opératoire savamment étudié.

La pouffe rougit et s'avança pour effleurer mon compagnon, ce qui me dégouta plus qu'autre chose. Je ricanai devant le ridicule de la situation et me décidai à rentrer pour mettre fin à cette mascarade. Je passai devant lui et devant une Alice qui parlait en faisant de grands moulinets avec les bras pour me planter devant mon "super" garde du corps qui avait décidé de "garder" une brune plantureuse. Je lui tapai sur l'épaule pour l'avertir de ma présence et réprimai l'envie de le gifler quand il me grogna dessus.

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez apprendre à me parler autrement John. Je ne suis pas votre copine.

J'ignorai volontairement l'éclat meurtrier qui passa dans ses yeux et croisai les bras en attendant qu'il se décide à s'excuser.

-Pardon Madame. Que désirez-vous ?

-Je veux rentrer. Avancez la voiture.

-Oui Madame.

Il se détourna pour aller chercher le Hummer et je repris mon avancée vers l'extérieur. Les "Lizzy - Lizzy - Lizzy" reprirent de plus belle et je les ignorai pour m'engouffrer dans la voiture. Edward et Alice étaient toujours à l'intérieur et je m'en foutais. Je désirais rentrer et retirer toute la merde que je portais.

-Nous devons attendre Madame Alice.

-Elle se démerdera pour rentrer. On y va tout de suite.

-Mais...

-Continuez comme ça et je vous laisse en plan là.

-Nous...

Je sortis de la voiture sans rien attendre et me dirigeai vers la rue pour héler un taxi qui passait. Il s'arrêta immédiatement et je m'engouffrai à l'arrière en donnant mon adresse au chauffeur. J'ignorai les appels d'Alice et Edward en mettant le portable en silencieux. Nous arrivâmes devant mon château et je payai largement le taxi qui avait eu la présence d'esprit de rester discret et silencieux.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall de la maison, je gravis les escaliers en courant et m'enfermai dans mon chez moi en claquant violemment la porte. J'arrachai avec beaucoup de conviction tout ce que je portais et balançai dans la pièce la robe, les bas résille, les bottes, le masque et les faux ongles.

Je me dirigeai ensuite vers ma chaine Hifi puis je dégotai une station qui passait de la country avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour me doucher. J'entendis tambouriner à la porte mais je ne me déplaçai même pas. Je pris aussi une grande décision et j'étais pressée d'être au lendemain pour mettre en action mon plan.

Je n'allais pas me laisser emmerder longtemps. Je ne me rappelais peut-être plus de mes réactions d'avant mais ce dont j'étais sûre c'est que j'avais des valeurs et que je détestais qu'on me prenne pour une conne.

En sortant de la douche, je décidai de rester en peignoir et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour sortir tous mes papiers. Autant se servir du temps disponible pour faire le point sur ma vie. Je retrouvai tout. Mon certificat de naissance, le dossier concernant le décès de mes parents, mon dossier du centre social, quelques courriers d'encouragement mais aussi tout ce qui concernait ma carrière.

Je passai la nuit à lire mon contrat avec ma maison de disques et pris même un bloc-notes pour écrire quelques questions. Il y avait trop de trucs bizarres autour de moi et je voulais des réponses. De plus, il ne fallait pas oublier que j'avais été retrouvée en plein désert avec une plaie à la tête... Ce qui ne semblait choquer personne ici. Je fis aussi un point sur mes comptes pour me rendre compte que j'étais riche. J'avais assez d'argent pour au moins 4 vies.

Les coups à ma porte redoublèrent et je me levai pour augmenter le son de la musique. Je me doutais bien qu'Edward était derrière mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler. Je laissai tout allumer et me dirigeai vers ma chambre pour dormir. J'avais découvert que la pièce était complètement insonorisée. Une fois la porte fermée, je n'entendais même pas la musique au salon.

Je sortis de ma cachette la cravate de Jasper et la gardai dans ma main en me couchant. Je permis même à quelques larmes de laisser s'échapper. Je rêvais d'être près de lui pour qu'il me console et me rassure, comme il le faisait toujours. J'avais maintenant hâte d'être au lendemain pour pouvoir faire un point sur ma vie. J'avais des choix à faire et une vie à vivre. Sans m'en rendre compte, je basculai dans le sommeil et plongeai dans un remake de la soirée. La seule différence était que j'étais entourée par les Texans et que je ne portais plus mon masque mortuaire. Durant la soirée, Edward arriva et me gifla en me disant que je lui appartenais et qu'il était hors de question que je le quitte.

Je me réveillai à nouveau à 4 heures du matin avec le fameux bruit de tôle froissée et je hurlai un coup en sautant du lit. Je mis quelques minutes à retrouver mes esprits et à me souvenir d'où j'étais. Je réussis à me calmer rapidement puis retournai au salon pour éteindre ma stéréo. Je m'habillai rapidement en me disant qu'il fallait que je pense à faire des courses pour mon chez moi, afin d'être tranquille dans ma tour d'ivoire.

Je descendis me faire un café sur la pointe des pieds, m'assurant que j'étais bien seule ici et fus surprise de voir Edward et Alice endormis dans le canapé. Je ricanai en silence puis allai dans la cuisine en vitesse et remontai pour m'enfermer dans mon salon, sans réveiller personne.

Il me tardait que le jour se lève pour remettre les choses en place.

Je posai ma tasse sur la table basse et récupérai ma guitare pour en jouer un peu. Je rejouai les deux morceaux que je connaissais puis je laissai mes doigts jouer ce qu'ils voulaient jusqu'à ce que le jour fasse changer les couleurs du ciel. J'avais une vie à découvrir et une existence à reprendre.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je retombai dans un sommeil étrange où j'étais couchée dans le lit de mon Cowboy. J'étais éveillée et contemplais le soleil matinal qui éclairait entièrement la chambre. Je dus cligner plusieurs fois des paupières pour m'habituer à la clarté vive. J'avais l'impression d'avoir sommeillé pendant des années, comme la Belle au Bois Dormant, attendant d'être réveillée par son Prince Charmant. Je penchai la tête pour voir une masse de cheveux blonds entre mes cuisses, m'offrant une vision plus qu'érotique…

C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de rêve et je vécus cela comme un rappel de son absence. Mon Cowboy me manquait, ma famille me manquait et je ne voulais plus vraiment vivre à Los Angeles. Je ne voulais plus être Lizzy Daniels. Je rêvais de redevenir Ozzy, juste Ozzy.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors qu'en dites-vous ? J'attends vos impressions. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi.**_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Voici un nouveau chapitre concernant Bella. Elle va nous prouver son caractère et une surprise vous attend dans ces pages.**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos théories et votre impatience bien marrante ^ ^ ! Voilà la suite mesdames !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 14**

J'étais actuellement assise devant le Responsable de la Bank of Amercia, qui suait presque sang et eau devant moi. Nous étions en plein milieu d'une conversation houleuse sur mes avoirs et dividendes. Il tentait vainement de me faire prendre une assurance à cause de ma demande de modification sur mes comptes.

J'avais découvert que mon avocat et Alice avaient un droit de regard sur mes comptes, ce qui m'avait mis dans une rage folle. J'avais donc débuté ma journée par là. Dès que le soleil avait atteint une hauteur correcte, j'étais sortie de mon appartement, vêtue de mes habits texans mais sans le chapeau et j'avais choisi un jeu de clé avant de prendre la voiture au garage. J'avais été surprise de voir que j'avais un nombre de voitures impressionnant. Je n'en voyais pas l'intérêt car je ne pouvais utiliser que l'une d'elles à la fois.

Edward avait tenté de me rattraper en gueulant à moitié mais je l'avais tout simplement ignoré en démarrant. Une fois arrivée au centre-ville de Los Angeles, je m'étais garée puis m'étais présentée à l'accueil de la banque. Ma carte d'identité - récupérée auprès du centre administratif à mon retour - la fit changer de couleur et elle sauta sur son téléphone pour appeler son chef. J'avais demandé à faire un point sur tous mes comptes et cela nous avait pris plus d'une heure avant que je lâche ma bombe.

-Je souhaite modifier mes droits d'accès ainsi que les droits de regard sur mes comptes.

-Bien sûr Madame Swan. Qui voulez-vous qui ait un droit de regard en plus de Madame Cullen et Monsieur Jenks ?

-Personne. Je veux être la seule à pouvoir consulter mes comptes et à faire des retraits ainsi que des transferts.

-Je pense qu'il me faut l'accord de votre avocat pour cela.

-J'ai relu le contrat que j'ai signé avec vous et cela n'est mentionné nulle part. Je suis la seule bénéficiaire de mes comptes et cela restera comme ça. Faites-moi les papiers maintenant ou je récupère le tout pour aller ouvrir un compte chez votre principal concurrent.

Mes paroles eurent l'effet escompté car il s'activa pendant plus d'un quart d'heure sur son ordinateur avant de saisir son téléphone pour demander à sa secrétaire d'emmener tout le dossier rapidement. Je passai encore une bonne demi-heure à tout relire avant d'apposer ma signature partout. J'avais demandé une nouvelle carte Amex Centurion, un nouveau chéquier et nous avions modifié ma signature référence pour les prochains encaissements.

Une fois que tout fut en règle, je quittai l'établissement pour me rendre chez un Avocat. J'avais été fureté sur Internet pour trouver le principal concurrent de Jenks. J'avais trouvé un cabinet réputé pour être coriace et j'étais actuellement devant l'accueil de Weber & Cheney Associate.

Il me suffit de prononcer le nom "Lizzy Daniels" pour que la secrétaire saute sur son téléphone en me demandant de patienter quelques instants. Une femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs et portant un tailleur de bonne qualité, se présenta devant moi en souriant.

-Bonjour Madame Daniels, je me présente Angela Weber.

-Bonjour Madame Weber.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-J'aurais besoin de vos conseils.

-Suivez-moi je vous prie.

Elle m'introduisit dans un bureau à taille humaine qui donnait sur une grande baie vitrée avec pour panorama les buildings de Los Angeles.

-Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

-Un café serait idéal.

Elle pressa un bouton et une assistante déboula rapidement avec un plateau. Nous attendîmes sa sortie pour parler à nouveau.

-Alors Madame Daniels, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Tout d''abord, je souhaiterais que vous m'appeliez par mon vrai nom. Daniels n'est qu'un nom d'emprunt.

-Bien Madame Swan.

-Savez-vous qui est l'avocat qui gère mes affaires ?

-Oui. Il s'agit de Maître Jenks.

-C'est cela oui. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ses prestations.

Elle garda une mine impassible en me prévenant que notre entretien resterait confidentiel. Dès que j'en fus assurée, je lui racontai toute ma récente histoire. De mon réveil à l'hôpital jusqu'à mon retour ici.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ce qu'était ma vie. J'ai donc fouillé dans mes affaires pour savoir ce qui se tramait. Je souhaiterais faire appel à vous pour déterrer tout ce qui n'est pas net. J'ai déjà découvert ce matin que Maître Jenks avait un pouvoir de décision sur mon compte bancaire. J'ai fait modifier cela avant de venir ici.

-Vous avez bien fait. Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je souhaiterais que nous signions un accord de partenariat.

-Bien. Faisons-le maintenant.

Elle fut extrêmement réactive et nous détaillâmes point par point ce que j'attendais d'elle. Dès que nous eûmes trouvé un accord, je sortis tout le dossier concernant ma vie.

-Je vais relire tout. Je vous propose de nous revoir en fin de semaine.

-Parfait.

-Souhaitez-vous informer Maître Jenks tout de suite ?

-Non. Je veux déjà voir ce qui a été fait dans mon dos. Nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires par la suite.

Je ressortis de l'immeuble le sourire aux lèvres et pensai enfin à mon portable qui était toujours en silencieux dans mon sac. J'avais un nombre indécent d'appels manqués. Tous - ou presque - provenaient d'Edward et Alice. Le dernier était de Charlotte. Je supprimai tous mes messages sans les écouter puis rappelai mon amie tout de suite.

 _-Allo ?_

-Salut Char' !

 _-Oh Ozzy... je m'inquiétais !_

-Pourquoi ?

 _-Edward m'a appelé pour me dire que tu avais disparu..._

-Pas du tout ! J'ai mis le nez dans mes papiers et j'ai découvert qu'il avait accès à mes comptes. Je me suis donc occupée de cela ce matin. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai aucun souvenir de mon passé que je dois faire confiance à celui qui dit être mon compagnon.

 _-Je comprends mieux. Tu as raison d'ailleurs. Alors, ta soirée ?_

-Je me suis fait chier !

J'entrai dans un salon de thé et m'attablai en commandant un café pour pouvoir raconter toute la mascarade qu'avait été ma soirée à mon amie. Après avoir pris tout mon temps, je repris la direction de Beverly Hills et rangeai la voiture dans le garage. Je n'eus pas le temps de sortir d'Edward me sauta dessus, à moitié effrayé.

-Je m'inquiétais pour toi ma chérie. Où étais-tu ?

-Je suis allée me promener en ville.

-Tu aurais du me le dire, je serais venu avec toi.

-J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule.

Il serra la mâchoire, certainement pour s'empêcher de répondre et me sourit d'une manière crispée, donnant l'impression qu'il faisait un AVC. Je repris mon avancée vers la maison et je l'entendis me suivre en soupirant.

-Je vais devoir aller au studio pour des photos cet après-midi. Veux-tu venir avec moi ?

-Non, je vais rester ici. Je voudrais profiter de la piscine.

C'était un gros mensonge car je détestais m'étendre sans rien faire mais cela, Edward ne le saurait jamais. Mon refus l'énerva encore un peu plus et il partit de son côté en ronchonnant comme un gamin mal élevé.

Nous approchions de Noël et la maison ne portait aucune trace de décoration. C'était une coquille vide, sans aucune âme. Quand j'avais proposé de faire quelque chose, Edward s'était moqué de moi et Alice m'avait jeté un "J'en vois pas l'intérêt" avec mépris. J'avais donc décidé de retourner passer du temps avec mes amis au Ranch. Après tout, aucun souvenir de voulait revenir, alors que je sois ici ou là-bas n'allait rien changer. Je n'avais informé personne de mes vacances. Edward et Alice étaient plus intéressés par la sortie de mon nouvel album et surtout par l'argent que cela allait ramener.

Charlotte avait profité de mon appel du matin pour m'inviter officiellement et j'avais répondu par l'affirmative dans la minute. J'allais donc profiter de l'absence d'Edward pour tout préparer. Je ne voulais pas avoir à me justifier devant lui, après tout, j'étais encore maître de mes choix malgré ce qu'il pensait.

Jasper m'avait expliqué que les hivers pouvaient être rigoureux au Texas, j'avais donc pris pas mal de sous-pull à mettre sous mes chemises et j'avais même dégotté quelques pulls mettables. Ils étaient sombres et à col roulé. Dès que mon sac fut près, je le plaçai dans le coffre de ma voiture. C'était une Ford GT500 Super Snake rouge cerise. D'après ce qu'Edward m'avait dit, j'avais exactement la même lorsque j'avais disparu. Elle n'avait jamais été retrouvée et mon compagnon avait voulu la remplacer immédiatement pour que je ne sois pas perturbée. Personnellement, je me foutais du modèle, tant que la voiture m'emmenait d'un point A à un point B.

Je savais qu'il allait me falloir deux jours pour retourner au Ranch. J'avais donc déjà réservé un hôtel, beaucoup moins luxueux que celui de la dernière fois et j'avais veillé à ce que mon nom n'apparaisse nulle part pour ne pas être retrouvée.

La sonnerie du carillon de fit sursauter et j'allais ouvrir au technicien qui venait changer les clés de mes serrures. Edward allait avoir une drôle de surprise en voulant rentrer ce soir. J'avais appelé un serrurier durant la matinée et ils avaient répondu très rapidement. Ce dernier mit exactement une heure pour changer les barillets de toutes les portes extérieures. J'avais choisi de prendre des clés non copiables. Si je voulais un double, il fallait le commander et cela mettait un bon mois. Je m'étais également assurée que cette société refuse toute demande en dehors de la mienne.

Dès que l'alarme fut enclenchée et toutes les portes verrouillées avec les nouvelles clés, je montai dans ma voiture pour quitter cette maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année. J'envoyai un message à Charlotte pour l'avertir de mon départ puis envoyai un texto à Edward pour le prévenir.

 _ **Je pars fêter Noël chez les Whitlock. Je serais de retour en début d'année. ~Bella**_

Je coupai le son pour ne pas être emmerdée par les appels qu'il allait passer sous peu puis je quittai les collines de Los Angeles pour le Texas. J'avais quelques achats à faire sur la route et surtout, j'avais encore une semaine avant Noël. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner en imaginant la tête qu'allaient faire Edward et Alice en découvrant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus entrer chez moi...

Pour ne pas être trop prévisible, je pris vers le nord pour m'arrêter à Lancaster. J'entrai dans un supermarché pour prendre de quoi grignoter sur la route et fis même les magasins pour trouver un beau pull pour Abigail. Je le fis emballer puis le rangeai dans mon coffre avant de reprendre le volant pour ma promenade. Je repris la route jusqu'à San Bernardino et fis halte pour y dormir. Je regardai mon portable pour y découvrir un grand nombre d'appels manqués et de messages d'Edward. Il était d'ailleurs en train de m'appeler. Je réprimai un sourire et décrochai, comme si de rien était.

-Oui...

 _-Où es-tu ?_

-En promenade. Je vais chez les Whitlock, je te l'ai dit dans mon message.

 _-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant, je serais venu avec toi._

-Je ne pense pas, non. Tu m'as dit que tu ne fêtais pas Noël et en plus tu n'aimes pas mes amis, ni le Ranch.

 _-Dis-moi où tu es !_

-Non ! Sache que je serais à Grandfalls pendant au moins 2 semaines. Tu sais où ça se situe, si tu veux venir.

 _-Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à rentrer dans la maison ?_

-Parce que j'ai fait changer les serrures cet après midi. Ni toi, ni Alice n'avez à avoir un double des clés. Si vous voulez y venir, sonnez quand je suis là.

 _-C'est quoi cette connerie ! Depuis quand tu prends ce genre de décision ? Tu vas revenir tout de suite pour qu'on en parle._

-Non. Nous en parlerons à mon retour. Je te préviendrais de la date dès que je la connais.

Je raccrochai sans écouter la suite de ses lamentations et envoyai un petit message à Charlotte.

 _ **Eddie n'a pas aimé le changement de serrure... ~Ozzy**_

 _ **Il va certainement te suivre ici...~Char**_

 _ **J'en suis pas sûre... Je suis à San Bernardino. Je dors un peu et je pars de bonne heure. XOXO ~Ozzy**_

Après une nuit assez courte et un réveil en sursaut à 4 heures du matin, je quittai la chambre pour reprendre la route et m'arrêtai à Phoenix pour faire mes achats de Noël. J'avais trouvé tout ce que je voulais en un temps-record. Peter avait un nombre de clés impressionnant, je lui avais donc trouvé quelques porte-clés humoristiques. Pour Charlotte, je lui pris une parure de bijou en ambre, incluant un collier, un bracelet et des boucles d'oreilles. Pour mon Cowboy, je choisis de lui acheter un nouveau chapeau et une nouvelle cravate car je ne comptais pas lui rendre celle que j'avais dérobée lors de mon départ.

Je fis une autre étape à El Paso pour m'y reposer un peu et repris la route pour arriver aux premières heures du jour sur le Ranch. Finalement mon petit souci de réveil m'avait arrangé car j'eus la possibilité d'arriver sur place avant que toute la maisonnée soit levée. Je me doutais bien que Jasper était déjà à sa place sur la terrasse et je me hâtai de contourner la maison pour le surprendre.

Il était effectivement installé sur "notre" canapé et fixait l'horizon, une tasse de café à la main. Je ne savais pas s'il était au courant de ma venue mais je comptais bien lui faire une surprise. Je me plaçai derrière lui en veillant à être du bon côté afin qu'il m'entende.

-Salut Cowboy.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il se retourna d'un coup et me dévisagea deux secondes avant de m'éblouir avec son beau sourire. Il lâcha sa tasse et le café se répandit sur le carrelage puis sauta au-dessus du dossier du canapé pour se ruer sur moi.

-Ozzy...

Ses bras m'entourèrent rapidement et j'eus l'impression d'être rentrée chez moi. Je posai ma tête sur son torse musclé et il posa son menton dans mes cheveux. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes et j'inspirai sons odeur, sans vergogne, le nez collé contre sa chemise, me sentant plus détendue et à la maison. Mon cœur débordait de joie et je ne pus réfréner les larmes qui s'échappèrent de mes yeux.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il se pencha pour me porter et rentra dans la maison pour rejoindre sa chambre. Nous avions tous les deux besoin de notre intimité. Sans me lâcher, il m'aida à retirer ma veste et ma chemise. Je me retrouvai sur son lit en jean et en débardeur mais cela ne m'effrayait pas du tout. Il me retira mes bottes puis fit pareil avec les siennes avant de venir s'allonger à mes côtés. Il m'attira à lui et nous ne prononçâmes pas un mot de plus.

Je dus m'endormir car en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux, la lumière pénétrant dans la chambre était beaucoup plus vive qu'à mon arrivée. La pièce était silencieuse et j'eus droit à une vision de rêve. Jasper était toujours à mes côtés et il dormait à poing fermé. Je me redressai doucement pour le contempler. Il était tellement beau et beaucoup plus viril qu'Edward.

Celui qui se disait mon compagnon était aussi imberbe qu'un adolescent et en avait aussi le comportement. Jasper, lui, était un homme dans tous les sens du terme. Son visage était un peu plus marqué par le temps et les épreuves, ce qui le rendait encore plus magnifique à mes yeux.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleurai sa barbe naissante et me dirigeai vers ses lèvres, comme pour m'assurer qu'elles étaient toujours aussi douces. La pulpe de mes mains ne me suffisait plus et je rampai sur le lit pour déposer un baiser sur cette bouche si attirante. Après quelques secondes, je sentis son sourire et ses mains partirent à la découverte de mon dos quand il m'attira encore plus contre lui. Il approfondit le baiser en quémandant l'accès à ma bouche et je laissai sa langue saluer la mienne dans un ballet érotique.

Mes mains se dirigèrent vers ses mèches blondes et je grattai doucement son cuir chevelu, déclenchant ses gémissements et une frénésie inconnue pour moi. Depuis notre rencontre, il avait toujours veillé à garder son calme lorsque nous étions ensemble. Il se retenait surtout pour que je puisse prendre le temps de découvrir ma vie. Nous n'en avions pas encore parlé mais ce que je venais de voir à Los Angeles me laissait penser que je n'y avais pas ma place. Edward et Alice aimaient plus mon alter ego, Lizzy Daniels. Elle leur ramenait de l'argent et une certaine notoriété. Je n'aspirais plus du tout à cela. J'avais gouté aux joies de la vie en famille et au grand air, et c'était cela ma nouvelle drogue.

D'un habile mouvement du bassin, il nous fit pivoter dans le lit et je me retrouvai sous son corps massif. Ses mains parcouraient toujours mon corps, sans forcement se concentrer sur un endroit précis et je sentis, sans équivoque, sa virilité à proximité de mon centre surchauffé. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'éloigne, alors je plaçai une jambe sur ses fesses pour le contraindre à rester près de moi et récoltai un doux gémissement de sa part. Il releva la tête et me scrutant, le regard sombre avant de parler.

-Tu m'as manqué Ozzy... Ne pars plus.

-Je ne compte aller nulle part sans toi mon Cowboy.

Je me cramponnai de nouveau à lui pour l'obliger à m'embrasser et laissai mes mains remonter sa chemise pour apprécier la douceur de la peau de son dos.

Un coup frappé à la porte m'empêcha d'aller plus loin et fit grogner Jasper. Je ne comptais pas le mentionner à voix haute mais j'adorais ce son. Il se redressa en pestant puis laissa redescendre sa chemise pour cacher un tant soit peu son imposante érection. Je me léchai les lèvres en la fixant et il surprit mon regard.

-Ne me tente pas trop Darlin'...

Mon rire lui répondit et il alla ouvrir la porte à son frère qui sautillait comme un gamin derrière.

-Elle est là ? Dis, elle est revenue ?

Je me redressai en tentant de discipliner mes cheveux puis me dirigeai vers la porte, toujours tenue entrouverte par Jasper. Je passai la tête sous son bras en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Salut Peter !

-Oui ! J'avais raison ! Notre petite Ozzy est revenue !

Il poussa son frère sans aucun tact et me porta contre lui pour me faire un câlin qui dura une bonne minute.

-Alors, ça y est tu reste avec nous ? Il s'est passé quoi là-bas ? Tu as retrouvé la mémoire ?

-Tu veux bien la laisser respirer avant qu'elle puisse répondre ?

Il me relâcha, prenant conscience de mes difficultés à m'alimenter en air et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux, comme le ferait Jasper. Ils étaient tellement identiques parfois qu'on pouvait les croire jumeaux. Un rire me fit tourner la tête et je découvris Charlotte ainsi qu'Abigail dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je me ruai vers elles en les attrapant par le cou et nous restâmes dans cette position un long moment avant qu'Abi se recule.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Chérie. Tu as déjeuné ?

-Non, j'ai fait la route au plus vite pour vous retrouver.

-Allons déjeuner tous les 5, nous pourrons parler.

Je quittai les bras de celle qui aurait pu être ma mère pour saisir la main de Jasper pour descendre à la cuisine. Son regard brillait de joie et peut-être bien d'amour. Je me sentais bien, prête à passer un magnifique Noël avec ma famille.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Contentes du retour de Bella au Texas ? J'attends vos commentaires et vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**_


	15. Chapitre 15

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires qui me donnent la pêche pour la suite. Nous retournons donc au Texas pour les fêtes de Noël, en espérant que cela vous plaisent…**_

 _ **J'en profite pour vous rappeler quelques petits détails… Cette histoire est RATED M et ce n'est pas pour faire joli… A bon entendeur... Je continuerais à publier tous les mardis soirs, sauf l'épilogue qui vous sera délivré en même temps que le dernier chapitre mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Et pour finir, les personnages appartiennent à la grande Stephenie Meyer. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec eux pour vous offrir une belle histoire.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 15**

Ma vie au Ranch avait repris comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption. La seule différence était que je dormais avec Jasper et non plus dans la grande chambre. J'étais arrivée la veille et nous avions passé la journée à parler de ce que j'avais vu à Los Angeles. Jasper n'avait pas du tout apprécié le comportement d'Edward à mon égard. Il s'était promis de s'occuper de son cas s'il avait le malheur de venir ici.

Il restait une semaine avant Noël et le programme du jour était de décorer la maison. D'après ce que Charlotte m'avait expliqué, ils m'avaient attendu pour le faire. J'étais actuellement dans le Pick-up de Jasper et nous allions en ville pour récupérer notre sapin.

Nous n'avions pas encore franchi le cap de l'intimité mais je savais que nous nous en rapprochions petit à petit. Le fait que je sois toujours avec Edward ne semblait pas gêner mon Cowboy, surtout quand il découvrit que je ne nourrissais aucun sentiment amoureux pour le mannequin.

Edward tentait vainement de m'appeler depuis mon arrivée ici et avait même pris l'habitude de faire sonner tous les numéros qu'il avait. Cela incluait le fixe et le portable de Charlotte en plus du mien. Nous avions pris l'habitude de ne pas décrocher lorsque c'était lui et lorsqu'il essayait de ruser en appelant en anonyme, nous raccrochions dès que nous entendions sa voix. Ce n'était pas un comportement adulte mais je m'en foutais. Je voulais juste profiter des fêtes de fin d'année tranquillement. J'aurais largement le temps de mettre les choses au clair en janvier.

Je n'étais pas encore sûre de la façon de procéder mais je savais que j'avais le soutien de la ma famille. Je n'étais pas intéressée par mon retour à la vie de Lizzy Daniels, ce que j'avais vu ne m'avait pas du tout convaincu. Ceux qui gravitaient autour de moi étaient là pour mon argent et ma célébrité. Aucun ne s'intéressait à qui j'étais réellement.

J'avais reçu l'appel de Maître Weber qui me disait qu'elle avait trouvé plusieurs irrégularités sur mes contrats. Nous avions parlé de nous voir en Janvier pour mettre notre plan en action. Je n'en n'avais parlé à personne surtout car je ne voulais pas gâcher les fêtes.

Un souffle d'air fait par l'ouverture de la porte me tira de ma rêverie et je tournai la tête pour voir Jasper en train de m'attendre en souriant.

-Tu étais encore en train de rêver Darlin...

-Non je réfléchissais à la suite des opérations à Los Angeles.

-Tu vas faire comment pour la carrière de Lizzy ?

-Je ne sais pas encore mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Seth va être extrêmement triste que Poison's Doll ne sorte plus de nouvel album.

-Il s'en remettra surtout s'il a la chance de passer du temps avec la chanteuse de temps en à autre.

-Je ne chanterais jamais plus comme ça Jazz...

Il attrapa ma main sans se départir de son beau sourire et nous entreprîmes de nous balader dans le centre-ville de Fort Stockton. Le folklore de Noël avait été respecté et je ne pus que sourire en découvrant les vitrines emplies de lutin en rouge et vert, de représentation en miniature de villages enneigés et de Père Noël aux joues rouges.

Nous débutâmes par un stand qui proposait du vin chaud et Jasper m'en offrit un verre avant de reprendre notre balade. Je ne me souvenais pas si j'avais déjà goûté ce breuvage mais je pouvais maintenant dire que j'adorais ça.

Nous entrâmes dans une librairie pour que je puisse acheter un livre sur les recettes de Noël puis ensuite nous allâmes chercher notre sapin. Le vendeur était un ami de Sam Uley et il nous fit un prix. L'arbre était tout simplement monstrueux et il fallut trois hommes pour le transporter jusqu'à l'arrière du Pick-up.

Mon Cow-boy m'expliqua qu'Abigail exigeait toujours le plus gros et le plus grand pour habiller le salon du Ranch. Le plafond était haut et permettait d'accueillir les plus grands arbres. D'après lui, il fallait compter une journée pour le décorer, ce qui m'effraya tout simplement.

Nous reprîmes la route et mîmes un peu plus longtemps pour rentrer car Jasper était obligé d'être prudent dans le transport du géant. A notre arrivée, les frères Whitlock ainsi que Seth et Embry placèrent le sapin près de la baie vitrée du salon.

Comme Jasper me l'avait annoncé, il nous fallut tout l'après-midi pour sortir et positionner les décorations. J'avais pris un sacré paquet de photos, voulant me créer des souvenirs. Je me surpris même à fredonner les airs qui passaient dans les enceintes de la stéréo. Personne ne sembla surpris et tous participèrent, comme une vraie famille. Pas de mannequin arrogant pour se foutre de moi, ni de naine excentrique qui grimaçait dès que je faisais un pas. En fin de journée, je me hâtai de cuisiner aux côtés de Charlotte et nous en profitâmes pour parler un peu.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward soit un harceleur. Il a encore essayé de m'appeler tout à l'heure et j'ai même eu Jacob qui m'a prévenu que ton mannequin l'avait appelé en précisant que nous te séquestrions.

-Il a un grain... Jacob ne vous a pas emmerdé, j'espère.

-Non, nous n'avons rien à craindre. Il nous connait bien. Tu sais qu'il va être nécessaire de mettre les choses au clair avec lui, sinon il va continuer à te poursuivre.

-Je sais bien mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il n'a jamais été tendre avec moi depuis mon retour là-bas. Il ne semble content que lorsque je deviens Lizzy Daniels. Dès que je redeviens moi, Ozzy, il me scrute avec dédain et mépris. Il se met même à me parler comme si j'étais une attardée mentale ou un truc dans le genre.

-C'est tout de même un comportement étrange. C'est quoi cette histoire de banque au fait ?

-J'ai découvert que mes comptes pouvaient être gérés par Alice, mon agent et Maître Jenks, mon avocat. J'ai été faire le nécessaire à la banque pour être la seule à pouvoir intervenir. Je ne sais pas s'ils se sont rendu compte du changement mais cela ne va pas leur plaire.

Nous continuâmes nos préparations en parlant de la vie du Ranch et elle me donna même les derniers ragots texans concernant Maria. Depuis qu'elle s'était virée du Steak House à cause de moi, elle peinait à retrouver du travail car sa petite idée de renverser de l'eau sur une cliente ne plaisait pas du tout aux restaurateurs du coin.

Après le diner, je pris le temps de faire la vaisselle avec Abi puis Jasper vint m'attraper la main pour m'emmener dans sa chambre. Il nous avait préparé du chocolat chaud et nous le dégustâmes, installés dans son canapé face à sa cheminée, où brûlait un feu magnifique. Je me calais contre son torse et repliai mes jambes sous mes fesses comme pour profiter du cocon qu'il me proposait. Son bras se posa sur mon épaule et son menton flirta avec mes cheveux sans que rien ne soit ajouté pendant près d'une demi-heure. J'appréciai juste de passer du temps à ses côtés. Tout paraissait si simple...

Je ne sus dire si cela venait du fait que je me sentais bien mais je commençai à somnoler dans ses bras. Avant même d'avoir baillé une seule fois, je le sentis bouger pour se redresser et il me porta contre lui pour rejoindre le lit.

-Allons te coucher Darlin'...

Je ne protestai pas une seule fois, bien trop heureuse d'avoir le nez collé à la peau de son cou. Je respirai son odeur avidement en laissant mes mains peigner ses boucles blondes. Il me déposa à la salle de bain pour que je puisse faire ma routine de nuit puis sortit de la pièce. Je me lavai les dents à toute vitesse et démêlai mes cheveux, les yeux à moitié fermés. Je passai ensuite mon pantalon de yoga et un débardeur puis je retournai dans la chambre pour découvrir Jasper assis sur le lit, vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en flanelle. Il ne portait rien en haut et je dus me réprimander pour ne pas baver devant lui.

Il ouvrit les bras en souriant et je m'y jetai, calant ma tête contre son cou. Il recula sur le matelas pour s'étendre et m'entraîna avec lui. Je traçai ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, ce qui déclencha son rire. Il attrapa ma main pour l'embrasser puis nous fit basculer jusqu'à ce qu'il me surplombe.

-Ce mois a été abominable pour moi Darlin'...

-Idem Jazz... Je n'aurais jamais dû y aller. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tout ça là-bas. Celle que je suis censée être adorait la solitude et l'ostentatoire. Je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi... Tu verrais la taille du lustre qui est suspendu dans l'entrée de la maison... Il est juste hideux et d'après Edward je l'adorais. Je crois que je souffrais d'un dédoublement de personnalité. Un coup Bella et une autre fois Lizzy.

-Maintenant tu peux ajouter Ozzy.

Je lui giflai gentiment l'épaule avant de lui répondre.

-Méchant Jasper, c'est pas beau de se moquer !

Je lui fis mon plus beau regard de chien battu et il rit de plus belle.

-Maintenant, je vais ajouter Netti à tes surnoms.

Je me mis à grogner comme sa chienne ce qui le fit rire encore plus. Je ne pus que me joindre à lui tellement son rire était communicatif. Dès que notre crise se calma, j'observai ses yeux s'assombrirent et avant même que je puisse envisager de lui poser la question, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était urgent, passionné et peut-être même désespéré. Il me donnait l'impression de chercher à me convaincre de rester, comme s'il voulait me prouver qu'il valait mieux que les autres. J'étais déjà totalement convaincue par ce fait.

Mes mains se calèrent dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de moi. Sa langue caressa doucement la mienne et je gémis. Ses doigts partirent encore une fois à la découverte de mon corps, ils réveillèrent ma peau en quelques secondes et je frémis lorsque j'eus l'impression de m'enflammer.

La passion courait dans mes veines et je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, me fondre en mon Cowboy pour ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. J'abandonnai ses cheveux pour dessiner ses épaules et son dos puis terminai ma course sur ses belles fesses fermes et fuselées. Lui aussi gémit au milieu de son souffle erratique et appuya plus fortement son bassin contre le mien pour me faire sentir l'importance de son désir pour moi.

Il quitta mes lèvres pour mordiller le lobe de mon oreille puis descendit vers mon cou pour le suçoter doucement. Sa langue traçait mes veines et battait au même rythme que mon cœur. Ses mains agrippèrent mon caraco pour le relever. Il se redressa légèrement et j'ouvris les yeux pour le voir planer au-dessus de moi. Il quémandait silencieusement mon accord pour aller plus loin et je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en m'asseyant pour l'aider à enlever cette barrière.

Nous nous rallongeâmes et je ne pus qu'apprécier d'être peau contre peau avec lui. Sa saveur semblait se lier à la mienne pour en créer une nouvelle. En l'instant, j'aurais rêvé de pouvoir la mettre en bouteille. Il reprit ses caresses sur ma peau et migra vers mon épaule. Ses mains atteignirent mes seins et j'haletai doucement lorsque ses pouces frôlèrent mes tétons.

Sa bouche vient en aspirer un pendant que ses doigts malmenaient l'autre et mon dos s'arqua pour ne pas perdre une miette de cette magnifique caresse. Après s'être occupé de ma poitrine, il continua sa descente vers mon intimité toujours enfermée dans le pantalon. Il dessina le contour de mon ventre et embrassa mon nombril avant de me regarder, le regard noir de désir.

-Puis-je te découvrir complètement Darlin' ?

J'étais incapable de parler et je me contentai de hocher la tête pour répondre, totalement perdue dans cette étreinte toute neuve pour moi. De ses grands doigts, il saisit l'élastique de mon pantalon et je sentis le tissu frôler ma peau jusqu'à mes chevilles. Je me retrouvai nue, exposée au regard noir d'envie de mon Cowboy. Il posa ses mains sur mes pieds et débuta un massage de ses doigts experts.

-Tu es magnifique, Darlin. Laisses-moi te vénérer.

Ses paroles déclenchèrent une tempête dans mon ventre et je ne voulais plus que d'une chose, qu'il soit entièrement nu et qu'il plonge en moi pour tenter d'apaiser la chaleur qui habitait mon intimité. Sa bouche effleura la peau de mes cuisses et je gémis sans retenue, écartant les jambes, cherchant à ce qu'il continue à remonter pour atteindre la terre promise. Je tentai vainement de l'attirer à moi et grondai quand il s'arrêta en soufflant sur les poils de mon intimité.

-Arrête de jouer Jazz... J'ai envie de toi.

-Laisses-moi le temps de te découvrir ma belle.

Je ruai sous lui, cherchant à me défaire de son étreinte pour le contraindre à faire autre chose. Je me sentais déchainée sans comprendre pourquoi. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il m'aide à faire passer cette envie irrépressible de jouissance qui semblait vouloir grandir en moi.

Il posa une de ses mains sur mon ventre pour m'empêcher de bouger puis de l'autre, il écarta encore plus mes jambes et mes yeux se fermèrent lorsque je sentis sa langue se poser sur mes plis humides. Je n'avais pas souvenir de pouvoir ressentir autant de choses en même temps. Il aspira doucement mon bouton de nerf, déclenchant un grondement de ma part et j'arquai mon bassin contre lui pour être sûre qu'il continue. Sa langue tournoyait doucement et je sentais mon ventre se liquéfier un peu plus à chaque fois. Mon souffle était en train de devenir saccadé, me donnant l'impression de ne plus savoir respirer correctement. Je basculai en sentant ses doigts s'insinuer en moi et je me mordis la lèvre pour éviter de crier sous les sensations qui explosaient en moi.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur assaut dans mon antre et sa langue s'appliqua à laper tout ce qui semblait s'écouler de mon intimité. Je relevai la tête pour me rendre compte qu'il me fixait d'un regard noir, montrant qu'il avait faim, faim de moi, de mon corps, ce qui m'emmena vers un nouvel orgasme dévastateur.

Mes muscles protestèrent devant cet effort inédit pour l'amnésique que j'étais et je laissai à mon cœur la possibilité de se calmer. Il tapait frénétiquement contre ma cage thoracique et ma respiration était sifflante.

Jasper continuait à me regarder en se léchant les doigts et je rougis devant son geste. Il remonta vers moi en souriant doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je pus me gouter sur sa langue, ce que je trouvai terriblement érotique.

-J'aime t'entendre jouir, Darlin'. N'oublie pas que j'ai quelques soucis d'audition ...

Il venait clairement de me demander d'être bruyante et je ne savais pas quoi faire de cette chose. Il ne me laissa, d'ailleurs, pas le temps d'y réfléchir car il se plaça au-dessus de moi en écartant mes jambes avec ses genoux et je l'observai saisir un préservatif, le mettre sur son sexe tendu avant de le présenter devant mon antre. Je n'avais aucun point de référence par rapport aux autres hommes alors je ne pouvais que penser que je n'avais jamais vu un sexe aussi gros. Il était grand et large, m'étirant au maximum. Il prit tout son temps pour entrer en moi et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut en moi jusqu'à la garde, son bas-ventre contre le mien.

Je crus percevoir un "Parfaite" franchir ses lèvres lorsqu'il commença de lents et profonds va-et-vient entre mes cuisses. Son sexe frappait un point qui devait être stratégique car je tremblais à chaque fois et je sentis, comme plus tôt, une énorme boule prendre place dans le bas de mon ventre.

La bulle qui avait passé beaucoup de temps à grossir éclata, tétanisant mes membres et contractant mes muscles intimes. Je griffai le dos de Jasper, cherchant à me raccrocher à quelque chose, ayant peur de tomber ou de perdre connaissance. Mon amant continua ses puissants à-coups pendant quelques minutes supplémentaires avant de se figer dans le fond de mon intimité en grognant sauvagement.

Il retomba sur moi, transpirant et haletant puis pivota pour quitter mon antre. Je l'entendis plus que je ne le vis retirer le préservatif et il se leva pour aller le jeter. J'étais pour ma part, hors-service. Mon corps était gourd, comme endolori mais ce n'était pas dans le mauvais sens du terme. J'aimais ce que je ressentais et je regrettais juste de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

Sans un mot, il vint se replacer dans le lit et je me hâtai de me caler contre lui pour profiter de son étreinte. Son cœur battait aussi vite que le mien et je trouvais ce son tout simplement magnifique. Ma tête reposait sur son torse et son bras vint me maintenir contre lui. Il nous engloba dans la couette avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

-Bonne nuit Darlin...

-Bonne nuit mon Cowboy.

Je m'étirai comme un chaton pour me serrer encore plus contre lui et profitai des dernières sensations euphoriques qui électrisaient mon corps. Si on m'avait dit à mon réveil à l'hôpital que je trouverais ma famille et ma maison en plein milieu du désert texan, je n'y aurais pas cru. Je ne voulais plus avoir à repartir ni réfléchir à la différence qu'il existait entre celle que j'étais actuellement et celle que j'étais avant. Bella me semblait être une femme superficielle et mal dans sa peau qui s'était liée aux mauvaises personnes pour avancer. Je préférais de loin rester Ozzy, cette personne, un peu paysanne sur les bords qui aimait les gens et qui savait vivre simplement.

Cette nuit-là, je ne rêvais ni de tôle froissée, ni de foule hurlant mon nom de scène mais de balade à cheval avec mon beau Cowboy. Si seulement, je pouvais rester dans ce songe. Mon conte de fée personnel. Grâce à mes choix, j'avais l'impression que ma tête s'était vidée des merdes qu'elle contenait. Je n'avais plus peur de ce que j'allais découvrir car je savais que j'étais soutenue et que je n'aurais jamais plus à craindre de me retrouver seule. Mon argent ne m'intéressait plus et Lizzy Daniels allait trouver la mort dans l'une de ses chansons. Cela allait déplaire à plusieurs personnes mais je m'en foutais. Il était temps de penser à moi avant de penser à ceux qui se qualifiaient de meilleurs...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? Avez-vous eu assez chaud ? J'attends vos commentaires ! A mardi.**_


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Il semblerait que le lemon ait plu à beaucoup… Il a fait chaud au Texas ! Que diriez-vous de lire la suite des fêtes de fin d'année au Texas ?**_

 _ **Je vous remercie tous (même ceux qui jouent aux petits fantômes sans laisser de commentaires) pour votre soutien et votre lecture assidue.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 16**

Je n'avais aucun souvenir d'avoir fêté Noël et j'étais obligée d'admettre que cela m'avait attristé. Cette fête était tout simplement merveilleuse. Jasper avait trouvé ma réaction mignonne au réveil le 25 Décembre.

Comme si tous les éléments de l'Univers avaient jugé utile de me montrer ce que j'avais loupé, il s'était mis à neiger dans la nuit, créant un paysage totalement différent de celui que je connaissais. Tout avait été recouvert de blanc et je tombai encore plus amoureuse de cette région. J'avais donc passé plus d'un quart d'heure, le visage collé à la fenêtre pour regarder la neige tomber.

Toute la famille s'était levée vers 8 heures pour prendre un gigantesque petit déjeuner préparé, comme tous les ans par Abigail. C'était un souhait de sa part. Elle disait que c'était à elle de préparer le Noël de ses 4 enfants. Cela m'avait réchauffé le cœur encore une fois. Elle m'avait intégré à ce qu'elle appelait ses enfants comme si tout cela était normal et j'adorais ça.

Aucune blague douteuse n'avait été faite après notre première nuit d'amour avec mon Cowboy. J'avais juste eu droit à des regards remplis de joie et d'amour. Peter avait bien tenté de faire une allusion salace mais Charlotte l'avait remis en place en lui assénant une gifle sur le haut du crâne.

Nous venions de finir notre petit déjeuner gargantuesque et nous étions maintenant assis dans le salon, à même le sol, près du sapin qui avait été entouré par une montagne de cadeau.

-Tu es la dernière de la famille, Ozzy. C'est à toi de faire la distribution.

Je me levai donc en souriant pour me diriger vers les premiers paquets. J'avais souhaité conserver mon nom "Ozzy" car je trouvais qu'il me correspondait mieux que Bella ou Lizzy. Il semblerait que les Whitlock pensent la même chose que moi car ils n'avaient jamais utilisé mon vrai prénom.

Je distribuai tous les cadeaux avant de me rasseoir. Ils m'avaient expliqué que tout le monde allait ouvrir les paquets ensemble. Pour ma part, je voulais juste les regarder découvrir ce qu'ils avaient reçu et j'avais dégainé mon appareil photo pour les mitrailler. Ils semblaient tous adorer mes cadeaux et je reçus des étreintes musclées de Peter, Charlotte et Abi. Jasper, lui, m'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier de notre public.

Ce fut ensuite à moi d'ouvrir mes cadeaux et j'en avais une quantité tout simplement indécente. Il y avait des petites bricoles pour ma nouvelle vie texane et des présents, bien particuliers, qui me réchauffaient le cœur. Abigail m'avait offert une décoration de Noël représentant une version miniature de moi avec une guitare. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait fait une figurine de chacun pour "habiller" l'arbre de Noël. C'était une tradition établie à la naissance de Peter et Jasper. Abigail avait tenu à la préserver en ajoutant un élément pour l'arbre à chaque nouvelle arrivée dans la famille.

Charlotte m'avait offert une parure de bijou et nous avions ri en découvrant qu'elle ressemblait à ce que j'avais choisi pour elle. Peter lui m'avait fait un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable. J'avais donc découvert qu'il m'avait fait faire un filet pour Poison. Il était noir et toutes les coutures avaient été faites avec du fil blanc.

-Je te promets que tu auras ta propre selle quand Poison aura terminé sa croissance. Nous sommes obligés d'attendre pour être sûr qu'elle soit adaptée.

Je me jetai sur lui pour le remercier, exactement comme je l'avais fait pour Charlotte et Abigail. Il restait un cadeau et je savais qu'il venait de mon Cowboy. Je me réinstallai au sol en tortillant les mains. L'emballage était énorme et je retirai doucement le papier pour découvrir une housse en cuir noire portant le nom "Ozzy" cousu sur le haut avec un fil d'or.

Une fois l'étui débarrassé du papier cadeau, j'ouvris la housse pour découvrir une guitare magnifique. Sur la tête était écrit "Fender" et toutes les clés étaient situées sur le dessus. Avec mille précautions, je la sortis de la housse pour découvrir qu'elle était faite d'acajou.

-Le manche est en érable Darlin'. C'est une Fender Alkaline Trio Malibu.

Je le remerciai d'un sourire et continuai à détailler l'instrument qui allait être le mien. Les deux sillets et les frettes semblaient faites d'ivoire ou un truc dans le genre et c'était tout simplement magnifique. La rosace était en forme de cœur et grâce à elle, je pus voir qu'un message avait été gravé, dans une écriture cursive dorée, à l'intérieur de la caisse.

 _ **"Je t'offre mon cœur pour t'aider à composer la musique de ta vie. ~Jasper"**_

Je reposai la guitare avec précaution puis me ruai sur mon Cowboy pour le remercier.

-Elle est magnifique, merci Jazz.

Je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que je lui portais et je tentai d'y ajouter ma dévotion. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues et il décala sa tête pour poser ses pouces sur mes joues et faire disparaitre mes pleurs. J'aurais tant voulu lui dire que je l'aimais mais je ne me sentais pas encore prête pour le faire. Je me contentai de le regarder en espérant qu'il le comprenne. Il me fit un clin d'œil avant de parler.

-Et si tu nous montrais comment elle sonne ?

Je me détournai de Jasper après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois puis récupérai la guitare en m'installant sur le canapé. Je l'accordai avant de tester sa sonorité puis laissai mes doigts la découvrir pendant quelques instants et je débutai mon mini-concert pour eux.

Je leur jouais _**Knockin on Heaven's Door**_ avant de river mon regard à celui de mon Cowboy pour entonner notre chanson, _**Wanted Dead or Alive**_. Les yeux de mes amis devinrent humides, même ceux de Peter et j'eus du mal à finir, tant ma voix chevrotait.

Avec beaucoup de tact, ma famille quitta la pièce doucement pour me laisser avec Jasper. Nous étions dans notre monde. Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'écouta chanter pendant plus d'une demi-heure avant que j'arrive à m'arrêter. Je ne connaissais plus les chansons que je jouais mais cela me semblait si facile de le faire.

Il m'aida à ranger mes cadeaux dans sa chambre qui était également devenue la mienne et nous rejoignîmes les autres pour le repas de midi. Nous avions prévu d'aller faire une balade à cheval durant l'après-midi et j'étais pressée d'aller découvrir les étendues enneigées à dos de cheval avec mon Cowboy.

Vu le temps, je passais des sous-vêtements en coton assez épais puis ajoutai un legging avant de mettre mon jean et mes chaps. En haut, je mis un sous-pull en coton puis un pull à col roulé et une veste en laine doublée. Je recouvris le tout d'un de mes ponchos puis rivai un chapeau sur la tête.

J'eus une double surprise en sortant car il neigeait doucement et Jasper m'attendait avec un attelage. Ce n'était pas le même que la dernière fois, il était couvert et allait nous protéger un tant soit peu de la météo capricieuse du jour.

-Ça te tente une balade en traineau ?

Ce fut à cet instant que j'aperçus que les roues avaient été remplacées par des patins. Je saisis la main de mon Cowboy en souriant et il m'aida à m'installer puis plaça sur mes jambes plusieurs couvertures.

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies froid...

Il vint s'installer à mes côtés en veillant à être emmailloté également puis plaça une dernière couverture sur nos épaules et j'enfouis mes mains dans la montagne de tissu sur mes genoux afin d'avoir chaud.

D'un claquement de langue, les chevaux s'ébrouèrent pour se mettre au pas et notre traineau se mit en route. Je me calai contre Jasper pour profiter de la balade et de la proximité de mon Cowboy. Nous restâmes silencieux pendant tout une partie du voyage et je pris quelques photos des paysages blanchis. Le soleil avait fait une apparition, parant la nature de magnifiques rayons jaunes qui se reflétaient sur toutes les surfaces enneigées.

-Tu sais déjà quand tu repars ?

-Certainement durant la deuxième semaine de janvier. J'ai rendez-vous avec un avocat pour mettre les choses au point.

-Charlotte m'a dit qu'elle voulait partir avec toi.

-Elle me l'a dit aussi et je suis contente de l'avoir à mes côtés. Mon seul objectif est de tout clôturer là-bas avant de pouvoir vivre normalement.

-J'aurais bien voulu venir aussi mais cela va être assez compliqué. J'ai pas mal d'entretien à faire durant l'hiver. J'ai certains bâtiments qui n'ont pas résisté au gel.

-Le Ranch est plus important qu'une cessation de contrat mon Cowboy, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le traineau était maintenant à l'arrêt et je remarquai que nous étions stationnés devant la rivière qui était devenu notre lieu favori. Il posa les rênes sur le frein et m'enveloppa dans ses bras. Je calai mon nez contre son cou pour respirer son odeur si envoutante.

-Quand tu auras tout réglé à Los Angeles, que vas-tu faire ?

-Je ne sais pas encore... Je gère un truc à la fois.

-Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour venir vivre avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je ne l'imaginais pas autrement.

Il parut si heureux qu'il se rua sur mes lèvres. Le temps semblait s'arrêter quand j'étais avec lui. Je perdais souvent la notion du temps et du lieu. Nous étions dans notre cocon, seuls au monde et j'aurais tant voulu que cela dure éternellement.

Malheureusement la météo en décida autrement et une rafale de vent agita notre attelage. Jasper libéra mes lèvres pour scruter le ciel et récupéra les rênes dans un même temps.

-On dirait que le temps se gâte Darlin'. Nous devons rentrer.

Les chevaux partirent rapidement au galop vers le Ranch et malgré la peur qui commençait à me tordre les tripes, je ne pus que sourire à la sensation de glisse ressentie grâce aux patins du traineau. Il n'y avait pas autant d'à-coups qu'à cheval et les imperfections de la route avaient été gommées avec la neige.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement devant la maison et j'aidai Jasper à retirer l'harnachement de l'attelage puis nous laissâmes les chevaux au box pour qu'ils n'attrapent pas froid. Ils étaient trempés de leur course et nous les bouchonnâmes avec de la paille puis nous leur posâmes une couverture avant de courir vers la maison.

Un blizzard assez violent battait la propriété et la neige s'était intensifiée au point où il était difficile de voir la maison en elle-même. En arrivant à proximité, j'aperçus Peter en train de fermer les volets du rez-de-chaussée. Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte avant d'aller aider son frère.

La température extérieure avait chuté brutalement. Je retirai mon poncho et le déposai dans l'entrée avant de monter à l'étage pour aider Charlotte et Abigail. Dès que toutes les fenêtres furent barricadées, nous retournâmes au salon où un feu brulait dans l'âtre. Je m'installai contre Jasper avant de poser la question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

-Ça arrive souvent ce genre de tempête ?

-Généralement, on a en une tous les 5 ans.

-Cette région ne doit pas m'aimer. Après une tornade cet été, voilà une tempête cet hiver.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Chérie, tout va bien se passer.

Comme la mère qu'elle était, Abi chercha à me rassurer et je l'en remerciai. Ce qui me parut être la tempête du siècle ne dura que 3 jours pendant lesquels nous fûmes obligés de sortir pour s'assurer que les chevaux allaient bien. Peter m'avait même assuré qu'ils avaient l'habitude et qu'ils résistaient très bien aux aléas climatiques.

Heureusement pour moi, j'avais une famille prévoyante et nous n'avions manqué de rien. Ils disposaient d'un cellier plus que bien approvisionné. Ils avaient également une réserve de bois de plusieurs stères permettant de chauffer la maison pendant plusieurs mois. Nous ne subîmes aucune coupure de courant mais j'eus la bonne surprise de me rendre compte que le réseau téléphonique avait sauté. Je n'avais plus eu de message intrusif de la part d'Edward pendant près d'une semaine, ce qui était plus qu'agréable.

Penser à lui m'amenait à ce que je voulais faire en Janvier et cela me fit grimacer. Il avait beau être chiant, j'avais des scrupules à le faire sortir de ma vie. Après tout, il avait certainement des sentiments pour moi. Je n'aurais pas partagé sa vie pendant 4 ans s'il était un connard ou un manipulateur...

Dès la fin de la tempête, nous avions dû faire quelques travaux pour réparer ce qui avait souffert du vent. J'avais repris mes habitudes de passer du temps avec chacun durant la journée avant de préparer le repas du soir.

Pour le passage à la nouvelle année, Jasper m'avait fait la surprise de m'emmener dans un grand hôtel. Il m'avait dit qu'il voulait juste être avec moi et j'avais été subjuguée par son attention. Nous avions pris la route durant l'après-midi de la Saint Sylvestre et j'avais été ébahie de découvrir que nous allions loger dans un petit chalet magnifique avec cheminée et jacuzzi. Nous étions seuls au monde dans ce petit cocon de bois.

Le room-service de l'Hôtel devait nous amener notre repas et j'étais en train de me préparer. Même si nous étions seuls, je voulais absolument faire honneur à mon Cowboy. J'avais tenté de me coiffer les cheveux en un chignon haut et j'avais revêtu une robe noire ajustée qui me faisait une taille de guêpe. J'avais même décidé de mettre des escarpins à hauts talons.

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, un beau feu ronronnait, jetant des ombres rougeoyantes sur les murs et le sol. Jasper était en train de fixer l'extérieur enneigé et je pus le reluquer de haut en bas. Il avait attaché ses cheveux en catogan et il portait un pantalon à pince, noir, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes. Je souris en apercevant ses santiags noires, celles que je lui avais offertes pour son anniversaire.

Pour moi, il n'y avait pas plus beau que mon Cowboy dans cet ensemble de vêtements. J'étais persuadée que lui pouvait être mannequin, rien à voir avec Edward et son attitude adolescente. Jasper était le stéréotype de l'homme dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'avait aucun signe montrant qu'il était en fin de croissance, aucun trait poupin, pas de caractère arrogant déplacé, ni de réaction démesurée.

Le bruit de mes pas dû avertir Jasper et il se retourna, écarquillant les yeux en me détaillant. Je rougis sous son regard chargé d'envie et me mordis la langue pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

-Tu es magnifique Darlin'.

-Merci mon Cowboy.

Il me tendit la main pour que je vienne le rejoindre et dès que je fus à ses côtés, il s'empara de mes lèvres dans un baiser passionné qui fut interrompu par le serveur. Je me plaçai devant la fenêtre, regardant ce que mon compagnon avait miré quelques minutes plus tôt et j'attendis que l'employé de l'Hôtel parte.

Jasper vint me rejoindre avec une coupe de champagne et nous trinquâmes les yeux dans les yeux. J'avais bien conscience que nous devions ressembler à deux amoureux niais mais je m'en foutais. J'étais bien heureuse et absolument pas concernée par tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'extérieur.

La table avait été dressée, non loin de la cheminée et je pus admirer la belle nappe blanche, les bougies, les couverts dorées et les belles assiettes en porcelaine. Ce qui me marqua fut la petite boîte posée à ma place. Je fronçai les sourcils en la regardant et Jasper me poussa vers elle pour que je la prenne.

Je m'empressai de la saisir et défis doucement le flot qui tenait la boîte fermée. Dès qu'elle fut ouverte, je hoquetai en découvrant un magnifique bracelet fait de pierre et de cuir. Les espèces de boules qui formaient le bijou étaient faites de turquoise et d'ambre. Il y avait 4 rangées, rendant le bracelet massif. Il était pile ce qu'il fallait pour mon bras et j'observai Jasper le saisir pour me le mettre.

-Notre Grand-mère, Prudence Whitlock, nous a confié à Peter et à moi, un bijou pour celle qui serait la bonne. Je n'avais encore jamais songé à donner l'héritage de ma grand-mère mais je pense que tu es celle qu'elle aurait pu nommer "la bonne".

Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi dire, alors je me contentai de laisser les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux avant de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je voulais le remercier pour le présent mais aussi pour sa déclaration. Il me montrait que je tenais à lui, que j'avais de l'importance et ça c'était inestimable pour moi.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec passion puis m'aida à m'asseoir et me servit une assiette avec du foie gras et des toasts. Nous mangeâmes en silence et je passai un temps infini à regarder mon bracelet.

-Merci Jasper, tu n'as pas idée de ce que ce présent représente pour moi.

-Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un depuis que je suis en âge d'avoir des compagnes. En fait, ton départ m'a fait comprendre qui tu étais vraiment pour moi. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais tu es vraiment très importante pour moi.

Je tendis la main pour attraper la sienne et nous continuâmes notre repas dans un silence appréciable. Après l'entrée, il avait commandé un pavé de biche avec des légumes et nous finîmes le repas par une glace délicieuse.

C'est sous son regard appréciateur, que je commençai à retirer les épingles qui maintenaient ma coiffure en place puis j'enlevai le bracelet pour qu'il ne soit pas abimé par l'eau. Je voulais aller dans le jacuzzi et si possible y faire l'amour avec mon compagnon.

Il n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place et son regard enfiévré suivait tous mes mouvements même les plus petits. Ses deux mains étaient posées à plat sur la table et je supputai qu'il utilise cette technique pour rester statique. Mon petit jeu d'effeuillage commença à me faire sourire et je me donnai pour mission de le faire bouger sans le lui demander.

Je fis exprès de me caresser les épaules avant de retirer le collier que je portais et je l'entendis clairement gronder en face de moi. Avant même d'avoir le temps de poser le bijou sur la table, il était debout derrière moi en train de masser le haut de mon dos avec ses grandes mains.

-J'adore te regarder mais je veux avoir le privilège de retirer cette belle robe.

Il m'aida à me lever et nous dirigea vers la baie vitrée de la chambre. Le jacuzzi était situé dans un recoin de la pièce et faisait face au paysage magnifique. Il s'assura que je contemple l'extérieur pendant qu'il faisait glisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et ma respiration était complètement hachée.

J'entendis plus que je ne vis le tissu fouler le sol et recouvrir mes pieds. Les mains de Jasper continuèrent à dessiner mon corps pour le défaire de tous les vêtements qu'il portait. Dès que mon soutien-gorge et mon string eurent rejoint le sol, je me retournai pour infliger le même traitement à mon compagnon.

J'aspirai goulument ses lèvres pendant que mes mains retiraient chaque bouton de sa chemise. Elle rejoignit mes vêtements rapidement et je pris le temps de caresser sa peau dorée. Ensuite, je m'attaquai à son pantalon et me mis à rire en me rendant compte qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement.

Nous entrâmes ensemble dans l'eau et je m'installai contre lui pour profiter du contact avec sa peau. Il fit basculer ma tête vers l'arrière et m'embrassa doucement pendant un temps infini. Lorsqu'il se recula, il me fit son plus beau sourire avant de parler.

-Bonne année mon Ange.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions et vos idées. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain.**_


	17. Chapitre 17

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Le retour à L.A pour explication arrive dans ce chapitre et j'attends avec impatience vos ressentis… Comme dirait l'autre, va y avoir du sport !**_

 _ **Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires. Je note que vous voulez tous qu'Edward morfle et je vous rassure, il va morfler… Par contre, je ne vous dis pas comment, ni quand…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 17**

Cela faisait près d'un mois que j'étais au Ranch et je savais que je devais retourner à Los Angeles pour régler mes affaires en attente. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne voulais pas y aller. Edward avait menacé de venir me chercher, ce qui m'avait fait rire d'ailleurs. Je lui avais gentiment rappelé que les menaces n'allaient rien changer. J'aurais tant voulu que ce mois devienne des années sans que j'aie à m'en inquiéter.

Nous étions lundi et je venais d'être réveillée par la bouche de Jasper directement posée sur mon intimité. Depuis nouvel an, nous passions notre temps à nous éclipser pour prendre notre pied, comme disait mon amant. J'étais même obligée d'avouer que tenter cela dans le foin était marrant mais légèrement irritant pour ma peau de citadine.

Je me réveillai totalement quand je sentis ses doigts pénétrer mon intimité et je gémis pour lui montrer que j'en voulais plus. J'ouvris un œil et rivai mon regard au sien. Il me scrutait en souriant et continua à s'occuper de mon bouton de nerf. Je perdis pied quand ses doigts se recourbèrent en moi. Quand j'ouvris à nouveau les yeux, il était en train de lécher ses doigts puis me sauta dessus pour m'embrasser.

-Bonjour Darlin'

-Salut Cowboy.

Il vint m'embrasser avec passion et me pénétra d'un puissant mouvement de hanche. J'étais plus que prête pour l'accueillir et j'arquai le bassin pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin. Notre étreinte n'avait rien de sportive, ni de bestiale. Mes jambes entouraient ses fesses pendant qu'une de mes mains serrait ses beaux cheveux. Lui se maintenait au-dessus de moi, en appui sur un coude et son autre main avait alpagué la mienne en la posant sur mon cœur qui faisait des siennes.

Ses mouvements étaient amples, lents et atteignaient systématiquement mon centre bouillonnant. Je sentais la boule de plaisir habituelle grossir dans le bas de mon ventre et mes gémissements étaient de plus en plus rapprochés, de plus en plus audibles. Mes parois se resserrèrent sur son membre imposant, au rythme de ses coups de reins. Au moment où la boule de plaisir explosa, mon Cowboy m'embrassa, laissant sa langue caresser la mienne et il avala mon cri, me suivant dans la jouissance.

Nous restâmes imbriqués l'un dans l'autre pendant un certain temps et je fermai les yeux pour profiter de la sensation de son corps sur le mien. J'avais besoin de cela. La réalité choisit le nom de Charlotte pour se rappeler à notre bon souvenir. Elle toqua à la porte plusieurs fois et Jasper se releva en grognant, en passant un pantalon, pour aller ouvrir.

-Que veux-tu Char' ?

-Vous rappelez l'heure. Il est bientôt 10 heures et nous devions partir à 9 heures.

-Merde... J'avais pas vu l'heure. Tu... nous te rejoignions bientôt. Le temps de s'habiller.

Mon Cowboy referma la porte et se colla contre en me souriant. Il secoua la tête puis vint me rejoindre en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Tu me fais perdre toute notion du temps Darlin'...

-J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de notion de temps...

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis m'attira à lui pour m'aider à me relever. Nous allâmes prendre une douche ensemble avant de nous décider à nous habiller avant de descendre. J'avais volontairement décidé de laisser mes affaires sur place. Pour moi, c'était un signe que j'allais revenir. Jasper ne m'avait pas lâché depuis notre réveil, comme s'il avait du mal à me laisser. Nous étions d'ailleurs tous les deux dans le même état. Charlotte était attablée au comptoir de la cuisine et patientait en lisant un livre.

-Salut Char' !

-Salut Ozz'. Tu es prête ?

-Pas vraiment mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut que j'aille tout régler là-bas avant de revenir ici.

Elle se leva pour m'étreindre et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour prendre son sac. Je portai ma main au bracelet que m'avait offert Jasper, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là.

-Je t'appelle quand j'arrive.

-Oui et je te promets de te rejoindre le mois prochain.

Après une étreinte larmoyante, je me décidai à rejoindre Charlotte qui patientait dans la voiture. Je m'installai derrière le volant, essuyant mes larmes, et démarrai mon monstre pour prendre la route de Los Angeles.

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas faire après ?

-Oui, je vais revenir avec vous, ici. Enfin, si vous le voulez bien.

-Bien sûr que nous le voulons Ozz'. Tu fais partie de la famille ma belle.

J'accélérai pour tenter de rejoindre notre destination plus vite tout en me disant que notre retour se ferait plus vite également. Mon amie prit le relai après 5 heures de route. Nous en profitâmes pour nous arrêter afin de faire le plein ainsi que pour grignoter un peu. Ensuite, elle reprit le volant jusqu'à Phoenix. Edward avait cherché à me joindre mais j'avais ignoré son appel. Je ne l'avais même pas informé de mon retour à Los Angeles, j'étais sûre qu'il l'apprendrait assez vite pour débarquer peu de temps avant mon arrivée.

Après une nuit courte et pas vraiment reposante, nous reprîmes la route. La tension était palpable dans l'habitacle et Char' se contentait d'agripper ma main, comme pour me soutenir. Elle était vraiment d'un grand soutien pour moi et j'étais heureuse de découvrir ce que c'était d'avoir une sœur. A notre arrivée devant chez moi, elle resta bouche bée devant la démesure de la maison.

-Tu vis vraiment là-dedans ?

-Oui... Attends de voir le lustre dans l'entrée, tu comprendras mieux.

Nous attrapâmes nos sacs dans le coffre puis j'ouvris la porte d'entrée et désactivai l'alarme. Nos santiags frappèrent le sol, créant un écho gigantesque et surtout sinistre. Charlotte se posta sous l'ignominie qui servait d'éclairage, la bouche ouverte.

-Je suis sûre que cette merde coute une blinde !

-T'as sûrement raison Chérie ! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il n'éclaire quasiment pas !

Après avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée, nous montâmes dans mon appartement et je laissai mon amie s'installer dans la deuxième chambre de l'étage. Hors de question qu'elle se retrouve seule au premier.

J'envoyai un message à mon cowboy pour le prévenir de notre arrivée avant d'appeler Maître Weber pour la rencontrer au plus vite. J'eus de la chance car elle me proposa de venir dans l'instant. Nous reprîmes donc la route vers le centre-ville pour le rendez-vous qui allait, je l'espérais, me libérer de cette existence merdique.

Lorsque le portail s'ouvrit, je ne fus pas surprise de voir Edward dans sa voiture de sport noire. Je ne descendis même pas et me contentai d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour lui parler. Il fit pareil en tentant de masquer sa fureur. Il ne devait pas apprécier d'être exclu, je me doutais bien qu'il avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'il voulait avec l'ancienne moi. Dommage pour lui, j'avais changé – un grand merci à mon amnésie.

-Bonjour Edward.

-Tu es enfin revenue ! Je veux les clés de la maison.

-Non, tu ne les auras pas. Comme je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, tu viendras seulement quand je suis présente. D'ailleurs, tu reviendras ce soir pour manger avec nous. Je dois te parler.

Sans rien attendre de plus, je remontai la fenêtre de ma portière et accélérai pour rejoindre le centre-ville. Je me sentais mal de réagir comme ça mais dès que je le voyais, toutes mes bonnes résolutions d'être aimable disparaissaient sans que j'en comprenne la cause. Charlotte ne dit rien durant tout le voyage, semblant aussi perturbée que moi.

Maître Weber nous reçut immédiatement et nous nous installâmes dans une salle de réunion avec un beau bureau en merisier. Une tasse de café apparut devant nous rapidement et je sortis un bloc ainsi qu'un stylo pour prendre des notes. Mon avocat avait aussi un grand nombre de papiers devant elle mais se contentait pour le moment de nous regarder. Je profitai de ce calme pour présenter mon amie.

-Je voudrais profiter de cet entretien pour vous présenter Charlotte Whitlock. Elle fait partie de la famille qui m'a recueillie à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Je souhaiterais faire d'elle ma personne de confiance.

La main de Charlotte tira la mienne afin que je la regarde. Elle semblait surprise, voire interloquée.

-Pourquoi moi ? Tu devrais peut-être plutôt demander que ce soit Jasper.

-Nous en avons parlé tous les deux et Jasper est d'accord avec moi. Tu seras parfaite dans ce rôle et c'est toi qui es avec moi pour le moment. Est-ce que tu veux bien ?

Elle était tellement émue par ma requête que j'aperçus une larme au coin de son œil. Je lui fis un sourire tout en lui serrant la main et reportai mon attention sur l'avocate qui patientait.

-Je voudrais que vous fassiez le nécessaire pour qu'elle soit la seule à pouvoir prendre des décisions me concernant, s'il venait à m'arriver quelque chose. Je ne veux pas réitérer ce qui s'est passé à mon réveil à l'hôpital au Texas.

-Bien, Madame Swan. Je vais faire le nécessaire du temps que vous êtes présentes dans ce bureau. Laissez-moi juste appeler mon assistante.

Une petite blonde arriva quelques minutes après et s'installa pour écrire ce qui devait être noté dans l'acte. J'exposai en détail mes demandes et mes exigences en sentant la main de Charlotte se crisper de temps à autre.

-Charlotte Whitlock est autorisée à entrer dans ma propriété sur Beverly Hills, tout comme Abigail, Peter et Jasper. Elle possède déjà une clé et connait les codes pour l'alarme, le garage et l'appartement du deuxième étage. Elle peut utiliser toutes les voitures dont je suis la propriétaire.

-Souhaitez-vous aussi qu'elle puisse gérer vos comptes si vous vous retrouvez dans l'incapacité de le faire ?

-Oui. S'il m'arrive quelque chose, elle aura plein pouvoir sur mes comptes. C'est également elle qui pourra décider de ce qu'il faudra faire ou pas pour ma santé. Je demande juste à ce qu'elle prenne conseil auprès d'Abigail Whitlock pour cela.

Charlotte se contenta d'acquiescer pour me montrer qu'elle était d'accord. Je savais qu'elle ne me trahirait pas et sa réaction me le confirma. J'en avais longuement parlé avec Jasper et il m'avait assuré que Charlotte ferait tout pour moi. Initialement, je voulais proposer à mon amant de prendre cette place mais il avait refusé en me disant qu'il ne voulait pas créer une brèche dans ma tactique. Il m'avait dit que s'il devenait être ma personne de confiance et qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose, Edward sauterait sur l'occasion pour revenir dans la course. Il était persuadé que le mannequin trouverait à dire sur le fait que c'était Jasper qui m'avait retrouvé. Je trouvais ça un brin machiavélique mais il avait raison, autant être prudent.

Après avoir énoncé tout ce que je voulais et les conditions dans lesquelles cela devait être fait, l'assistante de mon avocate s'éclipsa pour préparer l'acte officiel. Elle allait devoir le préparer pendant que nous faisions le point sur mes affaires en cours.

Maitre Weber avait fait un excellent travail et me détailla tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Je fus surprise de voir que j'avais donné les pleins pouvoirs à Alice Cullen, mon agent, ainsi qu'à mon compagnon Edward Masen. Ils décidaient de tout pour moi, de mon shopping à mes investissements, de mon contrat à mes engagements. Même la sortie de mes albums et mes concerts étaient décidés à l'avance par le duo maléfique.

Tout ce qui avait trait à la communication de Poison's Doll relevait de la volonté d'Alice et je n'avais clairement pas mon mot à dire. Je devais boire du Jack Daniels parce que j'avais un accord avec eux pour promouvoir leur marque d'alcool et je devais porter des New Rock parce que j'avais un contrat publicitaire avec eux.

En clair, j'étais une marionnette permettant à ces deux enfoirés de se faire des couilles en or sur mon dos. A bien y réfléchir, la photo que j'avais vu sur le polo de Seth représentait à merveille ce qu'était Lizzy Daniels. J'étais une poupée qu'on exposait sans se soucier de ce qu'elle voulait.

Je fus encore plus abasourdie en découvrant qu'ils avaient leur nom sur le titre de propriété de la villa alors que j'étais celle qui l'avait achetée. L'avocat m'annonça qu'elle pouvait faire le nécessaire pour que tout soit remis dans l'ordre.

-Faites tout ce qu'il faut le plus rapidement possible, Maître. Je ne veux pas que cette situation perdure. Je veux aussi que vous fassiez le nécessaire afin Jenks n'ait plus accès à rien.

-Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

L'assistante arriva au même instant et je me retrouvai à signer une quantité tout simplement indécente de pages. Charlotte en fit de même et nous ressortîmes du bâtiment près de 3 heures après y être entrées. J'avais conscience que mes actes allaient déclencher une tempête dans le monde de Lizzy Daniels et surtout dans son ancien entourage.

J'allais devoir annoncer cela aux principaux intéressés et cela m'effrayait légèrement. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment ils allaient réagir. J'envoyai un message à Alice pour demander sa présence au repas du soir, voulant faire d'une pierre deux coups puis montai dans la voiture pour aller faire des courses avec Charlotte. Nous passâmes plus de deux heures à préparer le repas du soir, dans la même ambiance qu'au Ranch et j'en profitai pour poser la question qui me taraudait.

-M'en veux-tu ?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je Chérie ?

-Ma demande...

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été surprise et je suis flattée par la confiance que tu me portes.

-Tu sais, je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je n'ai jamais ressenti un attachement aussi profond que pour vous 4. Je vous considère comme ma famille.

Après avoir mis la table, Charlotte monta pour prendre un bon bain dans la piscine qui servait de baignoire et j'en profitai pour appeler Jasper. Je savais qu'il avait passé la journée en dressage avec Twilight. Il décrocha au bout de la première sonnerie, donnant l'impression d'avoir attendu mon appel.

-Salut Darlin'.

-Bonjour mon Cowboy, comment vas-tu ?

Nous restâmes en ligne ensemble pendant plus d'une heure et nous parlâmes de tout ce que nous avions faits durant la journée. Cela me donnait l'impression d'être à ses côtés et non à près de 20 heures de route.

Le carillon de l'entrée résonna dans la maison, m'obligeant à raccrocher. Je savais que Charlotte avait dû aller ouvrir et je me dépêchai de descendre pour qu'elle ne soit pas toute seule face au duo de choc. Ils étaient tous installés dans le salon et je fus surprise de voir une troisième personne. C'était une grande blonde que j'avais déjà vue en photo sur le mur de mon séjour, au deuxième étage. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle se leva d'un bond pour me sauter dessus et m'engloutit dans une étreinte parfumée.

-Bella... Je m'inquiétais. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas appelé plus tôt ? Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue avant mais je devais finir mon tournage.

Je repoussai la blonde pour respirer un tant soit peu et je tentai de la détailler. Elle était vêtue d'un jean qui semblait neuf et de bottines à talons noirs qui lui faisaient gagner une dizaine de centimètres. Elle portait le même genre de vêtements que ceux qui étaient dans mon dressing.

-Bonjour Rosalie.

-Tu te souviens de moi ?

-Pas du tout, j'ai vu les photos de nous deux sur un mur. Que fais-tu là ?

-J'ai réussi à me libérer pour venir te voir. En plus, Alice m'a prévenu que tu faisais une réunion, je suis donc venue.

-Tu n'avais pas été invitée.

Ils parurent choqués par ma réponse, ce qui me confirma que j'avais vraiment changé depuis mon amnésie. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de me voir prendre des décisions.

-Maintenant que tu es là, restes mais nous avons plusieurs points à détailler, tu risques de t'ennuyer.

-Ce n'est pas grave... Tant que je peux être à tes côtés.

Elle se détourna pour s'asseoir à côté d'Alice, comme si elle était la maitresse du royaume et cela m'agaça au plus haut point. Toutes les personnes autour de moi avaient tendance à me parler comme si j'étais une moins que rien sans aucune capacité cérébrale.

J'installai tout le monde à table en veillant à me mettre en bout de table. Charlotte se plaça à mes côtés et je laissai les autres se mettre où ils le voulaient. Nous discutâmes de tout et rien pendant quelques instants, tout en buvant un verre. Ils avaient demandé du champagne et Char' et moi nous étions contentées d'une bière, ce qui fit grimacer les 3 "stars".

Lorsqu'il fut temps de servir, nous amenâmes les plats, comme tous les soirs, déclenchant l'hilarité des trois comparses. Je dus me mordre la langue pour ne rien répliquer et je me rendis compte que Charlotte était pareille. Dès que nous commençâmes à manger, je décidai de lâcher ma bombe.

-Bien... je vous ai fait venir ce soir pour mettre certaines choses au clair. Vous savez tous que je suis amnésique. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de mal d'apprendre que personne ne me cherchait. J'ai bien entendu ce que tu m'as dit Edward, soi-disant que je voulais être seule et soi-disant que j'étais un ermite vivant comme ça. Je peux vous garantir que je ne suis plus comme ça et même avec ma mémoire revenue, je peux vous assurer que je ne veux plus jamais penser que je suis seule.

Rosalie se leva, tentant de se rapprocher mais je lui demandai de se rassoir en pointant sa chaise.

-Je ne veux pas d'effusion d'amour pour l'instant. Rosalie, je t'avais dit que cela allait être chiant pour toi... Quand tu es venu me chercher Edward, je pensais que tu réagissais si bizarrement parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, après quelques jours, je me suis rendue compte que tu t'inquiétais pour Lizzy, pas pour moi.

-Tu parles comme si Lizzy n'était pas toi...

Alice se foutait clairement de moi, il me fallait la remettre à sa place.

-C'est tout à fait ça et j'en ai eu la confirmation lors de cette sortie pour mon soi-disant retour. Vous pensez, à tort, pouvoir gérer ma vie. Je vais vous annoncer que tout cela est terminé. Je prends la décision de ne plus être Lizzy Daniels. Le groupe Poison's Doll n'aurait plus de nouvel album à présenter car je le dissous.

-TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ÇA !

-Si Alice, et je le fais.

-Pense à tes fans !

-Je ne vois plus ça comme ça. Mes fans s'identifient à une poupée manipulée. Je ne suis pas devenue féministe mais j'ai un tant soit peu de caractère, malgré ce que vous en pensez. Je ne veux plus de cette vie de figuration, ni que vous passiez votre temps à vous foutre de moi parce que je chante en clair ou parce que je cuisine, comme toute jeune femme fait naturellement.

Edward avait une mine horrifiée, Alice était livide et Rosalie se dandinait sur son siège. Je profitai du silence pour continuer.

-A compter d'aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez plus entrer ici sans sonner auparavant et je vous conseille d'appeler avant pour prévenir de votre visite. Vous n'aurez plus jamais accès à mon appartement et vous allez apprendre à gérer vos affaires, au lieu de vous occuper des miennes.

-Tu peux répéter ?

La voix d'Edward était froide, tranchante, à l'exacte opposée du rôle qu'il avait tenté de tenir depuis sa réapparition dans ma vie. Il avait abandonné son air niais et son simulacre de romantisme. Son regard était noir, bien loin de son vert d'eau habituel. Il serrait les mâchoires, comme pour éviter de dire une connerie et se leva pour venir à mes côtés. Il voulait me dominer, jouant au grand garçon à mes côtés, comme si ce petit garçon pouvait m'effrayer ... Je tournai la tête pour le regarder en relevant un sourcil.

-Tu n'auras plus accès à la maison quand je ne suis plus là, ça vaut aussi pour les voitures, les comptes et tout ce que tu pensais être à toi ici. Maintenant petit garçon, assieds-toi je n'ai pas fini.

Il parut choqué mais se garda bien de tout commentaire. Je reportai mon attention sur Alice.

-Tu vas faire ce pour quoi tu es payée, Alice. Tu appelles la maison de disques et tu romps le contrat.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça, je dois appeler Jenks.

-Il n'est plus mon avocat. Maintenant c'est Maître Weber qui gère mes affaires. Voici sa carte, mets-toi en relation avec elle pour tout régler. Je te laisse deux semaines pour le faire, ensuite je partirais d'ici.

-Tu ne veux plus vivre ici ?

-Non c'est trop grand et à l'opposé de ce que j'aime...

-Je ... je vais faire le nécessaire dès demain Bella.

Alice se leva sur ces bonnes paroles et quitta la villa sans rien dire de plus. Rosalie suivit Edward du regard sans comprendre puis me regarda pour que je lui parle.

-Je suis désolée Rosalie de ne pas t'avoir prévenue mais je ne me retrouve pas du tout dans tout ça.

-Tu as toujours voulu la richesse Bella. Tu disais qu'après l'orphelinat, tu ne voulais plus manquer de rien.

-L'amour et le bonheur ne peuvent pas s'acheter...

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

-Viens avec moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas vivre chez les pouilleux ! J'aime ma vie.

-Rien ne t'empêche de venir me voir de temps à autre.

-Je dois penser à ma carrière et surtout aux retombées. Tu te rends compte de ce que je deviendrais si les journaux savaient que je passais mon temps à traîner dans la poussière d'un ranch, le cul posé sur le dos d'une bête puante ?! Comment peux-tu préférer cette paysanne à moi ?

Je me levai d'un bond, renversant au passage mon verre d'eau sur la table. J'étais hors de moi à cause d'elle. Elle était en train de critiquer mes amis et ça, il était hors de question de laisser passer.

-Je ne te permets pas de critiquer ! Sors de chez moi ! Tu auras le droit de revenir quand tu auras changé d'avis !

-Mais...

-SORS ! TOUT DE SUITE !

Elle partit en courant sans demander son reste et je reportai mon attention sur Edward qui n'avait pas bougé. Charlotte se leva aussi, ramassa les assiettes vides puis disparut en cuisine pour nous laisser parler. Le plus dur arrivait pour moi et je me donnai du courage un buvant un peu de bière.

-Au risque d'être brutale, je souhaite rompre Edward. Nous n'avons plus du tout les mêmes attentes et je ne pense pas pouvoir à nouveau apprécier le même genre de vie que toi.

-J'aurais pris moins de gants que toi, Bella. Tu ne vaux pas la peine qu'on s'inquiète pour toi. Tu avais tout pour réussir dans la vie et j'étais prêt à le faire avec toi. Tu es redevenue une bouseuse sans prétention, ni ambition.

Il se leva, me laissant coite. Il balança sur la table une clé.

-Elle ne fonctionne plus de toute façon, vu que tu as changé toutes les serrures. Tu n'es qu'une putain, Swan ! J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien avec les bouseux. N'oublie pas de continuer à chanter pour le sourd !

Je lui balançai tout ce qui me tomba sous la main. L'assiette se brisa sur son dos et la fourchette passa à quelques centimètres de sa gueule de mannequin de merde. J'avais tenté de prendre des gants pour qu'il ne souffre pas de trop et lui, avait essayé de me labourer le cœur. Encore une fois, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'avais choisi cette vie...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors ? Qu'en dites-vous ? J'espère avoir vos impressions, même en guest… Je trouve un peu dommage de voir le nombre de visiteurs pour le précédent et le peu de review… Cela ne prend que quelques secondes et cela fait toujours plaisir de prendre connaissances de vos ressentis. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi pour la suite de la reprise en main de Bella.**_


	18. Chapitre 18

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Quoi dire d'autre à part MERCI ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait plaisir. J'ai répondu en MP à toutes les inscrites mais je n'oublie pas les guets : Kyssou, ChampEl, catbl2014, Berenice, gats, guest1, Maddie, gest2, Myra, Saadiouux, guest3 et miniflo. Une petite pensée également à ceux qui lisent toutes les semaines même s'ils ne laissent pas trace de leur passage.**_

 _ **Le Rodéo de La vie prend une nouvelle direction que je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 18**

Ma rupture avec mon ancienne vie m'avait fait du mal, surtout quand j'avais reçu l'annulation de mon contrat avec ma maison de disques. D'après ce que j'avais lu, je n'étais plus propriétaire du nom Poison's Doll, ni du groupe, ni de mes compositions. En réalité, je m'en foutais, ce n'était que des biens matériels. Je savais que la vraie vie ne se résumait pas à des possessions ou à de l'argent. Ce qui m'avait vraiment fait mal, c'était la réaction de ceux qui s'étaient qualifiés comme étant les meilleurs.

Alice, mon agent, avait tout simplement déchiré notre contrat et m'avait envoyé les morceaux par coursier avec un petit mot disant "Va chier sale garce". J'avais donné le mot à mon Avocat et elle m'avait conseillé de ne pas laisser passer. Pour ma part, j'étais trop pressée de tirer un trait sur cette abomination qu'avait été ma vie pour envisager quelque chose.

Rosalie n'avait pas daigné me recontacter et était reparti sur son tournage en Russie. Elle aussi m'avait fait parvenir un colis. J'avais trouvé une enveloppe remplie de photos de nous deux ainsi qu'une clé de chez moi. Je n'en revenais pas de voir que ce qui avait été ma maison était un véritable moulin à vent où tout le monde pouvait aller et venir sans contrainte.

Je n'étais pas rancunière, ou du moins, je n'en n'avais pas le souvenir et la nouvelle moi ne l'était toujours pas. J'avais également décidé de quitter la villa car elle ne me correspondait plus non plus. En clair, j'étais prête à tout abandonner pour pouvoir commencer à vivre réellement.

Depuis mon réveil à Fort Stockton, je voyais la vie d'une autre manière et la réaction des personnes proches de l'ancienne moi n'avait fait que me conforter dans mon nouveau choix. Je ne voulais plus d'une vie où je me cachais derrière un masque, quelle qu'en soit la raison, et je ne voulais plus me lier à des gens qui s'intéressaient plus à ce que je pouvais leur rapporter financièrement parlant ou à la réputation que je pouvais leur faire suite à mes actions.

J'avais mandaté Maître Weber pour qu'elle fasse une vente aux enchères de mes biens, y compris la monstruosité qui servait d'éclairage dans l'entrée. Les bénéfices de la vente allaient servir à une association d'aide aux personnes amnésiques. Ils avaient des antennes dans tout le pays et je leur avais fait promettre d'utiliser mes ressources pour développer le réseau de recherche et d'information ainsi que l'accueil des personnes sans souvenir. Ils auraient même la possibilité d'avoir un peu d'argent si le besoin se faisait sentir. En clair, je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait à vivre ce que j'ai vécu avant de prendre conscience que j'avais trouvé une famille chez les Whitlock.

Charlotte trouvait ma requête altruiste, ce qui m'avait fait sourire. En réalité, je ne voulais pas qu'Alice ou Edward puissent récupérer un quelconque profit de ce que j'avais été car j'avais découvert qu'ils se faisaient une montagne de fric sur mon dos avant que je me décide à mettre fin à leur manège. Mon avocat m'avait dit que le contrat initial de Lizzy Daniels incluait toujours Alice Cullen en décisionnaire et cette dernière avait fait rajouter Edward Masen dans la boucle. Maitre Weber était en train de travailler là-dessus pour qu'ils n'aient rien à dire si quelque chose venait à m'arriver. Comme elle me l'avait dit, mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Personnellement, je ne comptais pas avoir un accident ou mourir prochainement mais je préférais être couverte. Après tout, mon amnésie était toujours d'actualité et je ne savais toujours pas pourquoi j'avais été retrouvée, la tête ensanglantée, dans le désert Texan.

La vente avait lieu à la fin de la semaine, la veille de notre départ pour le Texas et j'avais prévu de ne pas y assister car, comme je l'avais déjà dit, je n'avais plus aucun rapport avec cette vie. Je n'avais décidé de garder que la voiture, j'étais obligée d'admettre que je l'aimais bien et surtout qu'elle roulait vite. J'adorais tout simplement la vitesse et les 750 chevaux de la Shelby Super Snake m'allaient à merveille. J'avais réussi à ruiner un plein en moins de deux heures quand j'avais voulu la tester mais je m'en foutais, après tout j'avais un compte bancaire plus que bien approvisionné.

John Stevenson, mon garde du corps, était toujours là et me suivait jusqu'à ce que je quitte Los Angeles. J'avais décidé cela pour être tranquille. Il ne me parlait pas vraiment mais se contentait d'être à quelques pas de moi quand je sortais. Il avait ordre de repousser les tentatives d'approche d'Edward et d'Alice. Mon ex-compagnon avait tenté de me contacter plusieurs fois en me laissant des messages plus ou moins menaçants. Tout ce qu'il m'avait transmis avait été donné à mon Avocat. Le dossier se remplissait tous les jours pour le plus plaisir de Maître Weber.

Charlotte ne connaissait pas du tout Los Angeles et je n'avais aucun souvenir de cette ville, nous avions donc décidé de nous promener pour prendre des photos, comme de vraies touristes. Nous avions été visités les studios de cinéma et durant un après-midi entier, nous avions appris tous les petits secrets de cette énorme machine qu'était Hollywood. C'était très intéressant à voir et je compris en cet instant pourquoi Rosalie aimait tant ce monde. Les acteurs étaient choyés, mis en avant et même si je ne me rappelais pas de mon passé, je me doutais bien que pour une orpheline, ce monde devait être parfait. J'espérais juste qu'elle puisse ouvrir les yeux à un moment où un autre et surtout qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un qui puisse lui faire comprendre que la vie ne se résume pas au nombre de Follower sur Twitter ou au nombre de fans hurlant son nom dès qu'elle faisait un pas à l'extérieur. Même l'argent devenait secondaire quand on trouvait son foyer, sa famille.

Durant notre semaine californienne, Charlotte et moi avions même pris le bus qui montrait tous les lieux réputés de la ville. Nous avions fait le tour des principales artères de la cité des anges, en passant par Rodéo Drive et Melrose Avenue. Nous avions marché sur le Walk of Fame sur Hollywood Boulevard et j'avais fait un pied-de-nez en posant la pose devant l'étoile de Lizzy Daniels. Ensuite, nous étions montées devant le panneau "Hollywood" pour admirer le paysage pollué de cette grande mégapole puis nous avions pris la route pour aller à Venice Beach, au sud-ouest de la ville, pour acheter quelques gadgets. Nous y avions acheté des sandwichs que nous avions mangés, assises dans le sable, face à l'océan. Nous étions en plein mois de Février mais le soleil était assez présent pour ne pas mourir de froid.

Charlotte n'avait jamais vu la mer et avait passé près d'une heure à scruter le ressac en s'émerveillant de tout et n'importe quoi. J'avais pris une quantité impressionnante de photo pour pouvoir tout montrer à Abi, Peter et Jasper.

J'étais d'ailleurs au téléphone avec mon Cowboy pendant que Char' bronzait tranquillement, allongée sur une couverture à mes côtés. Nous étions tout de même bien habillées pour ne pas choper une saloperie.

-Vous revenez bientôt ?

-Oui, nous serons là pour dimanche normalement. La vente aux enchères aura lieu demain, vendredi, et j'attends le rapport de Maître Weber le soir même. Nous partirons tout de suite après.

-Tu es obligée d'attendre la vente ?

-Oui, je préfère faire comme ça. Dès que mes anciennes affaires seront vendues, je pourrais tirer un trait sur la vie de Lizzy Daniels.

-Je comprends Darlin'. Tu me manques.

-Tu me manques aussi mon Cowboy... Je suis pressée d'être dans tes bras.

J'avais également d'autres idées mais je ne comptais pas les mentionner devant mon amie. Elle donnait l'impression de dormir mais je ne voulais pas tenter le diable, j'aimais la discrétion.

-Poison a réussi à passer la bâche hier.

-Tu as bien avancé avec lui. Tu es vraiment doué Jazz...

-Rooo, tu vas arrêter de dire ça !

Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les compliments mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de dire la vérité. Il était doué dans ce qu'il faisait et méritait le plus grand soutien de ma part. Après tout, j'étais persuadée que le rôle de petite amie incluait cela aussi.

-Darlin', je vais te laisser. Peter est chiant quand Charlotte n'est pas là et en ce moment, il tambourine à ma porte pour que j'aille avec lui pour livrer des chevaux.

-Courage mon Cowboy et préviens Peter qu'il doit être sage s'il veut que nous revenions vite.

-Je vais lui dire. Fais attention à toi...

-Toi aussi Jazz. Je te rappelle plus tard.

En fin d'après-midi, nous quittâmes la plage pour nous rendre à notre hôtel. Nous avions prévu de manger dans un restaurant au bord de l'eau à Malibu et je déposai Charlotte pour qu'elle puisse se détendre un peu. Pour ma part, je devais aller voir Maître Weber pour signer un papier quelconque.

J'arrivai devant son bureau et montai rapidement. Elle m'accueillit chaleureusement en me guidant vers une salle de réunion qui m'était devenue familière. Elle me présenta une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir.

-Je vous ai proposé de venir pour faire un dernier point sur la vente de demain. Nous sommes bien d'accord que tout sera vendu à l'unité, pas de lot proposé, y compris pour les petits éléments.

-Oui, c'est ça. L'objectif est de récupérer un maximum pour l'Association. Qu'en est-il de la vente de la propriété ?

-Elle sera mise en vente dès le lendemain et je suis persuadée qu'elle se vendra rapidement. J'ai déjà deux agents immobiliers qui m'ont sollicité pour savoir si vous vendiez lorsqu'ils ont appris que le groupe Poison's Doll était dans un passage à vide. Je voulais justement vous faire signer les papiers pour l'ordre de vente. Vous y trouverez aussi la confirmation que le produit de la vente immobilière sera versé sur un compte en attendant que vous souhaitiez vous en servir. Il n'y a que vous qui pourrez y toucher. Même Madame Whitlock ne saura pas qu'il existe, ni quel est le montant à disposition.

-Parfait, merci Maître.

Je n'avais encore parlé de mon idée à personne, en fait j'attendais que tout soit réglé pour le faire. Je voulais créer une école de Rodéo. Jasper m'avait dit qu'il aimerait faire ça quand le temps serait venu pour lui d'arrêter la compétition. Il m'avait expliqué qu'un Rider ne pouvait pas compter faire des Rodéos jusqu'à un âge avancé. Le corps ne supportait pas vraiment d'être secoué comme un prunier et l'âge officiel de la retraite avait été fixé à 35 ans maximum. Mon Cowboy comptait arrêter l'année prochaine et voulait aider les jeunes à découvrir ce sport.

Je pensais que c'était une excellente idée car il était fin pédagogue. Il m'avait appris à monter et je n'avais jamais eu peur. Il était tout simplement fait pour ça. Je savais qu'il n'arrêterait jamais vraiment de faire du rodéo, surtout la partie Reining, mais plus jamais en compétition. Son activité allait juste se diversifier. En plus du dressage et du débourrage des chevaux, il allait pouvoir aider les jeunes à trouver leur voie. Ils avaient assez de place au Ranch pour dédier quelques ares à cette nouvelle activité. Mon apport financier serait mon remerciement pour cette famille qui m'avait acceptée et aidée lorsque j'en avais besoin.

-Qu'en est-il de la communication quant à votre retraite ?

-Alice a déjà donné une interview devant la presse annonçant un contretemps dans le groupe. Elle n'a pas parlé de ma volonté d'arrêter. L'avantage pour eux est que personne ne connait réellement mon identité, ils peuvent donc choisir une nouvelle chanteuse sans craindre de perdre les fans.

-Vous pensez que s'ils venaient à savoir que vous ne faites plus partie du groupe, vos fans tourneraient le dos au groupe ?

-Je ne sais pas et j'avoue ne pas réellement m'en soucier. Je ne veux plus rien avoir affaire avec eux.

-Cela ne vous gêne pas de savoir que vous n'avez plus la main sur votre création ?

-C'est la création de Bella Swan. Je ne me vois plus comme ça. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes qui m'ont fait prendre conscience que la vie est plus intéressante lorsqu'elle est vécue avec amour.

-C'est une bonne philosophie de vie que vous tenez là.

Je ne pus que rire à sa dernière remarque. Après avoir signé les papiers, je quittai les bureaux de mon avocate et envoyai un message à Charlotte pour la prévenir de mon retour. Je la récupérai devant l'Hôtel et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Malibu pour notre dernière soirée en Californie.

John nous suivait, comme souvent, et je soupirai en voyant sa mine constipée dans le rétroviseur. J'avais décidé de prendre la route qui longeait l'océan pour profiter de l'odeur des embruns. Après tout, il n'était pas prévu que je puisse revoir la mer dans les prochains mois. Je ne pouvais pas dire que j'étais triste devant cette révélation mais j'étais partisane des petits plaisirs immédiats et la beauté du cadre en faisait partie actuellement. La nuit commençait à tomber et les phares de la voiture s'étaient allumés d'eux-mêmes. Je trouvai que ceux de la voiture de John étaient aveuglants mais ne me focalisai pas dessus, bien trop occupée à chanter avec mon amie sur la musique qui passait à la radio. J'avais trouvé une station qui diffusait de la country, mon nouvel hymne de vie.

Peu de temps avant notre arrivée sur le pont qui enjambait la baie de Malibu Lagon, sur Pacific Coast Highway, je sentis un choc à l'arrière de la voiture. Je relevai instantanément les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de mon garde du corps. Il portait un regard de mort sur moi et son sourire était tout simplement carnassier. A mes côtés, Charlotte était tétanisée et je tentai de la rassurer sans lâcher le volant.

-Ça va aller Char', ne t'inquiète pas.

J'accélérai à fond sans me soucier des autres voitures et tentai de semer le taré qui était derrière nous. Sa voiture semblait aussi puissante que la mienne car il arriva à me rattraper et tamponna l'arrière de ma Shelby.

Nous étions maintenant en plein milieu du pont et John nous doubla avant de nous pousser vers la rambarde. J'essayai de freiner pour me soustraire à lui mais je dus me rendre à l'évidence que ma voiture avait été sabotée. Les freins étaient beaucoup trop faibles. L'autre voiture s'écarta de nous pour revenir nous pousser à nouveau. Ma tête frappa la vitre, la brisant et je portai une main contre ma tempe qui commençait à saigner abondamment.

L'avant de la Shelby était contre le parapet et de grandes étincelles éclairaient la route, rendant la scène terrifiante. Après avoir tenté de me défaire de ce piège, j'abandonnai le volant, sachant parfaitement que nous allions finir à l'eau et attrapai les mains de mon amie qui pleurait à mes côtés. Elle n'avait rien d'hystérique mais elle avait peur.

-Char', chérie, écoute-moi.

Elle riva son regard au mien et je continuai à parler d'une voix que j'espérais calme et posée.

-Nous allons finir à la flotte... Ouvre ta fenêtre pour ne pas être bloquée. La mienne ne fonctionne plus. Je te jure que nous allons nous en sortir.

Elle actionna la commande de la fenêtre tout en gardant une main dans les miennes et je sentis un coup plus fort contre la voiture. Nous basculâmes au même moment et je vis les phares éclairer le ciel avant de basculer vers l'eau noire.

L'impact fut assourdissant et surtout terrible. Ma ceinture de sécurité me comprima la cage thoracique m'empêchant de respirer correctement et mon front frappa violemment le volant. Les airbags ne s'étaient pas déclenchés et j'observai le corps de mon amie entrer en contact avec le tableau de bord. Le sang commençait à obstruer ma vue et je continuai à me cramponner à la main de Charlotte pour ne pas la perdre.

Sa voix aigüe résonna autour de moi et je tentai de la calmer en lui parlant doucement mais une douleur sur le côté me terrassa. Je me contentai donc de faire de petits bruits, comme lorsqu'on veut rassurer un enfant. Dès que la voiture fut stabilisée, je sentis l'eau s'introduire dans l'habitacle. Elle était froide et j'eus l'impression qu'un million d'aiguilles pénétraient ma peau en même temps. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à respirer correctement et ma tête me faisait souffrir. Je pris ma voix la plus sûre pour parler à mon amie.

-Charlotte... Tout va bien ?

-Oui, Ozzy, ça va et toi ?

-Oui. Il faut à tout prix que tu sortes avant que la voiture ne coule. Peux-tu détacher ta ceinture ?

J'entendis plus que je ne vis la ceinture se défaire et je continuai à lui parler doucement. Elle était plus importante que moi, sa famille avait besoin d'elle. Elle était ma priorité.

-Sors par la fenêtre et remonte sur la route prévenir les secours. Je te rejoins.

-Mais...

-SORS ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Je te rejoins, chérie.

Elle embrassa ma main puis sortit rapidement de la voiture. De mon côté, je savais que ça allait être plus compliqué car je n'avais plus aucun repère et je sentais l'eau arriver au niveau de mes épaules. Ma ceinture de sécurité était bloquée et mes difficultés à respirer n'arrangeaient rien. Je pris une dernière inspiration avant que l'eau ne remplisse l'habitat. Mes pensées étaient toutes dirigées vers Jasper et dans l'instant, je regrettai de ne pas lui avoir dit que je l'aimais car c'était le cas... Je l'aimais plus que de raison, il était mon tout.

J'espérais aussi que Charlotte ait pu rejoindre la rive pour appeler des secours. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir retenir plus longtemps ma respiration. Je sentais l'eau compresser mon corps et au bout de ce qui me parut des heures, je lâchai prise, grimaçant quand le liquide salé brula ma trachée et mes poumons. Une multitude d'étoiles brillèrent devant mes yeux et je fixai l'eau verte foncée en imaginant mon Cowboy et son sourire face à moi.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Êtes-vous aussi angoissées que moi ? Que v a-t-il se passer ensuite ? J'attends vos commentaires. Passez une très bonne semaine et rendez-vous mardi prochain pour la suite.**_


	19. Chapitre 19

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

 ** _Je dois dire que le précédent chapitre à déclencher une pluie de protestation – ce qui était prévu – et je vous remercie de ne pas m'en avoir trop voulu… Après tout, un petit cliff de temps à autre ne fait de mal à personne…_**

 ** _Je vous remercie pour vos messages en espérant n'avoir oublié personne. Une petite pensée également pour catbl2014, ninidezil, shadowblack, Berenice, gats, ChampE et guest._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 19**

J'avais la désagréable sensation de ne plus avoir de corps. Il m'était impossible de savoir où je me trouvais. Mon âme gravitait dans un espace lumineux et j'étais bien - quoique mal à l'aise et perdue, sans repère. Je savais que j'avais eu un accident mais je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé après. La dernière pensée cohérente dont je me souvenais était mon corps plongé dans une eau froide à proximité de Malibu.

Le trou noir qui m'avait englouti venait de me libérer et je passai quelque temps à me demander si j'étais morte ou pas. Je sentais toujours le goût infâme de l'eau que j'avais ingurgitée et j'avais l'impression de greloter à cause de la température de l'océan lors de mon plongeon. Cet espace de lumière ressemblait au paradis mais je trouvais étrange d'y être seule. Moi qui avais espéré voir mes parents à mes côtés pour cette nouvelle existence...

J'avais essayé de regarder mon corps mais il était masqué par une tunique blanche ample. Je ne le ressentais pas vraiment d'ailleurs. Je ne souffrais pas et je n'avais pas de besoin particulier. Aucune faim, aucune fatigue, ni aucune douleur.

J'avais tenté d'appeler Charlotte pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais je n'arrivais pas à parler, ni même à émettre le moindre gémissement. Cela m'énervait grandement mais j'avais beau faire tout ce que je voulais, rien ne changeait dans mon environnement.

Une secousse ébranla ce que je pouvais appeler pièce et je fus surprise d'y voir apparaître une peluche. J'arrivai à me déplacer aisément vers elle et je tentai de l'attraper sans succès. Un bourdonnement se fit entendre autour de moi et une tache bleue apparût au bout de la pièce. Je m'en approchai le plus vite possible et fus surprise d'entendre des voix.

 _-Comment va-t-elle Docteur ?_

 _-Son pronostic vital n'est plus engagé. Nous avons réussi à stabiliser son cœur. Maintenant, nous devons attendre... hématome... sûr... bien._

La réception était quelque peu altérée et je n'arrivai pas à entendre la fin de sa phrase. Je ne connaissais pas cette voix, par contre, j'avais reconnu la voix féminine qui avait posé la question, il s'agissait de mon amie Charlotte. Je fus rassurée de la savoir en vie et à mes côtés. La seule interrogation que j'avais était : pourquoi je ne la voyais pas ?

 _-Peut-elle nous entendre pendant son coma ?_

 _-Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs mais je vous conseille d'essayer, cela ne peut pas lui faire du mal de savoir qu'elle est entourée par sa famille._

 _-Tu m'entends ma petite fille, nous sommes à tes côtés._

C'était maintenant la voix d'Abigail qui résonnait à mes oreilles. Ils avaient parlé de coma, est-ce que c'était pour moi ? J'aurais tant voulu en savoir plus mais je n'entendais plus que trois mots : "Ma petite fille". Cette phrase tournait autour de moi, créant un tourbillon qui me plongea dans une autre pièce, mais grise cette fois.

En détaillant ce nouvel espace, j'y vis des meubles et plusieurs personnes. J'arrivai même à me balader sans sentir de résistance. J'aperçus une petite fille tenant un ours en peluche. Celui-ci ressemblait à l'ourson que j'avais vu dans la pièce dorée. Je m'agenouillai devant la petite brune qui pleurait. Ses cheveux étaient très longs et ses grands yeux mangeaient son visage. Elle sanglotait en serrant son ours contre elle. Une femme arriva pour se placer à ses côtés et attrapa sa main.

-Isabella, voici ta nouvelle maison.

-Où est maman ?

-Elle est morte, ma petite fille.

La petite Isabella se mit à pleurer encore un peu plus et l'autre femme souleva le petit corps de l'enfant pour le déposer dans un lit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma petite fille, nous allons veiller sur toi.

La pièce se mit à nouveau à tournoyer dans tous les sens et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans l'espace doré. J'y flottai pendant ce qui me sembla des heures, oubliant tout de ce que je venais de voir puis ma conscience m'ordonna de m'asseoir pour réfléchir à cette petite fille. Dès que je voulus le faire, une chaise à bascule apparut à mes côtés et je m'y installai.

Est-ce que ce que je venais de voir faisait partie de ma vie ? Est-ce que ma mémoire était en train de revenir ?

Une autre secousse fit apparaître une autre tache bleue et j'entendis encore des voix.

 _-Tu as prévenu Rose ?_

 _-Oui. Elle est sur le tournage. Il vient de partir pour la rejoindre._

Je savais que ces voix étaient celles d'Alice et Edward mais je n'avais pas envie de les écouter, je fis donc tout mon possible pour retourner auprès de la petite Isabella. Je fus surprise d'y arriver et de voir la petite assise devant un puzzle, accompagnée d'une petite blonde.

-Je vais t'aider à le finir Bella.

-Merci Rosalie.

-Mes amis m'appellent Rose...

Je perdis à nouveau le fil de mon souvenir pour flotter dans ma pièce dorée. Je n'avais plus assez de force pour m'obliger à faire autre chose. Une voix chaude et envoutante planait autour de moi. Je la reconnus sans peine car elle m'avait accompagnée depuis mon réveil au Texas. Mon Cowboy était à mes côtés, en train de fredonner notre chanson. Une sensation de plénitude et de chaleur me permit de sentir mon corps mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à bouger physiquement mes membres. Je n'étais qu'une âme perdue au milieu d'une rivière d'or.

 _-Je reste près de toi Darlin'. Prends ton temps pour revenir..._

J'aurais voulu sourire, le prévenir que je l'entendais mais mon corps n'était pas d'accord. Je n'arrivais même pas à retrouver ma bouche, ni même mes bras. Après ce qui me parut être quelques minutes, je me retrouvai dans ce que je devinais être l'orphelinat qui m'avait accueilli pendant ma jeunesse. La petite Isabella était devenue une adolescente terrible. Elle ne répondait plus qu'au nom de Lizzy. Il n'y avait que Rosalie qui pouvait l'appeler Bella.

Les deux terreurs ne passaient pas de temps avec les autres et préféraient parler entre elles dans une langue inventée par elles. Elles se protégeaient mutuellement et se couvraient quand elles faisaient les pires crasses aux autres. Elles s'étaient trouvées un bouc émissaire pour leur colère, une petite brune qui voulait à tout prix approcher d'elles. Elle avait 6 ans de moins que les deux terreurs et faisait tout son possible pour être acceptée, jusqu'à ce qu'une famille vienne l'adopter.

Bella et Rose avaient bien compris qu'aucune famille ne voudrait adopter une adolescente. L'assistante sociale du centre leur avait même expliqué qu'elles pourraient partir à leurs 18 ans révolus.

-Nous allons aller à Los Angeles, Bella. On va devenir des stars...

-Ouais... Hors de question de rester pauvre. Je veux vivre dans une villa et boire du champagne tout le temps.

Le rire des deux jeunes filles secoua encore une fois ma cage dorée et je me remis à planer durant un temps non défini. Voir ma jeunesse en version accélérée était assez déstabilisant mais j'étais encore trop faible pour y réfléchir.

 _-J'espère que tu m'entends, sale chienne ! Tu as essayé de me retirer ce qui devait être à moi, je vais m'assurer que tu crèves..._

La voix d'Alice était froide, mauvaise et envoya des frissons dans tout mon corps. J'arrivai maintenant à situer mes mains car elles picotaient, certainement dû à mon envie de la gifler. Je me retrouvai plongée dans une autre pièce qui ressemblait étrangement au couloir de la villa que j'avais habité. J'étais appuyée contre un mur et j'écoutais une conversation qui semblait confidentielle.

-Elle veut arrêter, elle m'en a parlé hier soir...

-Merde ! Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de pouvoir agir avant qu'elle boucle tout. J'ai déjà réussi à faire modifier le contrat pour que nous soyons propriétaires du nom, encore quelques semaines et je serais le leader des Poison's Doll.

-As-tu une idée mon cœur ?

-Rooo, tu es trop chou quand tu parles comme ça Eddie. Oui, je sais quoi faire. Nous allons attendre la fin de la tournée. Dès qu'elle rentre, on s'occupe.

La Bella du souvenir se mit à courir pour rejoindre son étage et je me reperdis dans les limbes de ma non-vie. Je flottais toujours et ressentis une tristesse énorme me comprimer la poitrine. Finalement ma vie ne valait pas le coup d'être connue. Je préférais mille fois ce que j'avais trouvé auprès des Whitlock.

Cette prise de conscience fut une révélation pour moi et un grand bruit de tôle froissée m'aida à quitter cette pièce qui avait accueilli mon âme pendant plusieurs heures. Finalement ce bruit, qui avait jalonné mes nuits pendant plusieurs mois, n'était peut-être pas mauvais pour moi. Sa symbolique était peut-être bonne.

Un éclair m'éblouit, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux pour me protéger. En les rouvrant, j'eus la surprise de me retrouver assise au plafond dans une chambre d'hôpital. En réalité, je flottais au-dessus d'un corps qui n'était autre que le mien.

La chambre était assez grande et ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que j'avais connu à Fort Stoctkon. Le sol était recouvert d'un lino beige en excellent état et les murs affichaient des cadres qui ressemblaient à des œuvres originales. Le lit médicalisé se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et plusieurs chaises étaient disposées autour. Une table, placée près d'un mur, croulait sous les fleurs et compositions.

J'eus du mal à me reconnaître dans le lit. Je reposai sous un drap et seuls mes bras ainsi que ma tête étaient visibles. Des perfusions pendaient de chaque côté, apportant à mes bras ce qu'il fallait pour me nourrir et certainement pour m'éviter de souffrir. Je ne vis aucune trace de coups sur ma tempe, ni sur mon front et je me demandai brièvement depuis combien de temps j'étais dans ce lit. Mon visage était blanc, livide et un tuyau sortait de ma bouche. Il était raccordé à une machine qui m'aidait à respirer.

Une des chaises était occupée par mon Cowboy. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage car il l'avait posé sur le matelas, à côté de ma main. Il semblait dormir, ce qui me fit sourire.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Edward et Alice qui ressemblaient plus à des gargouilles malfaisantes qu'autre chose. Jasper ne leva même pas la tête et continua à murmurer quelque chose que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là bouseux ?_

 _-Cherche pas Eddie, il ne peut pas t'entendre, il est sourd._

Cette réflexion me donna envie de pleurer et je rêvai de me réveiller pour les gifler. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer Charlotte et Peter. Mon amie empoigna la naine en grondant.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Traînée ? Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais rien à faire ici ! Ça vaut pour toi aussi le mannequin._

Elle les poussa hors de la pièce, laissant Peter s'approcher de son frère.

 _-Bro, ça va ?_

Il posa la main sur son épaule et j'observai Jasper relever la tête. Cette vision me brisa le cœur. Il semblait fatigué et avait de profonds cernes sous les yeux. Son teint était blanc et il donnait l'impression de ne pas avoir pris soin de lui depuis plusieurs jours. Une barbe bonde recouvrait son menton. Ce qui me fit le plus souffrir fut son regard mort. Il l'était autant que mon corps sans vie.

 _-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'elle va bientôt revenir._

 _-Ça fait deux mois Peter... Je suis sûr que les médecins se trompent. Il y a forcément quelque chose qui ne va pas..._

 _-Il faut que tu aies foi en elle. Je suis persuadé qu'elle t'aime, elle reviendra pour toi._

 _-J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais avant..._

Il termina sa phrase dans un long sanglot et reposa sa tête sur ma main. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen de le rassurer. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser dépérir comme ça, j'allais bientôt le rejoindre, j'en étais convaincue.

Cette nouvelle volonté s'insinua en moi et je quittai le plafond pour réintégrer mon corps. Je me retrouvai dans le noir mais je savais qui était à mes côtés. Je sentais le poids de la tête de Jasper dans ma main et je me concentrai pour bouger mes doigts. Il semblerait que j'y sois arrivée lorsque j'entendis le hoquet de mon Cowboy.

-Ozzy, Chérie... Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, je t'en prie.

J'aurais tant voulu pouvoir lui répondre mais je n'arrivais qu'à sentir le tube dans ma gorge et l'air qui s'engouffrait mécaniquement dans mes poumons. Je ne voyais plus rien et fis tout mon possible pour me concentrer sur Jasper.

J'eus encore l'impression d'être prise dans un tourbillon et je me retrouvai sur la route, en plein milieu du désert dans une voiture qui ressemblait trait pour trait à ma Super Snake - celle qui avait fini dans l'océan.

Les enceintes crachaient un bruit, que j'avais appelé musique, durant plusieurs années. Je me trouvai projetée dans le corps de Lizzy Daniels et je vécus les événements comme si j'avais fait un bond dans le temps.

 _Mais pourquoi avais-je décidé de prendre la route seule ? Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que je me posais la question._

 _Comme à mon habitude, j'avais fait ma forte tête et avais abandonné le confort de mon bus et la compagnie de mon staff pour rouler ma nouvelle acquisition, une Ford GT500. C'était un modèle assez récent dénommé "Super Snake". Elle était rouge cerise avec une bande blanche sur le capot. Je l'avais déniché à Houston, lieu de notre dernier concert et Edward avait tenu à me l'offrir. Il m'avait présenté ça comme un présent pour s'excuser de notre dernière engueulade. Mon compagnon était loin d'être fidèle et ne s'en cachait pas forcément. Je l'avais envoyé bouler et il rampait comme un cafard depuis plus d'un mois pour revenir avec moi._

 _Au grand damne de mon manager et de mes musiciens, j'avais décidé de m'éloigner du groupe pour prendre le temps de réfléchir. J'avais compris depuis quelque temps qu'être Lizzy Daniels ne m'apportait plus rien. J'étais entourée par quatre musiciens qui ne participaient pas à la création à proprement parler. Ils étaient là pour retranscrire ce que je voulais. C'était mon groupe... En dehors de cela, j'étais seule, habitant une énorme maison dont je ne me servais pas et j'entretenais mon compagnon et mon manager._

 _Le début du voyage s'était très bien passé et j'avais suivi la I-10 en passant San Antonio puis en me dirigeant vers El Paso. Je n'avais donné mon plan de route à personne et surtout, je n'avais pas prévenu Edward que j'allais rester chez une amie pendant quelque temps. Je doutais de plus en plus de sa sincérité. Ma petite voix me disait souvent qu'il me voulait du mal, tout comme Alice d'ailleurs. Après tout, toutes les discussions que j'avais surprises ne parlaient que de moi et de ma volonté de changer de vie..._

 _Histoire d'emmerder encore un peu plus mon monde, j'avais éteint mon portable avec la ferme intention de ne le rallumer que plus tard. Même cette amie ne savait pas que je venais. Elle était actrice, pas souvent chez elle et me laissait sa résidence secondaire pour mes périodes créatives ou d'apitoiement. Nous avions grandi ensemble et j'étais sûre de pouvoir compter sur elle._

 _J'avoue que maintenant, je regrettais amèrement mes choix. Il était quelque chose comme minuit et j'étais sortie de ma voiture qui fumait comme une usine sidérurgique. Tous les voyants s'étaient allumés avant que la bête ne pousse un gémissement digne d'un monstre à l'agonie. Aucune lumière n'était visible à la ronde et aucun panneau ne m'indiquait la distance me séparant de la prochaine ville, c'est-à-dire Fort Stockton._

 _Tout de même étrange pour une voiture millésimée 2014..._

 _J'attrapai mon sac sur le siège passager puis je m'éloignai de plusieurs pas pour me protéger de ma voiture. Je n'avais pas envie d'être défigurée si elle explosait. Bien que personne ne connaisse le vrai visage de la chanteuse de Poison's Doll, je ne voulais pas terminer ma vie avec une balafre de pirate. Je retournai ma besace pour prendre mon portable et essayai de le rallumer vainement. En plus de ne plus avoir beaucoup de batterie, j'étais dans une zone blanche ou plutôt un gouffre pour moi. Je ne captais aucun réseau. A croire que l'univers et le destin s'étaient ligués pour me donner une bonne leçon._

 _Un sifflement faisant penser à une bouilloire sur le feu me fit sursauter et je m'éloignai encore plus de la voiture. Je m'installai sur ma veste après l'avoir posée sur un gros rocher plat en tendant le bras dans tous les sens pour espérer capter assez afin d'envoyer un SOS. J'étais fine maintenant ! J'étais seule, dans une région désertique et inconnue en plein milieu de la nuit sans aucun moyen de partir et sans personne pour s'inquiéter de moi._

 _Je n'étais pas du tout peureuse mais j'avoue que tous les bruits de la nuit et du désert me faisaient flipper. Je partis dans un grand éclat de rire en me disant que je tenais le fil conducteur de mon prochain album – enfin si je décidais de le créer. J'avais déjà un titre tout trouvé,_ _ **The Path of Decay (Le chemin de la Décadence)**_ _. Je voulais parler de déchéance. Mon esprit glauque et torturé ne pouvait voir le bon côté des choses à ce contretemps._

 _Cela faisait maintenant dix ans que mes idées sombres étaient mises en musique. J'avais eu la chance de rencontrer les bonnes personnes au bon moment. Poison's Doll était un groupe de Métal et j'en étais la chanteuse. Ma voix était caractérisée comme étant puissante mais je n'étais pas d'accord avec eux. J'avais quelques facilités mais c'est tout. Tous me disaient que mon perfectionnisme m'entravait mais mes pensées divergeaient et personne n'arrivait à me faire changer d'avis. J'étais têtue et j'assumais sans aucun complexe._

 _Après ce qu'il m'avait semblé être des heures, j'avais entendu le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture puis avais vu les phares balayer la route à proximité de mon siège. Sans penser aux risques d'accident, je bondis de ma place en agitant les bras dans tous les sens. Une vraie marionnette, digne de mon personnage ! Je hurlai comme une possédée et m'arrêtai au milieu de la route en priant tous les démons des enfers de me venir en aide. Il fallait que je puisse joindre Edward. Il devait venir me chercher. Après tout, cela faisait 4 ans que nous étions ensemble et que je l'entretenais afin qu'il puisse se trémousser devant une caméra pour vanter les mérites d'un parfum … Absurde ! Il pouvait bien s'occuper de moi un peu._

 _Le conducteur de la camionnette me vit au dernier moment, la faute à cette nuit sans lune et peut-être aussi à cause de mes vêtements noirs. Il freina en faisant déraper ses pneus sur l'asphalte et s'arrêta au niveau de mes jambes. Je pus admirer le pare-buffle de très près et je réprimai un frisson de peur en me demandant ce qu'il aurait pu faire à mes os si le chauffeur ne s'était pas arrêté._

 _La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et une paire de jambes en sortit. Je relevai la tête pour découvrir un grand gaillard de près de deux mètres avec un jean troué et des baskets sales. Son polo était maculé de graisse et une casquette qui avait du vivre sa jeunesse 30 ans plus tôt, recouvrait une masse de cheveux sombres._

 _-M'dame ? Ça va ?_

 _Sa voix était grave, dérangeante. Pour la première fois, depuis longtemps, je regrettai de ne mesurer qu'un mètre 55 et d'être une frêle jeune fille. Habituellement, j'avais toujours un garde du corps avec moi mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient tous en vacances. Heureusement que je savais me défendre._

 _-Désolé M'dame, je vous avais pas vu avec vos vêtements noirs. Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur cette route ?_

 _-Je me rendais à Phoenix et ma voiture a rendu l'âme._

 _-C'est bien malheureux ! Je vais vous ramener au garage avec votre voiture. J'ai de quoi tracter votre voiture à l'arrière. Je m'appelle John Stevenson._

 _Il me tendit une paluche qui faisait bien le triple de la mienne et je la serrais avec réticence._

 _-Lizzy Daniels._

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à ce qu'il reconnaisse mon nom, comme pas mal de personne. Il resta stoïque face à cette révélation et tendit la main pour me désigner le côté passager de son tas de boue. De son côté, il s'échina à s'occuper de mon monstre fumant._

 _Je savais que mes affaires étaient restées dans ma voiture - cocotte - minute mais je me dis que je les récupérerais en arrivant de ce bled, Fort Stockton. Il démarra sans dire un mot et je souris en entendant passer une de mes chansons à la radio. C'était une du tout premier album. Ma voix était encore faible. Heureusement que j'avais pris des cours de chant pour la suite. Je savais qu'avec mon type de chant, il fallait que je me préserve. Le guttural était assez compliqué à gérer sans esquinter les cordes vocales._

 _Après ce qu'il m'avait semblé être quelques minutes, je me rendis compte que notre voiture bifurquait à droite avant d'entrer dans Fort Stockton._

 _-John ? Où se situe votre garage ?_

 _-Nous sommes presque arrivés._

 _Je scrutai l'horizon à la recherche des lumières annonçant un bâtiment mais ne vis rien du tout. Tout à coup, notre voiture s'arrêta et son conducteur m'informa d'un problème mécanique. Il me demanda de sortir avec lui pour l'aider à tenir une lampe et je le suivis rapidement._

 _Je n'eus le temps de rien faire que je ressentis une douleur atroce à l'arrière de la tête. Je tentais de me rattraper à la voiture mais glissai pour finir ma course au sol, le visage dans la poussière._

Je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le noir et mon cœur fit une embardée. John Stevenson, celui qui était censé être mon garde du corps, m'avait abandonné dans le désert après m'avoir frappé la tête et il avait réitéré en balançant ma voiture dans l'océan. Il fallait absolument que je me réveille, que j'informe ma famille de ce qu'il se tramait. Je savais qu'Edward et Alice étaient à l'origine de tout cela. Ils avaient voulu ma mort...

Celui qui avait été mon compagnon avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à me racheter la même voiture et il m'avait laissé un indice de ce qu'il m'était arrivé en replaçant ma guitare, la première que j'avais achetée en sortant de l'orphelinat, dans mon appartement. Elle était dans ma voiture lorsque j'étais tombée en panne en plein désert du Texas...

Je devais trouver la voie, le chemin pour me réveiller. Il fallait que je rassure Jasper et ma famille. Il fallait que je mette un terme à la trahison du clan des meilleurs.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 ** _Alors qu'en dites-vous ? Je me ronge un peu les ongles là… J'espère avoir réussi à avoir fait passer tout ce que Bella a pu ressentir pendant son coma. J'attends vos impressions et vos commentaires. Bonne semaine et à mardi prochain._**


	20. Chapitre 20

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **A ce que je vois, vous avez apprécié ma vision du coma et les révélations qui y sont faites… Nous allons continuer sur cette lancée alors…**_

 _ **Merci pour votre soutien dans cette histoire qui arrive à son terme dans quelques chapitres. Il vous faudra attendre un peu pour la suivante mais je vous promets un autre Jella mais peut-être pas All Human… Les vampires me manquent un peu…**_

 _ **Une petite pensée également pour silly girl, guest, Berenice, shadowblack et Lili pour vos petits messages bien sympathique.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 20**

Le processus de réveil me sembla long et fastidieux. Moi qui avais espéré pouvoir juste ouvrir les yeux et reprendre ma vie où je l'avais laissée… Malheureusement cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Il devait s'être passé une bonne heure depuis ma prise de position dans le néant de mon corps. Je sentais maintenant mes pieds et mes mains mais le reste était encore flou.

Je savais que Jasper était à mes côtés, je sentais le poids de sa tête dans ma main. J'entendais un bourdonnement et j'essayai vainement de comprendre les paroles que mon Cowboy cherchait à me dire.

Je me concentrai sur l'air qui forçait mes poumons et comptai les flux pour marquer le temps, car je ne voulais plus me perdre dans le noir qui m'entourait. Au bout de 2548 respirations, la sensation de fourmillement sembla prendre vie pour remonter dans mes jambes et dans mes bras. Mes pieds et mes mains étaient valides à présent et je les sentais réagir aux stimuli extérieurs. J'aurais d'ailleurs adoré pouvoir dire au médecin qu'il arrête de vouloir me chatouiller.

Ma main bougea, cherchant à se soustraire à la torture du Docteur. Un bourdonnement plus intense se fit entendre. Je cherchai encore à comprendre ce qui était dit sans y arriver et je retournai à mon décompte pour occuper mon esprit.

Après 3792 respirations, un ploc - ressemblant à la décompression de mes oreilles sous l'eau - retentit et j'eus l'impression de pouvoir tout entendre autour de moi. Il y avait un bip régulier sur ma gauche ainsi que le bruit d'un soufflet. Il y avait aussi une respiration sur ma droite. En faisant attention, je pus entendre les bruits de l'Hôpital dans le couloir. Il y avait une alarme qui résonnait et le couinement d'un chariot.

Il me fallait encore réussir à ouvrir les yeux mais je ne savais pas encore comment faire. Je préférai replonger dans mon décompte pour laisser à mon corps le temps de récupérer. Il me fallut encore 9202 respirations avant de ressentir l'intégralité de mon être. J'avais maintenant l'impression que mon âme et mon corps ne faisaient plus qu'un. Mes poumons commencèrent à lutter pour respirer seuls et je pris conscience de la discussion qui se déroulait à mes côtés.

-Votre compagne est en train de se réveiller Monsieur Whitlock. Nous devons lui retirer le tube qui lui permettait de respirer. Elle essaye de le rejeter. Pouvez-vous quitter la chambre quelques instants ?

Je sentis les lèvres de Jasper se poser sur mon front puis il quitta la pièce sans rien dire. La chose qui marqua la suite de mon réveil fut une sensation de brûlure insoutenable au fond de ma gorge. Cela dura à peine quelques secondes mais je sentis des larmes se former sous mes paupières closes. Je sentis des mains se poser sur mon corps pour retirer une des perfusions présentes dans mon bras puis j'eus l'impression de me redresser légèrement.

Après quelques respirations supplémentaires, j'entendis à nouveau mon Cowboy qui fredonnait à mes côtés. Je forçai mes yeux à s'ouvrir et j'y arrivai assez rapidement au final. Je tournai doucement la tête pour découvrir mon environnement et fronçai les sourcils en m'apercevant qu'il faisait beaucoup plus sombre que lorsque je lévitais près du plafond.

Jasper avait posé sa tête près de ma main et j'inclinai mon menton pour mieux le voir. Il avait fermé les yeux mais semblait toujours aussi triste et fatigué. Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, mes doigts s'étaient levés pour aller fourrager dans ses belles boucles blondes. Il ouvrit les yeux en sursautant.

-Ozzy ...

Il ne put rien dire de plus et se mit à pleurer en attrapant ma main pour l'embrasser. Je le laissai faire, sentant mon cœur grossir sous un sentiment d'amour gigantesque...

-Je vais chercher le médecin Darlin', je reviens.

Il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres puis quitta la chambre en courant. J'en profitai pour essayer de bouger. Mes jambes répondaient à peu près, bien qu'elles soient raides et endolories. Mes bras étaient plus mobiles et j'essayai de m'asseoir en prenant appui sur eux. J'échouai lamentablement et grimaçai en sentant une pointe de douleur traverser ma tête.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Jasper et sur un homme en blouse blanche que j'avais déjà vu pendant ma lévitation. Il est chauve, avec un visage joufflu et un ventre assez proéminent. Il souriait doucement et se positionna au pied du lit pour me parler.

-Bonjour Madame Swan, bienvenue parmi nous. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais je ne réussis qu'à émettre un faible gémissement qui me fit froncer les sourcils. J'en avais marre de ce silence, j'avais besoin de dire des choses, de rassurer mon Cowboy, de demander à voir ma famille et surtout de confronter Alice et Edward. Le médecin dut se rendre compte de mon incapacité à parler car il reprit son monologue.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal que vos cordes vocales ne veuillent pas collaborer. Elles ont été au repos pendant plusieurs mois. Je suis le Docteur Dale et vous vous trouvez à l'Hôpital Cedar Sinaï à Los Angeles.

J'avais agrippé la main de Jasper en l'obligeant à s'asseoir à mes côtés puis je regardai le médecin pour qu'il continue son histoire.

-Cela fait près de 4 mois que vous êtes ici. Vous avez été victime d'un accident de la route. Votre voiture a plongé dans l'océan et vous êtes restée coincée sous l'eau pendant un moment. Les équipes de secours ont réussies à vous sortir et à vous réanimer avant de vous transporter ici. Vous souffriez d'un hématome sous-dural, dû à un traumatisme crânien important. Il s'est résorbé de lui-même durant votre coma.

J'acquiesçai pour lui montrer que j'avais bien suivi.

-Monsieur Whitlock nous a prévenus que vous souffriez d'une amnésie due à un précédent accident. Vous rappelez-vous de quelque chose ?

Je hochai la tête à nouveau en cherchant à dire quelque chose mais rien ne vint, ce qui m'agaça prodigieusement. Jasper se leva puis approcha ma table en y déposant un bloc et un stylo. Je lui souris pour le remercier et attrapai le crayon pour écrire.

 ** _Je me souviens de tout._**

-Y compris ce qui s'est passé avant votre perte de mémoire ?

 ** _Oui._**

-Je vais vous laisser le temps de vous retrouver tous les deux. Je repasserai cet après-midi pour vous dire ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours. Je vais demander à ce qu'un plateau vous soit amené à midi.

 ** _Merci._**

Il se détourna en souriant et quitta la pièce rapidement. Jasper n'avait pas bougé et il sembla reprendre vie dès que nous fûmes seuls.

-Je suis si content que tu te sois réveillée Darlin', je m'inquiétais pour toi...

 ** _Tout va bien mon Cowboy. Et Char' ?_**

-Elle va bien. Elle n'a rien eu du tout dans l'accident. Elle a essayé de nous raconter ce qui s'est passé mais n'a pas su me dire qui vous avait poussé. Tu le sais toi ?

 ** _Oui. Je dois voir Maître Weber..._**

-Je vais l'appeler tout de suite.

 ** _Où sont Peter, Char' et Abi ?_**

-Ils ont dû rentrer à Grandfalls.

 ** _Et toi ?_**

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser toute seule. Tu es beaucoup trop importante pour moi.

Je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser et ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer quand je sentis ses lèvres rentrer en contact avec les miennes. Cela m'avait manqué plus que de raison et nous profitâmes de notre étreinte pendant plusieurs longues minutes. Il s'installa à mes côtés en s'assurant que ses bottes ne touchaient pas le lit et m'attira contre lui. Je posai ma tête sur son torse, appréciant son contact et me concentrant sur les battements réguliers de son cœur en fermant les yeux.

En rouvrant les yeux, je me rendis compte que j'avais dû m'endormir car il faisait nuit et j'étais seule. Jasper avait laissé une note sur la table qui surplombait le lit et je l'attrapai pour la lire.

 _ **Darlin',**_

 _ **J'ai du retourné à l'Hôtel car je ne peux pas rester durant la nuit avec toi. Je serais là dès la première heure.**_

 _ **Reposes-toi bien.**_

 _ **Jasper.**_

Je décidai de garder la lettre près de mon cœur et piochai dans le plateau qui se trouvait devant moi. Il y avait des gâteaux secs, un verre d'eau, une brique de jus de fruit et une salade de fruit. Je n'avais pas réellement faim mais je me forçai, voulant reprendre du poil de la bête rapidement. Je replongeai ensuite dans un sommeil réparateur, voulant faire passer le temps pour revoir mon Cowboy rapidement.

J'avais mis plus d'une semaine après mon réveil pour envisager de me lever et autant de temps pour retrouver la parole. Je devais suivre quelques séances avec un kinésithérapeute pour retrouver ma mobilité et le Docteur Dale m'avait dit que ma voix redeviendrait normale à force d'entrainement. Je ne pouvais pas encore tenir une conversation complète et je gardais perpétuellement mon carnet avec moi.

Nous avions décidé que je ferais ma convalescence au Ranch. Abigail avait même réussi à s'arranger avec l'Hôpital et le Docteur Black pour s'occuper de moi.

Maître Weber était venue me voir, comme je l'avais demandé et je lui avais raconté ce qu'il s'était passé sur le pont ainsi que dans le désert du Texas. Elle avait contacté la police et un inspecteur était venu prendre ma déposition.

John Stevenson était actuellement recherché pour tentative de meurtre avec préméditation mais d'après l'inspecteur qui suivait le dossier, il n'était plus sur le territoire national. L'inspecteur Brown s'était mis en relation avec Jacob pour qu'il puisse être à même de me protéger au cas où.

J'étais censée sortir en début d'après-midi et je ne tenais plus en place. J'en avais marre de l'hôpital, je rêvais de revoir les grandes plaines du Texas et surtout de passer du temps avec mon Cowboy. Il avait été très présent pour moi mais me traitait comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine, ce qui m'énervait extrêmement. Je voulais qu'il redevienne celui que je connaissais avant cette histoire de plongeon dans l'océan.

Un coup à la porte me fit lever les yeux et je souris en voyant Jasper devant moi. Il avait bien meilleur mine et il avait rasé cette barbe qui lui mangeait le visage. Je le préférai comme ça d'ailleurs.

-Bonjour Darlin' ! Prête à rentrer chez nous ?

-Oui... prête !

Je n'avais pas encore réussi à récupérer toute mon élocution. J'étais obligée d'y aller doucement en disant mot par mot. D'après le médecin, il ne fallait pas que j'aille trop vite pour éviter le blocage. Mon Cowboy vint m'embrasser et m'aida à me lever.

Je me hâtai de me coller à lui en veillant à maintenir mon équilibre et nous restâmes dans cette position quelques instants. Il attrapa ensuite mon sac puis nous sortîmes pour rejoindre le parking. Il m'aida à m'installer dans son Pick-up puis contourna la voiture pour s'asseoir derrière le volant. Nous prîmes la route sans attendre et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'allégeait au fur et à mesure que nous nous éloignions de cette ville qui ne signifiait plus rien pour moi.

Maître Weber m'avait dit que la vente aux enchères avait rapporté une somme astronomique et elle m'avait présenté un détail de ce qui avait été donné à l'Association. La villa avait également été vendue en moins de 48 heures et j'avais maintenant un pécule de 42 millions de dollars sur un compte sécurisé.

Au bout de deux heures de route, Jasper s'arrêta pour que nous puissions manger. Depuis mon réveil, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de manger et il devait trouver un maximum d'astuces pour me faire avaler quelque chose. Il savait que j'adorais manger épicé. Nous avions donc trouvé un Mexicain. Je voulais profiter de cet arrêt pour parler à mon compagnon de mon ressenti par rapport à son comportement avec moi.

La serveuse dragua Jasper sans vergogne mais je n'étais pas assez en forme pour répliquer. Mon Cowboy s'en chargea en l'ignorant royalement. Il commanda des fajitas avant de demander à ce qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. La mine choquée de la serveuse me fit rire. J'attrapai ensuite la main de mon Jasper pour lui parler.

-Je... voudrais... te... parler.

-Ne te force pas Darlin'. Nous avons tout notre temps pour ça...

-NON ! Je... il le faut.

-Je t'écoute ma chérie.

J'inspirai profondément et me penchai vers lui pour être sûre qu'il m'entende. Il dut comprendre car il fit pareil, sans se départir du sourire qu'il portait depuis mon réveil.

-Pourquoi... es-tu ...distant ?

-Je ne le suis assurément pas Darlin'...

-Si... tu...ne me ... touche plus.

Un éclat de tristesse traversa ses yeux puis se leva pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. Il saisit mon visage avec ses deux mains et riva son regard au mien avant de parler.

-Ecoute ma puce, je ne veux pas que tu penses ça. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de toi et surtout, je ne le veux pas. Je fais juste attention car le médecin m'a dit de ne pas te brusquer. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, alors je prends tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu sois bien.

-Mais... je me ... sens seule...

Je me sentais ignoble de dire cela mais je devais lui dire. Je disposais de peu de mots pour réussir à faire passer mes émotions. Il me souleva pour que je repose sur ses genoux et me berça en mettant ma tête dans son cou.

-Tu n'es pas seule Darlin', je ne te laisserais jamais, je te le jure...

Il releva ma tête pour m'embrasser, laissant la passion prendre les commandes durant quelques secondes. Ce fut la serveuse qui nous arrêta et Jasper ne fit pas un geste montrant qu'il comptait retourner à sa place. Dès que nous fûmes seuls, il se décida à parler à nouveau.

-Je comptais te le dire plus tard mais j'ai besoin que tu le comprennes ma puce... Je t'aime...

Ses mots déclenchèrent mes pleurs et je me ruai sur ses lèvres à nouveau pour l'embrasser. Dès que je pus, je lâchai ce que je retenais depuis si longtemps.

-Je t'aime...aussi... mon Cowboy.

Nous mangeâmes notre repas en quatrième vitesse, souhaitant nous retrouver seuls puis Jasper m'amena jusqu'à un hôtel et réserva une chambre. Finalement, j'étais heureuse de lui avoir parlé. Dès que nous fûmes dans notre suite, il me fit asseoir et alla dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire. Je me perdis dans le détail de la pièce et souris devant la simplicité de celle-ci. On était bien loin de ce qu'Edward avait choisi lorsque j'étais venue en Californie avec lui. Cette chambre me correspondait parfaitement, elle n'était meublée que d'un lit double, de deux chevets, d'un bureau et de deux fauteuils autour d'une table basse. Pas de tête de cerf peint en rouge, ni de lustre noir énorme et moche.

Jasper réapparut devant moi et son sourire réchauffa mon corps. Il m'aida à me redresser sans dire un mot puis m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis m'aider à retirer mes vêtements. Nous nous installâmes dans la grande baignoire, mon dos contre son buste et ses jambes encadrant les miennes. Je posai ma tête contre son épaule et fermai les yeux en sentant sa tête se poser sur la mienne. Je n'avais pas besoin de plus, juste être proche de celui que j'aimais. A bien y réfléchir, il était le seul que j'avais aimé.

Ma toute nouvelle reconnaissance de mon passé me confirmait que je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle plénitude dans une relation. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais bien, entière et aimée. En cet instant, je ne pouvais que jurer que je ne laisserais plus jamais s'échapper tout ça. J'allais tout faire pour préserver ma famille.

Nous restâmes dans l'eau pendant plus d'une heure, sans parler et je profitai des sensations que mon Cowboy me procurait. Il avait passé la majeure partie du temps à me laver avec une éponge douce et avait terminé par me laver les cheveux avant de m'aider à sortir de l'eau. Je l'avais regardé depuis mon poste d'observation - c'est-à-dire les toilettes - lorsqu'il se lava rapidement avant de me rejoindre. Il s'enroula dans une grande serviette puis me porta jusqu'au lit. Je m'installai contre lui et ce fut à cet instant précis que les vannes s'ouvrirent sans que je comprenne réellement pourquoi. De grosses larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues et s'échouèrent sur le torse de Jasper.

-Darlin' ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

-Non... contrecoup...

Nous savions tous les deux que cela devait arriver. Je savais que je devais raconter à mon compagnon ma vie avant de pouvoir envisager d'avancer réellement. Je me redressai, me servant des manches de mon peignoir pour m'essuyer le visage et fis un signe à Jasper pour qu'il s'asseye aussi.

-Je dois te dire ma vie...

-Nous avons le temps Darlin'.

-Non, je dois le faire. Edward n'a rien dit.

-Je t'écoute.

Il s'installa le dos contre le mur et je fis pareil, me collant contre lui et je laissai mon esprit repartir dans ma vie pour pouvoir tout raconter à Jasper. Je savais que j'aurais du mal à tout nommer avec mon petit problème de diction mais comme il me l'avait dit, nous avions le temps.

\- Je m'appelle Isabella Mary Swan et je suis née le 18 Juin 1987 à Forks, une petite ville à la frontière canadienne, dans l'État de Washington. Mon père, Charlie Swan était Shérif et ma mère, René Swan était institutrice. Ils sont morts lorsque j'avais 5 ans, dans un accident de voiture. Comme je n'avais aucune autre famille, j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat à Seattle. Le peu d'argent que mes parents avaient, a servi à ce que je bénéficie d'une place dans une école privée. J'y ai rencontré Rosalie Hale, placée là parce qu'elle avait été violée par son beau-père. Nous nous sommes protégées pendant des années et nous rêvions ensemble de notre avenir riche et entouré de plein de monde.

"Grâce à l'école, j'ai découvert la musique et surtout la guitare. J'ai commencé à jouer de cet instrument à partir de l'âge de 7 ans et je n'ai jamais arrêté. Rose, elle avait développé une certaine facilité à jouer tout, elle était une très bonne actrice et cela nous servait souvent à nous défendre quand nous faisions des crasses aux autres enfants de l'orphelinat. A notre majorité, nous avons été conduites à la porte du centre avec une enveloppe de 250 dollars chacune et la carte d'une assistante sociale. Nous avons pris le bus pour rejoindre Los Angeles. Rosalie voulait devenir une star, une actrice et elle y est arrivée très rapidement. Ce fut elle qui paya notre appartement pendant 2 ans."

"De mon côté, je continuai à écrire et à jouer. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir jouer dans un bar qui m'a fait rencontrer Alice. Elle a tout de suite cru en moi et m'a permis de monter mon groupe. Au bout d'un an, Poison's Doll était classé premier dans les charts et 6 mois plus tard, je m'achetai ma villa mais aussi mes relations. Tu sais, je détestai vraiment devoir être seule, alors je me suis "acheté" des amis."

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je m'arrangeais toujours pour avoir ce qu'ils aimaient. Ça allait des voitures, à l'alcool en passant par la gestion de ma vie. Alice avait accès à tout, juste parce que je savais qu'elle aimait diriger. Edward avait émis le souhait d'être proche de moi, alors je lui ai donné accès à ma vie, à mes comptes et à mon monde, bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il ne m'était pas fidèle. Il passait du temps avec moi, cela me suffisait.

Je secouai la tête devant ma débilité et me sentis immédiatement mal d'avoir loupé tant de choses dans ma vie. Mon petit souci de mémoire m'avait fait comprendre que la vie se résumait à autre chose que des possessions et des amis profiteurs. La main de Jasper se posa sur la mienne, coupant cours à la spirale néfaste dans laquelle je me trouvais.

-Nous faisons tous des choix plus ou moins judicieux et tu ne dois pas te sentir mal avec cela. Ce que tu as vécu à fait de toi ce que tu es maintenant. Si tu n'étais pas passée par toutes ces étapes, nous ne serions pas là tous les deux, prêts à avancer ensemble...

-Tu as raison Cowboy...

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de reculer légèrement, le regard dur.

-Je me dois, moi aussi, de te raconter quelques détails que tu ne connais pas encore.

-Ce n'est pas une obligation.

-Si... Demain nous commencerons notre vie, autant faire table rase du passé.

J'opinai en souriant et me rapprochai de lui pour le soutenir dans ses révélations.

-Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'étais jaloux de Peter. Il a toujours eu du succès avec les femmes et même avec les gens en général. Comme tu le sais, j'ai toujours été plus à l'aise avec les chevaux, qu'avec les humains. Mon petit souci d'audition n'aidait pas non plus. Un jour, Peter est arrivé avec Charlotte et quand j'ai vu comment ils étaient ensemble, je me suis pris à rêver d'avoir pareil. Je me suis donc mis à sortir et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Garret d'ailleurs. Durant ces soirées au bar, j'ai fait la rencontre de Maria. Elle s'est intéressée à moi, me demandant ce que j'aimais, voulant s'intéresser à ma passion et je suis tombé dans le panneau.

"En réalité, elle n'a jamais aimé mon monde et j'ai découvert plus tard qu'elle voulait mon argent. Elle aimait le fait que je sois célèbre dans le milieu du Western et le fait qu'elle allait pouvoir se pavaner à mon bras. Charlotte - que je détestais à l'époque - avait tenté de se rapprocher de moi et après plusieurs mois de lutte acharnée, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle pouvait être une amie pour moi. Lorsque j'ai finalement accepté son amitié, elle m'a confié ses craintes concernant Maria."

"Dans un sens, Maria m'a aidé à me rapprocher de ma famille et de celle qui est devenue ma meilleure amie. La garce a même essayé de me faire croire qu'elle était enceinte pour que je la garde à mes côtés. Heureusement que Charlotte s'est rendu compte de la supercherie... "

-Cela s'est passé il y a longtemps ?

-Cela remonte à 2 ans. Depuis ce fiasco, je ne me suis plus intéressé aux femmes. C'est pour cela que j'étais distant avec toi. Je ne voulais pas me faire avoir à nouveau...

-Je ne comprenais pas du tout ce que j'avais pu te faire pour que tu sois si froid avec moi...

Il ne rajouta rien du tout mais m'embrassa doucement, cherchant certainement à me dire pardon pour son attitude si étrange. J'avais moi aussi envie de lui dire pardon pour la crainte que je lui avais causé. Je perdis le fil de mes émotions et laissai mes mains empoigner ses cheveux pour approfondir notre baiser. J'avais besoin d'être proche de lui. Je savais que nous n'allions pas faire l'amour ce soir car j'étais encore trop faible mais je savais que j'allais lui montrer mes sentiments et mes espoirs pour la suite de notre vie.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà encore quelques secrets de plus de dévoilés, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Passez une très bonne semaine et à mardi prochain pour la suite.**_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Petit passage tout rapide pour vous délivrer dans les temps le chapitre suivant du Rodéo de la Vie. Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos messages et vos encouragements. J'espère n'oublier personne en réponse en MP.**_

 _ **Si vous souhaitez écouter la musique qui correspond à ce chapitre, chercher**_ _ **BON JOVI "Wanted dead or alive"**_ _ **en version acoustique (ou pas, à votre convenance lol !).**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 21**

Nous avions mis trois jours pour retourner au Ranch et j'avais adoré chaque instant de notre périple. Durant tout le trajet, je m'étais lové contre Jasper pour profiter de sa chaleur et j'avais dormi une bonne partie du temps.

Billy était venu me voir pour faire le point sur mon état de santé et m'avait même appris qu'il passerait tous les 2 jours pour constater mes progrès. J'avais encore des migraines assez fréquentes et ma voix faisait toujours des siennes, m'empêchant de parler normalement et me réfrénant dans mon envie de chanter.

Abigail était une vraie mère pour moi et s'occupait de moi durant toute la journée. Elle me faisait à manger puis faisait travailler mes muscles ankylosés et nous passions du temps à parler pour que je m'entraîne. J'avais pour projet secret de pouvoir chanter à nouveau rapidement pour Jasper mais pour l'instant, rien ne marchait comme je voulais. Même tenir ma guitare me semblait compliqué.

John Stevenson avait finalement été retrouvé et j'avais été choquée d'apprendre qu'il était le compagnon de Rosalie. Je m'étais inquiétée pour elle en pensant qu'elle ignorait la malveillance de son conjoint mais j'avais été ébahie de découvrir grâce à Jacob qu'elle avait été arrêté pour complicité.

Cette nouvelle m'avait plongé dans une période dépressive qui dura plus d'une semaine. Je m'étais vraiment plantée sur beaucoup de choses et cela me dépitait. Comment avais-je pu me laisser berner à ce point ?

Ils étaient tous les deux entendus par l'inspecteur qui s'occupait du dossier à Los Angeles et les informations m'étaient transmises par Jacob qui était devenu un ami proche depuis mon retour. Je savais qu'un procès se profilait mais je tentais de ne pas m'en soucier car ma santé était beaucoup plus importante.

Jasper avait un Rodéo de prévu et passait beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner pour être prêt. Il avait manqué quasiment toute la saison pour être à mes côtés, à l'hôpital. Je sortais pour le soutenir dès que je le pouvais mais mes migraines m'empêchaient souvent d'assister à ses entraînements. Je recevais la visite de mes nouveaux amis régulièrement. J'avouais avoir été surprise de voir Sam débarquer avec Emily la première fois, moi qui étais sûre qu'ils me détestaient. Garrett était venu aussi avec sa femme Kate et nous avions passé de bons moments ensemble, assis autour d'une table pour déguster une citronnade.

J'étais actuellement installée au salon avec Abigail et Garrett pour boire le café. Jasper, lui, était dehors, sous la pluie et s'entraînait pour ses vrilles. J'avais envie de faire une surprise à mon Cowboy pour le bal prévu après la compétition et j'avais besoin du musicien pour m'aider. Il était d'ailleurs train de travailler avec moi sur mon placement de main sur les cordes et faisait preuve d'une patience d'ange devant ma mauvaise volonté.

-Non Ozzy… Où as-tu vu qu'un accord en Sol se compose comme ça ?

-J'ai toujours fait comme ça.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Et tu vas me faire croire que personne ne t'a jamais dit que ton index devait être sur la corde La et non en Mi ?

J'étais de mauvaise foi et je m'en rendais bien compte mais j'avais du mal à l'accepter. Il me remontra, une autre fois, ce foutu accord que mes doigts ne voulaient plus faire et j'arrivai enfin à le placer en tirant la langue comme une gamine. Je n'avais pas encore réussi à récupérer toute ma force et mon doigté, ce qui m'agaçait au plus au point.

-Il faut que tu continues à t'entrainer, il n'y a que ça qui pourra t'aider ma belle. D'après ce que j'ai pu voir, tu es douée, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi, tu y arriveras.

-C'est toujours bon pour demain ?

-Bien sûr…

Notre discussion prit fin quand Jasper rentra dans la maison. Nos amis partirent peu de temps après et j'avais accompagné mon Cowboy pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Je m'étendis sur le lit en fixant le plafond et tentai de forcer sur mes doigts pour qu'ils daignent s'étendre complément.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée Darlin' ?

-Oui, ça fait du bien de parler un peu de musique. Et toi, avec Amber Flake ?

-Nous sommes prêts pour demain. Tu viens ?

-Bien sûr que je viens, je ne veux pas louper ça…

Je l'observai pendant qu'il s'habillait puis nous allâmes rejoindre notre famille pour notre repas. J'avais repris l'habitude de cuisiner pour nous cinq et Billy disait que c'était bon pour ma rééducation. Après notre prière habituelle, nous mangeâmes en riant et en parlant de tout puis nous montâmes nous coucher.

Je me collai contre Jasper dans le lit et nous tombâmes rapidement dans un sommeil profond. Je fis surprise qu'il soit interrompu par le fameux bruit de tôle froissée et je tentai de quitter le lit sans réveiller mon compagnon. Je tenais à ce qu'il soit reposé pour sa compétition.

Je me retrouvai donc sur la terrasse avec un café et Netti installée à mes côtés. Je grimaçai quand j'eus l'impression qu'un poignard transperçait mes tempes. D'après Billy, ces migraines étaient normales et elles allaient s'atténuer d'elle-même avec le temps. Je fermai les yeux pour que la sensation de nausée disparaisse mais rien n'y fit et je me retrouvai bientôt debout, dans l'herbe, en train de vomir le peu de café que j'avais ingurgité.

Avant que je puisse me relever, je sentis la main de Jasper venir tenir mes cheveux. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que mes nausées s'apaisent puis il me fit asseoir sur notre canapé, la mine inquiète.

-Darlin', ça va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer.

-Il faudrait que tu retournes voir le médecin… Ce n'est pas normal.

-Peut-être oui, mais après ton rodéo. Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, je veux te soutenir.

-Non, le plus important c'est ta santé…

Au même moment, ma tête réclama mon attention et une autre vague de douleur me traversa. Je me figeai, espérant leurrer mon monde. Le visage de Jasper vira au livide et il se leva d'un bond en appelant sa mère. Celle-ci arriva en trombe devant moi, qui m'étais couchée pour tenter de m'apaiser.

-Ozzy, Chérie… Que se passe-t-il ?

-Mal… tête.

Même parler devenait difficile. Je me contentai de dire les mots importants et observai la mine apeurée de ma famille au grand complet. Je fermai les yeux quand la nausée reprit ses droits sur mon estomac et ce fut à cet instant que mon corps lâcha prise.

J'ouvris les yeux quelques minutes plus tard pour découvrir que j'étais sur un lit à l'hôpital et qu'il faisait clairement jour à l'extérieur. En me redressant, j'aperçus Billy assis à mes côtés. Il souriait doucement et sembla comprendre mon interrogation avant que je la formule.

-Il semblerait que tu n'es pas compris le sens du mot repos Ozzy.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Billy.

-Je veux dire pas de veillée, pas de sortie et pas d'effort pour parler ou jouer de la guitare !

-Je m'ennuie Billy.

-J'en ai bien conscience. Je te propose un deal. Dès que tu ressens la moindre douleur tu te couches. D'accord ?

-Oui

-Dans ce cas-là, je te laisse sortir avec une ordonnance pour des antidouleurs. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, tu as une surprise à faire ce soir.

Cette phrase agit sur moi comme une étincelle et je me levai du lit en cherchant l'heure.

-Il est 17 heures, la compétition est terminée…

-Il a gagné ?

-Oui, comme toujours. Il est le meilleur mais Abigail m'a dit qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Il lui manquait son porte-bonheur. Allez, file t'habiller, je préviens Charlotte.

-Merci Billy.

Je quittai mon lit avec précaution pour éviter de souffrir à nouveau puis me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour m'habiller. A mon retour dans la chambre, Charlotte était assise sur mon lit, soucieuse. Quand elle m'aperçut, elle se rua sur moi pour m'étreindre.

-Ozzy… Je me suis inquiétée…

-Tout va bien Char', je dois juste être patiente et ne pas trop forcer.

-Je te préviens que je vais être sur ton dos et Jasper aussi d'ailleurs. A partir d'aujourd'hui, tu ne fais plus rien au ranch. Il faut que tu penses à ta santé et que tu te reposes.

Je me contentai de me taire et de l'étreindre car je savais qu'elle avait raison. Il fallait que je prenne soin de moi et j'écouterais tout ce que Billy me dirait, à partir de demain. Avant d'être raisonnable, je devais aller rassurer mon cowboy et faire la surprise que nous avions prévue.

-Allez viens Sœurette, je t'emmène rejoindre le groupe. Peter s'est assuré que Jasper ne puisse pas partir avant la fin du bal.

-J'ai la trouille Char'. J'ai beau me souvenir de la sensation de jouer devant un public mais je ne sais pas si j'aimerais toujours ça.

-Dis-toi que tu vas jouer pour ton amoureux…

Nous montâmes en voiture pour rejoindre le bal. Il y avait une bonne heure de route et j'en profitai pour me reposer encore un peu. Je connaissais le morceau que je voulais jouer par cœur, je n'avais donc pas besoin de le répéter.

Ce fut la main de Charlotte sur ma joue qui me réveilla et je mis quelques instants à me situer. Cette fois-ci le bal avait lieu dans une vraie salle avec une vraie scène et ses coulisses. Bien que l'été arrive sous peu, il faisait encore frais et les terrains étaient détrempés à cause de la pluie qui était tombée durant trop longtemps.

La musique résonnait dans la cour où nous étions et je tentai de respirer doucement pour ne pas déclencher une crise de panique ou une migraine. Charlotte me présenta un sandwich et un soda en souriant.

-Tu dois te nourrir et avaler ton antidouleur, ordre de Billy.

-Merci Char', je dois me changer aussi.

-Tu le feras dans les loges, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je mangeai en écoutant la musique et la voix grave de Garrett. Finalement, je ne pouvais qu'admettre que j'avais une belle vie. J'avais failli la perdre à cause de la folie de plusieurs personnes. Je me fis, à cet instant, la promesse de profiter de cette nouvelle existence du mieux que je le pouvais.

Une fois mon repas terminé, nous rentrâmes par la porte arrière et Charlotte nous dirigea vers la pièce qui servait de loge. Je sortis ma tenue du sac et ne pus que sourire en découvrant un des ensembles que mon amie avait achetée pour moi. C'était une belle jupe en jean qui arrivait à quelques centimètres de mes chevilles et le haut était une chemise cintrée qui se portait sur le côté de l'épaule, dénudant le cou.

Une fois habillée, je chaussai mes bottes marron et brossai mes cheveux pour les laisser libres. Je posai mon chapeau puis soufflai un coup en m'observant dans le miroir. Charlotte attrapa ma main et nous mena vers l'arrière-scène. Un lourd rideau rouge nous barrait efficacement la route et je le décalai légèrement pour observer la salle.

Comme lors du dernier bal, la piste était pleine et je dus chercher un moment pour trouver ma famille. Ils étaient installés à la table du groupe et ce qui me fit le plus mal, c'est le visage de Jasper. Il était triste et ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide. Je savais qu'il voulait juste avoir l'occasion de partir de cet endroit.

Son regard me tordit le ventre et j'eus envie de pleurer en me rendant compte que j'étais celle qui l'avait rendu triste. J'eus honte de mon comportement et de mon manque de respect pour la préoccupation de ma famille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ozzy… Dès qu'il va te voir, il ira mieux.

Je me retournai pour poser mes bras autour de mon amie. Je lui devais des excuses.

-Pardonne-moi Char', je suis désolée de t'avoir emmenée dans cette merde.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sœurette. Il n'y a pas de pardon à donner. Tu n'y es pour rien, je te l'assure. Ne te laisse pas piéger dans tes ressentiments. Nous sommes ta famille et rien ne nous fera changer d'avis. Je te le promets.

-Je t'aime ma sœur.

-Oh… moi aussi je t'aime Sœurette. Allez, va montrer à mon frère que tu l'aimes et qu'il ne doit plus s'inquiéter.

Elle embrassa ma joue avant de se décaler et j'essuyai mes yeux avant de voir Garrett qui patientait avec une guitare électro-acoustique. Il me fit la bise avant de pose sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu sais, les Texans ont un peu du mal à s'ouvrir aux étrangers mais une fois que c'est fait, cela reste acquis. Tu es une Texane maintenant jeune fille.

-Merci Garrett…

-Allez, il est temps d'aller rendre la joie de vivre de notre ami Jasper. Nous te laissons commencer et je viendrais te rejoindre quand tu auras besoin de moi. Je te laisse seule pour l'intro, ma belle.

Il me confia la guitare et j'eus du mal à déglutir en me rendant compte qu'il était temps pour moi de monter sur scène. Les lumières avaient été baissés, créant une ambiance intimiste idéale. Tous les danseurs étaient retournés s'asseoir pour boire un coup et ce fut dans un état second que je posai mes doigts sur les cordes de la guitare pour commencer à jouer. Mon cœur tapait dans mon cou ainsi que dans mes tempes et je tentai de réguler mon muscle cardiaque, la boule au ventre.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper tenter de se lever en entendant les premières notes du morceau qui était notre chanson. Il ne regardait même pas la scène, trop perdu dans sa détresse et je vis Peter lutter pour le garder à ses côtés. Je posai un pied sur scène en continuant ma partie guitare et ignorai la rumeur qui courait dans la salle lorsque tous me découvrir. J'aurais voulu qu'ils se taisent pour ne pas trahir ma surprise. Je m'installai sur le tabouret, derrière le micro et la lumière augmenta doucement, juste au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour chanter la chanson qui était ma vie auprès de mon Cowboy.

 _ **I'ts all the same, only the names will change,**_  
(C'est toujours la même chose, seulement les noms vont changer)  
 _ **Everyday it seems were wasting away.**_  
(Chaque jour on dirait que l'on se perd)  
 _ **Another place, where the faces are so cold,**_  
(Un autre endroit où les visages sont si froids)  
 _ **I drive all night just to get back home.**_  
(Je conduirais toute la nuit seulement pour retourner à la maison)

 _ **I'm a cowboy. On a steel horse I ride,**_  
(Je suis un cow-boy, sur un cheval d'acier je chevauche)  
 _ **I'm wanted, dead or alive.**_  
(On me veut mort ou vif)  
 _ **Wanted, dead or alive.**_

(Mort ou vif)

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de prononcer la première phrase que sa tête s'était relevée. Nous yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se quitter durant toute la chanson. Les lignes de danseurs s'étaient formées en arrière-plan et nos amis musiciens m'avaient rejoint. Garrett se contentait de faire les chœurs à mes côtés en jouant la partie rythmique du morceau que nous avions bossé si longtemps.

 _ **Somtimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days.**_  
(Parfois je dors, et parfois ce n'est pas avant plusieurs jours)  
 _ **Now people like me, must go their seperate ways.**_  
(Et les gens que je rencontre repartent toujours de leur côté)  
 _ **Sometimes you'll tell the day, by the bottle that you drink.**_  
(Parfois tu peux dire quel jour on est, par la bouteille que tu bois)  
 _ **Sometimes when your alone, all you do is think.**_

(Et les fois où tu es seul, tout ce que tu peux faire est penser)

Les vagues de danseurs devenaient floues pour moi, je ne m'intéressais qu'à mon beau Cowboy qui souriait de cette mimique si particulière qui faisait craquer mon cœur. A cet instant, je savais que j'allais lui vouer mon existence et le rendre heureux de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il le méritait amplement, il en valait la peine.

 _ **Off these streets, a loaded six-string on my back,**_  
(Je marche dans ces rues, une six-cordes chargée sur le dos)  
 _ **I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back.**_  
(Je joue pour gagner, car je ne pourrais pas revenir)  
 _ **I've been everywhere, standing tall,**_  
(J'ai été partout, et encore je me tiens bien droit)  
 _ **I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all.**_

(J'ai vu un million de visages, et je les ai tous impressionnés)

Dès la dernière note du dernier accord, Jasper sauta sur scène dans une figure digne d'un athlète olympique et se rua sur moi pour m'embrasser. Il dégagea la guitare pour la tendre à Garrett puis posa ses mains sur mes joues en me regardant. Notre baiser fut le début d'une salve d'applaudissements qui me fit rougir et je pris conscience du public que j'avais. Tous avaient arrêté de danser et nous regardaient, souriants.

Jasper, lui, s'en foutait royalement et se baissa pour passer un bras sous mes genoux puis me porta vers la sortie. Ses yeux ne me quittèrent jamais et il me déposa dans son Pick-up puis m'embrassa à nouveau avant de rejoindre le volant pour nous ramener à la maison.

Le trajet se fit en silence et je me collai à lui pour profiter de sa proximité. En arrivant au ranch, il ne chercha même pas à aller se garer correctement et s'arrêta devant le perron puis m'aida à descendre. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre rapidement et je fus à nouveau submergée par les sentiments que j'avais pour lui.

-Merci Darlin'…

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de lui répondre et se rua sur mes lèvres, tout en me poussant vers le lit. Toute sa retenue semblait avoir disparu et il me retira mes vêtements en quelques secondes. Il donnait l'impression de voir être peau à peau avec moi, ne faire qu'un avec mon corps. Finalement, je voulais la même chose.

D'une main fébrile, je l'aidai à retirer ses vêtements et nous nous allongeâmes dans son lit. Ses mains effleuraient ma peau et mes soupirs résonnaient autour de nous. Je rêvai de cet échange depuis un moment. J'avais enfin l'impression d'être rentrée à la maison et je fus certaine de vouloir y rester lorsqu'il me pénétra doucement.

Nous fîmes l'amour lentement, prenant le temps de nous apprendre et je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, heureuse. Cette nuit fut la première sans cauchemar et je fus heureuse de me réveiller en sentant les rayons du soleil réchauffer ma peau. Jasper me tenait fermement contre lui et j'ouvris un œil pour le contempler.

Il était magnifique dans son sommeil et je le reluquai sans vergogne pendant un bon quart d'heure. Au bout d'un moment, il ouvrit lui aussi un œil et me sourit avant de m'embrasser.

-Bonjour Darlin', bien dormi ?

-Très bien et toi mon Cowboy ?

-Bien aussi. Je me suis inquiété pour toi bébé…

-Oui, je sais. D'après Billy, il faut juste que je lève le pied le temps que mon corps se remette du coma. J'ai promis à tout le monde de ne plus rien faire le temps de ma convalescence.

-Ça me va bien, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir…

-Je te promets de tout faire pour respecter ta demande.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et observai mon Cowboy qui semblait ému.

-Merci pour la chanson… J'adore ce que tu en as fait. C'est donc pour ça que tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec Garrett ?

-Oui et non… Il m'a dit que j'étais une texane maintenant et qu'il était proche de ses amis. C'est surtout pour ça qu'il est venu. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide car j'avais du mal. Mon corps ne veut pas encore répondre à 100% à mes demandes.

-Tu ne pouvais pas me faire un plus beau cadeau Darlin'…

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors qu'en dite-vous ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus de découvrir pour Rosalie. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Bonne semaine à tous et à mardi prochain.**_


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Un grand merci pour vos messages qui m'ont fait sourire et m'ont également aidé à trouver la bonne fin pour cette histoire. Je vous la délivrerais la semaine prochaine. En attendant, je vais vous laisser découvrir ce chapitre qui parle des projets de notre couple favori mais aussi de la clôture dans l'ancienne vie de Bella.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 22**

Cela faisait 3 mois que j'avais chanté pour Jasper et je m'apprêtai à le refaire pour le Labor Day. J'avais suivi à la lettre la prescription de Billy et je n'avais strictement rien fait afin de me reposer. Mes migraines n'étaient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et j'avais repris mes petites habitudes en cuisine. La même équipe que l'année dernière était prévue pour cette journée particulière et j'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec mes amis. Cela allait alléger mes élucubrations. Nous devions retourner à Los Angeles dans moins de deux semaines pour le procès du siècle. Il était nommé comme cela par les médias et nous avions dû prendre des mesures draconiennes pour pouvoir être tranquille sur le Ranch.

John Stevenson avait finalement réussi à négocier une réduction de peine en arguant qu'il voulait dire qui l'avait engagé pour me tuer. J'avais été effondrée d'apprendre qu'Edward et Alice étaient ceux qui avaient fomenté ma mort. Maître Weber m'avait convaincue d'être présente afin de pouvoir donner mon témoignage. Les autorités avaient les preuves nécessaires pour incriminer les traitres mais mon avocate pensait que ma déclaration appuierait "là où ça fait mal". Elle m'avait aussi rassurée sur la quasi-certitude de leur emprisonnement devant les faits. Après tout, ils avaient tenté de me tuer plusieurs fois pour récupérer mon patrimoine. Il nous restait à savoir pourquoi.

Je secouai la tête pour éloigner ces pensées malsaines et retournai à la préparation du repas. Charlotte était à mes côtés. En fait, elle était à mes côtés en permanence depuis mon retour. Nous étions des sœurs tout simplement. Elle prenait soin de moi et s'assurait que je n'abusais pas. De mon côté, je lui confiais tout mon amour pour elle et pour cette famille qui m'avait accueillie.

Mon entente avec Jasper était idéale et idyllique. Je comprenais maintenant que je m'étais fourvoyée pendant plusieurs années. Le véritable amour ne vient pas des personnes qui gravitent autour de vous par intérêt, que ce soit pour l'argent ou la célébrité.

-Tu as fini, Chérie ?

-Oui, Abi. Nous sommes prêtes pour le service.

A nous trois, nous réussîmes à emmener l'ensemble des plats sur la table qui trônait sous l'arbre dans la cour. Comme d'habitude, je me plaçai à droite d'Abi et Jasper vint m'embrasser tendrement avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Le repas fut simple et jovial. C'était si facile de passer du bon temps avec eux. Maintenant que j'avais récupéré mes souvenirs, je ne pouvais que faire la comparaison entre ce que j'avais vécu et ce que je vivais actuellement. C'était si agréable de passer du temps avec des amis, à l'extérieur et en pleine nature. Je ne voulais plus avoir à vivre dans du béton et du métal.

Comme toujours lors de nos repas, nous sortîmes les guitares pour jouer avec Garrett. J'avais pris l'habitude de participer à leurs répétitions et il m'arrivait même de jouer avec eux sur scène. Les danseurs réclamaient ma présence car d'après eux, j'avais une voix magnifique. Je ne comptais pas redevenir chanteuse professionnelle mais j'étais obligée d'avouer que j'adorais jouer de la musique.

Je n'avais pas encore parlé de mon projet pour Jasper et je comptais le faire aujourd'hui même. Dès que tous nos amis furent partis et après avoir débarrassé la table, je l'avais rejoint pour lui proposer une balade.

-Ça te dirait d'aller jusqu'à la rivière ?

-C'est une bonne idée Darlin'. Je vais préparer les chevaux.

Je repris ma vaisselle pendant qu'il quittait les lieux et Charlotte fronça les sourcils, m'interrogeant silencieusement sur mes intentions.

-J'ai une proposition à lui faire.

-Sur quoi ?

-Je t'en parlerais après. Il doit être le premier...

-Alors file ! Je m'occuperais de la vaisselle toute seule.

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de récupérer mon chapeau et sautai du porche pour courir rejoindre mon Cowboy. Il m'attendait à l'entrée de l'écurie avec Amber Flake et Apy. Nous montâmes rapidement et j'appréciai ma position sur le dos du cheval en souriant. Je n'étais pas réellement monté durant ces derniers mois, pour me ménager, et je rêvais de grands espaces ainsi que de courses au triple galop. Nous trottâmes pendant un moment, laissant nos montures s'échauffer avant de leur laisser la main. Nous arrivâmes sur les berges de la rivière au galop et nous nous arrêtâmes sous l'arbre qui servait d'attache aux chevaux puis nous nous installâmes contre une souche qui nous servait régulièrement de siège.

-Comment te sens-tu Darlin' ?

-Bien mieux... Cela fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas eu une seule migraine. Je voudrais te dire quelque chose Jasper.

Il se tendit légèrement à mes côtés, ne sachant pas exactement ce que je comptais faire. Je me tournai vers lui en m'installant en tailleur et attrapai ses mains en rivant mon regard au sien.

-Est-ce que tu veux toujours ouvrir ton académie de Rodéo ?

-Oui c'est toujours d'actualité mais je dois attendre la prochaine compétition pour avoir une trésorerie de départ. Je sais que je dois aller à la banque pour faire un prêt mais je ne peux pas me présenter sans apport.

-Si je te dis que je peux t'aider pour l'apport, la trésorerie et tout le reste ...

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Je voudrais t'aider pour ouvrir l'Académie...

-Non, je ne veux pas profiter de toi.

-Attends, Cow-boy, laisse-moi finir. Je sais que tu ne vas pas profiter de moi. Je vais t'expliquer tout en détail. Lorsque je suis retournée à Los Angeles pour clôturer mes affaires, j'ai vendu la villa et j'ai décidé de mettre l'argent sur un compte sécurisé. Vois ça comme un fonds d'investissements. Il ne servira qu'à l'Académie, Maître Weber s'en est assurée. Nous ne pourrons pas l'utiliser pour nous.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça pour moi ?

-Parce que je t'aime, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé, parce que je t'aime, parce que tu me rends belle et heureuse et aussi parce que je t'aime.

-Tu m'as dit trois fois je t'aime.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant ?

-Si... Mais tu sais que tu m'as sauvé aussi... Alors je ne sais pas si je peux accepter cet argent.

-Je veux pouvoir faire quelque chose avec toi, je voudrais pouvoir construire quelque chose d'utile et non me complaire dans le luxe d'une maison sans âme. Je veux que ma famille puisse en profiter et tu es ma famille.

Ses yeux brillaient d'émotions retenues et je l'observai se pencher vers moi pour me soulever. Il me déposa sur ses jambes et je me calai contre lui. J'avais encore toute une ribambelle d'arguments pour le faire changer d'avis mais je devais me montrer patiente car je savais qu'il détestait être brusqué.

-Si j'accepte ta contribution pécuniaire, je veux que tu travailles avec moi.

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y ferais ? Je ne connais absolument pas ce métier.

-Tu as un don avec les chevaux ma Belle. Tu pourrais t'occuper de l'accueil des jeunes mais aussi des dossiers d'inscription des futurs riders ainsi que des inscriptions aux rodéos. Charlotte pourra t'aider au début pour te former.

-Je peux essayer...

-Alors je suis d'accord pour monter cette Académie avec toi.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrassa doucement pendant quelques minutes. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant plusieurs heures et nous dûmes rentrer lorsque le soleil approcha l'horizon. Nous parlâmes de notre futur projet à la famille qui accueillit la nouvelle avec joie et Charlotte passa près d'une heure à me rassurer sur ce que j'aurais à faire pour notre projet. Nous avions convenu que nous monterions notre dossier dès la fin du procès et je devais bien avouer que j'étais pressée qu'il se termine, impatiente de vivre enfin.

Exactement deux semaines plus tard, j'étais installée dans la voiture de Jasper et il nous conduisait à Los Angeles pour le procès extrêmement médiatisé d'Edward et Alice. Les journaux avaient découvert que j'étais Lizzy Daniels et semblaient très intéressés parce que je pensais de cette affaire. Ils avaient tenté de m'appeler au Ranch ainsi que sur mon portable et j'avais dû quitter le supermarché à Fort Stockton avant de finir mes courses car plusieurs photographes m'avaient harcelé.

Jacob avait ordonné un arrêté interdisant les photographies à titre professionnel. Il ne pouvait pas tout interdire mais cela avait aidé à limiter le harcèlement. Peter et Jasper étaient devenus mes gardes du corps attitrés et me suivaient partout avec des mines sévères, qui nous faisaient rire Charlotte et moi.

Seul Jasper était venu avec moi en Californie car la vie au ranch ne pouvait s'arrêter pour plusieurs semaines. Le Palais de Justice était situé en plein centre-ville de Los Angeles et j'avais réservé la suite présidentielle d'un Hôtel à proximité. Le Double Tree by Hilton n'était absolument pas dans notre style mais il disposait de toute la sécurité nécessaire pour notre tranquillité. Les employés nous regardèrent de travers lorsque nous sortîmes du Pick-up avec nos tenues de Cowboy mais ils changèrent du tout au tout lorsque je retirai mon chapeau et mes lunettes. Tous comprirent qui j'étais et pourquoi nous étions là. Le responsable de l'Hôtel nous attendait près de la conciergerie et nous mena vers son bureau pour mettre au point tous les détails du séjour. Jasper était mal à l'aise mais ne le montra pas.

-Au nom de tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre Hôtel.

-Je vous remercie pour l'accueil. Avez-vous pu répondre à nos attentes pour la chambre ?

-Bien sûr Madame. Une cuisine a été aménagée dans la salle à manger principale et le frigo a été rempli à votre convenance. Un réapprovisionnement sera fait dès que vous quitterez la chambre.

-Très bien. La terrasse a-t-elle était sécurisée ?

-Oui. Nous avons posé des brises-vues pour garantir votre anonymat. De plus, je tiens à vous préciser que les hélicoptères n'ont pas la permission de voler dans cette zone à cause du Palais de Justice tout proche.

Je connaissais déjà ce détail, c'était ce qui m'avait fait choisir cet établissement mais je ne comptais pas le mentionner. Je sortis mon super sourire rassuré avec de continuer.

-Concernant vos employés.

-Il y a une équipe de 5 personnes à votre disposition. Un Maître d'Hôtel, deux femmes de chambre, un coursier et une régente. Voici leurs coordonnées. Ils seront joignables à toute heure et répondront à toutes vos demandes. Comme demandé par Maître Weber, ils ont signés un contrat leur interdisant de donner la moindre information sur vous ou Monsieur Whitlock. Leur téléphone portable sera dans mon coffre durant leur journée et ils ne pourront pas prendre de photo avec ceux utilisés sur place. Une vérification systématique de leur casier sera faite tous les jours et ils seront vérifiés par un agent de sécurité en sortant de votre chambre.

Cela pouvait être considéré comme de l'abus pour certains mais je tenais à nous préserver. Je savais parfaitement ce que les torchons à scandale pouvaient faire comme dégât. Jasper avait déjà souffert du qu'en-dira-t-on à cause de Maria et je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à en souffrir à cause d'une approximation de ma part. Nous avions quitté le responsable de l'Hôtel pour rejoindre le dernier étage. Nos bagages y étaient déjà et nous saluâmes le gardien qui patientait sagement près de notre porte.

Une fois loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Jasper se décida à parler à nouveau.

-Comment faisais-tu pour vivre comme ça tout le temps ?

-C'était assez troublant pour moi aussi mais au bout d'un certain temps, tu t'y fais.

-Je préfère le Ranch...

-Moi aussi mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je ne veux pas que tu aies à connaître les parutions dans les journaux à scandales. Je les déteste ...

-Vivement que toute cette merde soit terminée...

Je me ruai dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis attrapai sa main pour le tirer derrière moi.

-Allez, viens... Allons visiter notre suite présidentielle !

Nous étions situés au 21ème étage et n'avions quasiment aucun vis-à-vis. Les murs étaient faits d'une peinture blanche rendant l'espace aseptisé. Le sol était recouvert de marbre noir et des moulures argentées ornaient le plafond. De grands volages blancs et des doubles rideaux gris opacifiaient la vue. Je ne rêvais plus que de retrouver le Ranch et ses couleurs chaudes.

Nous avions à disposition une table repas pour 10 personnes. Elle était faite dans un bois noir laqué et les chaises matelassées étaient blanches avec une assise sombre. La cuisine était faite des mêmes tons et le frigo était à la limite de déborder. Il y avait aussi un séjour avec un grand canapé d'angle en cuir blanc et les coussins rouges apportaient la seule touche de couleur de l'ensemble. La table basse était aussi foncée que le reste des meubles et j'eus l'impression d'étouffer en quelques secondes.

Notre chambre était située à l'autre bout de la suite et elle était tout bonnement gigantesque. Le lit permettait de dormir à 6 au bas mot et la salle de bain pouvait accueillir une petite piscine. Il y avait même une chambre d'invités avec une salle de bain attenante.

-A quoi peut bien servir une chambre secondaire dans une suite d'Hôtel ?

-Dès fois qu'on se fasse la gueule.

Nous rîmes comme des enfants en entrant dans l'étude qui jouxtait la chambre principale. Il s'y trouvait une bibliothèque remplie jusqu'au plafond, un bureau en bois noir et son fauteuil de ministre, ainsi qu'un billard et deux fauteuils en cuir. Maître Weber vint dans l'après-midi pour refaire le point sur mon témoignage et rendez-vous fut pris dès le lendemain pour le commencement du procès.

-Très bien, je vais vous expliquer le déroulé du procès. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous redonnerais les informations principales au moment clé. J'ai obtenu l'accord du juge afin que Monsieur Whitlock soit présent à vos côtés et non derrière vous. Il a bien conscience que nous faisons face à un cas particulier. Maître Jenks, qui s'occupe de Mademoiselle Cullen et de Monsieur Masen, m'a assuré que ses clients étaient d'accord également. Ils espèrent peut-être une certaine clémence mais ils ne l'auront pas.

-Merci beaucoup Maître. Le procès débute réellement demain ?

-Oui, nous avons déjà choisi le jury. Le juge et les avocats de chaque partie ont questionné les jurés potentiels tirés au sort sur tous les aspects qui paraissent pertinents par rapport à la l'affaire. Cela peut nous servir au moment des délibérations. A ce stade du procès, juges et avocats pouvaient encore exclure certains jurés qui, par leurs réponses, risquent de manquer d'objectivité dans le dossier. Dès demain, le procès commencera sur les plaidoiries d'ouverture de l'accusation et de la défense. Chacun présentera sa théorie. L'accusation s'exprime toujours en premier car c'est à elle de démontrer la culpabilité de l'accusé et de convaincre le jury qu'il a bien commis le crime reproché. Une fois que j'aurais exposé mon interprétation des faits, la défense prendra la parole et donnera sa propre version de l'histoire.

-Comment peut-il y avoir deux versions de l'histoire ? Je me souviens parfaitement qu'ils ont voulu me tuer et John Stevenson a avoué.

-Je comprends votre point de vue Madame Swan, mais vous devez savoir qu'il faut présenter des preuves et malheureusement, votre témoignage ne peut être suffisant. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai plusieurs atouts dans la manche.

-Bien...

Elle était très rassurante et parlait toujours d'une voix douce qui me faisait sourire. Je décidai de continuer à faire ma curieuse pour connaître la suite du déroulement du procès.

-Que se passe-t-il ensuite ?

-Le cœur du procès débute ensuite. Il commence par l'intervention des témoins de l'accusation, qui se présentent à la barre. Ils prêtent serment et sont interrogés par les avocats de l'accusation puis font l'objet d'un contre-interrogatoire par les avocats de la défense, qui cherchent alors à identifier les faiblesses du témoignage et à décrédibiliser le témoin. Parfois, l'accusation interroge de nouveau son témoin après le contre-interrogatoire. Il peut éventuellement y avoir un second contre-interrogatoire par la suite. La présentation du dossier de l'accusation est généralement plus longue que celle du dossier de la défense. Comme pour les plaidoiries d'ouverture, la défense intervient après l'accusation. Elle fait à son tour venir des témoins à la barre, les interroge. Ils font ensuite l'objet d'un contre-interrogatoire par l'accusation, etc. Les témoignages des deux parties peuvent être accompagnés par la présentation de preuves comme des vidéos, documents, photos ou objets.

Mon Avocate avait sorti une feuille et un stylo pour me faire un plan afin que je comprenne le fonctionnement d'une affaire. Elle nota ensuite un PF qu'elle entoura avant de reprendre la parole.

-Le procès s'achève par les plaidoiries finales, qui résument l'affaire qui vient d'être présentée au jury. L'accusation tente de convaincre les jurés que les preuves sont suffisantes pour conclure à la culpabilité de l'accusé. La défense, quant à elle, s'efforce de montrer que le dossier présente des failles qui laissent trop de doutes sur le rôle exact de l'accusé, lequel doit donc être innocenté.

-Mais ils ne sont pas innocents !

-Nous le savons ça, maintenant je dois montrer au jury que nous avons raison. Pour vous expliquer la suite, sachez que le juge va communiquer au jury des instructions, à savoir un ensemble de règles légales que le jury se devra de suivre pour rendre son verdict. Il peut également rappeler quels faits doivent être prouvés pour conclure à la culpabilité et expliquer quelques concepts comme la différence entre homicide involontaire et meurtre avec préméditation. Le jury va ensuite entrer en délibération. Cela se fait sans le juge qui peut, toutefois, être sollicité pour revoir des pièces à conviction ou vérifier un témoignage. Lorsque le verdict est voté à l'unanimité ou presque, le président du jury en informera le juge qui convoquera les parties pour leur en faire part. Dans notre cas, la sentence sera annoncée dès le verdict. Monsieur le Juge l'a exigé car il ne souhaite pas faire trainer.

Au départ de Maître Weber, je me sentis exténuée. Je ne pensais pas qu'un procès pouvait être aussi assommant. Nous passâmes la soirée devant la télé en mangeant un plat que j'avais préparé. J'eus beaucoup de mal à dormir durant la nuit et me levai de bonne heure avec une mine affreuse. J'avais encore entendu le bruit de tôle froissée et bien que je sache qu'il provienne d'un interlude présent dans tous mes albums, je n'arrivais pas à m'en détacher, ni à ne plus en avoir peur.

Jasper se leva quelques minutes après moi et portait également les stigmates de notre nuit bizarre. Nous nous préparâmes en silence et revêtîmes un jean ainsi qu'une chemise. Je m'étais assurée de porter le bracelet offert par mon amoureux, comme s'il pouvait me protéger de ce que j'allais entendre. Quand l'heure fut venue d'aller au Palais de Justice, nous étions de la suite pour rejoindre l'extérieur. J'avais offert une paire de lunette de soleil à Jasper pour le protéger des paparazzis. Bien sûr, ils nous attendaient et hurlèrent mon nom pour obtenir notre attention. Nous les ignorâmes en nous dirigeant vers notre destination. Nous nous installâmes aux côtés de Maître Weber pour attendre l'ouverture du procès et mon cœur tapa aussi fort qu'avant un concert.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Le temps des réponses est arrivé et j'aimerais connaître vos suppositions (j'adore ça, j'avoue). J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. Passez une bonne semaine et à mardi.**_


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Je vous laisse découvrir la suite de cette histoire. Vous allez tout savoir cette fois-ci, plus de contretemps. Il faut qu'Alice, Jasper et Rosalie payent…**_

 _ **Encore une fois, je vous remercie pour vos commentaires adorables, que vous soyez inscrites ou non, j'aime vous lire également**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Chapitre 23**

Le procès avait été extrêmement éprouvant pour moi car il m'avait montré mon manque de discernement dans mon ancienne vie. Le jury choisi par les différentes parties nous avait aidé plus que je n'aurais plus l'espérer. Maître Weber m'avait dit qu'il y avait une femme divorcée, un homme adopté et même un fan du groupe. Bien sûr, elle avait attendu la fin pour me dire tout cela car elle ne voulait pas d'un vice de procédure.

Elle avait eu raison de m'affirmer qu'elle avait de bons arguments pour notre affaire. J'avais dû me retenir de rester bouche bée devant tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. J'avais finalement compris pourquoi Alice et Edward avait voulu me tuer. Tout avait débuté à l'orphelinat. Durant quelques semaines, nous avions martyrisé une petite fille brune qui espérait pouvoir se joindre à notre bande. Nous n'avions jamais accédé à sa requête et elle avait été adoptée peu de temps après. A l'époque, Rosalie m'avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas d'une troisième personne pour flinguer notre plan de carrière.

Alice avait eu une belle enfance remplie d'amour auprès de ses nouveaux parents. Sa jeunesse se déroula normalement mais elle garda en mémoire ses ressentiments envers nous. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour elle de choisir son orientation professionnelle, elle avait exigé de devenir impresario et ses parents avaient accepté, lui payant les études appropriées et lui donnant les moyens d'ouvrir son agence.

Durant le procès, j'appris qu'Alice avait retrouvé Rosalie à notre arrivée à Los Angeles. C'est grâce à elle qu'elle avait connu le succès immédiatement. Je n'avais pas entendu quel avait été leur accord mais je ne m'en souciais guère maintenant.

Alice avait expliqué à Rosalie qu'elle voulait me faire payer mon rejet et celle que je prenais pour une amie l'avait suivie en arguant que j'étais mauvaise, que j'étais celle qui l'avait empêchée d'accueillir Alice dans notre clan.

Après avoir appris tout cela, j'avais passé plusieurs heures à ressasser tous mes souvenirs pour voir à quel point j'avais été un monstre. Je fus triste de me rendre compte que j'avais été manipulée pendant des années, passant pour le bouc émissaire de l'esprit dérangé de Rosalie. Je ne niais pas avoir des torts dans mes comportements mais aucun ne justifiait ma mise à mort. A l'époque, j'étais juste une petite fille qui avait besoin d'attention et une enfant qui ne se sentait pas à sa place dans ce monde.

Durant le procès, j'avais donc appris que c'était Rosalie qui avait dit à Alice où je jouais pour qu'elle puisse me "découvrir". Elle fut celle qui proposa que la chanteuse de Poison's Doll soit masquée, car elle espérait prendre ma place à la fin de son plan malsain.

Pour être sûre de toujours avoir une emprise sur moi, elle avait payé son cousin - Edward Masen - pour qu'il "tombe" amoureux de moi. Les trois étaient parfaitement au courant de mon besoin de reconnaissance. J'avais toujours mal vécu le fait de ne pas avoir de parents et je recherchais l'amour. Je voulais être entourée et chérie. Je l'avais tellement voulu que j'étais passée à côté de leur manipulation.

Lorsque j'étais devenue une chanteuse célèbre, Alice avait fait évoluer son plan avec pour objectif de récupérer un maximum d'argent de ma part avant de me faire disparaitre. C'est à ce moment-là que Rosalie entra en scène. Elle flirta avec une brute épaisse répondant au nom de John Stevenson.

Lorsque ce fut son tour de produire son témoignage, il assura qu'il avait été manipulé dans ses sentiments. D'une façon assez vulgaire, il avait mentionné avoir été dirigé par les couilles. Toujours est-il qu'il avait été celui qui avait tenté de me tuer à deux reprises, sur ordre des trois "meilleurs" connards qui faisaient partie de ma vie.

Le jury était arrivé à un verdict à l'unanimité pour chacun des accusés et la lecture avait été faite par le juge exactement 3 semaines après le début du procès. John Stevenson avait été reconnu coupable pour double tentative de meurtre avec préméditation et avait écopé d'une peine d'emprisonnement de 25 ans sans possibilité de réduction de peine.

Rosalie et Edward avaient été jugés coupables pour Association de malfaiteurs et extorsion. Elle allait se retrouver en prison pour dix ans.

Alice, elle, avait été jugée coupable d'Association de malfaiteur, extorsion, falsification, usage de faux et tentative de meurtre avec préméditation. Elle encourait la perpétuité mais ses parents avaient fait appel de la sentence.

Je ne comptais pas être présente pour ce nouveau procès. J'avais eu la fin de cette histoire, toute la lumière avait été faite et je savais que ma vie n'avait été qu'une tromperie depuis longtemps. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir placé les Whitlock sur ma route pour me sauver. Sans eux, je serais morte au bord d'une route dans le désert texan ou au fond de l'eau dans ma belle voiture. La richesse n'apportait rien sauf des jalousies et des malheurs, j'en avais maintenant la certitude.

Juste avant de clore la séance, le juge avait émis un dernier avis en édictant que les Cullen, les Masen, les Stevenson et les Hale n'avaient plus le droit de se tenir à moins de 300 mètres de moi. Ensuite, il m'avait regardé en souriant légèrement et m'avait souhaité de passer la plus belle vie possible. Je l'avais remercié en promettant intérieurement de ne plus me laisser berner.

Nous avions ensuite quitté le Palais de Justice en ignorant la presse puis avions quitté cette ville qui n'était que la représentation des anges déchus. Tout le monde espérait pouvoir venir dans cette ville pour y faire carrière mais ce que personne n'avait compris, c'est que cette mégapole était le berceau du mal. Comme si la chaleur amplifiait l'importance des travers humains. Tous les péchés capitaux y étaient présents à profusion.

Nous fîmes la route du retour en deux jours et je restai silencieuse jusqu'au bout. J'étais trop perturbée par ce que j'avais entendu. Je pensai même que j'aurais dû mourir dans la voiture avec mes parents, cela aurait arrangé tout le monde.

La main de Jasper me tira de ma rêverie macabre et je lui souris doucement avant de descendre du Pick-up pour rentrer dans le ranch. Je savais que je me comportais mal avec ma nouvelle famille mais, je devais me recentrer sur moi, avaler la pilule pour avancer.

J'attrapai ma tasse à café et je la remplis avant de rejoindre la terrasse. Je savais que Jasper allait donner des détails à Abi, Peter et Charlotte. Pour ma part, je voulais juste être seule. Je me pelotonnai sur le canapé et je souris en voyant Netti me rejoindre.

-Salut ma belle...

Elle grimpa à mes côtés et se coucha en posant sa tête sur mes pieds. Ma main grattait sa tête et je lui posai la question qui me brûlait les lèvres en espérant une réponse qui, je le savais ne viendrait pas.

-Pourquoi le monde est-il si mauvais ?

Elle me lécha la main avant de reposer la tête et je laissai mes yeux errer sur le paysage, sans penser à rien.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps je suis restée sur le canapé mais quand je repris conscience de mon environnement, il faisait sombre et Netti n'était plus là. Une couverture avait été déposée sur moi et ma tasse de café était posée sur la table basse devant moi. Je n'avais pas pour projet de quitter la terrasse et je remerciai silencieusement celui ou celle qui avait pris soin de moi.

Mon état dépressif avait duré deux bonnes semaines, au grand damne de Jasper. Je me levai aux aurores pour me poster sur le canapé et ne faisais que bouger lorsque j'avais faim, soif ou lorsque la nature se rappelait à mon bon souvenir. J'avais finalement mis un mot sur ce que je ressentais, c'était la trahison. J'avais dû passer toutes les étapes d'un deuil en débutant par le choc puis le déni, la colère, la tristesse avant de pouvoir accepter tout cela.

Jasper ne me quittait jamais réellement et avait repris son habitude de lire à voix haute à mes côtés. S'il devait s'entraîner avec Amber Flake, il le faisait dans le parc jouxtant la terrasse pour que je puisse le voir. Le reste de la famille avait accepté mon mutisme et avait patienté jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de reparler.

Je repris contact avec la réalité quelques jours avant la fin de la saison des rodéos, le 20 Octobre, ce qui me fit doucement rire. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne fis aucun cauchemar et je n'entendis aucun bruit le matin. Je m'étirai doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le visage de Jasper. Il était étendu à mes côtés, sa tête reposant sur sa main et il me souriait doucement.

-Bonjour Darlin'.

-Bonjour mon Cowboy.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience de mon état - normal - il se rua sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa passionnément. Je lui répondis immédiatement et laissai mes mains fourrager dans ses cheveux. Il remonta mon débardeur pour caresser ma peau et je gémis doucement, me sentant à nouveau vivante entre ses doigts. Ce fut à cet instant que je pris conscience de la valeur de l'amour de Jasper pour moi. Il me chérissait comme personne ne savait le faire et pour le remercier, je l'avais ignoré pendant deux semaines.

-Je te demande pardon...

Il se redressa, les sourcils froncés, ce demandant certainement ce que je voulais dire et ses yeux s'emplirent d'inquiétude lorsqu'il vit mes larmes tomber sur mes joues.

-Bébé... quoi... mais que se passe-t-il ?

-Je m'excuse Jasper, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

-Je suis un monstre. Je t'ai ignoré, abandonné...

-Tu devais gérer ce que tu avais découvert. Je savais que tu avais besoin d'un peu de temps...

-Je m'excuse de t'avoir laissé de côté.

-Arrête avec ça... Je ne t'en veux pas du tout. Je suis tout de même heureux que tu sois revenue...

-Embrasse-moi...

Il ne se fit pas prier et se rua sur mes lèvres tout en essuyant mes larmes de ses pouces. Bien vite, nos vêtements disparurent et je soupirais d'aise en sentant sa peau contre la mienne. J'avais besoin de le sentir en moi, il devait me compléter rapidement.

Il sembla motivé par la même envie que moi et combla mon antre avec violence. Je poussai un cri de surprise avant qu'il ne se transforme en plainte de plaisir et j'arquai le bassin pour qu'il puisse aller plus loin. La vague habituelle grandit en moi et je me cramponnai à mon amant, griffant ses épaules. Je jouis avec force et il me rejoignit en grognant, puis il tomba sur moi, essoufflé.

-Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue Darlin'. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.

-Ce n'est pas possible... Tu es mon ange, je ne compte pas te laisser, jamais...

Nous nous levâmes ensuite pour nous doucher avant de descendre pour rejoindre les autres. Je leur devais également des excuses pour mon comportement égoïste.

J'étais debout devant mon dressing et je cherchais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir me mettre pour plaire à Jasper. Je tenais à être présente pour son dernier Rodéo. Il allait l'être dans tous les sens du terme car en plus d'être le dernier de la saison, il allait être son dernier tour de piste. Il allait prendre sa retraite pour ouvrir l'Académie et profiter de la vie avec moi.

Je sélectionnai un jean bleu nuit puis attrapai un chemisier à manches longues. Je mis également le bolo-tie que j'avais "emprunté" à Jasper puis nattai mes cheveux pour les ramener sur mon épaule gauche. Ensuite, je choisis mes bottes noires et le chapeau assorti. Le temps était frais et je me décidai à porter un poncho pour me protéger du froid. Juste avant de quitter la chambre, je passai le bracelet de mon amoureux.

Cette fois-ci, je montai en voiture avec Jasper et nous fîmes la route en nous tenant la main. Je savais que le restant de la famille allait nous rejoindre d'ici peu mais ils nous laissaient un peu de temps pour être ensemble. Depuis que j'avais repris pied dans ma vie, Jasper et moi étions devenus fusionnels au possible. Je n'arrivai pas à passer plus d'une heure sans lui. J'avais conscience que c'était trop mais ne pouvais pas me convaincre d'arrêter. Il m'avait dit qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne et qu'il n'envisageait pas de me laisser seule, ne serait-ce que pour 5 minutes.

-Tout va bien Cowboy ?

-Oui... Ça me fait bizarre de savoir que c'est ma dernière.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de t'arrêter. Tu as encore quelques années avant l'âge limite, si tu veux tu peux encore faire une saison.

Il était descendu de la voiture pour venir m'ouvrir la porte et s'était placé entre mes jambes. Il attrapa mes mains et m'embrassa doucement avant de me répondre.

-Je le sais tout ça mais je ne veux plus risquer ma vie. Tu es mon avenir et je veux profiter de ta présence le plus longtemps possible. J'aurais toujours l'adrénaline des Rodéos en enseignant et rien ne m'empêche de participer à des représentations.

-Comme tu veux mon cœur.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau avant de descendre de la voiture. Je suivis Jasper vers le van et l'observai s'occuper d'Amber Flake. J'aimais regarder la complicité qui les liait. Mon Cowboy chuchotait à côté du cheval et l'animal semblait y prêter attention. Je rêvais d'être une photographe ayant la capacité de mettre en avant cette relation si particulière. Après un dernier baiser, je les abandonnai à leur conversation à mi-mot et me dirigeai vers notre espace où se trouvaient déjà toute la famille et les amis.

Ils étaient tous venus pour la dernière de Jasper et je ne pouvais que les remercier pour leur soutien. Je fis la bise à tout le monde avant de m'appuyer à la barrière, juste à côté de Charlotte.

-Tout va bien Sœurette ?

-Oui, ça va. J'ai encore essayé de lui dire de continuer un peu mais il ne veut pas.

-Il ne regrette pas son choix, il faut que tu fasses pareil.

-J'ai tellement peur qu'il se trompe. Et si l'adrénaline de la compétition lui manquait ? Et s'il s'ennuyait avec moi ?

Elle m'attrapa les épaules pour que je puisse lui faire face et repris en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Écoute-moi bien Isabella Mary Ozanna Swan. IL t'aime, IL a décidé de vivre sa vie à tes côtés, IL veut changer de travail parce qu'il ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Ne te pose pas tant de question. Jasper est quelqu'un de têtu et il met du temps à prendre une décision mais une fois qu'elle est prise, il ne revient pas en arrière. Il envisageait de changer de vie avant de te connaître et ta gentillesse l'a fait prendre la décision.

-Je le sais tout ça mais j'ai l'impression d'être un escroc...

-Pourquoi ça Sœurette ?

-J'arrive, il me sauve, il me protège et il m'aime...

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

-Si mais j'ai l'impression qu'il lâche tout pour moi.

-Tu as fait pareil Ozzy. Tu as abandonné ton ancien style de vie pour venir ici. Tu es passé du luxe et des paillettes à la poussière et à la vie rustique.

-Non ! J'ai commencé à vivre en arrivant au Texas. Vous êtes ma famille, celle que j'espérais trouver depuis mes 5 ans...

-Alors nous sommes tous sur un pied d'égalité. Nous sommes ta famille et tu es la nôtre.

Elle ne me laissa rien ajouter et m'étreignit jusqu'à ce que Jasper arrive devant nous avec Amber Flake sur ses talons. Elle me regarda une dernière fois en me faisant un clin d'œil disant "tout va bien se passer" et je me mis à rire en secouant la tête. Mon Cowboy attrapa mes mains et je rivais mes yeux aux siens. Nous restâmes dans cette position jusqu'à ce que les juges l'appellent pour la première épreuve. Il embrassa ma main avant de siffler Amber Flake.

J'étais son porte-bonheur depuis la première compétition et nous avions toujours fait le même rituel avant qu'il débute son épreuve. J'aperçus le regard ému d'Abi et lui souris doucement avant de reporter mon attention sur la piste où se trouvait Jasper. Son chapeau était visé sur sa tête et laissait apparaître quelques mèches blondes bouclées qui tombaient au hasard devant ses yeux. Sa mâchoire était contractée, formant une ligne dure, m'informant qu'il était concentré.

Il passa toutes les épreuves haut la main et termina premier avec beaucoup d'avance. Mon cœur débordait de fierté pour cet homme magnifique qui était le mien. Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers l'estrade où trônaient les membres du jury et je hurlai tout simplement quand le nom de mon Cowboy fut prononcé. Il brandit son trophée puis s'approcha du micro pour parler.

-Ozzy ?

Je fus surprise qu'il m'appelle si tôt et je me hâtai de le rejoindre. Il attrapa ma main avant de regarder toute l'assemblée. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et il avait demandé à ce que je sois à ses côtés pour l'encourager. Je serrais mes doigts autour des siens, espérant lui confier ma joie et ma confiance en lui.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas coutume pour un Rider de s'exprimer à la fin d'un Rodéo mais je tenais à le faire pour vous remercier de votre présence. Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps car je sais qu'un bon repas et le bal vous attendent. Je vous informe de ma décision de prendre ma retraite.

Une vague de stupeur frappa l'assemblée mais personne ne parla, laissant leur star s'expliquer.

-Je souhaite aider nos jeunes à découvrir notre passion et nos compétitions. Nous sommes en train d'ouvrir une Académie et je ne peux pas continuer la compétition en plus. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien sans faille.

Comme toujours, Jasper - qui était un homme de peu de mot - pensa qu'il en avait assez dit et quitta la scène sans lâcher ma main, laissant tout le monde bouche ouverte. Sa famille était déjà informée et nous attendait devant le van avec Amber Flake. Il embrassa sa mère, puis son frère et sa belle-sœur. Je restai toujours à côté de lui et j'avais vraiment l'impression de lui être nécessaire, comme si j'étais son oxygène.

Après avoir bouchonné son cheval, Jasper le fit entrer dans son van pour qu'il puisse se reposer puis nous montâmes en voiture pour rejoindre le lieu du bal. J'avais demandé à Garrett pour jouer avec eux ce soir, je voulais offrir à Jasper une nouvelle interprétation de notre chanson. J'allais le faire avec la guitare que mon Cowboy m'avait offert. Nous prîmes donc la route pour rejoindre les autres. Il se gara à l'écart des autres voitures, ce qui me surprit et se tourna vers moi.

-Je voudrais te dire quelque chose mais loin des autres. Tu veux bien.

-Bien sûr.

Il me sourit et sortit en trombe de la voiture pour m'aider à descendre. Il attrapa ma main pour prendre un petit sentier qui menait vers un petit lac. Je l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois et je trouvai le coin romantique. Je sentais l'inquiétude de Jasper crépiter autour de moi et je tentai de capter son regard pour voir ce qui le tracassait. Il évita mon regard durant quelques secondes puis s'arrêta pour observer le paysage. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, se reflétant de l'eau et je souris devant ce magnifique tableau. Un mouvement sur mon côté me fit prendre conscience que Jasper était à genoux à mes côtés.

-Ozzy, j'ai cherché pendant longtemps comment te dire tout ça et j'ai même écrit un texte que j'ai répété un bon million de fois. Malheureusement, j'ai tout oublié. Tu me fais tout oublier... Mes peurs, mes craintes, mes doutes et mes angoisses. Quand tu es arrivée ici, je n'ai rien pu faire contre ton charme. Ton sourire a illuminé ma vie et a réchauffé mon âme esseulée. Ta voix a ranimé ma joie. Tu es tout simplement mon rayon de soleil, mon oxygène. Je voudrais faire de toi mon amie, ma compagne, mon âme sœur et mon amante.

J'étais en hyperventilation et je sentis mon cœur au bord de l'explosion. Je savais où il voulait en venir et je me retrouvai assise sur son genou en pleurs, prête à entendre sa demande pour y répondre.

-Isabella Mary Ozanna Swan, accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme ?

J'adorais sa demande et je souris en le regardant, les yeux remplis de larmes. J'ouvris la bouche pour lui faire une belle réponse quand un mouvement attira mon attention. Maria se trouvait pile à côté de nous et souriait comme une désaxée. Elle ne nous lâchait plus depuis qu'elle avait compris que je n'étais pas qu'une simple amnésique. Elle savait que j'étais une star et voulais à tout prix devenir amie avec moi pour bénéficier de ma notoriété.

-Lizzy, je te cherchais partout ! Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle m'attrapa la main et me força à me lever.

-Viens, on nous attend.

-Wow, wow, wow ! Qui tu crois être pour m'emmerder de la sorte ?

-Je... mais ... ils nous attendent.

-Ecoute-moi bien greluche, ils nous attendent Jasper ET moi. Toi, personne ne t'attend ! N'espère pas devenir mon amie, les derniers qui ont essayé sont en taule. Tu m'emmerdes encore une fois et je te colle ma main dans la tronche. Ah... et dernière chose. Ne nous parle plus, tu vas nous ignorer pour ton propre bien...

Peter arriva au même moment et embarqua Jasper avec lui pour lui parler. Je jetai un dernier regard à l'autre gourde avant de les suivre. J'étais furieuse car avec tout ça, je n'avais pas pu répondre à mon Cowboy. Nous nous installâmes à table et je remarquai que Jasper avait l'air triste. Je lui saisis la main pour attirer son attention et lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour le rassurer. Je ne voulais pas lui répondre devant tout le monde. C'était censé être notre moment... Il me tardait d'être seule avec lui pour lui dire.

Il me sourit mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux. Il était perdu devant mon absence de réponse. En un clin d'œil, j'eus la solution à notre problème. Je me levai, après l'avoir embrassé et rejoignis Garrett à l'arrière de la scène.

-Garrett, j'ai besoin de toi.

-Bien sûr Ozzy. Dis-moi tout.

-Je dois jouer une chanson pour Jazz...

-Tout de suite.

-Oui ! Maintenant.

-Attends, j'appelle les autres.

J'opinai, reportant mon attention sur ma guitare et regardai les gars se mettre en place. Dans la salle, les gens s'étonnaient du début de la musique si tôt mais ne s'en offusquèrent pas. Je montai sur scène et d'un mouvement de tête, j'informai les musiciens de ce que je voulais jouer. Je m'installai sur mon tabouret en veillant à ce que le micro-guitare soit centré devant la rosace de mon instrument puis plaçai ma bouche contre mon micro. Toute la chanson ne lui n'était destinée mais j'espérais qu'il puisse comprendre le message...

Mes doigts plaquèrent les premiers accords et tous les danseurs se levèrent pour entamer un slow sur **I'll be there for You** de Bon Jovi. Je me contentai de regarder ma guitare pour le premier couplet puis rivai mon regard à celui de mon Cowboy pour le refrain.

 **I'll be there for you**  
(Je serais là pour toi)  
 **These five words I swear to you**  
(Ces cinq mots, je t'en fais le serment)  
 **When you breathe I want to be the air for you**  
(Quand tu respires je veux être ton air)  
 **I'll be there for you**

(Je serais là pour toi)

 **I'd live and I'd die for you**  
(Je vivrais et je mourrais pour toi)  
 **I'd steal the sun from the sky for you**  
(Je décrocherais le soleil du ciel pour toi)  
 **Words can't say what love can do**  
(Les mots ne peuvent dire ce que l'amour peut faire)  
 **I'll be there for you**

(Je serais là pour toi)

...

 **But I can't buy back yesterday**  
(Mais je ne peux racheter hier)  
 **And Baby you know my hands are dirty**  
(Et Bébé tu sais que mes mains sont sales)  
 **But I wanted to be your valentine**  
(Mais je voulais être ta Valentine)  
 **I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby**  
(Je serais l'eau quand tu auras soif, bébé)  
 **When you get drunk, I'll be the wine**  
(Quand tu seras saoul, je serai le vin)

A la fin de la chanson, nous pleurions tous les deux et je quittai ma place pour laisser mes amis finir la série. Il aurait été malvenu de laisser les danseurs en plan au milieu du parquet. Jasper m'attendait en bas des marches et me réceptionna quand je lui sautai dessus. Il quitta la salle sans me lâcher et sans dire un mot. J'espérais qu'il ait compris mes paroles... Il retourna au bord du lac et bien qu'il fasse noir, il marcha résolument pour se remettre au même endroit. Je me retrouvai sur ses genoux, ce qui me fit sourire et je pris le parti de ne pas le laisser parler. C'était à mon tour de lui dire quelque chose.

-J'espère que tu as compris ce que je voulais dire mon Cowboy. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne et je veux que tu sois le seul d'ailleurs. Tu es ma maison, mon foyer. Je souhaite tant que tu sois mon amour, mon ami, mon amant. J'accepte avec honneur d'être ta femme. Je veux pouvoir te chérir et t'aimer jusqu'au bout du chemin.

Il pleurait toujours et pour la première fois de ma vie, je trouvais ça beau et tellement naturel. Il n'y avait pas de non-dits, ni d'hypocrisie. Juste deux personnes partageant le même sentiment. Je l'embrassai en essayant de transmettre tout ce que je voulais lui dire. Au bout d'un temps, il s'arrêta à bout de souffle et posa ses mains sur mes hanches.

-Il faut que tu te lèves Darlin'.

Je l'écoutai en souriant et me rendis compte qu'il tenait un écrin. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, je découvris une magnifique bague avec une belle pierre turquoise au centre. Elle allait de pair avec le bracelet qu'il m'avait offert. Je l'observai passer l'anneau à mon doigt puis je l'attirai contre moi pour l'embrasser à nouveau. La voix de Peter nous appela, nous faisant rire.

-Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de nous emmerder...

-C'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi Cowboy...

-Je le sais. Prête pour le repas Madame bientôt Whitlock ?

-Toujours bébé...

Nous liâmes nos mains et Jasper embrassa la bague puis ma joue avant de rejoindre son frère qui reluqua ma main, un grand sourire niais sur le visage.

-Félicitations vous deux !

Il passa son bras sur les épaules de son frère et nous rentrâmes dans la salle pour profiter du repas et d'une soirée entre amis. Je savais que j'allais être bien dans ma vie, entourée comme je l'avais toujours rêvé. Finalement, je pouvais remercier mes parents de m'avoir donné la vie et d'avoir donné leur vie pour protéger la mienne dans cet accident. J'espérais que de là où ils se trouvaient, ils étaient fiers de ce que j'étais devenue.

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Me voilà un peu triste d'arriver à la fin de ce chapitre car il ne reste que l'épilogue que je posterais au plus vite. J'attends tout de même vos commentaires avec impatience. Passez une très soirée – ou journée en fonction de l'heure à laquelle vous lirez cela… A tout bientôt !**_


	24. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

 _ **Allez, pas de grand blabla pour le moment… Je vous laisse découvrir la fin du Rodéo de la vie. Je vous retrouve en bas…**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 **Épilogue**

Cela faisait cinq ans que Jasper et moi nous étions mariés. La cérémonie avait eu lieu sur le Ranch exactement un an après sa demande. Nous avions organisé une cérémonie intimiste avec la famille et les amis proches.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour magnifique. Comme souvent au Texas, il faisait beau et nous avions eu la chance qu'il ne fasse pas froid. Mon Cowboy s'était habillé d'un costume complet noir avec des petites lignes blanches et il portait également la cravate que je lui avais offerte quelque temps plus tôt. Ses cheveux avaient été noués en catogan et son sourire m'avait ébloui dès que j'avais rencontré ses yeux.

Pour ma part, j'avais revêtu une longue robe, avec une petite traine. Le bustier était en dentelle blanche et était très ajusté. Un drapé couleur ivoire partait de l'arrière de la robe, près de mon bras gauche et rejoignait ma taille en biais pour s'enrouler sur le jupon en spirale. La dentelle continuait à apparaître par endroits, donnant l'impression que la robe était faite de deux couleurs.

Je n'étais pas pour les voiles ni les fioritures, je portais uniquement un collier en turquoise qui s'accordait parfaitement avec mon bracelet et ma bague de fiançailles.

Je m'étais servie des connaissances de mon ancienne vie pour me créer une coiffure assez compliquée. Nous avions passé plusieurs heures avec Charlotte pour me rendre "parfaite". Une grande mèche habillait mon front et passait derrière mon oreille gauche pour rejoindre le reste de la coiffure. Une natte avait été tressée sur le haut de ma tête et Charlotte y avait inséré des fleurs fraîches blanches. Le reste de mes cheveux avaient ramené à la base de ma tête en un enchevêtrement de boucles. Le rendu final était tout simplement magnifique.

Nous avions échangé nos vœux sous une arche fleurie puis nous avions passé la soirée à danser sur la musique du groupe de Garrett. Nous n'avions pas voulu partir en lune de miel car pour nous, être ensemble était ce qui nous importait le plus, quelque soit le lieu où nous nous trouvions.

J'avais fait encadrer nos vœux et ils trônaient fièrement sur le manteau de la cheminée. Nous avions voulu les dire ensemble et je relisais souvent notre engagement en souriant doucement.

* * *

 **Nous nous engageons à :**

 **-Nous aimer et nous soutenir dans les moments agréables et aussi pour surmonter les épreuves.**

 **-Nous démontrer et nous dire au quotidien notre amour ainsi que notre affection l'un pour l'autre.**

 **-Entretenir une amitié sincère où les vraies conversations tiendront une place de choix.**

 **-Faire en sorte que notre famille soit un îlot de pais et de sécurité où chacun sera apprécié et aimé tel qu'il est.**

 **-Inventer pour l'autre le quotidien plutôt que de laisser les jours s'écouler.**

 **-Imaginer perpétuellement de nouveaux moments dans notre couple.**

 **-Offrir à l'autre ses rêves.**

 **-Rire de tout et de rien, souvent.**

 **-Ecouter ce que dit l'autre et surtout comprendre ce qu'il ne parvient pas à dire.**

 **-Respecter les aspirations de l'autre, sans jamais chercher à décider pour lui.**

 **-Partager tous les moments entièrement.**

 **-Aimer l'autre comme soi-même.**

 **-Reconnaître que le seul droit que nous ayons sur l'autre est de le laisser vivre en l'aimant et le chérissant.**

 **-Pardonner, toujours.**

* * *

Nous avions dit la première phrase ensemble puis chacun de nous avant dit une maxime en se regardant dans les yeux. J'avais eu beaucoup de mal à finir notre échange à cause des larmes qui coulaient sur mon visage.

Jasper avait tenu à nous construire une maison sur le ranch. Il disait que nous avions besoin d'un minimum d'intimité. Nous n'étions pas allés bien loin et de la fenêtre de la cuisine, je pouvais toujours voir la bâtisse principale et aussi le manège de Jasper.

Sur le moment, j'avais eu peur que le reste de la famille ne le prenne mal mais il n'en fut rien. Ce fut même le signal pour Peter et Charlotte de construire aussi leur propre maison. Nous n'avions rien changé à nos habitudes et continuions à manger avec Abi tous les soirs.

Jasper avait finalement réussi à ouvrir l'Académie peu de temps après sa retraite. Elle s'appelait tout simplement la Whitlock Academy et avait rencontré un franc succès dès son ouverture. La notoriété de mon Cowboy y était pour beaucoup et nous avions dû refuser du monde.

J'avais mis à profit ma passion pour le travail du bois et j'avais réalisé des sculptures pour à peu près toutes les portes du domaine. Je m'étais finalement rappelée que j'avais voulu en faire mon métier lorsque j'étais jeune et j'avais abandonné l'idée en créant les Poison's Doll.

Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de Los Angeles, hormis de mon avocate bien sûr. Elle continuait à suivre mes affaires et je savais qu'elle le ferait jusqu'au bout. L'appel d'Alice n'avait rien donné pour elle et elle était actuellement en prison pour une peine incompressible de 50 ans. Ses parents m'en voulaient et je n'avais pu que remercier le juge pour l'interdiction de m'approcher. Au moins, j'étais tranquille et je pouvais vivre en paix. Après tout, je n'avais rien fait de mal contrairement à Alice, Edward et Rosalie.

Ces trois prénoms étaient, pour moi, une part d'un cauchemar que j'arrivais maintenant à oublier un peu.

J'étais actuellement installée sur la selle que Peter m'avait offerte pour Poison et j'étais en balade autour du Ranch. Mon cheval avait bien grandi et était devenu une bête magnifique, pleine de fougue. Jasper l'avait dressé pour moi et j'y avais participé avec beaucoup d'entrain. Nous faisions même un peu de Reining en amateur.

Mon mari était en train de travailler avec de futurs riders pour une compétition junior qui avait lieu dans moins d'une semaine et je préférais le laisser tranquille. D'un claquement de langue, je demandai le galop à Poison et il me répondit immédiatement. Nous étions en plein été et j'aimais la sensation de vent sur ma peau quand je montais.

J'arrivai à la rivière rapidement et attachai Poison à l'ombre avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le banc. A force d'y venir, nous avions fini par aménager les abords de la rivière tout en respectant la nature. Je ne voulais pas de béton dans ce lieu vierge.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de galoper ?

-Je m'ennuie...

Je me doutais bien qu'il allait me suivre. Il ne pouvait pas se tenir éloigner de moi, comme je ne le pouvais pas non plus. Mon Cowboy était très protecteur avec moi et cela me faisait toujours sourire. Il s'installa à mes côtés en posant sa main sur mon ventre arrondi puis il m'embrassa doucement.

-Billy t'a dit que tu devais te ménager, mon cœur.

-Je le sais mais j'en avais marre d'être assise devant ma fenêtre comme une vieille grand-mère qui a de l'arthrose.

Nous attendions notre premier enfant, un garçon et j'étais dans le septième mois de la grossesse. J'avais eu quelques soucis durant le début du deuxième trimestre et mon médecin m'avait conseillé de rester alitée. J'avais respecté sa demande mais j'avais envie de liberté et je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de monter Poison.

-Tu as fini ta journée ?

-Oui... Maintenant, je veux m'occuper de ma femme. Tu es prête à rentrer Madame Whitlock ?

-Avec plaisir Monsieur Whitlock.

Il m'aida à m'asseoir en selle et nous reprîmes la route vers notre maison. Je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter, ma vie était parfaite. J'avais une famille, un mari qui m'adorait et j'allais devenir mère d'un petit garçon qui allait, j'en avais la certitude, être le portrait craché de son père.

Il m'avait fallu du temps pour trouver mes marques et mes repères dans ma vie mais j'y étais finalement arrivée. Je savais que l'Univers nous envoyait toujours des épreuves pour apprendre à avancer. Il fallait juste les prendre pour ce qu'elles étaient au lieu d'y voir la fatalité et le malheur. Après tout... toute expérience a du bon, il faut juste savoir ce que l'on est prêt à comprendre dans le cheminement de la vie.

Jasper et moi ne nous étions jamais disputés et avions appris à vivre ensemble. La vie n'était pas rose tout le temps, surtout avec nos caractères mais nous savions composer et prendre en compte les besoins de l'autre. Il nous avait juste fallu trouver notre équilibre.

De l'extérieur, nous ressemblions à l'image de fin d'un épisode de Lucky Luke sauf que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je jetai un dernier regard vers mon mari avant de le faire râler encore une fois. Je partis au galop pour la dernière fois avant la naissance de notre fils. Notre enfant à qui je raconterais l'histoire de l'amnésique et du sourd. Ce conte était merveilleux, bien mieux que celui de la Belle et la Bête...

Une véritable histoire d'amour...

(_¸.•°´'`°¤,¸.•*´`*•.¸,¤°´'`°•.¸_)

 _ **Voilà, une page se tourne et je ferme l'histoire du Rodéo de la Vie. Ils en ont assez bavé comme ça, ils méritent une belle vie au calme maintenant.**_

 _ **Cela me fait tout bizarre d'être arrivée jusque là. J'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le mot "fin" et je sais grâce à vos messages que vous êtes dans le même état que moi.**_

 _ **Je vous dois des mercis…**_

 _ **MERCI de me suivre et de mettre mes fictions en favoris.**_

 _ **MERCI de participer à la vie de ces histoires en me donnant des pistes et vos avis si importants.**_

 _ **MERCI de me laisser des commentaires semaine après semaine.**_

 _ **Plusieurs autres histoires sont en cours d'écritures,que ce soit avec Edward ou Jasper mais toujours avec Bella. J'ai envie de vous livrer un peu de vampirisme pour la prochaine, il va falloir être patient… Je fais au plus vite dans tous les cas et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**_

 _ **Je vous fais mille bisous et vous dis à très bientôt.**_

 _ **Magdalyn**_


End file.
